Big Brother is Listening to You
by Holz9364
Summary: A new show on the Wizarding Wireless Network launches 5 years after the final battle. It will place 10 'celebrities' in a house together for 2 months. Friendships and romances will blossom, but rivalries threaten to rip them apart. Who will win 'Listen-In' and the prize of a thousand galleons that comes with it? AU post-DH, Rated M for language, sexual and sensitive themes.
1. WWN's New Show

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 1 – WWN's New Show**

_**A/N: So this isn't canon, I won't pretend that it is in anyway. It's set in 2003, 5 years after the final battle and its canon up until that point pretty much but then AU from there onwards. I've rated it M for bad language and sexual themes mostly but there is a bit later that is quite a sensitive topic which is why it has that rating.**_

_**I hope you enjoy reading! **_

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was an Auror, he was supposed to be out fighting and protecting the Wizarding World. Instead he was wandering around his house in his pyjamas with nothing to do, bored out of his mind. He sighed heavily as the front door to his flat opened and Hermione walked in with a brown bag in her hand.<p>

'Why aren't you dressed yet?' she asked when she saw him, 'it's 3pm!'

'What's the point?' Harry asked, 'I've got nothing to do.'

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly, 'This isn't good for you.'

'I need to get back to work, I'm so bored Hermione,' Harry whined.

'You shouldn't have gotten yourself suspended then,' Hermione retorted, 'I brought you groceries.'

'I didn't get myself suspended,' Harry grumbled, 'I saved that kids life!'

'I know, but you also disobeyed direct orders Harry,' Hermione said, 'do you want a sandwich?'

'I suppose,' Harry said with a deep sigh.

'Stop moping around like the world has ended,' Hermione said sternly, 'it's only a 6 month suspension, think yourself lucky they're still paying you half-wage for it.'

'I don't care about the money,' Harry said as he got to his feet, 'I want something to do. I asked Andromeda if I could take Teddy in but she said it would confuse him.'

'She's right, you can't just look after your Godson when you're bored,' Hermione said, taking the bag to the kitchen with Harry at her heels, 'besides you only have 4 more months to go now.'

'Only?' Harry groaned.

'You've made it through 2 months, I'm sure you'll manage,' Hermione said handing Harry a sandwich on a plate she had just cleaned, 'why don't you go abroad? Travel for a bit?'

'I can't, they told me not to leave the country,' Harry said.

'Go on a date then,' Hermione suggested, 'try and find a girl, you're not very good at that.'

'I can find girls just fine,' Harry said as he bit into the sandwich, 'mmm, this is good Hermione.'

'Yeah, you're right,' Hermione said as she grabbed her bag, 'you find them fine, it's holding onto them that's the problem.'

'Exactly,' Harry said through a mouthful of food.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'I have to get back to work,' she said, kissing him on the cheek, 'you better get dressed.'

'Why?' Harry asked.

'Dinner at mine tonight, remember?' Hermione said with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

'Right, I hadn't forgotten,' Harry lied.

'Of course you hadn't,' Hermione said with a slight smile, 'see you tonight, at 8.'

'See you then,' Harry said in amusement as Hermione left the room, 'thanks for the sandwich!' he called after her.

'Bye Harry!'

Harry sighed as Hermione left, he sank back down onto his sofa in the London flat he had bought when he got into Auror training. Here he was, a successful Auror with the best friends in the world, but what else did he have to say for himself? Not much. He was 22 years old and the longest relationship he had been in had been 6 months with Ginny after the war. He sighed, normally he didn't have time to think about the depressing state of his love life which consisted of a bunch of dates with women he thought liked him for him but actually just wanted to sleep with him because he was Harry Potter. Work was busy and stressful, thank Merlin for that or he would feel this miserable every day of his bloody life.

* * *

><p>Harry<em> had<em> forgotten about dinner at Hermione's that night and she knew that. It was a good excuse for him to get out of the house so he quite happily showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt. Hermione had dinners every so often, they normally consisted of her and Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Hannah, and Luna.

He apparated to her flat in Oxford and knocked on the front door, Hermione had it good. She had gone to Muggle University here after the war and had graduated last year, she worked in the Ministry now and she earned a good living from it. She and Ron had been dating on and off for the past 5 years but they didn't live together, Ron had a London flat near the Ministry because he was also an Auror.

'Hey Harry!' Hermione said as she opened the door, 'nice to see you washed, and shaved.'

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek, 'I'm not a complete slob, you know,' he said, handing her a bottle of wine.

'Oh I know, you can be quite the gentleman when you want to be,' Hermione said, letting him in and shutting the door behind him.

Harry chuckled, following Hermione into the living room where Ron was engaged in conversation with Neville about Quidditch. He said a quick hello to them and sat down next to Hannah, Neville's pregnant wife.

'Wow, not long now, eh?' Harry said with a smile.

'2 months,' Hannah said happily, 'a thought which is both exciting and terrifying.'

Harry laughed, 'You and Nev will make great parents,' he assured the blonde.

She smiled and said, 'Oh I know that, I don't think Neville does though.'

'You know what he's like,' Harry chuckled, 'he worries about everything. Is it just us tonight then?'

'Ginny's coming too,' Hannah said, 'she's at training so she'll be here a little late. Luna can't make it though, she's on a date with Rolf Scamander.'

'Scamander…why do I recognise that name?'

'Because his Grandfather is Newt Scamander,' Hermione said, wandering through from the kitchen and sitting down, 'he wrote _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_, our Care of Magical Creatures Textbook.'

'Ah, of course,' Harry said with a nod.

'I'm surprised you remember that mate,' Ron said, 'I didn't pay much attention in that class.'

'Neither did I,' Harry said honestly, 'I guess it must have stuck somewhere though.'

'The book was interesting,' Neville said, 'Hagrid just made the classes a little…'

'Terrifying?' Ron finished, making the others chuckle.

Hermione glanced at the clock, 'Ginny should be here soon,' she said.

'I didn't think she trained on a Saturday night,' Harry said.

'Only when they have a big game coming up,' Ron said, 'and her game next week is a semi-final.'

'Fair enough,' Harry said, he and Ginny got on well after their short-lived relationship. He was still close to all of the Weasley's so it made things much less awkward.

At that point there was a knock on the door and Hermione answered it, reappearing in the living room with Ginny, she smiled and said hello to everyone, sitting down next to Harry on the sofa.

'How was training?' Harry asked her as Hermione got them a glass of wine each from the kitchen.

'Intense,' Ginny said, 'I can't wait to go home and have a bath.'

Harry chuckled, 'I feel like that after a big raid,' he said.

'Not that you've been doing much of them lately,' Ginny teased.

'Don't mention the suspension,' Ron warned, 'he gets pissy about it.'

Harry threw a pillow at his best friend, 'I do not!'

'See!' Ron said, 'such violence!'

Neville laughed, 'You should be enjoying it Harry, treating it as a long holiday.'

'Holiday? I'm bored out of my skull,' Harry said, 'the only companionship I've had is Hermione bringing me sandwiches for lunch.'

'That sounds like an innuendo,' Ginny said, getting glared at by Ron.

'No, she really does come to my flat to make me a sandwich and check I'm alive,' Harry said.

'Everyday,' Ron added, 'she used to spend her lunch breaks with me.'

'Clearly I'm more important mate,' Harry joked to chuckles from the others.

'So, how _did _you get suspended?' Ginny asked with a smirk.

'Well,' Ron said, 'there was this raid and Harry didn't do what he was told, the usual.'

Harry punched Ron in the arm, 'No, what happened was the Senior Auror on the raid was an asshole and he was so bloody stuck on following procedure that a 7 year old kid nearly died.'

'It was a hostage situation,' Ron said, 'we were supposed to bring in the kidnapper but procedure said we couldn't bring him in hurt.'

'Let me guess, Harry hurt him,' Ginny said, looking at Harry in amusement.

'Well if I hadn't then the Senior Auror was going to let the kid die, so yeah I stunned the kidnapper, but he was halfway through a killing curse on the little kid,' Harry said hotly.

'Kingsley said you were in the right,' Hermione remarked, 'but they had to be seen to be doing something, Harry's lucky he only got suspended. He could have been subject to a court hearing, then he might have lost his job and his Auror qualification for good.'

'You did do the right thing,' Ginny agreed, 'that poor boy.'

'He was only a couple years older than Teddy,' Harry said, 'it was a tough case.'

'Being a Godfather is making you soft,' Neville teased.

'Wait till you become a Father, being responsible for a little person does make you soft,' Harry said completely honestly.

Hannah smiled a little, and Neville just looked nervous.

'Oh, did you guys hear about the new project the Department of Magical Games and Sports are announcing tonight on WWN?' Ginny asked, sipping the wine Hermione had given her.

'No…what is it?' Ron asked.

'I don't know, it hasn't been announced yet,' Ginny said as Ron glared at her.

'I've heard talk of it at the Ministry,' Hermione admitted, 'but I don't know what it is yet either. What channel is it on Ginny?'

'WWN5,' Ginny said, 'at 9pm.'

Hermione glanced at the clock, it was around half past 8 now, 'well I've made some French onion soup if anyone is hungry, by the time we've finished eating, it will be time for it to start.'

'Hermione, I love your cooking,' Ron said, instantly on his feet and walking towards the dining room. Ginny rolled her eyes and followed him. They sat around Hermione's oak dining room table and talked about the little things in life, like work and what Hannah and Neville were going to call the baby. Hermione's cooking was fantastic as always and when they had finished eating and retreated to the sitting room it was bang on 9pm.

Hermione turned on the radio and tuned it into WWN5, they all fell silent as they listened to the popular radio presenter, Stephanie Cruise, make the big announcement.

'_Exciting news from the Department of Magical Games and Sports! A new programme is being launched for the entertainment of our listening public! This new programme is called 'Listen-In' and will be granted its own channel. The programme features 10 people placed in a house together and cut off from the world, they will have to live this way for 2 months and each week one housemate will leave the house. All of the audio will be recorded 24 hours a day for the entertainment of you, at home! In addition, each week you can vote off a contestant and the person with the least votes will be eliminated.'_

In the room the friends shared amused looks, it sounded like it could be a good programme.

'_We could see rivalries and romances blossom in our mystery house, fights or kisses, you name it! We bet you'll get invested in the people inside and root for them to win, or leave the house! You can nominate anyone you like for the show, and anyone who gets more than 100 nominations will be in with a chance of becoming a housemate. Just floo in your nominations to…'_

They stopped listening as she reeled off the address and said that the 20 most popular nominees would be chosen and then the public would vote and the 10 most popular nominees would become housemates.

'Sounds like an interesting concept,' Neville said.

'_The final 10 housemates will enter this mystery house on the 1__st__ of July, and the nominations will be announced on the 21__st__ of June, that's next Saturday so make sure to get your nominations in fast!'_

The radio started to go onto the national news so Hermione turned it down and said, 'Well it's certainly an interesting concept, you're right about that Neville.'

'It is,' Neville agreed, 'but who would want that level of publicity? I mean people would be able to hear everything you said, everyday, for two months.'

'Oh but it would be great fun, Nev,' Ron said.

'Imagine all the fun you could have, you never know who you could end up in there with after all,' Ginny said.

'Yeah Harry, imagine if you and Malfoy were both there, you might become best friends,' Hannah said optimistically.

Ron burst out laughing and even Neville smirked a little.

'Sorry to disappoint Hannah, but it's a show, it can't make miracles happen,' Ron said in amusement.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Malfoy isn't that bad, he's just a bit of a prick.'

'I don't think any of us can argue with that,' Hermione said honestly, 'I work with the idiot.'

'I still can't believe they let Malfoy become a lawyer,' Ron remarked, 'the slimy git.'

'Yeah that in itself is a bloody miscarriage of justice,' Harry added.

Ginny shook her head, 'He's a good lawyer though, isn't he? I've read good things about him in the papers.'

'That's because he's screwing the woman who runs the prophet,' Ron said, 'he's a good lawyer, but his moral compass is slightly off.'

'Hes the reason people get away scot-free for crimes,' Hermione added, 'so yes he's good at his job, but I somehow doubt hes reformed.'

'Since when do you care anyway Ginny?' Ron asked with narrowed eyes, 'you're not dating him now, are you?'

'Shut up Ron, I'm not dating anyone,' Ginny snapped.

'Leave her alone Ron,' Hermione said, a warning tone in her voice. Ginny had just gone through a break-up with the guy she had been dating for 2 years.

Ron rolled his eyes, sufficiently told off. They fell back into the topic of small-talk, and the evening continued in a similar vein.

* * *

><p>'Harry?'<p>

Hermione walked into her best friends flat, shutting the door behind her.

'One second, Hermione!' Harry called from the bedroom, 'right, well this was fun, see you around,' he said to the woman in his bedroom.

'See you Potter,' the dark haired woman said with a grin, she got into the fireplace, the floo whirred and she was gone. Harry grabbed his dressing gown and walked out into the hall.

'Hey,' he said casually.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, 'Who was that?' she asked.

'Uh, nobody,' Harry lied.

'Really Harry?' Hermione asked, partly amused but mostly exasperated.

'You told me to date!' Harry said, sitting down in an armchair in the sitting room.

'I said date, not sleep around,' Hermione pointed out, sitting down on the sofa.

'Well people don't want to date me, they want to sleep with me because I'm Harry bloody Potter.'

'Still bitter about that then,' Hermione mumbled.

'Yes, it is kind of annoying when I'm trying to find a girlfriend,' Harry said in annoyance, 'what are you doing here anyway?'

'Ron's on a stake-out tonight,' Hermione said sheepishly, 'and I wanted someone to listen to the nominations for that new WWN show with.'

Harry chuckled, 'Right,' he said, 'you know I don't have a radio, don't you?'

'I know, I brought mine,' Hermione said with a grin as she took it from her handbag, 'I brought food too.'

'Even better,' Harry joked as Hermione set the radio up, turned it on and tried to tune it in.

'So who was that in your bedroom?' Hermione asked curiously as she fiddled with the nobs on the radio.

'Tracey,' Harry said, 'I work with her, she's a junior juror.'

'Tracey Davis?' Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, 'the Slytherin who dated Theodore Nott in 6th year?'

'How do you know these things, Hermione?' Harry asked as the radio began to emit something other than noise.

'I shared a dorm with Lavender and Parvati, remember?' Hermione said in amusement, turning the radio up, 'aha, just in time!'

'_And here is the exciting moment where we reveal our 20 nominees! In no particular order they are…_

'_Daphne Greengrass, the famous wizarding model known for working on the controversial dragon hide robes commercial.'_

'Daphne Greengrass? Who?' Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Your bedmates best friend for a start Harry. We went to school with her for 6 years.'

'What house was she in?' Harry asked, wracking his brains.

'Slytherin,' Hermione replied.

'Well, that's why I don't remember her,' Harry said.

'You should still know who she is! She was in our classes for 6 years!' Hermione exclaimed, she couldn't believe how ignorant Harry was of the people they had gone to school with.

'Well let's face it, I did have bigger things to worry about at the time,' Harry remarked, 'you know like fighting Voldemort every year.'

Hermione smiled a little in agreement as they listened to the radio for the next nomination.

'_Luna Lovegood, war heroine and editor of the Quibbler magazine. She is of course famous for her inventive conspiracy theories and her book 'Voldemort's use of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in the Second Wizarding War'.'_

Harry chuckled, 'Oh, wow, Luna in a house with 9 other people. She would scare them so much.'

Hermione was also chuckling, 'She would do it on purpose, just to creep people out.'

'I really hope she gets picked now,' Harry said.

'Me too,' Hermione admitted.

'_Parvati Patil, famous wizarding designer and socialite known for her beautifully unique cloak designs.'_

'Well if Parvati goes in we'll find out the whole wizarding worlds gossip,' Hermione remarked.

'I think she's probably too high-end for that,' Harry said, 'she won't want to give up her big parties and her expensive champagne.'

'Oh Parvati's a lovely person,' Hermione said, 'if you can ignore the gossiping, she's just been raised in a different world.'

'One where everything is handed to her on a silver platter,' Harry muttered.

Hermione smiled slightly, 'Oh Merlin Harry, look at us, we're like two old witches!'

'Hey, call me an old wizard at least,' Harry joked.

'_Draco Malfoy, famous criminal defence lawyer and ex-death-eater. Famous for escaping punishment in the wizarding war and donating his estates and fortune to charity in the aftermath of it.'_

'And therefore staying out of prison like the slimy snake he is.'

'Wow Harry,' Hermione remarked, 'still bitter?'

Harry shrugged, 'It's unexpected. I thought most people hated Malfoy, who would nominate him?'

'That's probably why they nominated him, so they could see him suffer being stuck in a house with people he'd have to socialise with, for two months,' Hermione said in amusement.

'Do you reckon he'd go for it?' Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, 'I have no idea,' she said honestly, 'I never talk to him, but I suspect he would do anything to improve his image.'

'Being a convicted criminal does tend to be problematic when you're a lawyer,' Harry said, 'I never talk to him either, I always send Ron when our dealings involve him.'

'I know, he rants at me when you do it,' Hermione said in amusement.

'Ah, of course he does,' Harry chuckled.

'_Zacharias Smith, famous Daily Prophet columnist. He is of course known for his controversial opinions on the welfare of magical creatures, the magical justice system and the St. Mungo's healthcare schemes.'_

'Oh Merlin, that pricks nominated,' Harry remarked.

'He's an opinionated asshole,' Hermione agreed, 'he's totally against house elf freedom.'

'Well I'm sure he and Malfoy will be very happy together,' Harry said, making Hermione laugh out loud.

'_Cho Chang, the well-known Tornadoes Seeker, famous for being the first female to break the record held for the most snitches caught in one season.'_

Harry snorted, 'I'm sure Cho would love that, she'd probably use it to find another boyfriend.'

'Oh hush Harry,' Hermione said, 'she's probably never going to get over Cedric, most men don't like the thought of being second best to a ghost.'

'Yeah I know that feeling,' Harry said, 'it sucks.'

Hermione shot him a glare as they listened to the radio once more.

'_Charlie Weasley, war hero and dragon tamer. Famous for passing new legislation on the welfare and treatment of dragons in the UK and more widely, in Europe.'_

'Oh,' Harry said, 'That's surprising, I wonder why people nominated Charlie.'

'If you bothered to spend any time with him you'd know he's actually a very interesting person,' Hermione said.

'How do you know that?' Harry asked, bemused.

'I have been dating his brother for 5 years, in case that slipped your mind,' Hermione pointed out.

'Yeah, but Charlie only moved back here last year,' Harry said.

'Harry, where do I work?' Hermione asked slowly.

'The legal department…'

'What section?' Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Oh, right,' Harry said, 'of course, you set up the court cases concerning neglect against magical creatures, don't you?'

'Yes, and what does Charlie do?' Hermione said in amusement.

'He's a creatures rights activist,' Harry said with a nod.

'Harry, could you be any slower?' Hermione asked through her laughter.

'Yes, I could have been wrong,' Harry teased, 'and at least I don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon.'

'I've upgraded Ron to tablespoon now,' Hermione retaliated with a smirk.

'_Cormac McLaggen, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Famous for being the first rookie to beat the record for the most consecutive goals saved in a season.'_

'Ugh,' Hermione said, 'that prat.'

'You were the one who dated him,' Harry remarked.

'Against my better judgment,' Hermione said, 'you know I only did it to make Ron jealous.'

'I don't think Cormac knows that, judging from all the letters he sends you,' Harry teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'He's an arrogant idiot, Ron can't stand the fact he's the Cannons Keeper.'

'I know, he tells me once a week,' Harry said in amusement.

'_Harry Potter, the chosen one and war hero. Famous for vanquishing the dark lord Voldemort, and being the youngest ever person to become a fully-fledged Auror.'_

Harry looked stunned and Hermione laughed, 'Oh come on, you must have seen this coming.'

'Why would people nominate me?' Harry asked.

'Uh, you _are _the most famous person in the wizarding world,' Hermione pointed out, 'people want to know everything about your personal life.'

'They already do,' Harry said, 'it's splashed on the pages of the Daily Prophet every day.'

'Yeah well that's because Malfoy's screwing the editor,' Hermione said matter-of-factly, 'and if anyone wanted to get on your nerves like that, it's him.'

'Don't remind me,' Harry grumbled, 'I won't do it, I've had enough of living my life in the spotlight.'

'It could be good for you,' Hermione said sneakily, 'you _are _bored out of your skull here, and you never know, you might meet someone.'

'Hermione, don't,' Harry said, and with a smirk Hermione shut up.

'_Ron Weasley, sidekick to the chosen one and war hero. Famous for fighting alongside Harry Potter in the Second Wizarding War and for being the Auror partner of Harry Potter.'_

Hermione whistled, 'Ron's gonna love that,' she said sarcastically, 'they basically said he's only famous because of you.'

'He is only famous because of me,' Harry said, 'in the nicest way, his own achievements are great, but people only know about them because hes friends with me. I'm not saying it's right, but it's true.'

'I know it is, just don't repeat it in front of Ron,' Hermione advised.

'Do you reckon he would go in?' Harry asked.

'Oh probably, he loves the idea, you know what he's like,' Hermione said in amusement.

'He loves attention is what you mean,' Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes, but again, don't tell him that,' Hermione said with a slight smile.

'_Neville Longbottom, war hero who currently teaches Herbology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Famous for fighting alongside Harry Potter in the Second Wizarding War and beheading the snake of dark lord Voldemort with the sword of Gryffindor.'_

'Don't tell Ron that Neville got a better blurb than him,' Harry said with a chuckle, 'he'll be furious.'

'Well Neville did go all badass and behead a snake,' Hermione said, 'you gotta admit, that's pretty cool.'

'Yeah, but Neville won't go for that sort of thing,' Harry said, 'you know how he feels about living his life in the public eye.'

'And by that, you mean not at all?' Hermione remarked.

'Exactly, and Hannah's due soon anyway,' Harry added, Hermione nodded her agreement.

'Which will make Ron all the more pissed he got a better blurb than him,' Hermione sniggered.

'_Oliver Wood, Keeper for Puddlemere United and England. Famous for being the youngest England player in a century, and for his loyalty to Harry Potter in the Second Wizarding War.'_

'Ooh, Oliver,' Harry said, 'interesting, why are they connecting all these people to me though?'

'Because you're the most famous person in the wizarding world, we've been over this,' Hermione said, 'do you reckon Oliver would go for that?'

'I'm not sure, maybe. He probably wouldn't be able to give up work for two months mind you, two months without Quidditch…he'd be in withdrawal,' Harry said in amusement.

'And its summer, the big Quidditch season,' Hermione added, 'he's too valuable.'

'England will never let him go off for two months to do some show,' Harry said.

'_Theodore Nott, famous lawyer known for his controversial selection of cases such as the defence of Zara Zabini on the mysterious death of her eighth husband.'_

Hermione chuckled, 'Oh dear, Nott would love that. He eats up attention, he's such a womanizer.'

'You work with him, don't you?' Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, 'He tries to get me to sleep with him once a week, he's abhorrent.'

'You kind of like him, don't you?' Harry teased, 'you only use large words like that around people you like.'

'I'm dating Ron, remember?' Hermione said.

'Yeah, and when was the last time you two broke up?' Harry asked in amusement.

'A couple of months ago,' Hermione muttered under her breath.

'My point exactly,' Harry said in amusement, narrowing his eyes at Hermione's pink cheeks, 'you did, didn't you?'

She glared at him, 'Once, when Ron and I had broken up, but it was insignificant.'

'And you slag me off for not being able to hold down a girlfriend,' Harry said with a smirk.

'_Gabrielle Delacour, famous for finishing school 2 years early and becoming the youngest ever recruit to the Department of Mysteries.'_

'She won't be able to say much if she's picked,' Harry said, 'aren't they bound to not mention their work?'

Hermione nodded, 'Yes, but she'll be able to talk about her personal life. She's very young though.'

'She isn't that young, is she?' Harry asked, 'what is she, 19?'

'17,' Hermione said, 'she finished school at 15, she's really intelligent.'

'What, more intelligent than you?' Harry teased.

'Much more,' Hermione said seriously, 'I'll bet she knows some of the Ministry's darkest secrets.'

'_Alicia Spinnet, former Holyhead Harpies Chaser and Daily Prophet columnist. Famous for surviving a broom crash at 100 miles an hour and for establishing the first column dedicated to female Quidditch players in the Daily Prophet.'_

'Alicia… she's outgoing enough,' Harry said.

'Horrible, what happened to her in that match,' Hermione said, 'she had such a great career ahead of her.'

'I think she just felt lucky she survived,' Harry said, 'her column's really interesting.'

'I didn't realise you still talked to her,' Hermione said in surprise.

Harry shrugged, 'I…uh, see her around sometimes.'

'Right,' Hermione said in amusement, 'you slept with her, didn't you?'

'A couple of times,' Harry said, 'she had just broken up with her boyfriend and I happened to be in the bar for her to talk too…'

'You had feelings for her, didn't you?'

Harry nodded, 'Not that it matters, woman only use me for sex.'

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, 'One day you'll meet somebody who just wants you for you Harry, I promise.'

'_Hermione Granger, war heroine and the brains behind the 'golden trio'. Famous for being the mastermind behind Harry Potter in the second wizarding war and for helping reform the Ministry in the aftermath of it.'_

'People nominated me?' Hermione asked in surprise.

'Come on, they nominated me, Ron, Neville and Luna, and I bet they'll nominate Ginny, why would they not nominate you?'

'I'm the boring one, aren't I?' Hermione said nonchalantly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, 'Only to people who don't you,' he said fondly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'I would never be able to do it, I have far too many work commitments.'

'Of course you do,' Harry said with a smile.

'What?' she asked self-consciously.

'Nothing,' Harry said honestly, 'don't ever change Hermione.'

'_Lee Jordan, Quidditch commentator and columnist. Famous for his exuberant and often controversial Quidditch commentating, in particular his comment about the 'uptight Russians' at last year's world cup.'_

Harry laughed, 'Merlin, that was funny, Lee's hilarious.'

'I'm surprised he still has a job,' Hermione said in amusement, 'some of the things he says…'

'Everyone secretly agrees with him, that's why he still has a job,' Harry said with a chuckle.

'_Ginny Weasley, Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and former girlfriend of the chosen one, Harry Potter. Famous for being the first rookie to score over 100 goals in a season.'_

'Ginny is not going to like the fact her blurb involved being your ex-girlfriend,' Hermione said in amusement.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I didn't write the damn thing, it's not my fault.'

'I think she'd love to do that sort of thing,' Hermione said, 'but she probably won't be able to commit to it because of her job.'

'That's a shame, she'd be funny in there,' Harry said, 'with her temper and all.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean,' Hermione said, 'I reckon she'd use her bat-bogey-hex at least once.'

'_Susan Bones, experimental potions mistress. Famous for fighting in the Second Wizarding War and developing a potion that stops werewolves from transforming on the full moon.'_

'Susan,' Harry said thoughtfully, 'she was in our year, right?'

'Yep,' Hermione said, 'she was a Hufflepuff, shared half of our classes…'

'I vaguely remember her,' Harry said, 'she was friends with Hannah, she had red hair.'

Hermione nodded, 'Well you remember more about her than you did about Daphne,' she said in amusement, 'Susan would love that kind of thing, she's really funny.'

'I don't remember much about her,' Harry admitted.

'She's just a bubbly, fun-loving person, people would love her,' Hermione said.

'_Romilda Vane, wizarding glamour model. Famous for wearing only glasses and a Gryffindor tie in the Harry Potter themed shoot to celebrate 2 years since his victory over Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War.'_

Hermione burst out laughing at the memory and Harry rolled his eyes, his cheeks turning red.

'She would definitely be desperate enough to go into something like that,' Hermione said, 'although I bet being a glamour model pays well.'

'I expect so, but I have no idea,' Harry said, still slightly embarrassed.

'Of course you wouldn't Harry,' Hermione said sarcastically, 'it's not like you've slept with any of them.'

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, 'Do I detect a hint of bitterness Hermione?'

'Why would I be bitter about that?' She asked, a little snappy.

'Because you've only slept with one person in your whole life?' Harry retorted.

'And how do you figure that, exactly?'

'Because you've dated Ron since you were 18,' Harry said simply.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, 'Ron and I have broken up 3 times Harry,' she said, 'do you think I just sat around doing nothing in that time?'

'Uh, to be honest, yeah,' Harry said, getting slapped around the head, 'probably deserved that,' he muttered.

Hermione smirked slightly, 'I _have _slept with other people, not that it's any of your business.'

Harry chuckled in amusement as the presenter continued to give the public further instructions, _'You have until next Saturday to vote, floo in your favourites and our 10 housemates will be selected and officially announced next Saturday at 9pm! That's all from me for now, have a great week!'_

Harry yawned, 'Fantastic,' he mumbled.

Hermione got to her feet, taking her radio with her, 'if you get picked I'm going to make you go for it,' she said, 'I think it's the best thing for you right now.'

'We'll see about that,' Harry said as he walked her to the door, 'goodnight Hermione.'

'Goodnight Harry,' she said with a mischievous smile as she disappeared into the night.

_**TBC :)  
><strong>_

_**A/N: So it's obvious, I got the idea from the show 'Big Brother' but with a wizarding twist. Sorry that Harry is slightly OOC, hes bitter and a wee bit of a womanizer in this fic but I hope he's not too badly OOC like people said he was in my other story 'Skeletons'. Hope you like the idea, review and tell me your thoughts! **_

_**Feel free to send me PM's or reviews with ideas of who you would like to see in the house, ideas for challenges, tasks, arguments etc throughout the story and I'll use them when I can :)**_


	2. The Contestants

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 2 -The Contestants  
><strong>

Harry was bored, and Hermione was busy at work. She wasn't bringing him lunch today because she was stuck in meetings so he had decided to take lunch to her. She worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on level two, the same level where the Auror offices were. This meant that Harry had to try and sneak past the Auror cubicles to get to Hermione's office and since he was suspended he was trying to do so stealthily. By stealthily he was walking fairly quickly and keeping his head down. He had always made it when…

'Potter!'

Harry cringed, turning around to look at the Head Auror who had called his name. Kingsley Shacklebolt had served one term as Minister for Magic after the war, he had repaired most of the damage Voldemort had done to their world then stepped down. He didn't like being the one in complete control, and in truth he missed his old job. Percy Weasley was now a year into his first term as Minister and he was doing a fantastic job, Fred's death had caused him to lose his stuck-up attitude and he was a far better person and politician for it.

'Kingsley, hey,' Harry said awkwardly.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow at the younger man, 'You are on suspension.'

'I know,' Harry said, 'I'm just bringing lunch, to Hermione,' he held up the brown bag in his hand as proof of this.

'You're bringing _my _girlfriend lunch?' Ron asked in amusement as he popped up from behind his cubicle.

'I'm bored out my skull mate, and it's not like I've got anyone else to bring lunch to,' Harry remarked.

'Get a girlfriend then, and bring her lunch,' Ron joked.

Harry shook his head in amusement, 'Ron, are you using my cubicle to dump your paperwork on?'

Kingsley smirked slightly, 'It isn't your cubicle at the moment, Harry.'

Ron sniggered and Harry rolled his eyes, 'I'm taking Hermione lunch now,' he said, turning around and walking down the corridor into Hermione's office.

'Harry!' Hermione scalded, 'you should have knocked!'

'Oh, sorry,' Harry said, not noticing there was a man in the office with her.

'Not a problem Mr. Potter,' the man said with a smile, 'my name is David Green, I'm organizing the new WWN show, Listen-In.'

'Oh, hello,' Harry said, 'does this mean Hermione was short-listed?'

'I said no,' Hermione told him, 'I don't have the time to dedicate to it.'

'Which is completely reasonable,' Green said, he was a young man with dark hair who looked like he was just out of Hogwarts, 'I'm glad I caught you here Mr. Potter, the public have also short-listed you.'

'Oh, have they?' Harry asked, sitting down on the edge of Hermione's desk.

'Of course they have,' Hermione said, 'you are the most famous person in the wizarding world.'

'So you keep reminding me,' Harry said in exasperation.

'I understand you are on suspension at the moment Mr. Potter,' Green said, 'so dedicating your time to the programme won't be a problem.'

'No, it wouldn't be,' Harry agreed, 'but I have spent the last 5 years trying to keep my life out of the public-eye.'

'Then I think this programme would be the best thing for you, give the public a taste of your life, and I guarantee they will leave you alone for a while,' Green said, sounding like a politician.

'I think you should go for it,' Hermione piped up, 'you might meet a girl in there, you're always complaining that you can't hold one down.'

'Your friend is right Mr. Potter,' Green said, 'we don't judge and there will be men and women in there, you could meet someone.'

'I'm not gay, Mr. Green,' Harry said with an eye-roll.

'He just can't hold down a girlfriend,' Hermione said in amusement.

Harry sighed, 'What would this entail Mr. Green?' he asked.

'You'll need to sign a disclosure to ensure you stay quiet about being a contestant until the live announcement,' Green said, 'you won't know who the other contestants are until the live announcement when you will enter the house one by one.'

Harry nodded, 'What else?'

'On the night you will give a live interview then enter the house,' Green informed him, 'then you will be in the house for up to 2 months with a challenge each week and an elimination.'

'And the listening charms will be everywhere, every hour of the day?' Harry asked.

'Every room but the bathroom, and yes 24 hours a day,' Green said, 'but there will only be one show a night on WWN5 airing between 9pm and 10.30pm. There is a dedicated new 'Listen-In' channel where people can listen 24 hours a day, but it is unlikely people will always be listening.'

Harry nodded, mulling it over in his head.

'You have nothing better to do Harry, and you keep complaining you're bored,' Hermione pointed out, 'if you win there's a thousand galleons in it.'

'Which I will donate to charity,' Harry said firmly.

'So you'll do it?' Green asked eagerly.

Harry sighed, 'Merlin, I don't know what I'm getting myself into it, but yes I'll do it. it isn't like I have anything better to do at the moment.'

Green smiled as he handed over the paperwork, 'This is the disclosure, and this is the agreement from the Auror office about what you are allowed to talk about, and what you are not allowed to talk about. Of course you won't be allowed to discuss the reason for your suspension as it was a highly classified job you were involved in at the time.

Harry nodded, scanning the 50 page document full of cases he couldn't mention, and aspects of cases he couldn't mention even if he was allowed to mention the basic of the case. Then there was the Auror protocol on press releases and he was to treat the entire time while he was in the house as he would treat a press release. He sighed, this would take a while to get through.

'Sign it and floo it to me by tomorrow night, please,' Green said, shaking Harry's hand, 'it's a pleasure to have you on board Mr. Potter.'

Harry nodded and Green left the office, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Hermione grinned at her best friend, 'you said yes!'

'With a bit of nudging,' Harry said, sitting down heavily in the chair opposite her desk, 'I brought you lunch.'

'You do want to do it, don't you?' Hermione asked carefully.

Harry shrugged, 'It's something to occupy my time, I'll just have to be careful of what I say.'

Hermione nodded, 'I think it will be good for you, sitting around for months with nothing to do is driving you mad.'

'You're right Hermione,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'and if I do win then that's a thousand galleons that will go to wizarding orphans.'

Hermione smiled, reaching across and patting him on the hand, 'Exactly.'

* * *

><p>'So what do you have to do?' Ron asked. Harry could only tell two people about his contestant status, Hermione was one, and Ron was the second. He had given the paperwork to David Green and was having a drink at Ron's flat.<p>

'Well, an interview on the live programme when the contestants enter the house,' Harry said, sipping the butterbeer Ron had just handed him.

'Anything else?'

Harry shook his head, 'After that we just live together in a house and do challenges. There's a weekly elimination which I think the public vote for.'

'Sounds wicked, mate,' Ron said eagerly, 'do you know who else you'll be in there with?'

Harry shook his head, 'I know who was nominated, but I don't know which 9 of them I'll be in with until the live show when we all enter the house.'

Ron grinned, 'What if you end up in there with Malfoy?'

Harry shrugged, 'It can't be that bad, can I? I was stuck at Hogwarts with him for 10 months of the year for 6 bloody years.'

'Yeah, but Hogwarts is a big place, this is just a normal sized house, isn't it?' Ron said, 'it would be like sharing a dorm with Malfoy.'

Harry frowned, 'Bloody hell.'

'Even worse mate, what if Cho's in there?'

'Shit,' Harry muttered, 'maybe I should have thought this through more before I said yes, Cho hates me.'

'And you might be locked up with her for 2 months,' Ron said, sniggering.

'You're loving this, aren't you?' Harry asked, vaguely amused.

Ron's grin widened, 'It's going to be great fun, I can't wait for it to start!'

'I'm glad someone's enjoying it,' Harry said sarcastically, he hadn't actually considered the thought of being stuck in the house with his arch-enemy or his ex-girlfriend, or even worse…both of them.

'There were some nice girls on that nominee list though,' Ron said in an effort to cheer Harry up, 'like Romilda Vane.'

'The glamour model who accidentally used a love potion on you in 6th year?' Harry remarked making Ron blush.

'I'm just saying, Hermione's right, you might meet someone. Gin's a nominee, you two could rekindle the-'

'That isn't going to happen Ron,' Harry said, cutting his friend off. He and Ginny had tried to make things work after the war but it had been in vein, they had both changed and things weren't working so they broke it off. Harry was just glad that he hadn't lost Ginny, or her entire family, in the aftermath of the break-up.

'I'm gutted work wouldn't let me do it,' Ron said, 'it would have been great.'

'I doubt Hermione would agree, you being in there with single girls,' Harry pointed out.

'You're right, she would have hated the idea,' Ron admitted.

Harry wondered how Ron and Hermione were still together, or why for that matter. In the 5 years since the war had ended they had broken up 3 times and then gotten back together again. There was a love/hate relationship and then there was one as strange and emotionally volatile as Ron and Hermione's. All the same, Harry didn't judge, he let them get on with their lives how they wanted to live them. He just wished Hermione would adopt the same attitude to his failing love life and stop trying to set him up on dates with people they had gone to school with.

'So, you go in on Saturday?' Ron asked, breaking Harry out of his reverie.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, in a live show on WWN5 from 9pm to 10.30pm.'

'Wicked, I'll make sure I'm listening,' Ron said, 'and I'll pray for you that you don't end up in there with Malfoy.'

'Yeah right,' Harry said, 'you want that to happen, I know you'd get a laugh out of it.'

With a slightly wicked grin Ron said, 'you know me too well mate.'

* * *

><p>Harry hadn't felt particularly nervous about the new WWN programme until Saturday, it was the 1st of July and the day he would enter the house and find out who the other contestants were.<p>

He woke up, showered and dressed like any other day then forced himself to eat something. He passed the day by pacing, attempting to read a book, going for a walk and then trying to read some more before heading to the Ministry as he had been told to do by David Green. He made small-talk with those he passed on his way to the Department for Magical Games and Sports and met Green who put him in a room on his own and told him someone would be with him in a moment.

It all felt vaguely illegal for some reason, and Harry wondered if this was how people felt when he arrested them. After all he did just shove them in a room without explaining much to them. He found that he didn't like being on the other side of that coin.

'Mr. Potter!'

The high-pitched voice made his ears hurt, a dark haired woman entered the room and smiled at him, 'I'm Ellie Jones, I'm working on the show.'

'Harry Potter,' Harry said politely, shaking her hand.

Ellie smiled and said, 'Have you been told where you are in the running order yet?'

Harry shook his head.

'You'll be entering the house first Mr. Potter,' Ellie said, she sounded overly happy, 'so you'll be the first contestant to be interviewed in about…' she glanced at the time, '10 minutes.'

'Right,' Harry said, his stomach churning.

'The house is on the lowest Ministry level, it's all sealed off and protected by wards but people can get in and out in case of emergency,' Ellie explained, 'it's a simulated environment, like the windows in the offices in the Ministry.'

'So that's what the wards I designed 3 months ago were for,' Harry said in realization, he had been told to design wards but not been told anything about the reason why.

Ellie nodded brightly, 'Exactly! Now I just need to get you down to the radio room outside the house, and we'll get started.'

Harry got to his feet and let Ellie take him down to the lowest levels of the Ministry. It gave him a chill as he remembered hearings and dementors, but he pushed it out of his mind and followed her into a small room set up with comfortable chairs, sofas and beanbags.

'Good luck!' Ellie whispered, slipping out of the room.

'Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter,' Stephanie Cruise said as she shook his hand, 'have a seat.'

Harry sat down opposite of her on an armchair, 'Lovely to meet you too,' he said.

Stephanie smiled, 'We're live in 5…4…3…2…1.'

'Welcome to the live announcement of our contestants for our new show 'Listen-In'!' Stephanie said brightly, 'For the past week you have been voting and tonight we reveal our final 10 contestants as they enter our mystery house!'

Harry waited, Stephanie continued, 'The house is a paradise created in the depths of the Ministry of Magic, our contestants will be sealed in once the 10th contestant has entered the house!'

'And now, the exciting part,' Stephanie said, grinning at Harry, 'I can now reveal that our 1st contestant, with the most votes from you at home, is…'

She paused, for dramatic tension, 'none other than our very own war hero, the chosen one, Harry Potter!'

Harry was ready, because now it was his turn to play his part. Stephanie smiled, 'How do you feel about entering the house Harry?' she asked.

'I feel a little nervous,' Harry said honestly, 'since I have no idea who I'll be in there with, but I'm excited too.'

'Are you in it to win?' Stephanie asked.

'Not really, I just thought it would be something fun to do,' Harry replied, 'but if I did win I would donate the money to charity.'

'You do a lot of charity work, don't you?'

'I've set up three wizarding orphanages, since the war, yes,' Harry replied, 'and I donate money to them whenever I can.'

'You were an orphan yourself and have stated you had a troublesome upbringing, will we hear more about that when you're in the house?' Stephanie asked.

'Perhaps,' Harry answered evasively.

'What about your love life? You're single after all, are you hoping to meet someone in the house?'

'I'm not going in for that reason, but meeting someone would be an added bonus,' Harry answered.

'Well then, there isn't much more to say,' Stephanie said, 'so on you go…Harry Potter everyone!'

Harry was then led to an adjoining door and gently prodded through it. The door was shut behind him and he was in a corridor. Frowning he walked down it and pushed open the door at the end, on the other side was the house and it looked amazing.

It consisted of a large living room with colorful armchairs, sofa's and beanbags dotted around in the colours of the Hogwarts houses, and a small kitchen without any Muggle appliances. Wands were of course allowed, but the wards around the house restricted the amount that could be done with them. There was a dining area too, with a large table big enough to seat the 10 people who would be here soon.

There were glass walls leading out into a darkened garden which seemed to have a pool at the far end and a patio. Harry wandered around, taking in the place. It didn't seem like a bad place to stay for a few months, rather like a fancy hotel.

He then saw the bedroom, one bedroom for 10 people and…there weren't 10 beds. Harry groaned, no, there were 8 beds, 6 singles and 2 doubles which meant 4 people would be sharing. Shaking his head he left the bedroom, grabbed one of the butterbeers on the dining room table, and sat down in the living room, waiting for the next contestant to enter the house.

Eventually the door opened and Harry grinned when he saw who had just walked in. In a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved t-shirt it was none other than Charlie Weasley. His hair was shoulder length at the moment and he had a black stud in his right ear, his arms were covered in tattoos of dragons and Harry assumed he had more underneath his t-shirt.

'Charlie! Hey!'

'Hey, Harry,' Charlie said with a grin, 'this is neat isn't it?'

'It's not bad,' Harry agreed, 'how are you? Not seen you in a while.'

'Yeah I'm good,' Charlie said, 'heard about your suspension, I'm assuming that's why you're doing this.'

'Well, I need something to do,' Harry said, 'What about you?'

Charlie shrugged, 'Ah, I don't know, just thought it sounded like fun. I need a break from dragons, I'm getting old now and slower.'

'Old?' Harry asked in amusement.

'In dragon tamer years I'm bloody ancient,' Charlie said with a chuckle as he grabbed a butterbeer, 'cheap bastards, they're only giving us butterbeer.'

'They probably don't want us to get completely pissed,' Harry said as Charlie joined him on the sofa, 'There's only 8 beds through there, you know.'

Charlie frowned, 'All singles?'

Harry shook his head, 'Two doubles, six singles.'

Charlie raised an eyebrow, 'Well, this could be interesting then.'

Harry chuckled weakly, 'Yeah…'

The door swung open again and Harry grinned, pushing himself to his feet to greet the person who had just come in, 'Luna!'

Luna beamed at him. She looked as eccentric as ever in an oversized yellow and pink poncho which she was wearing as a dress. She skipped over to Harry and hugged him, 'Hello Harry, wow you really must be bored at the moment. Hermione said you were, but I didn't believe her.'

Harry laughed, he loved Luna she was just fantastic, 'Yeah Luna, I really was bored crazy.'

Luna smiled and said, 'I know, you wouldn't be here otherwise. You hate the media.'

'Apart from the Quibbler,' Harry said, 'I love the Quibbler, your latest theory about Sherlock Holmes coming back from the dead with a horcrux, I loved it, I think you might have something there.'

Luna smiled and cocked her head at him, 'It is the most logical theory.'

Harry nodded, still smiling, 'do you know Charlie?' he asked.

Charlie smiled, shaking Luna's hand, Luna said, 'You're Ronald Weasley's older brother, aren't you?'

Charlie nodded, 'How do you know that? Does he talk about me?'

Luna shook her head, 'No, but you look like him. I think it must be the red hair.'

Charlie laughed, nodding, 'Yeah, it must be,' he agreed, 'so you're the editor of the Quibbler?'

Luna nodded, 'I took over when Daddy got too ill. Harry writes the Quidditch column you know, it's very interesting.'

'Thanks Luna,' Harry said fondly.

'I wonder who else is going to end up in here,' Charlie said, glancing at the door just as it opened. Another woman walked in, she was fairly tall with dark green eyes and long red hair which she flicked back. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a black top, wearing high heeled boots and she grinned at the others when she saw them.

'Hello Susan,' Luna said in her dream-like way to the redhead.

'Hi Luna,' Susan said, grabbing a butterbeer and approaching the others, 'I'm Susan Bones, by the way.'

'Nice to meet you, Susan,' Charlie said, shaking her hand, 'Charlie Weasley.'

'I guessed, it's the hair,' Susan said with a smile as she turned to Harry, 'Hey Harry.'

'Hi Susan,' Harry said, he didn't really remember her.

'You don't know who I am, do you?' Susan asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes I do, you were at Hogwarts with me, you were a Hufflepuff,' Harry said, 'you were friends with Hannah.'

'That's all you remember?' Susan asked in amusement, 'and I'll bet you only know that much because Hannah's married to one of your best friends.'

Harry cringed slightly, 'I'll admit, I don't really remember anyone from school, something Hermione reminds me of everyday.'

'How can you not remember people you shared classes with for 7 years?' Charlie asked in amusement.

'Well I spent one of those years on the run,' Harry said, 'and I was kind of pre-occupied with killing Voldemort every other year.'

'Susan was in the DA Harry,' Luna said, 'you really ought to remember her.'

'Thanks for the back-up Luna,' Susan said, eyeing Harry in amusement, 'I'm hurt, Harry,' she joked.

'Sorry,' Harry said apologetically.

Charlie laughed at this as the door opened once more, Harry had to try very hard not to groan when he saw Cormac McLaggen walk in. He hadn't changed, he still looked like a stuck-up prat and his face still looked extremely punch-able. He was wearing a full suit unlike the others who were dressed down slightly. Even Harry was only wearing dark green robes with black jeans and a t-shirt underneath. Cormac strode towards them, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair as he did so.

'Hey,' he said, 'I'm Cormac McLaggen, but you've probably already heard of me.'

'Oh I remember you,' Luna said with interest, 'you ate dragon balls and threw up at Professor Slughorn's Christmas party!'

Cormac's face turned bright pink and Charlie snorted in laughter. Harry was close to tears and so was Susan as Luna looked around in confusion at the chaos her comment had caused. Recovering Cormac said, 'I play Quidditch, for the Chudley Cannons.'

'You're probably my little brother's idol then,' Charlie said, 'he's the only person I've ever met who painted his room orange because of his support for your team.'

'I know your brother,' Cormac said stiffly, 'and I rather wish he didn't support us.'

Charlie raised an eyebrow, 'Why?' he asked, 'your team are terrible, you need all the support you can get!'

'Let's just say we had a competition to win the affections of a certain Miss. Granger which I obviously won. She still sends me letters, you know,' Cormac said pompously.

Harry snorted at this and got a funny look from Susan who was sitting next to him. Luckily they were saved from anymore awkward conversation by the door opening and the next person walking into the house.

'Shit,' Harry muttered when that person happened to be Cho Chang. She was the first girl to be wearing a dress, an actual dress, not a poncho. It was pale blue and she did look stunning, but that didn't make Harry feel any less irritated about the fact she was here.

Susan sniggered, 'This could interesting,' she whispered.

'How do you know I dated Cho?' Harry asked quietly.

'Just because you didn't notice anything at Hogwarts didn't mean the rest of us didn't,' Susan said, 'everybody knew about your disastrous relationship. Did she really cry while kissing you?'

'Yup,' Harry said.

Susan smiled slightly, 'You're still bitter about it, aren't you?'

'Yup.'

'Hi, Harry.'

'Hi, Cho,' Harry said awkwardly as he shook her hand and looked at the ground.

'Hey Susan,' Cho said more warmly, 'how are you?'

'Good, yeah. You?' Susan said with a smile. Harry had forgotten Susan and Cho were both in the DA and probably knew each other through that.

'Good,' Cho answered, 'I'm Cho Chang,' she told the others.

'I remember,' Luna said, 'your patronus is a swan.'

'You have a good memory,' Cho noted.

'I'm Charlie, Charlie Weasley,' Charlie said, shaking her hand.

'Cormac McLaggen,' Cormac said with a grin, 'we played against each other at Quidditch.'

'I know, you hit me in the face with a Quaffle,' Cho deadpanned, causing the others to snigger.

'Right, sorry about that,' Cormac said awkwardly.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and then Charlie said, 'I love your team by the way, I'm a Tornadoes fan. They've really turned around since you joined.'

Cho smiled broadly, 'Thanks,' she said, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

'Awkward,' Susan mumbled.

'Yeah, thanks for that,' Harry remarked.

The door swung open again and another woman walked in. Harry didn't recognise her, but she was tall and drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a tartan skirt, black tights, killer heels and a black crop top. She had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she seemed like a bit of rebel. Harry could see a tattoo on her back but he didn't know what it was of, and she was wearing earrings that appeared to be dragons fangs.

Charlie's reaction to her appearance was similar to Harry's reaction to Cho's, 'Shit,' Charlie swore.

'What?' Harry asked in an undertone.

'Don't you know who that is?' Charlie asked quietly.

Harry shook his head and Susan rolled her eyes, 'Daphne Greengrass, she went to school with us.'

'Oh, right, she was a Slytherin,' Harry said with a nod, 'what's your problem with her Charlie?'

'She's my ex-girlfriend,' Charlie muttered as Daphne reached them.

She grinned, 'Hi, I'm Daphne Greengrass. I recognise most of you… the chosen git as Draco always called you, hard not to notice you.'

'Right, thanks for that,' Harry said, not sure whether to be offended at her comment or relieved that she didn't worship him like so many others did these days.

'Lovegood…the Quibbler girl. Chang...the dated the chosen git girl. McLaggen...the guy who hit 3 girls in the face with a quaffle in one season. Bones, did you really sleep with MacMillan in a broom closet in 6th year?'

Susan rolled her eyes, 'People still remember that?'

'Oh yeah,' Daphne grinned, 'so did you?'

Susan groaned, 'Yeah, moment of madness, I blame the firewhiskey.'

'I'll take that to mean what I've heard about Hufflepuff parties are true then,' Daphne grinned, 'hi Charlie.'

'Hi, Daphne,' Charlie said as politely as he could.

'Still in love with those dragons?' she asked somewhat bitterly.

'Oh yeah, still sticking by the fact they're less likely to cheat on you and do a shoot with dead innocent creatures than humans,' Charlie said smoothly.

Harry and Susan shared a glance, 'Bloody hell, are they gonna duel?' Harry muttered.

'I can feel the tension,' Susan added.

'It's definitely sexual,' Harry whispered back, making her grin.

'Saved by the door,' Susan mumbled as it opened once more.

The person to walk in was another gorgeous blonde, Gabrielle Delacour. She was 17 years old now, and with her Veela blood had matured faster than most teenage girls. She resembled Fleur very much with her pure white-blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was dressed in a simple lilac dress and smiled politely at the others when she approached them.

'Hello,' she said, the hints of her accent still there even after two years working in England, 'I'm Gabrielle Delacour.'

'Daphne Greengrass, I love your dress,' Daphne said, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

'Susan Bones,' Susan said, introducing herself.

'Luna Lovegood,' Luna said with a hand-shake, 'I know your sister.'

Gabrielle nodded, 'She's told me, you stayed with her during the war.'

'She's very generous,' Luna said.

'I'm Cormac McLaggen,' Cormac butted in, shaking her hand, 'I'm a Quidditch player.'

'Oh, that's nice,' Gabrielle said.

'Nice?' Cormac asked, obviously expecting a better reply.

'I don't really have much time for Quidditch players,' Gabrielle said, 'I much prefer intellectual men.'

Charlie chuckled as he hugged his sister-in-law, 'Nice to see you Gabby.'

'You too Charlie,' Gabrielle said, 'and you Harry.'

Harry got up and hugged her, 'and you Gabby, it's been…a year?'

'Last summer,' Gabrielle said, 'sorry about your suspension.'

Harry grimaced slightly as he always did at the mention of it, 'Yeah,' he said as Cho introduced herself to Gabrielle.

'There can't be many more to come now,' Charlie said, 'there are 8 of us here.'

'Two to come,' Susan said, 'I wonder who they'll be…bet your hoping Ginny won't be here Harry.'

Harry shook his head, 'I wouldn't mind if she was, we had a good break-up, we're still friends.'

Cho snorted at this and Harry resisted the urge to roll is eyes.

The door opened for the 9th time and yet another woman walked in. She wasn't as tall as Daphne, but she was still tall even if she was also wearing killer heels. She had tanned skin and dark brown curled hair, her eyes were a deep brown. She was dressed in a fairly skimpy outfit of black and gold hotpants and a black crop top as she walked over to them.

'Hi! I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane.'

'Hello Romilda,' Luna said, greeting the girl who had been in the year below her at school.

'Oh, hi Luna!'

'Hiya, I'm Charlie,' Charlie said as he shook her hand.

'I'm Cormac,' Cormac said as he also shook her hand, 'I play Quidditch.'

Romilda raised an eyebrow at him, 'For the Cannons? Play for a real team.'

Cormac looked like he'd been slapped across the face as Romilda sat down on the sofa, 'Hi, I'm Romilda!'

'I'm Susan,' Susan said, smirking at what the girl had just done to Cormac, 'I like your style.'

Romilda grinned and introduced herself to Cho, then Daphne.

'Yeah, I know who you are,' Daphne said a little coolly.

'I'm a model too,' Romilda said.

'Uh-huh,' Daphne said, 'a glamour model.'

'Still a model,' Romilda said, the tone of her voice much more icy.

'Hey, I'm Romilda,' she said, turning away from Daphne to Gabrielle.

'Gabrielle,' she said, 'we met briefly at that fundraiser last year.'

'Oh, right yeah!' Romilda said, 'you're the super smart one who put the thing together.'

Gabrielle nodded, 'Yes,' she said.

Romilda was still nodding as she turned to Harry, 'Hey Harry,' she grinned.

'Hey Romilda,' Harry said as the girl pushed herself into the gap between him and Charlie, 'you never did floo me after we met in Diagon Alley last year.'

Susan choked on her butterbeer as she laughed at the awkward expression on Harry's face, but Romilda didn't notice.

'I know, I'm sorry. My dog died,' Harry improvised, in truth he just thought she was a bit crazy and hadn't wanted anything to do with her.

'I didn't know you had a dog,' Romilda said.

'Yeah, it was really sad…'

'What was your dog called, Harry?' Susan asked with slight amusement.

'Yeah Harry, what was your dog called?' Charlie asked, getting in on it.

'Uh, Dudley,' Harry answered, it was the first name that popped into his head.

'Oh, did you name him after your cousin?' Luna asked.

Harry cringed slightly, 'Yeah, I did Luna.'

'Did your cousin die too?' Romilda asked in horror.

'Uh, no, nope hes still alive,' Harry said, grateful when the door opened and the final contestant walked into the house.

He stood up when he saw the man dressed in black and silver robes, it was almost an unconscious action.

'Malfoy.'

Draco walked closer to the group, he raised an eyebrow at Harry, 'Potter,' he drawled.

'Can anyone else feel the sexual tension in the room right now, or is that just me?' Susan joked.

Daphne snorted, 'Don't you remember what they were like at Hogwarts?'

'Oh yeah, it was dripping off of them then,' Susan remarked.

'Are you two going to whip your wands out or what?' Romilda asked suggestively.

'I don't think anybody wants to see something that pathetic,' Cho said under her breath, causing Susan to choke on her butterbeer once more as she burst out laughing.

Draco smirked in Harry's direction, 'Well, this could be interesting.'

'That's one way of putting it,' Harry said with narrowed eyes.

'Are you going to curse me then Potter?' Draco asked, vaguely amused.

'Nah,' Harry said as he sat back down, 'I've got better things to do with my wand.'

'You didn't when we were together,' Cho countered.

Susan was crying with laughter now, and a few of the others were sniggering, 'This is great,' she said, 'the famous Harry Potter getting ripped apart by his ex-girlfriend.'

'Yeah, it's great fun,' Harry said sarcastically, ignoring Draco as he sniggered and grabbed himself a bottle of butterbeer. He threw one to Harry who had finished his first, 'sounds like you could use it.'

'Thanks,' Harry said, confused at this almost nice gesture from his arch enemy.

At that point a disembodied voice spoke, echoing throughout the house, it belonged to Stephanie Cruise, '_Contestants, get acquainted with each other. The doors have now locked.'_

There was a dramatic click that made Harry roll his eyes, and then Stephanie's voice said, _'you may have noticed a circular door on the opposite wall. It leads to a room called 'The Thought Room' where you can vent, shout, talk, whatever you want about your fellow contestants. It is now open.'_

With that her voice stopped, and the contestants looked around at each other. Eventually Draco voiced what everyone was thinking.

'So it begins.'

_**TBC :)**_

_**A/N: So, what do you think? Well now the contestants are in the house feel free to review on chapters saying who you like and don't like and I'll take that into account when writing eliminations! Same with challenges, group ones, individual ones, etc. If you'd like a certain person or people to do a challenge just review or PM me and I'll work it in! Pairings are what you make them, I've not got any pre-concieved ideas of pairings so whatever you'll request I'll do it! :)  
><strong>_

_**I hope you like the idea! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Holly **_

_**xxx **_


	3. So it Begins

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 3 - So it Begins**

After meeting the people they would share a house with the housemates had a few drinks which helped them relax considerably. Already the 10 housemates had split into a few smaller groups. Harry, Charlie, Luna, Gabrielle and Susan were all talking comfortably whereas Daphne and Draco were distancing themselves slightly. Cormac, Cho and Romilda were talking amongst themselves nearby the main group.

Then there was an announcement, _'Housemates, it is time for your first task.'_

Romilda gasped, 'A task? On the first night?'

'_Your task is_,' Stephanie's voice said, '_to each place an empty butterbeer bottle on the kitchen table and on my mark attempt to shoot it off the table with your wand. The last 4 housemates to complete this challenge will be allocated to the two double beds. The remaining 6 housemates will be allocated the single beds.'_

There were some gasps at this, Stephanie continued, '_you can knock the bottle off however you want, but do not smash it before knocking it off. Position your bottles.'_

'This could be fun,' Susan said as they all placed a butterbeer bottle on the kitchen table and a line appeared on the floor. They followed Stephanie's instructions and stood behind it, with their wands at the ready they waited for her signal.

A bell rang and they all fired. Harry fired a jet of air at the bottle, knocking it easily onto the floor where it smashed. Others who quickly knocked the bottle off of the table were Charlie, Draco, Susan and Gabrielle. Luna also knocked the bottle off, but not as fast as the others.

Cormac accidentally blew his up with a blasting charm, Romilda's aim was terrible, Daphne just wasn't as quick as Luna, and Cho was a lightweight so her normally good aim was non-existent.

'_Housemates: Cormac, Romilda, Cho and Daphne, you must sleep in one of the two double beds. Goodnight housemates, sleep well.'_

Stephanie's voice vanished and there was some grumbling from the losers as they all entered the bedroom and picked beds. Harry watched in amusement as the double beds were sorted out.

'We should just share,' Daphne said to Cho, 'we're both girls, and that way neither of us has to share with him,' she added in a whisper.

Cho chuckled and nodded, 'I agree with that,' she said back quietly. Harry sniggered, they were uniting over a mutual dislike of Cormac which he found completely understandable.

'Guess that leaves us then,' Cormac said, sitting down on the last bed. Romilda sat down next to him, 'I guess so,' she muttered, not seeming particularly pleased with the sleeping arrangements. Their trunks were beneath their beds so taking it in turns people went to the bathroom, changed, and went to sleep.

It had been an interesting first day, Harry wasn't quite regretting his decision yet but it was still early days.

* * *

><p>The following morning a loud alarm sounded at 9am which was the time everybody had to get up at. They dressed and ventured out to investigate the garden and realised it was sunny and hot outside.<p>

'I could get used to this,' Charlie said, he was already quite tanned from his work in Romania.

'This is definitely an artificial environment,' Gabrielle said, 'it's far too warm for the average heat of England in July.'

'Gabby, just enjoy it,' Charlie said, patting her on the shoulder.

'I helped design it,' Harry said in amusement, 'I didn't know what it was for though.'

'Guys! We have a pool!' Daphne shouted from where she was standing near the large square pool. Without wasting any more time she took her clothes off and jumped into it in her bikini.

Susan rolled her eyes, 'Didn't take long for her to take her clothes off.'

'It never does,' Draco whispered as he walked past them towards the pool.

'Smooth,' Susan said, sounding almost impressed.

'Ugh,' Harry said, 'how does anyone find him attractive? He's an arrogant twat.'

'Yes, but he's an attractive one,' Gabrielle said matter of factly.

'Don't even go there Gabby,' Charlie warned the younger girl.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and then Romilda exclaimed, 'Oh my god! We have a jacuzzi too!'

Behind the pool by the little patio area was indeed a jacuzzi, 'Nice,' Cormac said.

'This might turn out to be a nice holiday,' Harry remarked.

'Don't speak too soon,' Susan said as a male voice sounded throughout the house and garden.

'_Can Susan please come to the thought room?'_

'Can't exactly say no now, can I?' Susan said as she backtracked into the house and through the circular door to the thought room. It was just a circular room with a comfortable gold chair in the middle, she sat down.

'Hi?'

'_Hello Susan_,' the voice said, _'no one can hear you now, the door is locked.'_

'That's not creepy at all,' Susan said sarcastically.

'_I am about to tell you about your weekly task,'_ the voice said, _'you will have to explain this to the other housemates so listen carefully.'_

'Okay,' Susan said, 'I'm listening.'

'_You will be required to work together on a general wizarding knowledge quiz,'_ the voice said, _'each housemate must answer 3 questions out of 5 correctly to win the challenge.'_

'Okay…'

'_The quiz will take place tonight in the sitting room segment of the house,'_ the voice said, _'if you and the housemates win the challenge you will be given double your food rations for the week. If you lose you must make do with what you have. Do you understand Susan?'_

'I understand,' Susan said.

'_Good, you may go,'_ the voice said.

'Alright,' Susan pushed herself to her feet, 'see ya,' she said as she left the room and rejoined the others by the pool.

'What was that about?' Charlie asked.

'Our task for the week,' Susan said, 'it's a general wizarding knowledge quiz.'

'That's not too bad,' Harry said.

'When is it?' Cho asked.

'Tonight,' Susan replied, 'each housemate has to get 3 out of 5 questions right for our food rations for the week to be doubled.'

'What happens if we lose the challenge?' Daphne asked from the pool.

'We have to make do on the food we've got,' Susan answered.

'I hope all of you are good on your general knowledge then,' Draco said, in particular glancing at Romilda and Cormac.

* * *

><p>'Oh my…Merlin!'<p>

Draco grinned at Susan's reaction to him taking off his t-shirt for the first time to go into the pool.

Susan's cheeks flushed and Draco chuckled, 'Like what you see Bones?'

'You are a lawyer, with a six-pack,' Susan said in disbelief.

Draco's expression only got smugger, 'And?'

'I'm just surprised,' Susan admitted, Gabrielle's mouth was hanging open slightly too. Daphne just rolled her eyes like she had seen it all before, she probably had.

'You act like he's the only one in here with a good body,' Charlie said in amusement.

Susan raised an eyebrow at him, 'Well, I've not seen evidence to the contrary yet.'

Charlie grinned and pulled off his tank top showing off his own six-pack, but he had the advantage of muscular arms too, and tattoos. Daphne smiled slightly sadly and looked away, Draco rolled his eyes, 'Not bad for a dragon tamer.'

'Hey watch it Malfoy,' Susan said.

'Dragons are very dangerous animals,' Daphne added matter of factly, 'not that you'd know, you nearly got killed by a hippogriff.'

Charlie snorted in amusement and Draco blushed as Romilda ogled both the shirtless men and Luna kept her eyes on the copy of the Quibbler she was reading.

'Poor Harry,' Romilda said.

Harry frowned, 'What?' he asked.

'You must be the only one here who isn't…you know…'

Susan was chuckling, 'I think she's trying to say you're the only one without a six-pack.'

'What about Cormac?' Gabrielle asked with an exasperated glance at the man on the other side of the garden.

'He's a Quidditch player,' Daphne said simply, 'an asshole too mind you.'

Harry scoffed as he got to his feet, 'Well you lot might have forgotten but I am an Auror. That requires a fitness level you've never seen the likes of.'

'Go on then Potter, prove it,' Daphne said with a smirk.

Harry shot her a grin and pulled his t-shirt off to whistles from Daphne and Susan. Gabrielle's mouth fell open, she hadn't known what Harry had been hiding underneath his clothes. Romilda was speechless, which didn't happen very often.

Draco scoffed and Daphne said, 'Oh come on Draco, you know it. Potter wins this battle hands down.'

'He tends to win most of them,' Charlie said in amusement as he jumped into the pool. Harry did indeed have a fantastic body.

'How did _that _happen?' Susan asked as she looked him up and down.

'I'm single and being an Auror gives me access to the wizarding gym in the department. What else was I supposed to do?' He asked her, he was still reveling in how much he had surprised them as he did a backflip into the pool.

'Show-off,' Gabrielle murmured as Draco did some strange backwards dive

'Men,' Daphne said, catching Susan's eye and causing them both to giggle.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day lazing by the pool, not doing much until later that night when they all ended up gathered in the sitting room for the task. This was during the 9pm-10.30pm show that would air live on WWN5 so they were all being careful about what they would say.<p>

The male voice sounded throughout the house, _'Good evening housemates. Are you ready for your task to begin?'_

They all nodded and said, 'yes' so the voice continued, _'Good. We will begin with the person whose last name comes first alphabetically. Susan.'_

Susan nodded, waiting for her first question.

'_What is the name of the one-legged creature that lures travellers into bogs?'_

Susan answered instantly, 'a Hinkypunk.'

'_Correct. What type of magic serves the purpose of closing the mind from magical intrusion?'_

'Occlumency.'

'_Correct. What publication was the only one to publish a true account about the return of Lord Voldemort in 1995?'_

Susan paused, considering the question for a moment before answering tentatively, 'The Quibbler?'

'_Correct. Susan you have answered 3 questions correctly, well done. The next housemate to partake in the challenge is Cho.'_

Cho nodded, and the voice said, _'What was famous author, Gilderoy Lockhart's, favourite colour?'_

'Lilac,' Cho answered far too quickly, she blushed slightly.

'_Name the author of the bestselling book Hogwarts: A History.'_

'Bathilda Bagshot,' Cho answered.

'_Correct. What are the words used to conjure a patronus?'_

Cho smiled slightly, 'Expecto Patronum.'

'_Correct. You have answered 3 questions correctly Cho, well done. The next housemate to participate in the task is Gabrielle.'_

Gabrielle nodded and the first question was asked, _'What is the name of the creature that digs up buried treasure?'_

'A Niffler,' Gabrielle answered.

'_Correct. What are the three unforgivable curses?'_

'The killing curse, the imperius curse and the cruciatus curse,' Gabrielle said.

'_Correct. Which of the four Hogwarts founders was born in Scotland?'_

'Godric Gryffindor,' Gabrielle said.

'_Incorrect.'_

'It was Rowena Ravenclaw,' Harry said, 'but you weren't to know. You didn't go to Hogwarts.'

'Sorry,' Gabrielle said in embarrassment.

'_Which team won the Quidditch World Cup in the year 1994?'_

'Ireland,' Gabrielle answered, 'but Krum caught the snitch.'

Harry smiled, 'Were you there?'

Gabrielle nodded, 'Fleur and I both were, it was such a great game.'

'_Correct. Gabrielle, you have answered 3 questions correctly, well done. The next housemate to participate in the challenge is Daphne.'_

'Okay,' Daphne said.

'_What is the name of the potion of which one sip can kill you instantly?'_

'The draught of the living dead,' Daphne answered.

'_Correct. Which goblin was reputedly killed for possessing the mythical elder wand?'_

'Emeric the Evil,' Daphne said quickly, she noticed the others surprise, 'what?'

'Nothing,' Susan said, 'that's just quite a hard question.'

'And it's a History of Magic one,' Harry said, 'I thought Hermione was the only person who listened in that class.'

'Don't judge a book by its cover, I might be a model but I got O's and E's in all my N.E.W.T's,' Daphne said with a smirk.

'_Correct. What is the name of the creature you can only see once you have seen death?'_

'A Thestral,' Daphne replied, 'that was easy,' she added.

'_Correct. You have answered 3 questions correctly, well done. The next housemate to participate in the task is Luna.'_

'Okay, I'm ready,' Luna said.

'_How many breeds of dragon are estimated to be native to the UK?'_

'8,' Luna replied, getting a proud look from Charlie.

'_Correct. Name one exception to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration.'_

'Food, you cannot create it from nothing,' Luna replied.

'_Correct. Who was considered the most successful captain of the all-female Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies?'_

'Gwenog Jones,' Luna answered.

'_Correct. You have answered 3 questions correctly Luna, well done.'_

'Thank you,' Luna said happily, some of the others seemed surprised. Harry just smiled to himself, Luna was a Ravenclaw at the end of the day and however ditsy and odd she appeared to be she was actually very intelligent.

'_The next housemate to participate in the task is Draco.'_

'Come on then,' Draco said somewhat cockily.

'_When was the werewolf code of conducted developed?'_

'1637,' Draco replied.

Harry whistled, 'Bloody hell, you and Hermione should have gotten on better. I didn't think anyone else remembered stuff like that.'

'I definitely don't,' Susan said, 'but then I did use History of Magic classes as a good time to catch a nap.'

Draco smiled sneakily, 'I have a good memory.'

'_Correct. How should you treat a Hippogriff to earn its respect?'_

Daphne snorted in amusement and Harry burst out laughing at the question. Both of them were of course thinking back to the disastrous Care of Magical Creatures class of third year.

Draco rolled his eyes and said, 'you should slowly approach it and bow to it. If it bows back you are then allowed to touch it.'

'If only you'd known that at the time,' Harry teased, 'you wouldn't have nearly lost your arm.'

'Shut up Potter.'

'_Correct. What is considered to be the general cure to all poisons? _

'A bezoar.'

'_Correct. You have answered 3 questions correctly Draco, well done. The next housemate to participate in the task is Cormac.'_

Cormac didn't look as confident as the others having heard the questions but nodded all the same.

'_What is the name of the plant that enables the user to breathe underwater for a limited amount of time?'_

Cormac frowned, 'Uh…I have no idea…wormwood?'

'_Incorrect.'_

'It's Gillyweed,' Susan said, 'Harry used it in the 2nd task of the Triwizard Tournament.'

Cormac scoffed, 'I was far too busy watching Krum with his far more cool shark transfiguration.'

Susan shook her head in disbelief, 'It might have looked cooler, but Harry's made more sense.'

'Don't give me the credit,' Harry said, 'it was all on Neville, I'd have drowned if he hadn't help me out with the Gillyweed.'

'Wow Longbottom has done something useful then,' Draco remarked.

'He beheaded a snake,' Susan said, 'that's more useful than anything you've ever done in your life.'

Draco fell silent and the voice asked Cormac his second question.

'_Which dangerous creature produces venom that is highly valuable for use in potions?'_

'An Acromantula,' Cormac answered confidently.

'_Correct. What does the Hogwarts school motto in Latin, 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' translate into in English?'_

'I don't know that!' Cormac exclaimed, 'what kind of question is that?'

The majority of the others were looking at them in disbelief with the exception of Romilda and Gabrielle.

'It's our school motto, Cormac!' Cho exclaimed, 'you went to Hogwarts for 7 years, that's like not knowing the words to the school song.'

Cormac rolled his eyes, 'Well if you are all so smart, what is it then?' he asked spitefully.

'Never tickle a sleeping dragon,' Harry, Susan, Charlie, Cho, Luna and Daphne all said at the same time with some people saying 'a sleeping dragon' and others saying 'the sleeping dragon'.

Cormac huffed slightly, and the voice said, _'You did not give the answer so I consider that incorrect. You must get the following two questions correct or you will fail the task. Where have Quidditch players been found in the aftermath of certain matches?'_

'The Sahara Desert,' Cormac answered.

'_Correct. What is the incantation of the spell used to disarm an opponent?'_

'Expelliarmus,' Cormac answered.

Draco sniggered, 'You should have gotten asked that Potter, it is your signature spell.'

'Yeah, one he killed Voldemort with,' Charlie added in amusement.

'He didn't even need to use the killing curse,' Cho said, Harry was surprised she was sticking up for him.

'Thanks for the support guys,' Harry said in amusement.

'_Correct. You have answered 3 questions correctly Cormac, well done. The next housemate to participate in the task is Harry.'_

Harry nodded, waiting for the first question.

'_What is the name of the magical creature that bursts into flames and is reborn from its ashes?'_

'A Phoenix,' Harry answered easily.

'_Correct. What is the native tongue of the creatures known as Goblins?'_

'Gobbledegook,' Harry said.

'_Correct. What is it impossible to do within the grounds of Hogwarts?'_

Harry grinned, 'Apparate or disparate,' he said.

'What are you grinning for?' Charlie asked.

Harry chuckled, 'It's just that Hermione tended to shout that at Ron in exasperation when he came up with crazy theories.'

Draco snorted, 'Sounds like Granger.'

'_Correct. You have answered 3 questions correctly Harry, well done. The next contestant to participate in the task is Romilda.'_

Romilda looked quite nervous, which made the others nervous. If anyone was going to make them lose the challenge, it was her.

'_What is the name of race of magical creatures that have the upper body a man, and lower body of a horse?'_

'Canterers?' Romilda guessed.

Susan looked at the younger girl in disbelief, 'Centaurs, basic Care of Magical Creatures.'

'I never took that class,' Romilda said with her nose in the air, 'my Daddy didn't like the thought of a creepy gamekeeper teaching me.'

Harry shook his head angrily, 'You and Malfoy should get together,' he said, 'you'd be very happy together.'

Draco frowned slightly, he knew of course Harry was referring to the fact he had always called Hagrid an 'oaf'.

'Hagrid was a fantastic teacher,' Luna said, 'he respected all of the creatures of the forest.'

'Each to their own, I suppose.' Romilda said snobbishly.

'_Incorrect. What was the name of the Irish Seeker who was beaten to the snitch by Viktor Krum in the Quidditch World Cup of 1994?'_

'Uh…Lynch…somebody Lynch…can I get it for Lynch?'

'_Incorrect Romilda.'_

Romilda groaned and Daphne said in exasperation, 'Aiden, Aiden Lynch.'

'Ugh! Get on with this,' Romilda said to the voice, getting more frustrated by the minute.

'_If you get this question wrong Romilda you and the rest of the housemates will fail the challenge. Which wizarding band sang the hit song Do the Hippogriff?'_

'Oh! I know this, it's the Weird Sisters!' Romilda answered.

'_Correct. You must answer this question correctly Romilda or you will lose the task. What is the proper name of the potion commonly known as truth serum?'_

'Ugh! These questions are so stupid! Why would anyone know that?' Romilda asked, pushing herself to her feet angrily, 'I have no idea!'

'It's called Veritaserum,' Harry said, ignoring her tantrum.

'Well you _would _know that, you're an Auror! That's different!' Romilda said, her voice getting louder.

'_Incorrect. Housemates you have failed the task, you will not receive any more food for this week.'_

There was a collective groan as most people glared at Romilda.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Romilda, 'I'm not an Auror, and I knew that.'

Romilda glared at him, 'Well _of course _you do, you're a Slytherin, you've probably used it on people!'

At this Daphne pushed herself to her feet, 'There is nothing wrong with Slytherins! How dare you place judgement like that on an entire house!?'

'The only thing worse than a Slytherin,' Cormac said, 'is a Hufflepuff.'

Susan stood up, raising an eyebrow at Cormac, 'Really? Did you just say that?'

'It's true, what do you even _do?_' Cormac asked, digging the hole deeper.

'Apart from fight in wars you mean?' Susan asked angrily, 'screw this,' she pulled out her wand and before Cormac had time to react he had been petrified.

'Well, he deserved that,' Harry said calmly as the room fell silent.

Luna nodded absentmindedly.

Charlie muttered to Harry, 'I imagine the listeners are getting a hell of a show right now.'

'That's the whole point of this thing, isn't it?' Harry said, the question was rhetorical but Charlie nodded all the same.

Draco sighed as he leant back on the sofa, 'Well, I hope you know how to ration food.'

Susan raised an eyebrow at him, 'Really?'

'What?' he asked ignorant of the fact most of the others were looking at him like he was insane.

'You are such an idiot,' Daphne said matter of factly, 'they were in the midst of a war, remember?'

'While you were all cosied up having movie nights with Voldemort in your silver adorned bloody palace,' Susan said, 'we were hiding out and living on what we could find.'

'You had it a bit better in Hogwarts,' Harry said, 'at least you could sneak to the kitchens, all I had was Hermione's mushroom soup…I'm pretty sure you weren't supposed to eat half of the wild mushrooms she fed us.'

'You're brave, insulting a woman's cooking on live radio,' Gabrielle warned him.

Harry shook his head, 'Nah, Hermione's a great cook now. She just wasn't great at improvisation.'

'This week could be interesting,' Charlie said, leaning back on the sofa, 'seeing the little rich kids in here trying to survive on rations.'

Harry smiled a little, 'I went days without food as a kid, and then during the war. It won't be a problem for me.'

'Or me,' Charlie said, 'I'm not as pathetic as Ron when it comes to missing my Mums cooking.'

Harry couldn't help the small chuckle he hid at that, Cho added, 'Susan, Luna and I managed to get by while we lived in the room of requirement during the war.'

Gabrielle shrugged, 'I've never eaten massive portions of food, I don't mind. That one might though,' she said gesturing to Cormac, 'have you seen how much he's eaten already?'

'Doubt he'll be the only one,' Susan said, glancing to Romilda, Draco and Daphne, 'you lot must be missing your servants.'

'We don't have servants,' Romilda said with a frown.

'Don't most Purebloods have house-elves?' Cho asked.

'Oh,' Romilda said, 'them? They're just like embedded into the building aren't they?'

Harry snorted, 'Bloody hell, you better hope you never meet Hermione Granger.'

'This is disgusting,' Susan said as she got to her feet, 'I hate you Purebloods and your attitudes to poor defenseless creatures. You actually disgust me.'

She swiftly walked into the thought room, leaving the others on the sofa in awkward silence.

'I like her,' Charlie said thoughtfully, 'she reminds me of Hermione.'

'I was thinking something similar,' Harry admitted thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>'I actually hate them!' Susan said, throwing herself onto the chair, 'embedded into the house? Is that really what they think?' she groaned in frustration.<p>

'_You seem angry Susan,_' the male voice said.

'Really?' Susan asked sarcastically, 'I can't believe I agreed to live in a house with those pureblood assholes.'

'_Too late now, Susan,_' the voice said.

Susan glared at the wall, 'Yeah I realised that, thanks. Thank Merlin there are decent people like Charlie and Harry in here, even if Harry doesn't remember me.'

'_Does that bother you?'_

'Well yeah, I sat next to him in class for a whole year, and he doesn't even remember me,' Susan rolled her eyes, 'can I stay in here away from those bloody prejudiced wankers for a while?'

'_Of course you can Susan.'_

* * *

><p>'What did I say wrong?' Romilda asked.<p>

'Everything,' Gabrielle replied.

Romilda rolled her eyes and stalked off to the bedroom, leaving the others in silence once more.

'I'm guessing Susan isn't a Pureblood, after that rant,' Cho said.

'She's a half-blood,' Daphne said, 'her Mum was a Witch and her Aunt was Amelia Bones, but her Dad was a Muggle.'

'How do you know that?' Draco asked in surprise.

'I did have friends at Hogwarts who weren't in Slytherin, you know' Daphne said with an amused glance at Draco, 'unlike you.'

Draco snorted, 'I didn't have friends at Hogwarts full-stop. I had people who wanted to be seen with me and people who didn't.'

'That sounds lonely,' Charlie remarked.

Draco just shrugged, 'When you're the son of a rich millionaire that's the way it is, I had an image to uphold.'

'What, that of a wanker?'

'Shut up Pothead.'

'Now that takes me back,' Harry said, 'you haven't called me that in years. Does this mean I can call you ferret again?'

Draco's cheeks went pink, 'Shut up!'

'Oh I'm disappointed, I thought you were going to call me Scarhead. Did you ever put on that act, Draco Malfoy: the amazing bouncing ferret?' Harry asked matter of factly.

'Okay, stop,' Daphne said, 'you two are enjoying this a little too much. Is this your way of reminiscing?'

'Looks more like flirting to me,' Gabrielle said with a slightly evil smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Why does everyone think I'm gay? Haven't you read the Prophet?'

'Ah, your string of women,' Charlie said, 'so that wasn't a cover then?'

'No, it wasn't a cover!' Harry said, sitting down heavily after his stand-off with Draco.

'What do you think Cho?' Daphne asked, 'you've had firsthand experience.'

'Oh come on, that doesn't count, I was 15!' Harry exclaimed.

Cho smirked, 'Well, he definitely found girls attractive then.'

Harry groaned as the others sniggered, this was so embarrassing.

'So, just to clarify you have never been gay?' Daphne asked, 'because we always thought you were, didn't we Draco?'

'You and Tracey thought he was,' Draco said, 'I don't care what sexual bloody preference Pothead has.'

'Tracey ought to know better,' Harry said with a smirk, 'didn't she tell you why she missed your lunch date last month?'

Daphne's mouth fell open in surprise, 'That bitch! I can't believe she never told me!'

'I think I've heard about as much as I can take about Potters sex life,' Draco said as he got to his feet, 'I'm going for a jacuzzi. Want to join me, Gabrielle?'

Gabrielle's cheeks flushed and Charlie said, 'Uh no way.'

'What is your problem, Weasley?'

'Mess with Gabby if you want, but she's my sister-in-law and if you mess with her you mess with me,' Charlie said, as Gabrielle cringed.

'Charlie, you being in here is killing her style,' Harry commented.

'Her sister would kill her if she slept with a Malfoy,' Charlie said.

'Her sister wouldn't care, she would have bloody asked Malfoy out herself when she was at Hogwarts for the tournament,' Harry remarked, 'she just wished he was a few years older. Her brothers-in-law are the problem.'

Gabrielle's eyes widened, 'She never told me that!'

'I don't think she's ever told Bill that either,' Charlie said in amusement, 'I don't think he's gonna be happy when he finds out.'

Draco smirked, 'Even Veela's can't resist me, I have some Veela blood myself you know-'

'Nobody cares Malfoy,' Charlie said, pushing himself to his feet and dragging Gabrielle away from Draco.

'Daphne? Fancy a jacuzzi?' Draco asked.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, 'You are such a sleaze, I'll come with you but there is no way you're getting any after that.'

Harry shook his head in amusement as they left the house. Leaving only himself, Cho and Luna in the living room. Cormac was here too, but he was still petrified on the floor, it was the best place for him really.

_**TBC :)  
><strong>_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! The next chapter is the nominations and live eviction of the first housemate! Who do want to be nominated/evicted? Please let me know! **_

_**Also, I know in the books it was Dobby who got Harry the gillyweed but I wanted to work Neville into the fic so I used the film version of events, the rest of the time things like that will be as they were in the book though, I promise!**_

_**Holly **_

_**xxx**_


	4. Of Nominations, Evictions & Scandals

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 4 - Of Nominations, Evictions & Scandals**

_**A/N: This chapter contains the reason I gave the story an M rating because it's got something that might be sensitive to certain people, just a warning for those who might not want to read it.**_

* * *

><p>By Friday Cormac was curled up on his bed whining that he was going to die of starvation. Romilda was grumpy because of the lack of food, but other than that everyone was coping fairly well. There hadn't been many more arguments since the big one on the night they had failed the task and today was nominations day.<p>

They were called into the thought room one by one in alphabetical order to submit their nominations, and everyone was banned from discussing who they had nominated with the other contestants. The two most nominated would be put up for eviction in the 9.00pm – 10.30pm main show and one would leave the following day in that same prime time slot.

Throughout the day they were called out, and as it was hot outside that was where most of the contestants were. Cormac was lying on his bed being pathetic, and Romilda was sunbathing and not talking to anyone.

Charlie was in the pool with Daphne, Susan and Cho. Draco was reading a book in the jacuzzi with Gabrielle, much to Charlie's annoyance. Luna was sitting at the patio reading an old copy of the Quibbler in the strangest multicolored sundress Harry had ever seen.

'Wow.'

Harry jumped from where he was lying on the grass daydreaming.

'What?' he asked Draco who had just wandered over from the jacuzzi.

'There are some girls in here with really nice bodies,' Draco said with a grin as he sat down next to Harry, 'don't you think?'

'Uh, I suppose,' he said, following Draco's line of sight to where Daphne, Susan, Cho and Romilda were all now sitting by the pool in bikinis.

'Bloody hell Potter, are you sure you aren't gay?' Draco remarked.

'I just don't ogle girls like you do Malfoy,' Harry said a little bitterly.

'You're pissed at that stuff in the Prophet, aren't you?'

'Yep, thanks for that Malfoy.'

'I don't run the damn thing.'

'No, but you do screw the editor,' Harry pointed out.

Draco shrugged, 'Why does everyone think I screw her? I just have lunch with her sometimes!'

'I know the feeling,' Harry muttered, 'everyone thinks the same about Hermione and I.'

'What?' Draco asked, 'you two aren't?'

'No! She's dating Ron,' Harry said.

'Oh come on, that breaks off about once a month,' Draco said cynically, 'so have you and Granger ever slept together?'

Harry narrowed his eyes at his former arch enemy, 'This is all being listened to.'

'And?'

'And if I had I would hardly broadcast it to the entire bloody world, would I?' Harry retorted.

Draco cottoned on, 'Ah, I see. Fair enough. That whole editor thing just pisses me off, because I'm good looking and have a bit of a reputation they always think the worse.'

'Tell me about it, it's so annoying!' Harry exclaimed, he raised an eyebrow at the former Slytherin, 'you go on a date with a woman and all of a sudden you're screwing her.'

'Exactly,' Draco said with a shake of his head.

Harry frowned slightly, 'Are we actually having a civilized conversation?'

'I think so,' Draco said thoughtfully, 'so I'll take that as my cue to leave.'

He got to his feet and walked to the pool where he jumped straight in. Harry sighed as Susan walked over and sat down next to him, 'Hey.'

'Hey,' Harry said.

'He gets under your skin doesn't he?' Susan asked, watching Draco resurface from the water.

'He always has,' Harry muttered, 'although I never realised all that crap in the Prophet isn't actually because of him.'

'Oh, all the womanizing stuff,' Susan said with a nod of recognition.

'It's not even true, you know,' Harry said quietly.

'Isn't it?' Susan asked, 'I thought it was, you are the famous Harry Potter after all.'

'That's the problem,' Harry said, 'all these girls…they all want to sleep with me because of who I am. Some of them I went on dates with then nothing happened, others I thought they actually had feelings for me but then as soon as I slept with them they were gone.'

'Wow, and they say men are shallow,' Susan said.

'That was why Hermione wanted me to come in here, to meet someone,' Harry confessed.

'Have you?' Susan asked.

'Yeah, I met 9 people,' Harry joked.

She laughed, 'In all honesty, are you okay? Living your life like that…you must be skeptical of anyone who shows interest in you.'

Harry shrugged, 'I am, but there isn't anything I can do about it. I hate who I am. Sometimes I wish I had never gotten that Hogwarts letter and stayed a nobody.'

'Yeah right,' Susan said with a grin, 'admit it, you might not love the attention or the limelight but you love being a wizard. You love this world.'

Harry smiled a little, 'Yeah, okay, I do,' he admitted, 'what about you? Are you seeing anyone?'

Susan shook her head, 'Nah, I don't really do relationships.'

'Whats your excuse?' Harry teased.

Susan frowned slightly, 'Trust…I lost everyone I ever loved, I don't have any family, just friends. I guess I don't like the thought of falling in love with someone because I know I'll just lose them in the end.'

'Trust me, I can relate to that,' Harry said, 'I lost a lot of people I loved in the war.'

'I know,' Susan said, placing her hand gently on Harry's, 'we're kindred spirits, you and me.'

Harry smiled a little, 'Yeah, I'm sorry I don't remember you from Hogwarts Susan. I just…apart from Hermione, Luna, Cho and Ginny, I didn't notice any girls.'

'It's okay,' Susan said, 'but we did sit together in 3 classes in the 6 years we were at school together.'

Harry cringed, 'That makes it even worse, I really am sorry.'

Susan shook her head, 'don't worry about it.'

'_Can Susan please come to the thought room?'_

'Duty calls,' Susan said, taking her hand off of Harry's and heading to the thought room. Once she was inside and sitting on the comfortable chair the voice spoke to her.

'_Hello Susan, how are you today?'_

'I'm good,' Susan said.

'_It is time to nominate two of your fellow housemates for eviction Susan. Do you know who you are going to nominate?'_

'Oh yeah,' Susan replied.

'_Please tell me which housemates you want to nominate, and why.'_

'Well,' Susan said, leaning forward in her chair, 'I'm going to nominate Cormac because he's an arrogant git. I can't believe what he said about Hufflepuffs, and all he has done this week is moan about how hungry he is.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Susan?'_

'Romilda,' Susan said, 'she's just so…stupid. She doesn't seem to realise how horrible she is to creatures and her bloody Pureblood attitude just pisses me off. I really don't like her.'

'_Thank you Susan, you may leave now.'_

Susan nodded, 'Okay,' she said, getting to her feet and making her way back outside. She flopped down next to Harry on the grass, 'nominations have begun.'

Harry nodded, 'Figured.'

'_Can Cho please come to the thought room?'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Cho, it is time to nominate two of your fellow housemates for eviction. Do you know who you would like to nominate?'<em>

Cho nodded, 'I would like to nominate Romilda.'

'_Why would you like to nominate Romilda?'_

'It was her fault that we lost the task,' Cho said, 'and she's very immature. She keeps storming off in the huff.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate?'_

'Cormac,' Cho said, 'I don't like him at all, he's arrogant and irritating. Ever since we lost the task he has just complained that he's hungry. It's annoying everyone.'

'_Thank you Cho. You may leave now.'_

Cho got to her feet and left the room, walking past Harry and Susan on her way back to the pool, 'watch out Susan.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Susan asked irritably.

'It's just a warning,' Cho said a little coolly, 'he isn't what he seems.'

'Wow, that was harsh,' Susan said as Cho walked away.

Harry shook his head in annoyance, 'She hates me.'

'Did you have a bad break-up?'

'I don't know, it was so complicated because of Cedric. I think she still blames me for his death,' Harry said with a sigh, 'I don't blame her.'

'Don't be stupid Harry, you didn't kill him, Voldemort did.'

'You sound like Hermione,' Harry said.

'We are friends you know,' Susan said, 'she spent a lot of time in the library in 3rd year, we got close.'

Harry's heart flipped, 'That was my fault. I fell out with her over something so stupid…don't you ever just wish you could go back and not be such a dick to someone?'

'Not really,' Susan said, 'I never really treated anyone badly. I bet Malfoy wishes he could though, he really regrets his decisions.'

'How do you know that?' Harry asked, watching Draco sit and read his book.

'It's in his eyes, he covers it up but the pain is still there, in his eyes,' Susan said, 'I hate what he did…but isn't it some small help that he hates it too?'

'I guess so,' Harry said thoughtfully.

'_Can Gabrielle please come to the thought room?'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Hello Gabrielle. It is time to nominate your fellow housemates for eviction. Do you know who you would like to nominate?'<em>

'Romilda,' Gabrielle said, 'it was her fault we lost the task so it seems fair to nominate her. She really ought to have at least a basic knowledge of the wizarding world. Frankly it's alarming that she doesn't.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate Gabrielle?'_

'Cormac,' Gabrielle said distastefully.

'_Why would you like to nominate Cormac?'_

'He annoys me,' Gabrielle said, 'he eats more food than all of us, far more than the rations we set per person. Yet he still lies in bed as if he is dying and complains, its pathetic.'

'_Thank you Gabrielle, you may go now.'_

* * *

><p>'Everyone is being quite civil,' Daphne said to Draco as they sat in the jacuzzi together in the heat of the day.<p>

'Yes,' Draco agreed, 'I'm surprised by how much.'

'Potter can't help but occasionally go off on one at you, but I'm sure that's just because he wants you,' Daphne teased.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'He gets under my skin.'

'And you get under his,' Daphne countered, 'he isn't too vindictive though. Nobody really is.'

'I thought it would be worse,' Draco admitted, 'they were all on one side of the war and we were on the other. I know it was 5 years ago, but people got hurt, people got killed.'

'You didn't kill anyone Draco,' Daphne said, 'and neither did I. We were both doing what we felt was right, we were trying to protect our families.'

'Everyone is trying to do what they think is right in a war, Daphne,' Draco pointed out, 'but there is always one side who isn't right regardless of what they think. We were wrong.'

'I never said we weren't,' Daphne said, 'but all the same, people are being quite nice to us, all things considered.'

Draco nodded, 'Maybe I should call a truce with Potter.'

'Really?'

'Our rivalry is a schoolboys one,' Draco said simply.

'_Can Daphne please come to the thought room?'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Hello Daphne, it is time to nominate your fellow housemates for eviction. Do you know who you would like to nominate?'<em>

'Romilda,' Daphne answered instantly, 'I don't like her, she seems to have this opinion that she's better than me when really all she does is take her clothes off. It was her fault we lost the task too, I mean how can someone really be that stupid?'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Daphne?'_

'Cormac,' Daphne said, 'I can't stand him, he gets on my nerves so much with his whining and moaning. He's nicked our food too, we rationed it for a reason! I hate the greedy idiot.'

'_Thank you Daphne. You may leave now.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Can Luna please come to the thought room?'<em>

Luna hadn't talked much, she had kept herself to herself for most of the day as she tended to do. She walked into the thought room and sat down, smiling into thin air, 'Hello.'

'_Hello Luna. It is time to nominate two of your fellow housemates for eviction. Do you know who you would like to nominate?'_

'Well, I think I have to nominate Romilda. I don't think she's a very nice person, and she was very bad at the task,' Luna said logically.

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Luna?'_

Luna paused in thought for a moment, 'Cormac, he is very rude to the others and I don't think that's very fair. He steals our food too, I don't like him very much.'

'_Thank you Luna. You may leave now.'_

* * *

><p>'What age are you?' Draco asked Gabrielle curiously. The nominations were made throughout the day and he was currently lying on the grass with her.<p>

'I'm 17,' Gabrielle said.

'What?' Draco asked, 'Merlin, you look older.'

'Veela's mature faster than most girls,' Gabrielle said with a smile, 'I finished school when I was 15.'

'So you're only 17 and you've been out of school for two years?' Draco asked.

Gabrielle nodded, 'I'm nearly 18.'

'What do you do?' Draco asked her with interest.

'I'm an Unspeakable,' Gabrielle said.

'Ah, so I guess this is the point where I stop asking questions because you won't be allowed to answer them,' he joked.

'Pretty much,' Gabrielle said with a chuckle.

'_Can Draco please come to the thought room?'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Hello Draco. It is time to nominate your fellow housemates for eviction. Who would you like to nominate?'<em>

'Well as much as I would like to nominate Potter,' Draco began, 'there are actually, surprisingly enough, other people in here that are more annoying than him.'

'_Such as?'_

'McLaggen,' Draco said, 'I cannot abide idiots such as him. The way he seems to think he's dying of starvation even though he's stolen half of our food is pathetic. In all honesty I think I'm doing him a kindness because if he doesn't get chucked out now he's going to get murdered before the next nominations.'

'_Who else are you nominating, Draco?'_

'Romilda,' Draco said, 'I think her lack of intelligence is so…lacking, it might infect us. I honestly do not know how someone who was educated at Hogwarts could fail that challenge. Gabrielle is French and she did better than the girl for crying out loud.'

'_Thank you Draco. You may leave now.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Can Cormac come to the thought room?'<em>

Cormac dragged himself from the bedroom to the thought room like a dying man and flopped onto the chair.

'_Hello Cormac. It is time to nominate your fellow housemates.'_

'Can I nominate myself?' Cormac asked, 'I'm so hungry.'

'_No Cormac, you cannot nominate yourself.'_

Cormac groaned, 'I'm nominating Romilda because she's so stupid. I'm sick of sharing a bed with her too, she won't even sleep with me. She's a glamour model, they sleep with everyone, don't they?'

'_That is very judgmental Cormac. Who else would you like to nominate?'_

Cormac rolled her eyes, 'Susan,' he said, 'I mean why is she even here? She's a Hufflepuff, they are literally the most boring people in the world.'

'_Thank you Cormac. You may leave now.'_

* * *

><p>'Why did you become a model?'<p>

Daphne frowned and looked up. She and Harry were eating lunch on the patio while the others were milling around inside, 'That's quite a personal question.'

'Sorry,' Harry said, 'I just noticed the other night, you're really intelligent.'

'You don't think models are intelligent?' Daphne asked.

'They don't have the best reputation for it,' Harry said honestly.

'That's because of people like Romilda,' Daphne said, 'who take their clothes off for money.'

'So, come on, tell me,' Harry said with interest, 'what made you want to become a model?'

Daphne smiled a little, 'If I didn't know any better Potter, I'd say you were interested in me.'

Harry smirked, 'Maybe I am.'

'Well I'll give you credit, you're far more smooth than Draco said you were. I didn't want to become a model, I did it because there was nothing else I really wanted to do,' Daphne said honestly.

'Really?' Harry asked.

Daphne nodded, 'I got O's and E's in my N.E.W.T's but I didn't want to become a Healer or an Auror or a Juror, or anything like that. I didn't want to work in the Ministry or do anything with law.'

'Something must have prompted you to become a model,' Harry said.

'Yeah…I saw an advertisement in Witch Weekly and went with it,' Daphne said, 'and I'm good at it and it pays well. I just hate the reputation people attach to it, you do have to be outgoing and confident but that doesn't mean we're all sluts.'

'I didn't think that,' Harry said honestly, 'I just didn't think models were intelligent, you've proven me wrong.'

'_Can Harry please come to the thought room?'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Hello Harry. It is time to nominate your fellow housemates for eviction. Who would you like to nominate?'<em>

'Well, if it's not already obvious I want to nominate Cormac,' Harry said, 'I've never liked the guy, hes always been an arrogant tosser. His whining and food stealing just makes it all the worse, I can't be bothered with him.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Harry?'_

'Romilda,' Harry answered, 'she was the reason we failed the task and to be honest I just don't like her. I find her so irritating and childish.'

'_Thank you Harry. You may leave now.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Can Romilda come to the thought room?'<em>

Romilda got up from her isolated spot in the garden and stalked past the others to the thought room without saying a word to them.

'_Hello Romilda. It is time to nominate your fellow housemates for eviction. Who would you like to nominate?'_

'I'm nominating Cormac,' Romilda said with an eye-roll, 'I can't stand him, he's arrogant and he smells and I hate having to share a bed with him! He constantly teases me about my job, it's not fair!'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Romilda?'_

'Daphne,' Romilda said vindictively, 'she keeps saying I'm not a real model! My job is exactly the same as hers, I just do it with less clothes. I think she's jealous because I have bigger boobs than her.'

'_Thank you Romilda. You may leave now.'_

'Fine, I will!'

* * *

><p>'Charlie-'<p>

'What do you want, Daphne?' Charlie asked, as she sat down next to him.

'I just wanted to talk,' Daphne said honestly.

'What do we have to talk about?' Charlie asked, putting down his book and looking at her.

'I wanted to apologise,' Daphne said, 'for what happened that weekend…'

'You apologised then, it didn't make a difference,' Charlie said, 'we weren't even exclusive.'

'I know, but I should have…I should have told you about the dragon shoot,' Daphne said, 'I swear to Merlin, Charlie, I didn't know.'

'It doesn't make a difference, you still did it when you got there,' Charlie said.

'I know,' Daphne said quietly, 'I didn't mean to hurt you Charlie, I didn't think we were…exclusive, and if I had known that I wouldn't have slept with-'

'We weren't exclusive,' Charlie interrupted, 'so there isn't a problem, is there?'

'There is a problem, because I did hurt you,' Daphne said gently.

'Everybody hurts somebody else once in a while I guess,' Charlie said with a sigh, 'can we just attempt to get on? We are stuck in here after all.'

Daphne nodded, 'Yeah, yeah of course we can.'

'_Can Charlie please come to the thought room?'_

'See you around Daphne.'

'See you.'

* * *

><p>'<em>Hello Charlie. You are the final housemate to place your nominations. Which two of your fellow housemates would you like to nominate?'<em>

'Part of me wants to nominate Daphne,' Charlie sighed, 'but then part of me wants to keep her here too. Pathetic isn't it?'

'_Did she break your heart Charlie?' _

Charlie rolled his eyes, 'Only one girls ever broken my heart, and it wasn't her. Anyway, I'm nominating Romilda because she's a liability, she was rubbish at that task and if she keeps doing that we'll keep being low on food. It seems like the reasonable thing to do.'

'_Who else are you nominating, Charlie?'_

'Cormac,' Charlie said, 'I can't be bothered with him, he moans more than my sister did when she was a teenager. I just want to punch him in the face.'

'_Thank you Charlie. You may leave now.'_

* * *

><p>At 9pm all of the contestants were gathered on the sofa waiting to find out which two contestants would be up for eviction for the first time.<p>

'_Hello contestants,' _Stephanie's voice said, _'you are live on WWN5 radio, please use respectful language. We have the results of the nominations…'_

After a dramatic pause Stephanie continued, _'Housemates; Harry, Charlie, Luna, Cho, Draco and Gabrielle, you received no nominations.'_

Harry and Charlie hi-fived at this, and Stephanie said, _'Housemates; Susan and Daphne, you each received 1 nomination.'_

Susan glared in Cormac's direction, knowing it had been him that nominated her and Daphne just shook her head in disbelief at Romilda.

'_Housemates; Cormac and Romilda. You received 9 nominations each and will face the public vote.'_

Cormac stormed out of the room after saying, 'This is ridiculous!'

Romilda shook her head, 'I can't believe you all voted for me! Or wait…did some of you vote for me twice?'

'Uh, well we can't vote for the same person twice it's against the rules,' Susan pointed out.

Romilda also left the room, still complaining that all of the others had nominated her.

'_The public will vote over the next 24 hours. Goodnight housemates.'_

Stephanie's voice vanished and Draco said, 'well I couldn't care less which one of them goes.'

'Can't the public vote them both out?'

* * *

><p>Romilda and Cormac largely stayed in the huff throughout the next 24 hours, this suited the others perfectly as they sat around in the summer sun waiting for the live eviction later that night. 9pm saw them all sitting around on the sofa, Cormac wearing his suit again and Romilda in a ridiculously short dress.<p>

'_Hello housemates,' _Stephanie's voice said '_The public votes have been counted and we can now reveal which housemate the public has chosen to evict…'_

Romilda was already in tears, the others were exasperated. Cormac was just sitting quite stiffly.

'_Cormac!'_

Romilda burst into tears, and nobody hugged her. Cormac pushed himself to his feet, 'this is ridiculous!' he exclaimed, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone as he stormed to the front door which unlocked for him. Without another word he left the house.

'That's a relief,' Draco said.

'You can say that again,' Daphne reiterated.

'Stop crying Romilda,' Cho said, trying to be comforting, 'you didn't get evicted.'

'I know,' Romilda sobbed she hugged Cho tightly and the Ravenclaw seemed quite awkward as she patted her on the back.

'_Housemates, you have been given two bottles of firewhiskey. They are waiting for you in the kitchen. Enjoy.'_

Charlie was on his feet quickly on route to the kitchen, 'It's the good stuff!' he said, grabbing a stack of glasses and one of the bottles. He brought it back into the living room where the remaining 9 of them sat down.

'Ogden's,' Draco said with approval, 'that really is the good stuff.'

'Cheers!' Daphne smirked as they all raised their glasses.

'Drink up Romilda,' Susan said, 'maybe it will help you to stop crying.'

* * *

><p>It was midnight by the time most of the firewhiskey was gone and it was clear who could hold their liquor and who couldn't.<p>

In a rather immature way they had somehow decided that it would be a good idea to play truth or dare so that was what they were doing as they sat scattered throughout the living room.

'Truth or dare then Susan?' Daphne asked from where she was lying on a large green beanbag.

'Dare,' Susan said with a glint in her eye.

Daphne smirked, 'Kiss one of the people next to you.'

Susan was sitting between Harry and Charlie who shared an amused glance. Susan smirked as she turned to Harry and said, 'well I always did want to kiss the chosen one.'

Harry chuckled expecting a quick kiss, but Susan instead grabbed his head and kissed him full on to whistles from the others.

Harry's cheeks were bright red as Susan pulled away, she mumbled, 'yeah, you definitely aren't a womanizer.'

'I told you,' Harry said, still a little flustered.

'Well that dare sets the bar pretty high for the rest of us,' Draco remarked in amusement.

'Okay Weasley, truth or dare?' Draco asked Charlie.

'Truth,' Charlie said, 'better be safe since we're on radio.'

Draco chuckled, 'Who was the best shag you ever had?'

Charlie cringed slightly, 'Fuck.'

'Was it with a guy or a dragon?' Susan teased.

Charlie threw a pillow at the redhead, 'Well I didn't want to admit this in public because barely anyone knows about it, and because the person is in the bloody room and she'll never let me live it down.'

Daphne smiled slightly as Charlie caught her eye, 'Daphne,' he said.

'What?' Draco asked sharply, 'really?'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'We dated a while Draco, not that it's any of your business. Just because you tell me everyone you've slept with doesn't mean I have to tell you everyone I've slept with!'

'You dated a Weasley?' Draco asked, shaking his head, 'honestly, I thought you had standards.'

'Clearly not, I dated you in high school,' Daphne remarked.

Harry and Charlie sniggered at this and Draco rolled his eyes, still reeling from the revelation.

'Harry, truth or dare?' Romilda asked.

'Truth,' Harry said, not wanting to risk a dare.

'From worst to best,' Romilda said, 'rate everyone here on how attractive you find them, guys included!'

Harry groaned, 'Right well for least attractive since your guys, Malfoy and Charlie.'

'Oh Harry, I'm hurt,' Charlie joked, making Harry laugh.

'Then you Gabby, because you're like a sister,' Harry said apologetically.

Gabrielle smiled and said, 'Just as well, if you had something anything other than that Fleur would kill you.'

Harry chuckled, knowing what she said was true, 'Uh this could get me in trouble…Romilda…Cho…Luna.'

Romilda looked horrified, 'Really?' she asked.

'Sorry, Romilda,' Harry said awkwardly.

'So which of us do you find hottest then?' Daphne asked with a grin.

'Yeah Harry, which of us _do _you find hottest?' Susan asked cheekily.

'He's going to say Susan, he likes redheads,' Cho said.

'Watch out Charlie,' Susan joked.

'Yeah, sorry Daphne, you are gorgeous but I do have a weakness for redheads,' Harry said with a grin.

Susan grinned back and hi-fived him, 'Nice one Harry.'

'It might have had something to do with that kiss earlier too,' Harry joked and Susan just winked at him.

Daphne chuckled, taking the loss well unlike Romilda who was now sulking.

'So Romilda, truth or dare?' Susan asked.

'Truth,' Romilda answered.

'Have you ever done something illegal, and what was it?' Susan asked.

Romilda paled and burst into tears, running from the room.

'What the hell…' Draco said.

'We should go check she's okay,' Gabrielle said, getting to her feet a little shakily and being stabilized by Cho and Susan. They followed Romilda to the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

'Bloody hell,' Charlie said, 'that girl is a handful.'

'I wonder what she's done to cause a reaction like that,' Draco said. He, Harry, Daphne, Susan and Charlie were holding their drink better than the others. Romilda, Cho and Gabrielle in particular were lightweights and Luna hadn't been drinking. She claimed that alcohol attracted wrackspurts.

Harry shook his head, 'She doesn't have a file so it can't be that bad.'

'Maybe she didn't get caught for it,' Daphne said.

'I hope it isn't anything too illegal,' Charlie said, 'otherwise she could get arrested. This is all recorded by listening charms.'

'I'm sure it can't be,' Draco said, 'we all had to undergo a security check before we were allowed to enter to make sure none of us are murderers.'

'I know we weren't on the right side on the war, but we didn't kill anyone,' Daphne added at the glance Harry gave them.

Harry opened his mouth to reply to that when he heard the sound of a hand colliding with a face, a scream and a shout of, 'bitch!' in a French accent.

'What the fu-'

'Draco!'

Harry got to his feet, 'Do you think we should go through there?'

'How dare you?!' Gabrielle shouted, her French coming through stronger.

'I'll go check what's going on,' Daphne said, getting to her feet and walking in a perfectly straight line to the bedroom in killer heels. She could definitely hold her liquor better than the others.

Draco, Harry, Charlie and Luna heard murmuring in the bedroom and then came the sound of another slap.

'Merlin,' Harry said, 'I'm going to go in there.'

He walked towards the door just as Cho came out, she looked pale, 'don't go in there Harry,' she said.

Harry frowned, 'Is everything okay?'

'Not really, just stay through here, please,' Cho said gently.

Harry nodded, 'Alright,' he said, despite their past he trusted her so he went back to the sofa.

Luna looked up at Harry when he sat back down, 'I think the main door might open soon.'

Charlie frowned, and Harry asked, 'what do you mean Luna?'

'Daphne and Gabrielle are very sensible people,' Luna said logically, 'for them both to hit Romilda she must have done something very wrong.'

'Why would that mean the door will open?' Charlie asked.

'Aurors,' Harry said, 'they'll come in to pick her up if it really is something very illegal.'

Draco sighed, 'Well, that's killed any buzz I had from firewhiskey.'

'Not that you could get a buzz after a few shots anyway,' Charlie said, 'or at least I don't.'

'Look at the size of you,' Harry remarked, 'no wonder, it would take galleons of firewhiskey to get you drunk.'

The voice that spoke to them in the thought room filled the house, _'The bedroom has been locked. Nobody will be allowed to enter or leave until the Aurors arrive.'_

'Fuck,' Charlie said, 'that's not good.'

'Merlin, what the hell did she do?' Draco asked.

'Something bad for the Aurors to come this quickly,' Harry said, 'I feel kind of sorry for her, she's not a bad person even if she is a little ditsy.'

'She's not a very nice person,' Luna said, 'she just pretends to be.'

Harry smiled slightly, 'That's one of the things I love about you Luna, you see through people's masks.'

Draco snorted.

Luna turned her blue eyes on him, 'Don't tease me Draco Malfoy, or I'll tell Harry all of your secrets.'

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out if she was serious, 'Okay, I won't tease you.'

Harry smiled, Luna had such influence. While everybody was talking Luna stayed quiet, she watched and listened instead so her perception was better than most peoples. Harry was convinced she was a little psychic.

Even though they knew it was coming they still jumped when the door to the house opened and three Aurors walked in. Harry smiled slightly, he recognised all three of them in their long dark brown cloaks.

'Nice to see you Ron,' Harry remarked.

Ron smiled weakly at him, 'Alright Harry,' he said.

Harry frowned, 'Is everything alright?' he asked.

Ron nodded, gently squeezing Harry's shoulder on the way to the bedroom, 'Sorry mate.'

Harry's frown deepened, 'What the hell is going on…' he muttered as Ron along with two Aurors he worked with entered the bedroom.

Draco was also frowning slightly, his eyes flitting from the bedroom door to Harry. The Aurors left the room, levitating Romilda's unconscious body out of the house without another word to Harry or the others.

'_Housemates, the bedroom door has been unlocked.'_

The voice announced as the Aurors left and the main door locked.

'I'm going to bed,' Luna said as she got to her feet.

'Me too,' Charlie said.

Harry sighed and got to his feet, following them into the bedroom. The moment he did the girls all stopped talking, 'what the hell is going on?' he asked.

They shared glances and Daphne said, 'We really shouldn't say.'

Harry sighed, 'It has something to do with me, doesn't it? I could tell by the way Ron talked to me.'

'Daphne's right,' Cho said, 'we shouldn't say.'

Susan and Gabrielle shared glances, like they didn't agree. Daphne changed the subject, 'with Romilda and Cormac gone maybe we should change the sleeping arrangements.'

'We might as well,' Susan said as she looked around, 'I'm taking the double bed.'

Harry chuckled slightly as Susan did some cleaning charms on the bed before claiming it. Cho took Susan's old bed, leaving Daphne with the other double bed all to herself.

Harry lay down in his bed as the lights went off, but he didn't sleep. He couldn't shake the feeling that whatever had happened with Romilda was his fault, or related to him in some way.

He wasn't sure how long he lay in the dark for until he heard movement. Susan padded over to Harry from her bed which was now opposite his.

'Harry?' she whispered, 'are you awake?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah,' he whispered back.

'Come with me,' Susan said, taking his hand. Harry let her take him over to her bed wondering what the hell she was doing. He was only wearing joggy bottoms and he was slightly embarrassed.

Susan climbed in and lifted up the covers, 'Come here,' she whispered, 'I need to talk to you.'

Harry frowned but climbed in next to her, 'What is it?' he asked.

Susan opened her mouth to talk but stopped as Gabrielle got out of the bed next to Susan's. She tiptoed over to Susan's bed and said, 'Can I come in?'

'Sure,' Susan whispered, she climbed over Harry so she was sitting on his left and Gabrielle climbed in on his right.

'What is going on?' Harry asked, completely bemused.

Susan cast a silencing charm, 'We need to tell you why Romilda got taken away.'

'Daphne doesn't think we should, but you have a right to know Harry,' Gabrielle said.

'So it does have something to do with me,' Harry said.

'The reason she got taken away was because she used a love potion on you,' Susan said simply, not sugar-coating it.

Harry frowned, 'When?'

Gabrielle bit her lip, 'When you were still in school.'

Harry felt a sinking feeling in his heart, 'When Susan?'

'She was in 4th year Harry, and you were in 6th year,' Susan said quietly.

'Shit… Hermione warned me about that, I mean there was that botched attempt with the chocolates…but I thought she gave up after that,' Harry said with a frown.

Susan and Gabrielle were still looking ominous and Harry's frown deepened, 'What am I missing?'

'She was arrested Harry,' Gabrielle said quietly, 'but the illegal use of a love potion wasn't the only charge.'

Harry sighed, 'It's 2am in the morning, just explain this to me bluntly, please.'

Susan caught his eye in the darkness, she looked pale, 'She used a home brewed love potion Harry, one mixed with a memory-loss potion so you wouldn't remember it.'

Harry's eyes widened as he finally understood.

'She slept with you while you were under the influence,' Susan finished quietly, 'they charged her with rape.'

Harry didn't say anything as Susan's words sunk in.

'I'm so sorry Harry,' Gabrielle said, 'I hit her as hard as I could, what she did is disgusting.'

'Why would she do that?' Harry asked weakly.

'Do you remember how Ginny Weasley used to be around you?' Susan asked, 'well she knew you, Romilda's obsession was bigger and she had no chance of getting close to you.'

'I can't believe anyone would do that,' Harry said, he was still in shock, 'but then how is it really a surprise? Since the war nobody has actually gone on a date with me because they liked me, they just wanted to sleep with me or get something from me.'

Susan slipped her hand into Harry's, 'Not everybody wants something from you Harry.'

'And Romilda will pay for this, she'll go to Azkaban,' Gabrielle said as she tried to comfort him, 'anyway, you should try and get some sleep.'

Harry nodded, he would try but he doubted he would get any sleep. Gabrielle slipped away into her own bed, but Harry didn't move. Susan moved closer to him, 'do you want a hug?' she asked.

Harry laughed, and he didn't realise that he was crying until Susan asked him why. Harry shook his head, 'It's stupid.'

'I bet it isn't,' Susan said.

'Do you know the last time someone asked me that? If I wanted a hug?' Harry asked, glancing at Susan. She shook her head.

'Ginny, nearly 5 years ago,' Harry said.

Susan smiled as she shuffled closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, 'Well not everyone who shares a bed with you necessarily wants to have sex with you. I don't blame you for being paranoid though.'

'I don't know how to deal with what Romilda did,' Harry said, 'I was 16…it was before I had…' he trailed off, but Susan understood.

'I can't imagine what it feels like,' she said honestly.

'Merlin, was it when Ginny and I were together?'

'When did you and Ginny together?' Susan asked.

'Around the middle of May,' Harry replied.

Susan shook her head, 'She did it in February.'

'Thank Merlin,' Harry sighed, 'I couldn't have handled it if she had done it while Ginny and I were together.'

'Are you going to be okay?' Susan asked.

Harry nodded, 'I'll be fine,' he said with a sigh.

'You can stay here tonight, if you don't want to be alone,' Susan said.

'Thanks,' Harry said quietly, 'I think I will.'

_**TBC...  
><strong>_

_**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? I hope you like it! Feel free to send PMs or reviews with ideas for challenges/tasks, things that people could argue about or bond over, etc. Anything you want and I'll try and work it in!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Holly **_

_**xxx**_


	5. The Founding of New Friendships

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 5 - The Founding of New Friendships **

By the following morning the news of what Romilda had done had mostly spread throughout the house and Harry had taken refuge in a wooden summerhouse at the back of the garden. He just wanted to be away from it all, although he appreciated Susan's hug the night before.

He sighed as he sat in an armchair thinking about the repercussions this would have on Romilda, she had been so young at the time. He felt disgusted when he thought about it.

The door opened and Harry didn't even bother turning around to see who had walked in. He was thinking about dropping out, he didn't really want to be here anymore.

'Mind if I join you?'

'Fuck off Malfoy,' Harry said without turning around.

'The question was rhetorical, but I guess I should have expected that response,' Draco said as he walked across the wooden room and sat down opposite Harry.

'What do you want?' Harry asked.

'I know I'm the last person you want to see right now,' Draco said as he casually uttered a spell that blew up the ward containing the listening charms.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, 'They could kick you out for that.'

'They won't, they'll understand in light of whats happened,' Draco said simply.

'And now the whole world will know,' Harry said bitterly.

'They would have found out anyway, the Prophet would have caught wind of it eventually,' Draco said honestly.

Harry sighed, 'I can't believe I'm telling you this. I just feel so…'

'Violated?'

Harry nodded, 'Why would someone do that?'

'They do it because they're desperate and they know they have no hope,' Draco replied, his eyes on the wall behind Harry, 'it makes them feel like they have control over the situation. Sometimes they're psychopaths, other times just desperate teenage girls trying to control their emotions.'

'You sound like you've had a lot of cases like this,' Harry sighed.

'It happens more often than you'd think,' Draco said honestly, 'but to be honest I'm speaking from personal experience.'

Harry blanched, 'What?'

'Pansy,' Draco replied simply, '5th year.'

Harry was speechless as Draco continued, 'she slipped me it for a month before Daphne realised what was going on and forced me to start eating in the kitchens. Pansy didn't know anyone smart enough to mix in a memory-loss potion though so I'm cursed with remembering all of it.'

'I thought you and Pansy were…together,' Harry said.

Draco shook his head, 'Never. Pansy wanted us to be and I let her believe that because she was useful to me but had that not happened I would never have slept with her.'

'I…uh, thanks for telling me that Malfoy,' Harry said, 'we've never had any reason to be nice to each other, so I appreciate you trying to help me.'

Draco shrugged, 'Believe it or not I don't hate you Potter, I never have.'

'You're a good actor then,' Harry joked.

Draco shook his head, 'Perhaps. I couldn't be accused of liking you, my Father wouldn't allow it. If I were to be seen being nice to you, or helping you I would have been disowned and my life would have been in danger.'

'So I wasn't the only one playing games to get through Hogwarts alive.'

Draco shook his head, 'In a strange way our lives played out as different sides of the same galleon.'

'I guess I was so caught up in my own drama, I didn't realise other people were struggling too,' Harry said honestly.

Draco nodded and held out his hand, 'Truce?'

Harry smiled slightly as he shook Draco's hand, 'déjà vu.'

'Tell me about it,' Draco said, leaning back in his chair, 'I nicked this for you from Daphne's stash under her bed, by the way,' he said as he threw something to Harry.

He hadn't played Quidditch for a while but his instincts were still good and he caught it expertly in his left hand. Draco chuckled, 'you always were better at Quidditch than me.'

Harry smiled as he looked at the object in his hand, honeydukes chocolate, 'Thanks Malfoy.'

'When did she do it?' Draco asked.

'February, of 6th year,' Harry replied as he bit into the chocolate, 'there's some small comfort in the fact it wasn't when Ginny and I were together.'

'Was it before you had…'

Harry nodded, sighing deeply.

Draco gave a small nod, 'Me too. I know it hurts because that's something you want to be with someone who matters, and it wasn't. The way I see it that's something you define yourself, if you don't want it to count then it doesn't.'

Harry nodded thoughtfully, 'As far as I'm concerned my first was Ginny, and I won't budge on that.'

Draco smiled ever so slightly, 'Daphne for me, 6th year.'

'I did wonder, you two seem close,' Harry commented.

'She's my best friend, the only person that I completely trust,' Draco admitted.

'Daphne is your Hermione,' Harry remarked with a smile.

Draco chuckled, 'Yeah, she pretty much is. That's my biggest regret, messing things up with her.'

'Yeah? Did things not work out because of what happened at the end of 6th year?' Harry asked curiously, he found he was actually quite enjoying talking to Draco.

Draco nodded, 'I broke up with her the night before I tried to kill Dumbledore. I didn't want her to get caught up it in and hurt, her family aren't death eaters so if she wasn't affiliated with me she was fairly safe.'

Harry smiled slightly, 'There are more parallels in our lives than I thought. I broke up with Ginny because I knew Voldemort would use her against me if he knew I was dating her.'

'You were right,' Draco said, 'he wanted to, then he found out you had broken up and assumed you wouldn't care if he did anything to her.'

'It's good to know I made the right decision, I sometimes wondered,' Harry admitted.

'Why didn't you get back together after the Battle of Hogwarts?' Draco asked.

'We did, for about 6 months,' Harry said honestly, 'we tried to make it work but I did some things she didn't like while I was on the run…and she was still at school…'

'Definitely more parallels in our lives,' Draco remarked, 'Daphne and I tried to rekindle things after the battle. I wasn't in a great place, the guilt got to me and I took out a lot of my anger on her which wasn't right. I'm amazed we stayed friends.'

'Ginny and I are still good friends,' Harry said, 'they just expect you to jump back into ordinary life after a war though, don't they?'

Draco nodded, 'I couldn't, it took me about two years to get back to normal.'

'Getting into Auror training helped me,' Harry said honestly, 'I drank for a while.'

'Yeah, so did I,' Draco said, 'Daphne forced me to go to a Healer, and I got diagnosed with PTSD.'

'That was the catalyst for me too,' Harry said, 'I got some therapy, stopped drinking and got into Auror training. I rebuilt my life from there.'

'I sold the manor which helped,' Draco said, surprised by how much he was spilling to Harry, 'I couldn't go in the drawing room, not after what they did to Granger there.'

'You really do regret it all, don't you?' Harry asked, 'Susan said you did but I wasn't convinced.'

Draco sighed, 'Honestly, if I could go back and make any decision differently, I would beg that hat to put me in Gryffindor. I'd take my chances against my parents and do the right thing. I'm not proud of anything I've done in my life.'

'Bloody hell,' Harry said, 'I wish I'd had this conversation with you sooner.'

'I'd never have had it with you before the war,' Draco said, 'it takes hindsight to see how much your mistakes hurt people, doesn't it?'

'Oh yeah,' Harry said with a sigh, 'it really does.'

'_Can Draco and Harry come to the thought room?'_

'Shit we're in trouble,' Harry muttered, 'that sounds very similar to McGonagall telling me to go Dumbledore's office.'

Draco chuckled, 'I bet you got that a lot.'

'To be honest, I spent more time in Snape's office,' Harry said as they got to their feet and left the summerhouse.

Draco smiled a little, 'I had a lot to do with getting you lot sent to various offices, especially in first year.'

'Yeah but you usually got caught too,' Harry remarked, 'you're not very sneaky for a Slytherin, I mean I followed you around for all of 6th year and you didn't notice.'

'I did notice, just ask Daphne,' Draco said, 'I kept telling her I was scared you had a crush on me because you were following me everywhere.'

Harry laughed out loud at this as they entered the kitchen where Susan asked them, 'Are you two in trouble?'

'Probably,' Harry replied, 'Draco did blow up the listening charms ward in the summerhouse.'

'Draco now am I?' Draco asked in amusement.

'After that long and meaningful chat I think I'm authorised to call you Drakey,' Harry joked.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Shut up Pothead,' he said as they walked into the thought room together.

Susan glanced at Daphne who was staring at the thought room door open-mouthed, 'What was that?'

'I think the worlds about to end,' Daphne said.

Susan sat down next to her at the dining room table, 'They were talking…like friends.'

'He called Draco, Drakey,' Daphne said in disbelief.

'Well, that's a surprise,' Susan said, 'I wonder what prompted that.'

Daphne leant closer to Susan and whispered, 'The same thing happened to Draco.'

Susan's eyes widened, 'Oh, Merlin. That's dreadful.'

Daphne nodded, 'It is, but it kind of did something wonderful. I never thought those two would ever be civil together, let alone become friends.'

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry were currently sitting together on the large golden chair in the thought room.<p>

'_Hello Draco and Harry,' _the voice said, _'you are in trouble.'_

'I didn't do anything,' Harry said, 'it was him.'

'So much for our newfound friendship,' Draco remarked in amusement.

'I'd thought you'd appreciate the Slytherin trait of throwing your friend under the bus, Draco,' Harry joked.

'What's a bus?'

'_A bus is a form of Muggle transport, Draco.'_

'Right, thanks for that,' Draco said awkwardly.

'_Did you disable the listening charm on the summerhouse Draco?'_

'Yes, I did,' Draco said honestly.

'I did sit by and let him do it,' Harry said, 'so I'm equally to blame.'

'How noble of you,' Draco drawled.

'Well you are my friend now,' Harry said, 'and Gryffindors stick up for their friends.'

'Harry Potter calling me a friend, that's going to take some getting used to,' Draco remarked.

Harry laughed, 'Ron was hoping we'd be in here together because he thought we'd kill each other. I bet he didn't expect us to actually like each other.'

'Potter, I didn't expect us to actually like each other so I doubt anybody else did,' Draco said simply.

'_You will both be punished for disabling the listening charms in the summerhouse.'_

'Really?' Draco asked in exasperation.

'_Your punishment will be to transform into each other using polyjuice potion.'_

Harry burst out laughing, and Draco frowned, 'Why is that funny?'

'You won't be the first Slytherin I've polyjuiced into,' Harry said with a grin.

'Who else have you been?' Draco asked.

'Crabbe,' Harry said in amusement, 'remember when Crabbe and Goyle were asking you about the heir of Slytherin in the Christmas holidays of 2nd year?'

Draco nodded, and Harry smirked, 'That was me and Ron.'

'You bastards! You got into the Slytherin common room? Bloody hell I underestimated Gryffindors, that's sneaky,' Draco said, sounding vaguely impressed.

'_You must remain in each other's bodies until 9pm tonight,' _the voice informed them, '_if you can do this without any of the other housemates realising you have switched bodies you will win a prize.'_

'Oh,' Draco said, leaning forward.

'And now you're eager enough to do it,' Harry said in amusement.

'What's the prize?' Draco asked.

'_The prize is a three-course dinner with champagne and a private jacuzzi,' _the voice said.

'Together?' Harry and Draco asked together.

'_If you wish. You can also both pick one housemate to share your dinner with.'_

'Thank Merlin for that,' Draco said, 'no offence Potter.'

'None taken,' Harry said.

'_There are two bottles of polyjuice potion on the floor behind you. Remove your clothes and take the potion.'_

'Well, this could be awkward,' Harry said.

* * *

><p><em>AN: When I refer to Draco I'm referring to him in Harry's body and when I refer to Harry it's to him in Draco's body, just to keep things simple!_

* * *

><p>Susan raised an eyebrow at Harry and Draco when they emerged from the thought room, 'So you two are friends now?'<p>

'I'd prefer to call it acquaintances,' Harry said in his best impression of Draco.

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'You don't have long and meaningful conversations with acquaintances Draco.'

'Did you get in trouble for blowing up the wards?' Gabrielle asked as she walked into the room.

'Surprisingly not,' Draco replied.

'They were quite easy on us actually,' Harry added.

'Well that's good,' Susan said, 'do you two want breakfast?'

'Sure,' they replied in unison, they shared a smirk, so far so good.

As the day wore on Draco and Harry got more adept at pretending to be the other, it was actually surprisingly easy. The hardest part for Harry was recreating Draco's iconic drawl. They were sitting by the pool together around lunch time when Harry got up.

'Where are you going?' Draco asked.

'Uh to the toilet,' Harry replied.

'You better not look at my dick,' Draco warned him.

'How else am I supposed to piss?' Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

'With your eyes shut,' Draco said.

Harry smirked, 'Are you worried you won't measure up Draco?' he asked in amusement as he walked towards the house.

On his way there he bumped into Daphne, 'Oh hey Draco! How are you feeling?'

'Uh, fine,' Harry said with a forced smile.

'Are you sure?' Daphne asked quietly, 'I know how cut up you were by what happened with Pansy.'

'It's in the past,' Harry said, hoping he was convincing her.

'I guess,' Daphne said, 'that was really nice of you, doing what you did for Potter.'

Draco shrugged, 'I would have liked to have someone by my side when I found out,' he said.

Daphne smiled, 'Very noble of you, I might accuse you of being a Gryffindor if I didn't know better.'

Harry laughed and said, 'Well you obviously like him too. You hit Romilda last night when you found out.'

Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, 'You think I _like _him? He's not as bad as I thought he was, but he's still Harry Potter. Besides Charlie's in here you know…'

Harry nodded, he knew next to nothing about what had happened between Daphne and Charlie so he hoped this didn't get too in-depth. Mind you, Draco hadn't known until the night before anyway.

'Was it serious? You never even told me about it.'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'It only lasted a few months, and we never went exclusive. He was too scared of what his family would think, and my parents would have killed me.'

Harry nodded and Daphne sighed, 'But I'm fine.'

Harry smiled slightly and walked past her on his way to the bathroom, he breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone was going to figure them out it would be Daphne, or Luna. Luna had after all, seen right through him at Bill and Fleurs wedding and he had been in disguise then.

* * *

><p>'Harry?'<p>

Draco cursed inwardly as Susan Bones sat down next to him by the pool. It was now past dinner time and he and Harry hadn't been caught yet.

'Hey,' Draco said in what he had learned throughout the course of the day was Harry's voice.

'How are you feeling?' Susan asked, 'you've seemed better since your chat with Draco.'

Draco shrugged, 'Well he was fantastic…I'm so glad I've finally seen his true colours.'

Susan raised an eyebrow at him, 'Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?'

_Shit, _Draco thought, 'What do you mean?' he asked, hoping she would fall for that 'I'm so innocent' thing Harry had going on.

'You can't stand Draco Malfoy, you said yourself that he gets under your skin,' Susan pointed out.

'But that was before I talked to him, he isn't who everyone thinks he is, you know,' Draco said, trying to combine winning this challenge with improving his reputation.

Susan smiled, 'You always did see the best in people, even those who couldn't see it in themselves.'

Draco frowned slightly but didn't say anything.

'My Aunt told me that you get that from your Mother,' Susan added, 'they were at Hogwarts together, my Aunt was a few years older.'

'I always thought I was more like my Dad,' Draco said, going purely on what he had heard Snape say to Harry over the years.

Susan shrugged, 'Maybe, but from what my Aunt told me about your Mum, I think you're much more like her.'

Draco didn't know what to say to that because he didn't know anything about Harry's Mother or how Harry felt about his Mother. Susan smiled and pushed herself to her feet, 'you should come in, it will get cold soon.'

Draco nodded and got to his feet, escaping into the house full of people so that he could blend in easier.

* * *

><p>Harry knew Luna was suspicious. She had been staring at him with her head cocked for the last 5 minutes. They were sitting in the living area together on beanbags, Luna reading another old copy of the Quibbler and Harry thinking about his latest project; the restoration of Grimmauld Place.<p>

'What?' he asked in Draco's irritated drawl.

Luna blinked and shook her head then looked back down. Harry frowned, they didn't have long now until the task was completed so he didn't want Luna to catch them out.

'You're friends with Harry Potter now,' Luna said simply.

'Yes,' Harry said, he was attempting to be blunt like Draco.

'You were very mean to him in school,' Luna pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, 'Yes, well that was a long time ago.'

Luna smiled slightly and said, 'Okay.'

Harry tried not to breathe a sigh of relief as Luna looked down to her Quibbler and said no more. Only a few minutes later 'the voice' as it had become known echoed throughout the house, _'All housemates are required to gather in the living area for an announcement.'_

Harry glanced at the clock, it was 9pm, prime-time for the show. Of course they would announce the fact that he and Draco were in each other's bodies now when everybody was listening.

As ordered everybody trudged into the living room and sat down on beanbags, sofas and armchairs waiting for the promised announcement.

'_Congratulations Harry and Draco.'_

Harry and Draco shared amused smirks as the others looked on in confusion, _'You have passed your task.'_

'What task?' Daphne asked.

Susan narrowed her eyes at them, 'I knew something was off with you today. What have you two been doing?'

'You'll see in a couple of seconds,' Harry said as he and Draco transformed back into themselves. The extended polyjuice potion had run out but they were still in each other's clothes.

Daphne shook her head in disbelief, 'I cannot believe I did not notice that!'

'Me either,' Susan admitted.

Luna cocked her head, 'That was why you were acting so funny.'

Cho and Gabrielle seemed quite surprised and Charlie was chuckling and shaking his head. He hadn't really talked to either of them throughout the day so he hadn't had much to go on.

'_Draco and Harry, you have won a prize of a dinner date. You may each pick one housemate to be your date for a dinner on Thursday evening. Who do you choose?'_

'Not like you're being put on the spot or anything,' Charlie chuckled.

Harry didn't need much time to think it over, he dithered between Susan and Daphne very briefly then said, 'Susan, if she's okay with it?'

'I'm fine with it,' Susan said, smiling only ever so slightly.

Draco shot a guilty look towards Daphne who was looking at him hopefully. She seemed to hope he would pick her as a friend but he said, 'Gabrielle?'

Gabrielle smiled and nodded, 'Yes, okay.'

Charlie glared at Draco, and so did Daphne.

'Charlie,' Gabrielle said with a stern glance at the redhead, 'I can take care of myself, you know.'

'And Draco isn't quite as much of an asshole as we originally thought,' Harry chipped in.

Draco smirked slightly and Daphne said, 'although he is still an asshole.'

'I can't deny that,' Harry said in amusement.

'_Congratulations housemates. Enjoy your dinner. There is another announcement…'_

Everyone looked at each other expectantly and the voice continued, _'Due to Romilda's sudden withdrawal from the house, a new housemate is about to enter.'_

With that his voice faded out, and there was an air of excitement in the room as their eyes turned toward the door.

'Who do you think it will be?' Cho asked.

'Another man I think,' Susan said, 'there are only 3 at the moment.'

'You say that hopefully,' Charlie teased, 'what's wrong with the three of us?'

Susan smirked, 'Well you look like you could be my brother, Malfoy is a sarcastic former death eater, and Harry doesn't even remember me after 6 years at Hogwarts.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Really? That still bothers you?'

Susan shot him a grin as the door opened and the replacement housemate entered. It was indeed another man, and his appearance elicited a chuckle and a groan.

Draco had chuckled and caught the man's eye, and Daphne had groaned. The others either didn't know who he was or were still trying to figure out how they knew him. He walked towards them all in skinny jeans and a tight shirt and said with a grin and very white teeth, 'Hi, I'm Theodore Nott, but call me Theo.'

'Theo,' Draco smirked, 'nice to see another Slytherin in here.'

Daphne rolled her eyes and Theo sat down next to her, 'Hey,' he said.

'Fuck off Theo,' Daphne said in annoyance.

'Now now, that's no way to treat a fellow Slytherin,' Theo teased.

'You're also an ex-boyfriend,' Daphne pointed out.

'Yes but you've got plenty of them, you've only got a few Slytherins left,' Theo remarked.

'Shut up Theo,' Daphne said angrily as Charlie glared in the new housemates direction.

Theo then proceeded to introduce himself to the others, finishing by sitting down next to Susan.

'Bones,' he said with a wink, 'remember me?'

'How can I forget?' Susan asked in amusement.

'Oh the good times behind Greenhouse 3,' Theo said, not noticing Harry's dirty look his way. Things had just gotten complicated.

* * *

><p>'So where's my bed?' Theo asked as the housemates retired to the bedroom a few hours later.<p>

'You don't have one,' Draco said, 'you'll have to share one of the doubles.'

Theo grinned at Daphne, 'Fantastic,' he said.

'No,' Daphne objected, 'no way. Charlie, switch beds with him please!'

'You're my ex-girlfriend Daphne, I'm not sleeping with you,' Charlie said, perhaps a little too bitterly.

'Well then Bones,' Theo said as he dropped onto the edge of her bed, 'guess I'm with you.'

'Guess so,' Susan said smoothly.

Harry rolled his eyes at the exchange and got into bed angrily. The lights went off, and he attempted to get some sleep after his sleepless night before.

* * *

><p>'I don't like him.'<p>

'I figured.'

'He's a wanker.'

'I wonder why you think that.'

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced to the woman whose bed he was in, 'What?'

'Oh come on Potter,' Daphne said with a smirk, 'you like Susan, it's obvious.'

'I hardly know her,' Harry said, 'I've only known her for a week.'

'And? That doesn't mean you don't like her,' Daphne said.

'I like her, but I don't necessarily romantically like her,' Harry said honestly, he had conflicting feelings at the moment.

Daphne chuckled, 'Is there any other reason you wanted to come into my bed apart from to complain about Theo?'

Harry shrugged, 'I couldn't sleep, and you couldn't sleep. I thought it was a good chance to get to know each other.'

'Why would you want to get to know me, Potter?' Daphne asked.

Harry smiled, 'Maybe I just find you interesting.'

Daphne raised an eyebrow, 'What do you want to know?'

'Why are you the only other person apart from me who can't seem to get to sleep at night?' Harry asked.

'Nightmares,' Daphne said honestly.

'Me too,' Harry said, 'well more like memories I don't want to remember.'

'Yeah, mine are a mixture of reality and nightmares,' Daphne said honestly, 'I might not have a death eater family, but they weren't a great one either.'

'Blood family?' Harry asked.

Daphne nodded, 'A Father and a sister. My Mother died giving birth to my sister. Who did you grow up with?'

'Muggles,' Harry said with a sigh, 'my Aunt, Uncle and cousin. My Aunt was always jealous of my Mum because she was a Witch so she and my Uncle hated magic.'

'Mental abuse?' Daphne asked, Harry nodded.

'Physical?'

Harry nodded again, Daphne sighed and nodded too, 'My Father struggled…our family were once pretty powerful but then we sort of fell from grace. He turned to firewhiskey and never really got better.'

'Slytherins don't live up to the image the other houses have of them,' Harry said.

'What image do you have of us?'

'Well, to be honest,' Harry said, 'we see you as Pureblood, prejudiced and privileged. I guess we think you have perfect lives, but it seems like being a Slytherin doesn't make you exempt from shit.'

Daphne laughed slightly and said, 'Trust me, Slytherins go through as much shit as others. We're just better at hiding it.'

'Ah,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'I see.'

'Gryffindors on the other hand wear their hearts on their sleeves, they get hurt easier even if they do pretend to have a thick skin,' Daphne said.

'I can't argue with that,' Harry said, 'my heart has been on my sleeve since I was a kid.'

'Are you okay?' Daphne asked, 'given what happened with Romilda…'

'I'm fine,' Harry said, 'I'm coming to terms with it, thanks to Draco.'

Daphne smiled, 'He's sweet at heart really, but don't you dare ever tell anyone that I said that.'

Harry chuckled and said, 'I won't.'

'Do you want to stay here tonight?' Daphne asked.

'Do you mind?'

'Not at all,' Daphne said.

'Then I'll stay,' Harry said.

'But be warned, when we wake up tomorrow I'll pretend it didn't mean anything,' Daphne teased, 'so don't get hurt.'

'I'll try and hold myself together,' Harry said in amusement.

**TBC :)  
><strong>

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I start uni again tomorrow, so I'm not sure how frequent updates will be! Sorry! Also I think I know where I'm going with pairings now, but I'm open to suggestions so feel free to say in a review or a PM any pairings you would like to see or not like to see, and I'll see what I can do!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Potions & Dinner Dates

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 6 - Potions & Dinner Dates  
><span>**

It took Harry a minute to come to his senses and remember where he was when he woke up. He stretched out, feeling a warm body next to him and was startled for a moment until he remembered he had slept in Daphne's bed the night before.

With a yawn he opened his eyes and smiled at the blonde, 'Morning.'

Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, 'Morning,' she said with a smirk.

'Seriously?'

Harry jumped a little as Draco got up from his bed and walked over to them.

'What?' Daphne asked innocently.

'You two? In here? With listening charms?' Draco asked in disbelief, he didn't seem annoyed, if anything he seemed slightly amused.

Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco that nothing had happened but he didn't have a chance.

'You bastard!'

'Charlie-'

The redhead was stalking towards the bed with his wand in his hand. Harry grabbed his own wand just in time to use a shield charm against the hex Charlie threw at him.

'Charlie, stop!' Daphne objected.

'I can't believe you Harry,' Charlie seethed as he attempted to hex Harry again but was blocked.

'The man's an Auror, give it up Weasley,' Draco said as the remaining housemates watched the scene unfold from their beds.

Charlie sent Harry the dirtiest of looks and stormed from the bedroom, Harry groaned and got to his feet, he grabbed his t-shirt in the process and followed Charlie without a word to the others.

He padded across the damp grass to the summerhouse where he had just seen Charlie disappear into.

'Get out.'

'Charlie, let me explain-' Harry began.

'Explain what? You know she's my ex Harry,' Charlie spat.

'Bloody hell Charlie you have the same temper as Ron!' Harry snapped, 'if you would shut up and listen to me you would know that nothing happened between Daphne and I.'

'As if I'm going to believe that Harry, you woke up in her bed,' Charlie said bitterly.

'Yeah, and do you know why?' Harry asked angrily, 'because I went there to talk to her last night and she let me stay because I'm lonely and having some comfort from somebody meant everything to me.'

Charlie was silent, he was watching Harry as if he didn't quite believe him. His hand was still twitching over his wand.

'Romilda used a love potion on me when I was 16 years old, she slept with me while I was under the influence,' Harry said coolly, 'and that isn't an easy thing to come to terms with. You want to know what happened between Daphne and I? She hugged me, I swear to you, that is all.'

'I'm sorry,' Charlie said quietly, unable to meet Harry's eye, 'I didn't know.'

'Yeah well that's you Weasley's,' Harry said bitterly, 'always making assumptions and doing things you regret before confirming them.'

'What's that meant to mean?' Charlie asked, sounding mildly offended.

'Didn't Ginny ever tell you why we broke up?' Harry asked, not believing for a second that Charlie didn't know.

'She said you had both changed and you couldn't work it out,' Charlie said.

'Well that was the lie we made up, the truth was she thought I was sleeping with someone else,' Harry said, 'and she just wouldn't believe me when I told her I wasn't so I broke up with her because if she couldn't trust me, how would we ever have made anything work?'

'That sounds like a valid reason for a break up to me,' a new voice said, making Harry jump.

'We're having a private conversation here, Malfoy,' Charlie said.

'Really? Considering the whole wizarding world can hear it, that seems a bit pointless,' Draco said as he sunk into a seat in the summerhouse.

'Well now everyone knows about what Romilda did,' Harry said with a sigh as he sat down too, 'apart from Theo and I'd like to keep it that way.'

'You don't like him, do you?' Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, 'I don't like how he treats women.'

'And by women you mean Susan,' Draco said smoothly.

Harry shot the Slytherin a glare, 'Shut up.'

'You need to get your head sorted out before you mess up someone else's Harry,' Charlie said gruffly.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Harry asked sharply.

'This thing with Romilda, it's messed you up, and nobody blames you for that,' Charlie said honestly, 'but you need to figure it out before you mess with Susan, or Daphne, whichever one it is you want.'

'I don't want anything right now Charlie,' Harry said angrily, 'Merlin, I don't even know what I want right now.'

'Which is why he's right,' Draco said firmly, 'until you've got your own problems figured out, don't get anyone else tangled up in them.'

Harry groaned, letting his head fall into his hands, 'Who are you to lecture me? Both of you? Charlie, Merlin knows you don't know what you want or you'd have it by now.'

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Harry, 'I know what I want Harry, unfortunately it's out of reach.'

'Is it?' Harry asked, 'and do you really know what you want? Because I thought you were head over heels for her, but then we come in here and you're all into Daphne.'

'Who is 'her'? Am I missing something here?' Draco asked, leaning forward with interest.

'Who she is, is none of your business Malfoy,' Charlie said quietly, 'and it's complicated, Harry.'

'No it isn't,' Harry said, 'you're making it complicated. Why don't you take your own advice and figure out who you want?'

Without another word Harry left the summerhouse, shutting the door loudly behind him.

* * *

><p>'Tactful, Potter.'<p>

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked past Susan in the kitchen. He spun around, 'What is that supposed to mean, huh Susan?'

Susan raised an eyebrow at him, 'You picked me last night when you won the challenge, then you slept with Daphne.'

'I didn't see you complaining as you let Nott jump into your bed,' Harry said sharply.

'Really?' Susan asked in disbelief, 'I didn't exactly have much choice, did I?'

'Whatever,' Harry muttered, 'you two clearly have a history anyway, don't worry about me I'll stop interfering with it.'

He walked towards the door to the thought room and Susan didn't say anything as he did so. When he got there he paused and turned around, 'and for the record, I didn't sleep with her. She talked to me, and hugged me, you were right. Not everyone does want something from me.'

Susan turned away from Harry and went back towards the bedroom. With a sigh Harry pushed open the door into the thought room and sank heavily into the large gold chair.

* * *

><p>'Want to talk about it?'<p>

'Not to you, Malfoy,' Charlie retorted.

'I'm just trying to help,' Draco said.

'You're being nosy,' Charlie said.

Draco sighed, 'I'm not the guy you think I am. You have an impression that everybody in my family is like my Father.'

'I don't have anything against you Malfoy,' Charlie said honestly, 'I don't even know you, I didn't go to school with you like practically everyone else here. But I do know you're a lawyer.'

'Which automatically makes me a bad person,' Draco said under his breath.

'Pretty much, yeah,' Charlie said.

Draco sighed heavily, 'Well, I've got a 'her' too if it helps. It's been 5 years since the war, and I've only had two relationships, how sad is that?'

'From what I hear you've no trouble with women,' Charlie said dryly.

'Flings and one night stands?' Draco asked, 'what kind of life is that? My 'her'…well she's the one who got away.'

'Why did she leave you?' Charlie asked.

'I was an alcoholic,' Draco answered honestly, 'and she didn't want that kind of guy.'

Charlie nodded, his eyes off in the distance.

'What about yours? Why did she leave you?' Draco asked, not expecting an answer.

'I never had her,' Charlie said, 'not really…a couple of one night stands was all it was to her.'

'But it was more to you?'

Charlie nodded, his gaze on the plastic window pane of the summerhouse.

'What about Daphne?'

Charlie sighed, 'That's complicated. We were never exclusive, I just…thought we were.'

'Did she run away, get scared of commitment?' Draco asked with a frown, 'if she did…well that might be my fault. I screwed her over so bad when were 17, I don't think she's ever recovered from it.'

'She hasn't,' Charlie said, 'and she still hates you a bit for it.'

'She told you that?'

Charlie nodded, 'She didn't run away. She went to do a shoot and didn't realise until the day that it was for a commercial selling dragon hides, she knew how much I hated that kind of thing and did it anyway.'

Draco didn't say anything, but Charlie continued, 'So we talked over floo and argued about it, then she slept with that arse that is now in the house with us.'

'Theo?' Draco asked in surprise, 'she hates Theo.'

'I know, but she obviously hated me more,' Charlie said as he pushed himself to his feet, 'after all she did to do it to get back at me.'

'Charlie, I know Daphne and I doubt that's true,' Draco said as he got to his feet too, 'she still has feelings for you, and you have feelings for her, regardless of this other woman.'

'It's complicated,' Charlie said gruffly, 'and Harry's right, who am I to judge? I'm not dragging anyone into my mess until I've sorted it out myself.'

* * *

><p>'Why does everyone think I'm sleeping with everyone?'<p>

'_Good morning Harry.'_

'Seriously? Why does everyone think that?' Harry asked the disembodied voice angrily, 'can't a guy just have close female friends? Since I was 14 people badgered me about Hermione, even the bloody press! Is it illegal to be friends with women and not fucking sleep with them?'

'_You seem angry this morning, Harry.'_

'Picked up on that, did you?' Harry asked sarcastically.

'_Why don't you tell the other housemates that you did not sleep with Daphne?'_

'I tried that, it didn't exactly go down well.'

'_Susan didn't seem very happy.'_

'Yeah well Susan can suck it up, she's got Nott, she'll be perfectly happy with him.'

'_Why are you angry about this, Harry?'_

'Because she's better than that arse! He's a womanizer, all he cares about is sex! Susan is smart, and funny, and…she deserves more than him.'

'_It sounds like you care about her.'_

Harry let his head fall into his hands once more, 'I do.'

'_What about Daphne? Do you care about her too?'_

'She's great,' Harry admitted, 'funny, real, sarcastic…and I won't lie, beautiful.'

'_It sounds like you have a choice to make.'_

'I'm not making any choices,' Harry said, 'I don't deserve either of them, I'm a messed up wreck. I have been since the war, I'm not dragging either of them into my shit.'

'_That's very noble of you.'_

'Yeah well I wasn't made a Gryffindor for nothing,' Harry muttered angrily under his breath, 'I wish I could talk to Hermione right now.'

'_The person who performs best in this week's task wins a floo call.'_

Harry sighed and leaned back in the chair, 'Then I guess I'm going to have try hard at this week's task.'

GGG.

When Harry emerged from the thought room the living area was empty, he sighed aware he had some serious damage control to deal with now that he had cooled off. He couldn't believe he had the nerve to insult Charlie for his temper, Harry's was just as bad, if not worse.

'Harry?'

'Have you come to shout at me too?' Harry asked his ex-girlfriend dryly.

Cho shook her head, 'I came to talk to you, I figured you needed someone.'

Harry smiled slightly, 'Thanks Cho, I appreciate it.'

Cho smiled and sat down in a chair by the dining room table. Harry sat down next to her, letting his head fall onto the table with a thump.

'What's going on Harry?' Cho asked, 'with Susan and Daphne?'

'I don't know,' Harry said honestly, 'this has all got so…'

'Complicated?'

'Yeah,' Harry replied.

'Don't most of your relationships tend to end up that way?' Cho asked teasingly.

Harry smiled a little, 'Unfortunately they seem to, yeah.'

'Well, tensions run high with us all living together like this,' Cho said, 'and I know we've had our problems, but I…I don't hate you Harry.'

'I wouldn't blame you if you did,' Harry told her, 'I'm the reason Cedric is dead, you know that deep down Cho, that's why we never worked.'

'It was complicated, and we were so young,' Cho said quietly, 'and Cedric…I doubt I'll ever love anyone the way I loved him.'

'I know,' Harry said quietly.

'And I know I hurt you then Harry, but I was so confused,' Cho said, 'just like you are now. You can't hurt Susan and Daphne, it will feel like it did in your 5th year, when I hurt you.'

'I'm not intending to hurt anyone, Cho,' Harry said honestly, 'I can't do a relationship right now. I need to get my head in the right place before I do anything like that.'

'Then you need to tell them that,' Cho said gently, 'because otherwise someone will get hurt.'

'The only person whose gotten hurt over these last 5 years is me, Cho,' Harry said as he felt a pounding headache coming on.

Cho squeezed his shoulder as she got to her feet, 'One day it will stop,' she promised, 'or at the very least ease up.'

'Thanks,' Harry said, and he meant it as he hugged his former girlfriend. They should have patched things up so much earlier than this.

Cho just nodded and smiled slightly before walking away. Harry sighed and made his way to the living room where he sat down on the sofa, how did he manage to mess up everything in his life?

'You okay?'

Harry looked up and nodded as Daphne walked towards him and sat down, 'Yeah.'

'Liar.'

'Daphne, just in case you got the wrong idea,' Harry began slightly nervously, 'it's only been a week and I…well relationships aren't quite…I'm not ready for one right now.'

Daphne smirked at him, 'As funny as it is to see you so awkward, I'll stop your suffering now.'

'Thank you,' Harry said with a sigh of relief.

'Don't worry about it Potter,' Daphne said, 'I didn't get the wrong idea, we were just flirting and having a bit of fun. Where's the harm in that?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, no harm in that,' he said as he pushed himself to his feet and walked into the bedroom where Susan was sitting on her bed reading a book.

'Can I talk to you?'

Susan narrowed her eyes at him, 'Talk to me or shout at me?'

'Talk to you,' Harry said, he felt so mentally exhausted despite the fact he wasn't long out of bed.

'Sure,' Susan said with a sigh.

Harry sat down on the edge of her bed and frowned, 'I'm sorry if I've been too forward, or given you the wrong idea Susan.'

'By picking me for the date you mean?' Susan asked sarcastically.

'I've only really had a week to get to know you,' Harry said, 'and I do like you, but I'm paranoid, I told you that.'

'You're scared of relationships,' Susan said.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah,' he said honestly, 'and I don't tend to get into them lightly. So can we just put this behind us and continue getting on? You and Nott can do whatever you want, I'll stay out of it.'

Susan surveyed Harry for a moment and then nodded, 'Alright, sounds fair.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry said again, 'I'm pretty messed up, war does that to you.'

'I know,' Susan said, 'I shouldn't have lost my temper at you.'

Harry shook his head, 'Nah, I shouldn't have lost it at you, or Charlie.'

'So this is you dealing with damage control, huh?' Susan asked, the air still a little tense.

Harry nodded, 'Happens too often.'

'You ever lost anyone because of that temper?' Susan asked.

Harry frowned, 'It's nearly lost me Hermione a couple of times, and Ron too.'

'You should learn to control it,' Susan said, 'there are potions for that, you know.'

'I know, they also brainwash people,' Harry said with a glance at her.

'Yeah,' Susan admitted honestly.

Harry got up off of the bed, 'I better go and apologise to Charlie.'

Susan nodded, 'Thanks Harry, for having the nerve to apologise.'

Harry smiled and gave her a brief nod as he left the house enroute for the summerhouse to make more apologies.

* * *

><p>Wednesday arrived and by that point most of the tensions in the house had died down. Charlie and Harry had made up, and Susan had stopped being awkward around Harry. It was also the day of their weekly task, which they were yet to find out as they ate breakfast together at the dining room table.<p>

'_Can Charlie come to the thought room?'_

'That will be our task then,' Charlie said as he pushed himself to his feet and walked into the thought room, taking a seat in the large golden chair.

'_Good morning Charlie.'_

'Good morning,' Charlie said, finding the whole disembodied voice thing kind of disconcerting.

'_Your challenge this week is to brew a potion from a set of ingredients. You will work in groups of three. There is an envelope at your feet, it contains instructions for the task. Please read it to the contestants.'_

'Alright,' Charlie said as he picked the envelope up, 'what are the groups?'

'_That information is within the letter. Good luck.'_

'Thanks,' Charlie said as he got to his feet, 'uh, can I go now?'

'_Yes Charlie.'_

Charlie left the room to inquisitive eyes from the others, 'This is the instructions for our task,' he said as he opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment.

'Hello housemates. This week's task is to brew the correct potion from the set of ingredients laid out for you. You will work in three groups of three, each group must make the correct potion in order for the task to be won. If you win the task you will receive double food rations for this week. The group who completes the potion first, if done correctly, will each win a floo call from a person of their choice. The cauldrons and ingredients await you in the garden, good luck housemates.'

'So what are the groups?' Draco asked.

Charlie turned the piece of parchment over and read out, 'Group A: Harry, Theo and Susan.'

Harry rolled his eyes, great, he couldn't stand Theo and things with Susan were still a little weird.

'Group B: Draco, Luna and Cho.'

Nobody seemed particularly bothered by that arrangement so Charlie finished, 'Group C: Daphne, Gabrielle and me.'

'Awesome,' Daphne said as she pushed herself to her feet, 'well if this is timed we better get a move on.'

In a rush they all made their way outside to the tables assigned to their groups. On them were the tools they would need to prepare their ingredients, the ingredients themselves and a cauldron.

'Alright,' Susan said as she surveyed the ingredients, 'it's a polyjuice potion.'

'Thank Merlin,' Harry muttered, 'I actually know how to make that one.'

Susan raised an eyebrow, 'Really Harry?'

'What? I do!' Harry said, 'boomslang skin, bicorn horn, I know it.'

'How do you know it?' Theo asked in amusement.

'I've made it,' Harry said.

'Really Potter? You've made polyjuice potion?' Theo asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, once.'

'When?' Susan asked.

'I was 12, and Hermione sort of did most of the work,' Harry admitted.

'Why does that not surprise me?' Theo asked.

Harry frowned, 'I don't know what you're implying Nott, but she's _my_ best friend-'

'She's my co-worker Potter,' Theo said smoothly, 'I know how much work she does, more than that imbecile she's dating does.'

'He also happens to be my best friend!' Harry said hotly.

'Girls!' Susan interrupted, 'put your claws away so we can get on with this challenge.'

Harry shot Theo a glare but nodded, 'Sure Susan, what can I do?'

'Powder the bicorn horn,' Susan ordered, 'the lacewing flies are already stewed…Theo, start shredding the boomslang skin.'

* * *

><p>'So what have we got here then?'<p>

Cho asked rhetorically as they approached the table and glanced over at the ingredients.

Draco took one look at the ingredients and said, 'Felix Felicis.'

Luna nodded thoughtfully, 'Yes.'

'How did you know that?' Cho asked, 'that was never taught at Hogwarts.'

'You were taught by Snape,' Draco said, 'Slughorn gave us a brief class about it but he never showed us how to make it.'

'Do you know how to make it?' Cho asked, 'because I don't.'

Draco shook his head, 'I know the ingredients, and the fact it takes 6 months to stew once done, but that's all.'

'I know how to make it,' Luna said brightly.

'What?' Draco and Cho asked in unison.

'My Mother was a potions mistress,' Luna said as he began to separate the ingredients, 'I've read her notes since I was little. She thinks my Grandfather invented it to bring a little more happiness into the world.'

'Great,' Cho said, 'what do you want us to do?'

Draco smiled, surprised by Luna, but in a good way, 'Yeah, give the orders Luna, we'll do as you say.'

* * *

><p>'Ah, easy.'<p>

'Draught of living death,' Daphne said with a nod, 'yep, shouldn't be too hard. I made it at school.'

'I didn't,' Gabrielle said, 'but we have to keep it in at work for…security reasons.'

Daphne raised an eyebrow, 'Wow, you are far more badass than you first appear.'

Gabrielle grinned at this and Charlie looked on in amusement, 'Well ladies, tell me what to do and I'll help out, but I became a dragon tamer for a reason.'

Daphne laughed, 'Yeah, I remember that time you tried to make me a pepper-up potion. What the hell was that thing?'

'I don't know, but it cures the dragon's colds,' Charlie said in amusement.

'Well I'm not a dragon,' Daphne remarked as she helped Gabrielle separate out the ingredients.

'I had noticed,' Charlie said with a slight smirk, Gabrielle smiled at the small spark between the two former lovers.

'Alright Charlie, make yourself useful and powder the root of asphodel,' Gabrielle said as she pushed it over to him.

'Yes ma'am,' Charlie said, making Daphne chuckle.

'So, why exactly do you have to keep this in at the Department of Mysteries?' Daphne asked.

Gabrielle smiled, 'You know I can't answer that.'

'Worth a shot,' Daphne said with a grin.

* * *

><p>'I think we're done…'<p>

A bell rang, and Susan grinned at Harry and Theo as the disembodied voice spoke to them, '_Congratulations Group A, you have completed your potion successfully. You each win a floo call with a person of your choice.'_

'Yes!' Susan said, punching the air and hi-fiving the two boys.

'Nice work,' Harry said.

'You were pretty good too,' Susan said happily.

'What am I, a tool?' Theo asked indignantly.

'Well that's a matter of opinion,' Harry muttered, making Susan snigger.

'Fuck you Potter,' Theo said dryly.

'No thanks,' Harry retorted, 'so who are you going to use your floo call on?'

Susan shrugged, 'Hannah probably, she's like family.'

'I'll probably talk to Blaise,' Theo said.

'What about you, Harry?' Susan asked as they sat down in the sun watching the others fumble over their potions.

'Hermione,' Harry answered, 'I could do with a chat from her, she puts everything in perspective, like she's my conscious.'

'That didn't sound weird at all,' Susan said sarcastically and Harry laughed, 'it makes sense, in my head.'

'Good,' Susan said, patting him on the head then leaning back and shutting her eyes.

Daphne, Gabrielle and Charlie finished second, with Draco, Luna and Cho only a couple of minutes behind them. There wasn't a penalty for the slowest, and the good news was that they had all completed the potions correctly so they had won the challenge. They wouldn't go hungry this week, at the very least.

* * *

><p>Thursday night brought the dinner. Harry and Draco both had a date, <em>together. <em>They, along with Susan and Gabrielle would have dinner, at separate tables at least with champagne. Then all four of them would go outside for a jacuzzi, it wasn't much of a date considering they had to share it, but that was probably part of their punishment for disabling the listening charms.

'So why'd you pick me?' Susan asked as they sat and ate their food.

Harry was taken aback by the question, 'Uh, well…I feel like I can be myself around you, like you don't care about my fame, I guess.'

Susan smiled, 'I don't,' she said, 'but I've known you since we were 11 so I can hardly see you as some big famous hero.'

'I guess,' Harry said, 'you witnessed my awkward years.'

Susan grinned, 'Like your disastrous date with Cho, I was there with Ernie in Madame Puddifoots.'

'You saw that?' Harry cringed.

Susan nodded, 'I felt pretty bad for you, I mean you liked her before her boyfriend died, it wasn't like you were taking advantage of her.'

'She was just scared, and confused. She was feeling so many things at once.'

Susan raised an eyebrow at him.

'What?' he asked self-consciously.

'Hermione told you that, didn't she?' Susan asked.

Harry smiled a little, 'Yeah, how'd you know that?'

'Sounds like the kind of thing a girl would say,' Susan said simply, 'and a guy wouldn't understand.'

'I did understand,' Harry said honestly, 'although Ron didn't and Hermione accused him of having the emotional range of a teaspoon.'

Susan laughed and nodded, 'Yeah I agree with that.'

Harry grinned, 'Apparently he's been upgraded to a tablespoon now,' he added which made Susan laugh even more.

'You're still close?' Susan asked curiously.

Harry nodded, 'Ron and Hermione were there for me when nobody else was, and they've stuck with me through it all, mostly.'

Susan raised an eyebrow, 'Mostly?'

Harry smiled, he liked the fact she wanted to know about him because of who he was, not because of his fame, 'Hermione and I had one big fight, in 3rd year, she got my broomstick confiscated.'

Susan shook her head in amusement, 'How long did you not talk to her for?'

'I talked to her, just not nicely, for about a month,' Harry said, 'and looking back she was just looking out for me. That broomstick could have had a curse on it that might have killed me.'

'It's hard to see people's good intentions at the time though,' Susan agreed, 'you and Ron always seemed pretty tight, apart from maybe in 4th year.'

'Yeah…' Harry said as he shook his head, 'he thought I put my name into the goblet of fire without telling him, he thought I was stealing all the glory.'

'Why the hell would you have put your own name into that goblet?' Susan asked in disbelief.

'Exactly, and Ron did see that in the end, but not until a dragon had nearly killed me,' Harry said, still slightly annoyed.

'Ernie and Hannah thought you'd put your name in,' Susan admitted, 'but Justin and me knew you wouldn't have done it, what happened that year? I mean you got entered then Cedric died and then all of a sudden Voldemort's back. Are you even allowed to tell me?'

'Not really,' Harry said, 'aspects of it are public, a death eater entered my name into the goblet to get me to Voldemort. The cup was a portkey, Cedric wasn't supposed to touch it, so he was killed because he wasn't essential.'

'How did you get out?' Susan asked, learning forward, she was intrigued.

'Well some death eaters used my blood to bring Voldemort back, some kind of ritual. I was supposed to die but we duelled and I won and grabbed the portkey.'

Harry had sort of lied about winning the duel, but he couldn't tell Susan about the spell, or his parents ghosts.

'Then you and Cedric appeared on the pitch,' Susan said with a nod, 'Merlin, that year was horrible.'

Harry nodded his agreement and Susan said, 'I think it's amazing, that the three of you are all still close.'

'We went through a lot together, even the biggest argument wouldn't separate us for too long,' Harry said honestly, 'Hermione brought me lunch everyday of my suspension, just to check in on me, Ron got jealous that she wasn't spending lunch with him.'

'I must admit,' Susan said, 'watching you at school, I always thought you and Hermione would get together.'

Harry frowned, 'What makes you say that?'

'The way you were together, your long walks in the grounds, how close you always seemed. Hermione and Ron were always arguing,' Susan said as she sipped her champagne.

'Hermione and I might have had something if we'd acted earlier, but we were friends so long we became more like family, if that even makes any sense,' Harry said awkwardly.

'So, did you have anything together?' Susan asked with a slight smile.

'Uh…this is on radio,' Harry whispered.

'Just nod or shake your head,' Susan whispered back so Harry nodded.

'When?' Susan asked curiously.

Harry shrugged, 'During the war briefly, but it wouldn't have worked out. I love her like a sister. What about you? You must have had some romances at Hogwarts.'

Susan frowned, 'Romances? I don't know, one…maybe.'

'Flings?' Harry asked.

'Just one,' Susan said, 'Theo.'

'So that was a thing then,' Harry said, trying not to sound too pissed off.

Susan smiled, 'You sound jealous.'

'I just don't particularly like the guy,' Harry said honestly.

Susan nodded, 'I noticed.'

'What happened between you two?' Harry asked curiously.

'6th year, we dated, sort of. He was in a really messed up place, I can't tell you why, that's his business,' Susan said, 'he wasn't serious which was what I wanted, I don't like commitment.'

'Really?' Harry asked, 'I want commitment so badly. I'm sick of one night stands and flings, I want someone to make breakfast for, someone who'll stick around the morning after,' he sighed.

Susan smiled slightly, 'Every time I've let myself get close to someone they've left, whether that was because they died or for other reasons is irrelevant.'

'You can't live your whole life shunning people because of that, eventually you'll find someone who won't leave,' Harry said gently.

Susan shrugged, 'Maybe, but is it worth the pain if they don't stay?'

'If it hurts it means it meant something,' Harry said, 'so isn't it worth the shot, even if it does end in pain?'

'This is getting far too deep and philosophical,' Susan said as she cleared her throat, 'let's talk about Quidditch…'

* * *

><p>'I hope you don't mind me picking you, because of the age gap,' Draco said to Gabrielle as they ate out of earshot from Harry and Susan.<p>

Gabrielle shook her head, 'Of course not,' she said, 'I like to give everyone a chance. If you shun people how do you know you haven't shunned someone who could be important to you?'

'That's a unique outlook on life,' Draco said with a smile, 'I wish I'd had that outlook while I was at school.'

'Did you shun people?' Gabrielle asked curiously.

Draco nodded, 'I shunned people who didn't fit my family's social standards, people I didn't want to shun.'

'That must have been hard, trying to live to the standards of someone else,' Gabrielle said sympathetically.

'It wasn't easy, but please don't give me sympathy. It was my choice to do that, and any repercussions were my fault, not my Mother or Fathers.'

'Your family have quite the bad history, don't they?'

Draco laughed nervously, 'Oh you mean because one of them is dead and the other in Azkaban?'

Gabrielle frowned, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I meant more generally, the Malfoy name has had bad connotations from as early as the 11th century.'

Draco smiled slightly, 'You know about my family?'

'Genealogy is studied in forms in the department, not that I can tell you how or why,' Gabrielle admitted, 'your relatives came over from France after the Battle of Hastings as I'm sure you'll know.'

Draco nodded, 'My ancestor Armand Malfoy was married to a Veela.'

'Oh, so you do have some Veela blood,' Gabrielle said with interest, 'it must be very diluted by now.'

'Oh, quite,' Draco agreed, 'but I think a couple other ancestors down the line married people who were part Veela.'

Gabrielle smiled and said, 'it's like a mark of prestige in Pureblood families in England, isn't it? Having Veela blood.'

'Sort of,' Draco admitted, 'but only in the sacred twenty-eight.'

Gabrielle scoffed, 'Oh that old thing? It's very out of date, written in the 1930's. We've been doing some research which I _can _tell you about into the percentage of magic in a person's blood. We can tell how much is Muggle, and how much is Magical and because Magical blood is stronger than Muggle blood, intermarriage with Muggles only dilutes it if it's done over several centuries.'

'Really?' Draco asked, leaning forward with interest.

Gabrielle nodded, 'We're releasing the results in a few weeks, but to give you an idea. We think families that should be counted as 'Pure' should have over 90% magical blood. The Potters who aren't on that list are 97%, and that's including the fact Harry's Mother was a Muggle-born.'

'What about someone who is descended from a Muggle and a Witch or Wizard?' Draco asked, completely intrigued.

'One we tested had 88% magical blood, so not classed as 'pure' but hardly not magical either,' Gabrielle said, 'it depends really on how much inter-marriage has occurred throughout the centuries, but I imagine you'll find the results interesting.'

Draco hummed thoughtfully, 'Have you tested my family?'

'Uh huh,' Gabrielle said with a slight smile.

'And?'

Gabrielle's smile widened, 91%, you just made the mark.'

Draco gaped at her, 'Potter has more magical blood than me? The Potter line is purer than the Malfoy line?'

Gabrielle laughed, 'See? This is why your prejudice is pointless. People like you need to stop thinking about blood purity, love who you love, marry who you love, have children with who you love.'

'Well it's a bit late for that,' Draco remarked, 'I wish I'd known that 6 years ago.'

'Who did you love 6 years ago?' Gabrielle asked, now she was the one who was intrigued.

'I don't know about love,' Draco said, 'but liked, definitely. She was a Muggle-born, if my Father knew I had even the slightest feelings for her I'd have been punished so I pretended to hate her.'

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at the former Slytherin, 'If this former flame dating my sister's husband's brother, by any chance?'

Draco smiled very slightly, 'Perhaps,' he said.

'Well, I might just tell her that. Then she'd know why you were so horrible to her!' Gabrielle joked.

'She talked to you about me?' Draco asked in surprise.

'Briefly, at my sister's wedding. She was worried about you, she said she hoped you'd make it through the war because if you got that far Harry could ensure you got a safe trial,' Gabrielle said, 'she hoped you'd be able to turn your life around.'

Draco smiled, 'Well, I'll need to thank her for that someday, and apologise to her.'

'Don't you work with her?' Gabrielle asked.

'Not really,' Draco said, 'I'm a criminal lawyer, but I sometimes see her at animal's rights hearings.'

'You work with Harry though, don't you?' Gabrielle asked, 'he sends Ron whenever he has business with you because he knows how much Ron hates it,' she chuckled.

'I suspected he was doing that,' Draco said with a grin, 'so I make it even worse for Ron.'

Gabrielle laughed and said, 'Even before you were friends you were a team. You should have become friends sooner.'

'I know,' Draco said, 'that whole blood purity thing… makes me wonder how many friends I missed out on, or how many opportunities I missed.'

Gabrielle shrugged, 'There isn't any point dwelling on it. It's in the past, and you can't change that, trust me, I work in the department of mysteries and I can tell you we haven't invented time travel…yet.'

'Yet?' Draco asked with a raised eyebrow, 'you're optimistic.'

'They didn't have me before, and now they do,' Gabrielle said cheekily, 'I didn't graduate two years early for nothing you know.'

'You're like Granger, without the know-it-all part, it's cute instead of annoying,' Draco said, and Gabrielle's cheeks flushed slightly at being called cute.

'Thanks,' Gabrielle said.

'So, just to clarify now before anything goes any further between us,' Draco said, 'there is a 6 year age gap between us, and that's fine?'

Gabrielle smiled, 'I turn 18 a week today, it's a 5 year age gap and it's fine. I prefer older men, the ones my age are immature boys, not men.'

Draco chuckled and said, 'Okay, then I won't bring it up again. Hey, tell me about what it was like growing up in France.'

* * *

><p>'This is awkward.'<p>

'Tell me about it,' Harry remarked as he, Draco, Susan and Gabrielle sat in the jacuzzi together each holding a glass of champagne. The two girls were in the middle with Harry and Draco on either side of them.

'It's fun,' Gabrielle said, 'it's a good chance to get to know each other better.'

'Gabrielle's right, it's only awkward for you two because you're at that awkward sort-of friends stage after having all that pent up sexual tension for years,' Susan said matter-of-factly.

'It wasn't sexual tension!' Harry and Draco remarked in unison, the two girls chuckled.

'You hated each other so much,' Susan said, 'where did that stem from?'

'Jealousy,' Harry said, 'pride…'

'Do elaborate,' Susan said.

'Draco wanted to be Harry's friend,' Gabrielle piped up, 'but Harry had heard bad things about him and rejected him. Because of his hurt pride Draco was horrible to him, and Harry has a temper so he responded just as hotly.'

'How do you know all of this?' Draco asked in surprise, 'you didn't even go to Hogwarts.'

'No but she's practically my little sister,' Harry said, 'we do talk.'

'And spend lunch breaks together,' Gabrielle added.

'And you talked about me?' Draco asked, looking directly at Harry.

'Contrary to common belief Draco I don't actually hate you, I got you that fair trial, and I put in a good word for you with the legal department. I felt sorry for you after the war, when I saw your file,' Harry said, 'its likenesses to mine were…spooky.'

Draco nodded, still in surprise. He held out his hand to Harry who frowned, 'What?'

'Take it,' Draco said, and Harry did.

'To a new start?' Draco asked.

Harry smiled, 'Yeah, to a new start,' he agreed as he shook it.

Draco nodded, and Susan and Gabrielle shared a smile.

'Should have done that years ago,' Draco said with a sigh, 'sorry for being such an arsehole.'

'Forgiven,' Harry chuckled, 'sorry for being such a righteous prat.'

Draco grinned, 'Forgiven.'

* * *

><p>'What the hell are they <em>doing <em>out there?'

'Charlie, calm down,' Daphne said as she pushed Charlie back onto his seat.

'Their only kissing,' Susan added.

'Kissing? He's _kissing _her? In a jacuzzi!' Charlie got to his feet again and Daphne and Harry pushed him back this time.

'Harry! You should be on my side here!' Charlie exclaimed.

'She's not a little girl Charlie, she's 18 next week,' Harry said, 'she's old enough to make her own decisions and Malfoy is actually a nice guy, he's not going to screw her over.'

'Or screw her in a jacuzzi,' Daphne added.

'At least, not while there are listening charms,' Theo said with a smirk.

Susan punched him in the arm, 'Shut up Theo!'

'By the time Ginny was Gabrielle's age she had dated 3 guys and was with Harry,' Luna remarked, 'and you sound like Ron did then.'

'Merlin, don't remind me,' Harry muttered.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Harry.

'What?' Harry asked self-consciously.

'Did you sleep with my little sister?'

Harry blanched, 'What? Of course I did, we were together for months!'

Charlie got to his feet and this time Luna knocked him back down with a charm, 'Ron knew, and he didn't hurt Harry so I don't think you should. Ginny was old enough to make her own decisions then, and so is Gabrielle.'

'And you were 15 when you slept with that girl,' Daphne added, 'the one you went to school with, so you can't condemn it because of age.'

Charlie glared at her, 'He's a Malfoy.'

'And he sold his entire estate and donated the money to charity,' Cho said, 'he became a lawyer for Merlin's sake. Do you really think he's still a bad person?'

'He didn't have a choice Charlie,' Harry added, 'he had a shitty life, and he was pushed into making all the wrong decisions.'

'And he was miserable while doing it,' Theo said dryly, 'Draco was the happiest kid I ever knew till we started Hogwarts, it was all downhill from there.'

Daphne sighed, 'He's gone through a lot, but he's working to be the person he's always wanted to be. If Gabrielle is giving him a chance then you have too, her judgement is far better than yours.'

'Are you done insulting me?' Charlie asked her hotly.

'For now,' Daphne said, almost flirtaciously as she sat back down on the sofa.

Charlie rolled his eyes at her and said, 'Fine, I'll leave it. But if he sleeps with her in here I will _kill _him.'

'And I'm sure your brothers would get in line to do the same,' Harry remarked in amusement. Charlie was quite close to Gabrielle because as far as the Weasley family went Bill and Charlie were not only brothers but best friends. Percy was a bit of a loner, and George, Ron and Ginny were close.

_**TBC :)  
><strong>_

_**A/N: So as far as pairings go...I have no idea where its going. It could go Harry/Daphne, or Harry/Susan. But I think it will probably become Draco/Gabrielle. Apart from that I haven't decided yet, this is still just week two of like 8 so you never know! Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**_


	7. The Public Reaction

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 7 – The Public Reaction  
><strong>

'Hey, Harry?'

Harry smiled as Draco sat down next to him on the sofa. Everyone else was in bed, 'I just wanted to thank you.'

'About the trial?' Harry guessed.

Draco nodded, 'You didn't have to do that.'

'You saved my life, it was the least I could do,' Harry said simply.

Draco shrugged, 'But you saved my life too, so that debt was already repaid.'

'Technically you still owe me, I saved your life twice,' Harry said in amusement, 'I was invisible the second time.'

Draco frowned, 'Wait…in the battle, that was you?'

'Yup,' Harry said.

'Thanks,' Draco said genuinely, 'you're not gonna tell me in 10 years time you saved my life a third time, are you?'

Harry laughed, 'No, don't worry. Just twice, but what you did for me in the Manor, not telling them it was me…that was brave of you.'

Draco frowned, 'Brave? I don't think I've ever been called that before. Mind you, saving someone from an inferno is much braver, you've always got to outdo me, haven't you?'

Harry grinned, 'Yep,' he said brightly.

'But seriously, thanks for what you did. Without your help, I think I would be in Azkaban,' Draco said darkly.

'More than likely, but unlike your Father you don't belong there,' Harry said as he got to his feet, 'you're a good person Draco, it just took you a while to realise that.'

As Draco was left to ponder these words Harry patted him on the shoulder, 'I'm going to bed.'

'Night, Harry,' Draco said, leaning back on the sofa and pondering the rather wise words of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>On Friday morning the floo calls were arranged in the living room, and generally people kept away for privacy, even though this was all listened to by the charms.<p>

Susan went first and had a 5 minute chat with Hannah, then Theo got his 5 minute chat with Blaise. Harry was last, and when Hermione's face appeared in the fire he grinned, 'Hey!'

'Hey, Harry!' Hermione said, 'I miss you.'

'I miss you too,' Harry said, 'but you were right. I'm keeping myself busier in here than I would be otherwise.'

'I've been listening,' Hermione said with a smile, 'so, Susan and Daphne?'

'What about them?'

'You're playing games with them both Harry,' Hermione said, raising an eyebrow, 'and I know why. _You _don't know which one of them you like, you like them both, don't you?'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I've only been in here 2 weeks Hermione. I like them both, but don't get carried away with yourself.'

'Are you alright? Ron told me about Romilda,' Hermione said with a frown.

'I'll be fine,' Harry said, 'what's happening with her?'

'20 years in Azkaban,' Hermione said, 'her trial is in a couple of months, but she deserves it. I can't believe what she did to you, Ginny was so angry, Merlin Harry you should have seen her.'

'I can imagine,' Harry said with a sigh, 'I just want to put it in the past, I know I'll have to speak at her trial but I'll worry about that later.'

Hermione nodded, 'Well, Ron and I are surprised about what's been going on in that house. I mean, you and _Malfoy._'

'Yeah, well I suppose we only really saw each other in classes. If I'd been a Slytherin and had to dorm with him we probably would have become friends sooner,' Harry said thoughtfully.

'That's very philosophical of you,' Hermione remarked in amusement.

Harry chuckled, 'So how are things with you and Ron?'

Hermione sighed, 'We've broken up, for good this time.'

'You say that every time,' Harry pointed out, 'why this time?'

Hermione lowered her voice, 'Let's just say I found underwear in his bedroom, and it wasn't mine. I confronted him, and he admitted he'd been sleeping with some witch from work so I ended it.'

'Leave it ended this time,' Harry advised, 'you're far better as friends.'

'And you deserve so much better,' Theo said, budging into the fireplace next to Harry.

'Fuck off Theo, this is my floo call,' Harry said dryly.

'Oh Harry, language!' Hermione chastised, 'hey Theo! How are you?'

Theo grinned, 'Oh I'm great, your best friend here doesn't like me very much though.'

'That's because you're a scumbag and you sleep with anything that moves,' Harry said, pushing Theo out of the way, 'you've had your floo call, don't hijack mine.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'He isn't all that bad. The womanizing thing is a façade.'

'Don't give away all my secrets!' Theo's voice said from behind Harry.

'Piss off Theo,' Harry said, vaguely amused as he turned back to Hermione who was chuckling.

They were nearly out of time so Hermione said, 'Well I'll talk to you at some point, have fun in there!'

'I'll try,' Harry said with a smile as the floo cut out and he turned around, glaring at Theo, 'what's the deal with you and Hermione?'

'We're colleagues,' Theo said simply.

'You better not become anymore than that,' Harry said, narrowing his eyes at the man. He didn't trust him, and he didn't believe the womanizing thing was a façade.

* * *

><p>As it was Friday it was nominations day so throughout the day the housemates were called into the thought room to nominate two fellow housemates for eviction.<p>

'You have a lot of secrets.'

Charlie frowned, he and Susan were sitting on sun loungers on the patio, 'What do you mean?'

'You just seem like you're hiding a lot,' Susan said, 'you have the look of a man that's been hurt.'

Charlie laughed, 'Hurt? I'm fine.'

Susan smiled, 'So, who was she? The one that who broke your heart.'

Charlie gave her a pointed look, 'It's none of your business.'

Susan raised an eyebrow, 'If you're so miserable about it I want to make it my business. You sound like you need a friend.'

'It was years ago, and she's gone now,' Charlie said on a final note, 'if you want to be my friend, talk to me about Quidditch.'

Susan laughed as the voice said, _'Will Susan please come to the thought room?'_

Susan got to her feet, 'time to nominate,' she said as she got to her feet and went to the thought room.

'_Good morning Susan. It is nominations day. Which of your fellow housemates you would like to nominate for eviction?'_

'Well it's harder this week since I actually like most people here,' Susan said honestly, 'I think I have to nominate Theo, I don't mind him but he's causing trouble. I do quite like Harry, and Theo is deliberately stirring up shit between us.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Susan?'_

'Cho,' Susan said after a moment of thinking, 'I don't have anything against her, but she's so quiet. She just keeps herself to herself mostly.'

'_Thank you Susan.'_

* * *

><p>'You've done a lot for the Tornadoes,' Draco told Cho as they lounged together by the pool.<p>

Cho smiled, 'Thanks.'

'You're a good player, it's rare you see a woman playing seeker for the big teams,' Draco added, 'how come they haven't asked you to play for England yet?'

'Because I'm not that good,' Cho said simply.

Draco didn't know what to say and was thankful when the voice said, '_Can Cho come to the thought room?'_

With a smile to Draco, Cho got to her feet and headed for the thought room.

'_Good morning Cho. Who would you like to nominate for eviction?'_

Cho said quietly, 'I'd like to nominate Theo, I don't like him at all. His mannerisms and the way he treats women are horrible.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Cho?'_

'Draco,' Cho said, 'something about him seems off…I know he's trying to be nice to everyone but I don't feel comfortable around him.'

'_Okay. Thank you, Cho.'_

* * *

><p>'Charlie is seriously starting to cramp my style,' Gabrielle said with a sigh to Daphne as they sat together in the jacuzzi.<p>

Daphne smiled, 'He's just looking out for you.'

Gabrielle smiled slightly, 'You still have feelings for him, don't you?'

Daphne laughed, 'Is it that obvious?'

'I don't know about to everyone else, I'm just perceptive,' Gabrielle said, 'you should tell him.'

Daphne shook her head, 'No, that wouldn't do any good. He doesn't want anything to do with me.'

'He's lying,' Gabrielle said with a smirk, 'he's been hung up on you for the past year, since you broke up.'

'How do you know that?' Daphne asked in surprise.

'He stayed at my flat for a week or so when he was back from Romania,' Gabrielle said with a sad sort of smile, 'he said your name in his sleep a couple of times.'

'Now I just feel guilty,' Daphne said, 'I never met to hurt him, but if I hadn't done that shoot my agency would have dropped me.'

'Wouldn't another agency have hired you?' Gabrielle asked.

'There are only two big agencies in Europe Gabrielle,' Daphne said with a sigh, 'the other one is owned and run by my parents. I ran away from home when I was 18, and they don't want anything to do with me.'

'Does Charlie know that?' Gabrielle asked.

Daphne shook her head, 'I contemplated telling him when I floo called him, but he was just so angry I never got a word in.'

'So, if you don't mind my asking,' Gabrielle said, 'why did you sleep with someone else?'

Daphne shrugged, 'When we fought he said he should have listened when his friends said I was a slut. I guess I was just proving he was right.'

'Don't say that,' Gabrielle said, 'Charlie should never have called you that, just because you're a model doesn't mean you're a slut.'

'Well that's the perception the world has of people in my line of work,' Daphne said with a sigh.

Gabrielle frowned, 'So why stay there? Why not just quit?'

'Because if I quit I have nothing. I have to come back to the UK where I have no money, no family…then I need to find a job, probably a boring desk job in the Ministry,' Daphne said with a sigh, 'and the only job I want to do, I'll never get.'

Gabrielle frowned, 'What's the job you want to do?'

Daphne looked oddly embarrassed as she said, 'I want to be an Auror, but I've got a criminal record.'

'Look, Daphne,' Gabrielle said, 'I think you ought to talk to Harry. You never know what he might be able to do for you, and you shouldn't stay in a job that makes you unhappy.'

Daphne smiled, 'I might talk to him about it, but I doubt he'll be able to help.'

'If he can, I have a two-bedroomed flat,' Gabrielle said, 'you're welcome to the spare bedroom.'

'Why are you so nice Gabrielle?' Daphne asked, 'you barely know me.'

Gabrielle smiled, 'I'm a good judge of character, and I think all you need is a friend to look out for you.'

'_Can Gabrielle come to the thought room?'_

'Thanks,' Daphne said as Gabrielle got up and wrapped a towel around herself, she was only in a bikini after all.

'No problem,' Gabrielle said with a smile as she made her way into the thought room.

'_Hello Gabrielle. It is time to nominate your fellow housemates for eviction. Who would you like to nominate first?'_

'I'll nominate Theo, because I don't like the way he treats women. He seems to think we all adore him, and really I think he's rather abhorrent,' Gabrielle said.

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Gabrielle?'_

'I think, Cho,' Gabrielle said honestly, 'I don't dislike her, but she seems rather snobbish, or maybe just quiet. I don't talk to her like I do with the others in here.'

'_Thank you Gabrielle.'_

* * *

><p>'I just had an interesting conversation with Gabrielle,' Daphne said to Draco as they sat together on the sofa in the living room.<p>

'Yeah?' Draco asked, not looking up from his book.

Daphne nodded, 'She said Charlie still has feelings for me, he says my name in his sleep apparently.'

'Maybe he's just having wet dreams about you,' Draco teased.

Daphne hit her friend in the arm, 'Shut up,' she said half-heartedly.

'So you still like him then?' Draco asked, closing his book and looking at her.

Daphne frowned, 'I have done since we broke up, but I never thought he wanted anything more to do with me.'

'Your parents would flip,' Draco reminded her.

'I need to stop caring about what they think,' Daphne said, 'I barely bloody speak to them.'

'Yes, but they'll do more than treat you like your nothing compared to your angelic little sister,' Draco said gently, 'they'll disown you. She'll be the heir to everything, the manor, the title, the money.'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'Frankly Draco I don't give a fuck about that. I'd rather be happy than have money.'

Draco smiled slightly, 'Who are you and what have you done with the Daphne Greengrass I grew up with?'

Daphne chuckled and said, 'I guess I just realised money and status isn't everything. Look at Charlie and his family, they have nothing and they're so happy.'

'How do you know they'd accept you?' Draco asked, 'think about that Daph. His family are blood traitors, they hate Purebloods and Slytherins, you are both of those things.'

'Yeah, you're right,' Daphne said with a sigh, 'why would they ever think someone like me was good enough for their son?'

'I didn't mean it like that,' Draco said gently, 'I'm just saying, they don't know you like I do. All they will see is a blonde model who was a Slytherin, and is a Pureblood.'

'They'll assume I'm just screwing him around,' Daphne muttered.

'But they can never accuse you of using him for his money,' Draco joked.

Daphne glared at him, 'Oh shut up, Draco. Like I said, money isn't everything, even if you seem to think it is.'

'I don't think it is,' Draco said honestly, 'and I think even less of blood purity after something Gabrielle told me last night. When I get to that point, I'll marry for love and if you have the guts to go against your family, you should too.'

'_Can Daphne come to the thought room?'_

'Thanks for having my back Draco,' Daphne said, kissing him on the cheek and walking across the room to the thought room.

'_Hello Daphne. Who would you like to nominate for eviction?'_

'Well, I'm nominating Theo for a start. He's my ex-boyfriend so I already don't like him, and he's stirring things up about that time I slept with him after Charlie and I broke up.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Daphne?'_

'I think it has to be Cho,' Daphne said, 'it's not that I don't like her, but she's barely said anything to me in the two weeks we've been here.'

'_Thank you Daphne.'_

* * *

><p>'There are definitely no Nargles in the Department of Mysteries,' Gabrielle told Luna as they stood in the kitchen, both eating fruit.<p>

'You're most certain?' Luna asked.

'100% sure,' Gabrielle said, 'although we have detected some sort of magical phenomenon which disturbs the thought process and makes the mind fuzzy. That sounds like the wrackspurts you write about, right?'

Luna nodded, 'Oh yes, wrackspurts can only be seen through a lens imbued with a revealment charm. They feed on sadness and worry.'

Gabrielle smiled, 'That does tie in with the strange phenomenon we encountered. It only seems to affect the depressed, or people deeply worried.'

'You most definitely have a case of wrackspurts,' Luna informed her.

'_Can Luna please come to the thought room?'_

Luna got to her feet and went into the thought room, sitting down and taking a bite out of her apple, 'Hello!'

'_Hello Luna. It is nominations day. Which of your fellow housemates would you like to nominate?'_

'I think this week I will nominate Cho. She doesn't like me very much, she's always called my Loony Lovegood behind my back.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Luna?'_

'Theodore. He doesn't treat me very nicely, he doesn't treat anyone very nicely. I think he must think he's better than us. A very strange man.'

'_Thank you Luna.'_

* * *

><p>'Can you at least try and be less of an arse?' Draco asked Theo in an undertone as they talked in the garden.<p>

'I'm just being myself,' Theo said.

'No, you're being arrogant and you're stirring up shit on purpose. Daphne really likes this Weasley, just stay out of it,' Draco warned him.

'Are you threatening me?' Theo asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Not yet,' Draco said coolly, 'I know you're still jealous Theo, but what she had with you was a fling. You wanted more, and she never did regardless of what you tell yourself and everybody else.'

Theo narrowed his eyes at Draco, 'Whose side are you on here?'

'Hers,' Draco said simply, 'she's my best friend, and I'm sticking by her. So stay out of her way, and stop riling up Weasley.'

'Anything else?' Theo asked, his tone icy.

'Yeah,' Draco said as he walked away, 'stop winding Potter up about Susan. You slept with her a couple of times, she never had feelings for you. Don't wreck what could be a normal relationship just because you'll never have one.'

'You fucking-'

Theo got his wand out and Draco got his out just as fast. He put up a shield charm and dodged Theo's first couple of curses then he stunned the man who had been his friend and put his wand back in his pocket.

'_Can Draco please come to the thought room?'_

As Draco walked through the house he was stopped by Harry, 'What did you do to Theo?'

'Stunned him,' Draco replied smoothly.

'Why?' Daphne asked with narrowed eyes.

'I told him to stay out of your business with Charlie,' Draco said honestly, 'he didn't take it well.'

'Are you going to revive him?' Gabrielle asked in amusement.

'Nah,' Daphne said.

Draco smirked, 'We'll just leave him there,' he said as he walked into the thought room.

'_Hello Draco, it is nominations day. Which of your fellow housemates would you like to nominate?'_

'Well, this probably comes as no surprise, but Theo. He used to be my friend, but all he's doing in here is causing trouble,' Draco said simply.

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Draco?'_

'Cho,' Draco said dryly, 'she's the most boring person I've ever met. I try to have conversations with her but all I ever get is a bloody one word answer.'

'_Thank you Draco.'_

* * *

><p>Theo hadn't talked to Draco since he had been revived. In fact he had stayed outside in the huff and hadn't talked to anyone.<p>

'_Can Theo come to the thought room?'_

Theo didn't say a word to anyone as he walked through the house into the thought room and sat down in the golden chair.

'_Hello Theo. It is nominations day, which of your fellow housemates would you like to nominate?'_

'Draco' Theo said distastefully, 'he is supposed to be my friend, but clearly I was mistaken.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Theo?'_

'Potter,' Theo said, 'I can't stand him, he thinks he owns the bloody place.'

'_Thank you, Theo.'_

* * *

><p>'Harry? Can I talk to you for a minute?'<p>

Harry smiled at Daphne, 'Yeah, sure.'

She joined him in the summerhouse, taking a seat in one of the armchairs, 'Gabrielle said you might be able to help me with something.'

Harry put his book down and gave her his full attention, 'What's up?'

'You remember how you asked me why I became a model?' Daphne asked, 'and I told you it was because I wanted too.'

Harry nodded, and Daphne said, 'I sort of lied. I do like being a model, but there is something else I'd rather do, but I can't.'

'Why not?' Harry asked, 'didn't you say you got all E's and O's in your N.E.W.T's?'

Daphne nodded, 'I did, and I have the grades for the job…but my criminal record is holding me back.'

Harry smiled slightly, 'You want to be an Auror?'

Daphne nodded, she blushed, 'It's stupid I know, I shouldn't have said anything. They'd never let someone like me in.'

'They'd love someone like you,' Harry said, 'strong, confident, smart, quick.'

Daphne smiled slightly, and Harry said, 'I have to ask before I can tell you whether I can help. What do you have a criminal record for? I know you have a file, but I've never looked at it.'

'Two things,' Daphne said honestly, she looked down as if ashamed, 'when I was 6 I used underage magic accidentally and nearly killed my Uncle. I pushed him into the fireplace after he hit my Mother.'

'And that's in your criminal record?' Harry asked in disbelief, 'you were 6 years old for crying out loud.'

'Yes, but my Mother wouldn't testify to the fact my Uncle hit her, so it looked like I had done it on purpose, and I was too young for them to use Legilimency to extract the memory,' Daphne said.

'Well you would need a hearing before they let you into Auror training,' Harry said, 'as long as you could produce the memory then that would resolve the whole thing. What's the second thing?'

Daphne sighed, 'My parents had me in a marriage contract to Theo and there was no way I was marrying that arse. They locked me in my room so I set fire to the house as a distraction and ran away. Nobody got hurt, but I got charged with arson and fined, I paid the fine as soon as I got my first modelling job, but it's still on my record.'

Harry nodded thoughtfully, 'From my point of view that's a good distraction technique, which is something you'd need to pass Auror training.'

Daphne smiled slightly and Harry said, 'Once this is finished and we're out of here I'll talk to my boss. If I can get you a hearing I think you'll be okay, but Auror training is hard. You'll have to promise me that if I do this for you, you'll stick at it and not quit.'

'I know I was teasing Romilda,' Daphne said, 'but I don't want to be known for taking my clothes off. I'm no glamour model, but it's really hard to have relationships when people only see me as a ditsy model. They just want sex, and nothing else.'

Harry nodded somewhat sadly, 'People only sleep with me because of who I am. They never want to stick it out and have a relationship, my fame makes people want to sleep with me but it scares them off a relationship. I don't blame them, anyone associated with me would have to spend the rest of their life in the spotlight.'

Daphne smiled, 'Then I'd say you need to find someone who doesn't mind the spotlight, or someone whose already used to it.'

'I tried that with Ginny,' Harry said sadly, 'but anyway, this is about you. Are you sure you'd be able to stick Auror training? It's 3 years long and its intensive, they push you to your breaking point and then some more.'

'If you got me that opportunity Harry, I swear I'd work _so _hard,' Daphne promised.

'_Can Harry come to the thought room?'_

'I believe you,' Harry said with a smile as he left the summerhouse.

'_Hello Harry. It is nominations day. Who would you like to nominate?'_

'Theo,' Harry said, 'I don't like the way he treats Susan, or Daphne, or Luna, or the way he spoke to Hermione. He's a scumbag.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate?'_

'Cho,' Harry said reluctantly, 'I don't mind her, but she's so quiet and out of the way. I just get on so much better with the others.'

'_Thank you Harry.'_

* * *

><p>'You ought to give Daphne another chance,' Harry said thoughtfully.<p>

'What?' Charlie asked in surprise.

'She's trying to turn her life around,' Harry said honestly, 'I don't know what you know about her past, but she just asked me if I could try and help get her into Auror training.'

'It's what she's always wanted to do,' Charlie said with a slight smile.

'I know she made a mistake Charlie,' Harry said, 'but you should talk to her, ask her why she did that commercial.'

'Do you know why?' Charlie asked curiously.

Harry shook his head, 'No, but I can see she still has feelings for you. So she must have had good reason to do it.'

Charlie sighed, 'I don't know Harry. Even if she did have a good reason…my family wouldn't be okay with it, and neither would hers.'

'From what I gather she doesn't care much for hers,' Harry said as he got to his feet, 'and your family have good judgement Charlie. If they're listening to any of this programme they'll know she's a good person.'

Charlie frowned as Harry walked away, he sighed, now he really had no idea what to do.

'_Would Charlie come to the thought room?'_

Charlie wandered into the room and sat down, he already knew who he was nominating.

'_Hello Charlie. It is nominations day, who would you like to nominate?'_

Charlie said, 'Draco for a start. I don't trust him around Gabrielle, I want him away from her. There's just something…slimy…about him.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate?'_

'Theo,' Charlie said distastefully, 'he's a complete scumbag, isn't he? Does he have any respect for women, or for himself? I doubt it. I know Daphne can't stand having him in here after the way he treated her.'

'_Thank you Charlie.'_

* * *

><p>'If Charlie got back together with Daphne, do you think Mum would mind?' Ginny asked her older brother thoughtfully as they ate lunch together.<p>

'Yeah,' Bill remarked, 'she can't stand her. She thinks Daphne is messing Charlie around.'

'Do you think she is?' Ginny asked.

Bill shook his head, 'I think she still has feelings for Charlie, but I think she has feelings for Harry too.'

Ginny hummed thoughtfully, 'So you don't think they'll get back together?'

'Nah,' Bill said, 'from that respect Charlie isn't the forgiving type. He doesn't tend to get into relationships, so when he does and he gets screwed over, he doesn't forgive easily.'

Ginny nodded, 'I guess…he still has feelings for her though.'

'Yeah,' Bill agreed, 'but I happen to know there's someone else he's been pining over for the last year.'

Ginny leaned forward eagerly, 'Who?' she asked.

Bill grinned, 'Let's just say she's recently single and well known to our family…'

* * *

><p>On Friday at 9pm, as had become the standard of late, the Weasley's were crowded around the radio in the living room as the nightly show of 'Listen-In' began.<p>

'_Welcome back to 'Listen-In'! As tonight is Friday two unlucky housemates will be finding out they are up for eviction and their fate will be decided by the public vote!' _Stephanie Cruise announced.

'I hope its Malfoy,' Ron muttered, 'I don't know what he's doing with Harry, but he's up to no good.'

Ginny rolled her eyes, 'He's not up to anything, Ron. He's genuinely trying to make amends.'

Arthur nodded, 'He apologised sincerely to me when I first saw him at work,' he told his son.

'I think if we ought to worry about anyone it's that Daphne,' Molly said with narrowed eyes, 'she's clearly playing games with Charlie and Harry.'

'I don't know,' Ginny said, 'I think she really still has feelings for Charlie.'

'Well it couldn't have been that great a relationship,' George remarked, 'he never told us about it.'

'He told me about it,' Bill said, 'but he was pretty cut up by the way it ended. I can't see him forgiving her enough to get back together with her.'

'Good,' Molly said suspiciously, she was protective of her sons and that was what Harry was.

'Is Hermione coming tonight, Ron?' Angelina asked as the radio host went through a summary of what had happened in the house that day.

Ron shook his head, 'She's still pissed at me for what happened. She'll be here for lunch on Sunday though.'

'She has every right to be annoyed at you Ronald,' Molly said darkly, 'what you did was horrible. We're very lucky we aren't losing Hermione from our family because of it.'

Ron looked down in shame and didn't say anything as the radio began to get interesting again.

'_Housemates, the nominations have been counted. I can now reveal that housemates Susan, Gabrielle, Daphne and Charlie, you have received no nominations.'_

'Well at least Charlie's safe,' George said brightly.

'And Gabby,' Fleur said happily.

'Even if that meddling girl is still there,' Molly said under her breath.

'_Housemates Harry and Luna. You have each received 1 nomination.'_

'Who voted for Harry and Luna? Probably Theodore Nott,' Percy said, 'he's a sexist pig, I think he ought to be evicted.'

The others nodded their agreement as the voice inside the house said, _'Housemate Draco, you have received 3 nominations.'_

'Good, some people in there don't like him,' Ron said with a nod, as if he agreed with this.

'But he's not up for the public vote,' Audrey, Percy's wife, reminded him.

'_Housemate Cho, you have received 6 nominations. Housemate Theo, you have received 8 nominations. This means you have both been selected for eviction and will face the public vote.'_

'Well I'm not surprised,' Bill said, 'Theo's a complete arse, and Cho's a bit boring.'

'She doesn't really talk to anyone,' George agreed.

'But we have to vote for Theo,' Angelina said, 'like Percy said, he's a sexist pig.'

There was some nodding and a murmur of agreement as they listened to what was going on inside the house.

* * *

><p>The moment the nominations were announced Theo got to his feet, swore at everyone and stormed out into the summerhouse. Cho on the other hand, burst into tears and ran into the bedroom.<p>

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Oh for Merlin's sake, is that still her first reaction? Run away and cry?'

Susan glared at him as she got to her feet, 'Do you have any tact, Harry? Her boyfriend died!'

'He died _8 years ago _Susan,' Harry said bitterly, 'she can't use it as an excuse anymore. She's not a teenage girl anymore, she's a woman.'

Susan shook her head angrily, 'You don't how it feels!' she shouted as she stormed off.

Harry punched one of the pillows on the sofa, 'She has the nerve to tell me I don't know how it feels to lose people? Does she know how many people I lost in the fucking war?'

Daphne shook her head in disbelief, 'She needs to get a grip, and Cho needs to grow up.'

'Thank you Daphne!' Harry said, still frustrated, at least someone was on his wave-length.

'We all know what you sacrificed in the war, alright Potter?' Daphne said gently, 'but unlike Cho you don't show it because you got over it, like a normal human being.'

'A normal human being?' Harry asked, laughing weakly, 'that's the first time I've been called one of them.'

* * *

><p>'Well, that was eventful,' Neville remarked as he sat on the sofa next to his heavily pregnant wife. On the large armchair in the corner of the room Hermione and her friend Sophie Roper from work were also listening to the show. Hermione was the Assistant Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Sophie was the Senior Juror.<p>

'At least Daphne has some sense,' Sophie said sarcastically.

'I don't know what Susan was thinking though,' Hannah said, sounding irritated, 'If she wants to have a chance with Harry she's going to need to stop going off in huffs.'

Neville frowned, 'I don't think Susan's Harry's type. I think he needs somebody a little bit more…daring.'

Hermione nodded her agreement, 'Susan's too much like Ginny, and he won't go there again. Daphne's a breath of fresh air to him.'

'But she seems pretty hung up on Charlie,' Hannah pointed out.

'Charlie and I work pretty closely together,' Hermione said with a frown, 'and he never even mentioned Daphne. I mean, if they broke up a year ago, that coincides with when he moved back to the UK and started working with me.'

'Why do you sound so hurt about it?' Hannah asked curiously.

'Because she likes him,' Sophie muttered.

'I do not,' Hermione said, shooting a glare at Sophie, 'he's Ron's brother.'

'And Ron is no longer your boyfriend,' Hannah pointed out with a smile, 'do you like Charlie?'

Neville rolled his eyes, 'I feel like I'm stuck in the middle of a girly sleepover,' he said dryly.

Hermione laughed and tried to hide her blush, 'No, we're just friends, and I've only been single for 24 hours!'

'Not when it's clear you like someone and they like you,' Sophie said with a grin.

'Charlie does not like me,' Hermione said to her co-worker.

'Yes, he does. The whole department can see it, you're the only one who can't!'

'Oh shut up,' Hermione said as Hannah giggled.

_**TBC :)  
><strong>_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I loved your idea in your review about writing how the events are taken in the outside world Princess Patterson! So I have decided to use it, and I hope everyone likes that! :D**_

_**I have also FINALLY decided on the pairings. It's gonna be Harry/Daphne. Draco/Gabrielle and as a wee extra Charlie/Hermione so I hope everyone's okay with that!**_

_**Thanks for reading! :D**_


	8. Heart to Hearts

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 8 - Heart to Hearts**

'Harry?'

Harry didn't say anything as Susan walked over to him. He was sitting on a sun lounger by the pool.

'I wanted to say sorry, about last night,' Susan began tentatively, 'I shouldn't have said what I did…you've lost people too.'

Harry was still annoyed at her, and frankly he couldn't be bothered to talk to her, so he just nodded. Susan didn't seem to know what to say so She walked away, and Harry was quite grateful. He lay back and shut his eyes, he had been left mostly alone this morning. Draco was being taught French by Gabrielle in the living room, and Charlie was avoiding them by swimming lengths of the pool. Cho hadn't left the bedroom since she found out she was nominated, Luna was trying to convince Theo that people would like him more if he was himself, and he was trying to convince her that he was being himself. Susan, Merlin knew what she was doing and the only person Harry hadn't seen all morning was Daphne.

Until now.

'Hey,' she said, sitting down next to him.

'Hey,' Harry said with a smile, 'where have you been all morning?'

'You noticed I was gone?' Daphne asked, and Harry nodded.

'I was in the summerhouse, you tend to get some peace and quiet in there,' Daphne said honestly.

'Yeah, that's true,' Harry agreed.

'What did Susan want?' Daphne asked, looking over at the redhead who was now in the house talking to Theo and Luna.

'She apologised,' Harry said, 'I pretty much just ignored her.'

'I thought you two got on,' Daphne said.

Harry shrugged, 'We did at first, but the longer we're in here the more she reminds me of Ginny…no offence to Gin, she's great and I love her as a friend. But we were not at all compatible romantically.'

'How come?' Daphne asked curiously.

'Too fiery and hotheaded,' Harry said, 'I'm like that, and we just ended up arguing all the time. Hermione reckons I need someone more relaxed and laidback who'll tell me to shut up when I start getting riled up.'

Daphne laughed, 'Yeah, I reckon Grangers got that one right.'

'Why were you hiding from the world anyway?' Harry asked.

Daphne's smile fell, 'I was just thinking, about what you said. You're taking a chance on me, but you don't even know if I have the skills to be a good Auror.'

Harry smiled as he looked at her, 'No…but I have good intuition, and I think you do. But if you want we can duel and I can tell you for sure.'

'Seriously?' Daphne asked in surprise.

Harry nodded, 'I'll go easy on you.'

Daphne laughed and said, 'Alright, I'll take you up on that offer sometime.'

Harry smiled at her and shut his eyes again, 'I can't remember the last time I was this relaxed.'

'It is relaxing in here,' Daphne agreed, 'but it's pretty bitchy too.'

'Just like high school all over again,' Harry remarked, making Daphne laugh.

* * *

><p>'I think you need to be yourself.'<p>

'I am myself, we've been over this Loony.'

'That's not very nice,' Luna said, 'nobody calls me that anymore. Harry usually hits people who do.'

'Well Saint Potter's not here now,' Theo said shortly.

'Why do you pretend to be mean?' Luna asked, cocking her head at him, 'I think people would like you if you stopped that.'

'I'm not doing anything, this is who I am,' Theo said in annoyance.

Luna shook her head, 'No…you're quite sweet really. So why do you pretend to be nasty and sexist? You don't even sleep with most of the women you take out on dates, you even pay some of them to tell the papers they slept with you though. That's an odd thing to do.'

'What…why…would you just leave me alone?' Theo asked, flustered now.

Luna just stared at him.

'Stop that! I'm happy the way I am, leave me alone,' Theo said, glaring at her.

'No you're not,' Luna said, 'you're lonely. Is it because your girlfriend died? You should talk to Cho, her boyfriend died.'

'I don't want to talk about it,' Theo snapped.

'Just because you lost her doesn't mean you'll lose everyone, you know,' Luna said, 'you might fall in love again if you give people the chance.'

'I don't want to fall in love again!' Theo said shortly as he got to his feet.

'Why?' Luna asked.

Theo blanched, 'What?'

'Why don't you want to fall in love again?' Luna asked curiously.

'Because…it…you wouldn't understand.'

'I'm sure I would,' Luna said, looking at him with her big, innocent eyes.

Theo sighed, 'Because if I fall in love again I might lose someone again, and I can't go through that again.'

Luna smiled slightly, 'But if you don't give people a chance, then you'll be lonely forever. You're quite nice really Theodore Nott, I wish you would act like this all of the time.'

Leaving Theo completely bemused Luna left the house for a swim.

* * *

><p>That night had everyone gathered in the living area, scattered on sofas and armchairs. Cho was wearing a similar gold dress to that she wore to the Yule Ball and Theo was wearing a suit. As soon as it turned 9pm Stephanie's voice filled the house.<p>

'_Hello Housemates. Over the last 24 hours the public have voted, and the votes have been counted and verified…'_

* * *

><p>'I think Cho's going to get eliminated,' Ginny said as she and Ron listened to the show together in Ron's flat.<p>

'I hope not,' Ron said, 'Theo's an arse.'

'Yeah, but people like that,' Ginny reminded her brother, 'people like conflict, and he definitely causes it.'

Ron rolled his eyes, 'Who did you vote to evict?'

'Theo,' Ginny said, 'just because I know other people like him, doesn't mean I do.'

'_The housemate who has been evicted is…'_

* * *

><p>'It's gotta be Cho,' Sophie said as she and Hermione listened to the radio from Hermione's living room as they ate take-away.<p>

'Are you moving in?' Hermione asked in amusement.

Sophie grinned, 'Well my rent has just gone up,' she joked.

Hermione laughed, 'I think you're right, it probably will be Cho. Anyway, Theo's true nature is coming out now thanks to Luna. People will like him a lot more.'

'It's horrible what he had to go through,' Sophie said with a sigh, 'not that he's gone the right way about it.'

Hermione nodded, 'He shouldn't be putting on that front, I agree with you.'

'Maybe being in there will do him some good,' Sophie agreed.

'_The housemate that the public have chosen to evict is…Cho!'_

'And Theo survives another day!' Sophie cheered.

Hermione laughed and then sighed as they heard Cho burst into tears and run out of the house, 'I felt sorry for her at the time. But Harry's right, Cho needs to get over this crying thing now.'

'Like Daph said, it's pathetic,' Sophie said as they waited for the interview Stephanie Cruise would have with Cho now she was out of the house.

'_Cho! Welcome back!'_

Cho sniffled down the radio airwaves and said a meagre hello to Stephanie. Sophie rolled her eyes, 'want some more egg fried rice?'

Hermione grinned and took the offering, 'You can move in if you like,' she said, 'I could do with the company now Ron and I have broken up.'

Sophie chuckled, 'I might take you up on that offer, my landlord raised my rent three times in the last couple of months.'

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, 'Well I own this place, so all you'd need to do was help out paying for food.'

'Seriously?' Sophie asked with wide eyes.

'Seriously,' Hermione agreed with a chuckle.

'Thanks so much Hermione!' Sophie said, jumping up and hugging Hermione who laughed. They had gotten on since they both started working in the DMLE which was about 4 and a half years ago now. Sophie and Hermione looked pretty similar, they had the same hair colour although Sophie's hair was straight and she had darker brown eyes than Hermione. For someone who had been in Slytherin she was a really nice, laidback person, but she was also a great Juror and that was where her sneaky side came out.

'_Are you sad to have to leave the house, Cho?'_

'_A little. I just don't understand why they nominated me, I didn't do anything wrong.'_

'_Well Cho, the problem was you didn't tend to speak to anyone. They found you boring.'_

Cho burst into tears again and Hermione and Sophie couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>'<em>Housemates. There are two bottles of firewhiskey in the kitchen. Have a good night.'<em>

'Is this standard then?' Charlie asked as he brought the firewhiskey into the living room with some glasses, 'alcohol on a Saturday night?'

'Looks like it,' Daphne said.

'I'm not complaining,' Harry added as he accepted the glass Charlie handed him.

Charlie handed Theo a glass and the former smiled, 'Thanks. This is a good opportunity for a toast.'

The others looked at him in surprise and Theo said, 'I'm sorry for the way I've acted this past week. Luna, you're right, it is all an act, a façade. I'm not a womanizer, in fact I've only slept with a couple of people in the last few years.'

Daphne smiled slightly, 'Well, I always knew that Theo. My problem with you was the shit you were stirring up.'

'And I'll stop that too,' Theo promised, 'let's just say, Potter, you're not the only one with a messed up past here.'

Harry appreciated his bravery and he smiled, 'I didn't think for a minute I was. Everybody has their secrets, but well done for having the guts to apologise live on radio.'

'Yeah, cheers to that,' Susan said, raising her glass. The others all did the same, and once the firewhiskey got flowing, the night got going…

After an impromptu game of spin the bottle Susan and Theo had mysteriously disappeared to the one room in the house where there were no listening charms, the bathroom. Gabrielle and Daphne were whispering about this development, and Charlie was watching Daphne with a frown. Luna, who didn't drink, had already gone to bed.

'I'm going for a jacuzzi,' Harry said as he got to his feet shakily.

'Drunk?' Daphne asked in amusement.

'I'm not drunk,' Harry objected as he wandered out into the garden.

Draco chuckled and said, 'I'll go with him, make sure he doesn't drown himself.'

Gabrielle smiled and said, 'You're a good friend, Draco.'

Draco smiled back as he followed Harry out to the jacuzzi and got into the hot water with him, 'You are drunk.'

'Maybe a little,' Harry said, shutting his eyes and leaning back.

'And if you fall asleep you'll drown,' Draco pointed out.

'Hmm,' Harry said, silent for a moment. Draco didn't say anything either, but he could tell something was on Harry's mind.

* * *

><p>'Daphne?'<p>

Daphne was about to leave when she realised she was alone in the living room with Charlie now that Gabrielle had gone to bed.

'What?' she asked, turning to where he was sitting on one of the sofas.

'Can we talk?' Charlie asked.

Daphne frowned but sat down next to him, 'What do you want to talk about?'

'Us…what happened between us…' Charlie said.

'You're drunk, Charlie,' Daphne said dryly.

'No, I'm not,' Charlie objected, 'but…why did you do the shoot?'

'Because if I hadn't done it they would have fired me,' Daphne answered honestly as she caught his eye.

'You really had no choice?'

'If I hadn't done it I'd have been dropped, and I didn't have anywhere in the UK to go or any money,' Daphne said with a sigh.

'Why didn't you tell me at the time?' Charlie asked.

'Because you were too angry to listen,' Daphne said honestly.

Charlie frowned, 'I'm sorry, Daph,' he said, his face now very close to hers. Daphne was confused, she had thought Charlie wanted nothing to do with her.

'Charlie-' Daphne began weakly, but she didn't get a chance to finish what she was going to say. Charlie abruptly closed the distance between them and caught Daphne's lips in a rough, passionate kiss. Daphne gasped in surprise, but kissed Charlie back all the same, gripping his hair in her hands. The kiss didn't last particularly long, Charlie pulled away and looked at Daphne as if he was torn. He got to his feet and said, 'I'm sorry…let's just forget that every happened,' as he rushed into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>'Charlie just kissed Daphne,' Draco informed Harry. From the jacuzzi they could see into the living room.<p>

Harry's eyes snapped open, 'Did he?'

'Isn't that what you want?' Draco asked, 'I heard you telling Charlie he should give her another chance.'

'Well, he should, she still has feelings for him,' Harry said with a sigh, 'and she should be happy.'

'You like her,' Draco stated.

'Slightly,' Harry replied.

'Didn't you like Susan?' Draco asked in amusement.

'She's irritating me now,' Harry said honestly, 'she reminds me of Ginny.'

'And you and Ginny broke up for a reason,' Draco said with a nod.

'Daphne's…a breath of fresh air,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'I've never seen anything like her.'

'Well, he kissed her then buggered off and she ran away to the summerhouse,' Draco said, 'so I wouldn't worry about it too much.'

'Hmm,' Harry said thoughtfully, he was sobering up slightly now, 'Thanks Draco.'

'What for?' Draco asked with a frown.

Harry shrugged as he got out of the jacuzzi, 'I don't know yet.'

'You're still drunk.'

'Why do you think I'm making so little sense?' Harry retorted as he grabbed a towel and stumbled in the direction of the summerhouse.

* * *

><p>'Go away Charlie!'<p>

'I'm not Charlie.'

'Oh, hey Harry,' Daphne said with a weak smile as she turned around.

'Do I look ginger?' Harry joked.

Daphne laughed, 'thankfully not,' she said.

'What's up?' Harry asked, dropping down onto the single bed in the summerhouse with a groan.

'Charlie kissed me, then said we should forget it happened and ran away,' Daphne said honestly.

Harry surveyed her, 'He's screwing with your head, and that pisses me off.'

'Yeah, well, it pisses me off too,' Daphne said honestly, 'are you drunk?'

'Yep,' Harry said as he shut his eyes, 'blissfully so.'

Daphne chuckled as she moved closer to him and sat down on the edge of the bed, he jumped when he felt her touch his bare arm, 'How'd you get all these?' she asked gently.

Harry opened his eyes and followed her line of sight as she surveyed his scars. He was only wearing swimming shorts so all of them were on display, he shook his head, 'You don't wanna hear about all that.'

'Yes, I do,' Daphne said.

Harry caught her eye and saw the curiosity there, 'Why?'

She smirked a little, 'Maybe I just find you interesting.'

Harry chuckled and moved further over on the bed, he patted the spot next to him and she lay down on her stomach, 'So, where'd you get them all?'

'Well,' Harry began, 'this is from when I was 7,' he pointed to a burn on his left arm, 'my cousin 'accidentally' knocked boiling hot water on me.'

Daphne shook her head in disbelief as Harry continued, 'this is from 2nd year, when I got bitten by a Basilisk,' he pointed to a singular hole just above his elbow on his right arm.

Daphne's eyes widened, 'How the hell did you survive that?'

'I nearly didn't,' Harry said honestly, 'but I got it killing the Basilisk, and then a Phoenix healed it for me. It got rid of all the venom, but couldn't quite heal the wound.'

'I've never met someone so blasé about death before,' Daphne remarked.

Harry laughed, 'Well I've faced it often enough,' he joked.

'So what about the rest?' Daphne asked.

'This is from a Hungarian Horntail,' Harry said, pointing to a thin white line on his right shoulder.

'I remember that one,' Daphne said, 'it looked painful.'

'It wasn't too bad,' Harry said, 'I didn't realise you paid attention to me in the Triwizard Tournament.'

'I didn't wear a badge,' Daphne said with a smile, 'but you didn't notice me at school so I guess you wouldn't have seen that.'

'Yeah, sorry about that,' Harry said, 'I don't know how I missed you.'

Daphne smirked, 'Are you flirting with me?'

Harry grinned, 'I'm drunk, therefore I can't be held accountable for my actions.'

Daphne laughed and Harry said, 'I didn't notice anyone at school. Hermione keeps telling me off for that.'

Daphne laughed again, 'I'm not touchy about it like Susan, don't worry.'

'Good,' Harry said, 'you know, you really should laugh more often.'

'Now you're definitely flirting with me,' Daphne grinned.

Harry shot her a mischievous smile and said, 'So this one is from an Acromantula,' he pointed to a long thin scar on his right leg.

'When did you get that?' Daphne asked curiously.

'In the 3rd task of the Triwizard tournament,' Harry said.

'Yeah, I remember now. When you and Diggory were racing for the cup at the end,' Daphne recalled.

Harry sighed, 'Yeah…that was it. Do you know, I still feel like it was my fault? Having Cho around didn't help.'

'It wasn't your fault,' Daphne said.

Harry shook his head, 'Yes it was, that cup was meant for me. Voldemort wanted me, Cedric never should have ended up there with me…'

'Merlin, the papers are right. You really do have a bloody hero complex,' Daphne remarked.

'Guilty,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'why do you think I have so many scars? I keep jumping in the way of other peoples.'

'You're far more intriguing than I originally thought,' Daphne said with a slight smile, 'the press are wrong about you.'

'Who's flirting now?' Harry teased.

Daphne smirked, 'So what about that one?' she asked, pointing to a scar just below his elbow on his right arm.

Harry frowned, 'Oh, that was from a knife…I can't really tell you anymore than that. Apart that I got it on the night Voldemort was brought back.'

'Oh, I get it,' Daphne said, realising he wouldn't be allowed to disclose some of that information.

Harry nodded, glad she understood, 'This is from 5th year, I had to use a blood quill…'

'What does it say?' Daphne said, lifting up his hand and examining the thin white lines. A shiver shot through him as her soft hand connected with his.

'Uh, it says I must not tell lies,' Harry said, slightly distracted.

'Oh,' Daphne said, 'nobody believed you, they thought you were lying.'

'Did you think I was insane?' Harry asked curiously.

Daphne shook her head, 'I could tell something was different, I believed he was back.'

'That was my hardest year at school,' Harry said with a sigh, 'I felt like the world was against me.'

'That's the thing about heroes,' Daphne remarked, 'when they do something right the world loves them. But when they make a mistake they have so much further to fall than anyone else.'

'Yeah, look at Dumbledore,' Harry said sadly.

'What do you mean?' Daphne asked with a frown.

'You remember that book Skeeter brought out about him?' Harry asked.

Daphne nodded, 'Tracey had a copy, I flicked through it but I never bothered to read it. Wasn't it all nonsense?'

'Pretty much, a lot of the facts were true, just twisted,' Harry said, 'all to bring him down.'

'I can sympathise you know,' Daphne said, 'the way you were treated that year, is how people treated me everyday just because I was a Slytherin.'

'I never had a great opinion about that house,' Harry said honestly, 'but that was mainly because Draco was an arrogant tosser and Pansy bullied Hermione so badly she ended up in tears all the time.'

'I understand, but the actions of a few, don't define the actions of the rest,' Daphne pointed out.

Harry frowned, 'That's a Muggle quote.'

Daphne grinned, 'You don't know the first thing about Slytherins, Potter.'

Harry laughed and smiled, 'You're right, I don't. Maybe I should change that.'

'Maybe you should.'

'Wanna hear about the rest of my scars?' Harry asked, changing the subject.

Daphne laughed, 'Go on then…'

'Well the rest are from the war,' Harry said, 'this is another snake bite. You know that giant snake Neville beheaded?'

Daphne nodded, looking at the two puncture marks on his right forearm.

'Well that snake did that,' Harry said, 'oh and the burns are from that time I broke into Gringotts.'

'You're actually pretty bad-ass, Potter,' Daphne said mischievously, 'you would have made a good Slytherin.'

'I nearly became one,' Harry told her, 'I was a hat stall between Gryffindor and Slytherin.'

'Seriously?'

Harry nodded, 'Imagine how different things would have been if I'd become a Slytherin.'

'Merlin knows how different things would have been,' Daphne agreed, placing her hand on his chest, 'how'd you get this one?'

He breathed in sharply as her slender fingers stroked the oval shaped burn mark on his chest, 'You okay, Potter?' she asked with a slight smirk, she knew the effect she had on him.

'Fine,' Harry lied, 'and it was a certain dark magic item, it burned me.'

Daphne hummed thoughtfully, 'What about that burn?' she asked, looking at another burn mark on his right wrist.

Harry chuckled, 'Well, I got that one from fiendfyre while saving Draco's arse.'

'You should have just left him there,' Daphne said matter-of-factly.

'I could never have done that. Morally I could never fly away from someone knowing I'd left them there to die,' Harry said.

'He freaked out afterwards, you know. He thought you saved him because you were in love with him or something,' Daphne said with a grin.

'Do you reckon I should pretend I'm in love with him now to see how uncomfortable he gets?' Harry asked her with a cheeky grin.

'You better not say that,' Daphne said with a chuckle, 'or they'll give it to you as an individual challenge.'

'I hope they do,' Harry said, 'it would be hilarious!'

'And quite wicked,' Daphne grinned, 'I'm seeing how you were a hat-stall, Potter.'

'You can call me Harry, you know?'

'I prefer Potter,' she smirked.

Harry chuckled, and Daphne asked, 'So is that all of your scars…oh wait, whats that one?'

She pointed to an X on his chest, it was white and very faded, but just visible. Harry frowned, he couldn't tell the truth about how it was where the part of Voldemort had died.

'Uh, it's similar to the one on my forehead,' Harry said, 'I died in the final battle, that's the mark to prove it.'

'Is it scary, dying?' Daphne asked softly.

Harry smiled, 'No. It's just the start of a new adventure.'

'That's the sort of thing Dumbledore would have said,' Daphne said, cocking her head at him.

'He told me that once,' Harry said, 'and I think it will always stick with me.'

'There's a lot more to you than meets the eye, Potter,' Daphne said as she got to her feet.

'Never judge a book by its cover,' Harry said with a smile, 'there's a lot more to you than the whole blonde haired, blue eyed, incredibly attractive model thing you've got going on.

'You think I'm incredibly attractive?' Daphne asked with a smile.

'Only a fool wouldn't,' Harry responded.

'You are a charming drunk,' Daphne said as she chuckled, 'far better than someone who gets angry or bursts into tears. I like happy drunks.'

Harry just laughed and said, 'I'll let you into a secret. I haven't had anything to drink tonight.'

She narrowed her eyes at him, 'Really?'

'Really,' Harry said, 'I charmed the firewhiskey into water. I'm a recovering alcoholic, this is just me.'

Daphne smiled, 'I stand by what I said then, you are a very intriguing man Harry Potter.'

* * *

><p>'Oh Merlin! This is gold!' Sophie said as she and Hermione lay on Hermione's double bed eating ice cream together out of a tub that had been enlarged.<p>

'I think he really likes her,' Hermione said as the radio continued playing in the background.

'And she's seriously into him, even if she is playing it cool,' Sophie remarked.

'Charlie was out of order earlier with what he did,' Hermione said with a shake of her head, 'he's playing games.'

'He's not doing it on purpose, Hermione,' Sophie said, 'he's confused. But you're right, he shouldn't have kissed her, although I think Harry cheered her up again.'

'I'm still gonna hit Charlie for it when he gets out,' Hermione said.

'Hey, you didn't tell me Potter was a recovering alcoholic,' Sophie added.

'It's not really my business,' Hermione said, 'and he doesn't talk about it often.'

'Was it because of the war?' Sophie asked curiously.

Hermione nodded, 'The guilt got to him I think, it started after all the burials had finished. He's been clean for 4 years now though, he does drink sometimes but never anymore than one or two firewhiskeys.'

'That's interesting…Draco's a recovering alcoholic too,' Sophie said, 'he's sort of the same, he drinks sometimes but never in excess. I guess they both started for the same reasons, and around the same time.'

'I wonder if they'll ever get around to talking about it,' Hermione said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>The following morning brought far more conflict than a Sunday should ever have had. It all started out okay, until Daphne and Susan got into an argument by the pool.<p>

'So what were you doing in the bathroom with Theo last night?' Daphne asked casually.

'None of your business,' Susan said sharply.

Daphne snorted, 'I can't believe you went there.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Susan asked, reaching for her wand.

'Exactly what it sounds like,' Daphne said smoothly.

'Are you calling me a slut?' Susan asked hotly.

'No,' Daphne said, 'I just thought you had standards.'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Susan asked, pulling her wand out.

'You're gonna duel me, really?' Daphne asked, she hadn't even reached for wand.

'And I'm gonna beat you pretty easily by the looks of it,' Susan said angrily.

Daphne laughed and grabbed her wand, 'Really? I didn't think duelling was one of a Hufflepuff's best qualities, sleeping around however, that seems to be.'

'Bitch!' Susan hissed, hurling a stunning charm towards Daphne.

Daphne threw up a shield charm with seconds until the spell hit it and then the duel began as she sent a leg-locking jinx in Susan's direction. The duel brought others out into the garden to watch, and it was all the more amusing considering both girls were only wearing their bikinis.

'Confringo!'

'Expulso!'

'Relashio!'

'Rictumsempra!'

'Stupefy!'

'Titillando!'

'Expelliarmus!'

Daphne grinned as Susan's wand flew through the air into her hand. Susan seemed to be on the verge of huffing as Daphne smirked and said, 'Learn how to pick your battles, Bones.'

She threw Susan's wand into the pool and smiled falsely at her before walking over to the rest of the housemates. Harry smirked, 'You used Expelliarmus to beat her, I see so much I can do here, so much promise.'

Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, 'She was a hardly a Dark Lord, Potter.'

'Details, details,' Harry said with a wave of his hand, 'seriously though, there is _so _much I can teach you.'

I'm not your project, Potter,' Daphne smirked.

Harry grinned, 'Oh go on Greengrass. You want to be an Auror, and I'm the best. Don't you want to learn from the best?'

'Not that you're cocky about it, Potter,' Daphne remarked.

'That's a matter of perspective,' Harry grinned, 'so, do you want to be my project?'

'Is than an innuendo?'

'Do you want it to be?'

'Down boy,' Daphne grinned, 'I'll be your project if you promise to get me that trial.'

'Ah, typical Slytherin, always looking for what they can gain,' Harry said with a grin. He held out his hand, 'deal.'

Daphne took it and shook it, 'Pleasure doing business with you Potter,' she said as she walked past him into the house. Harry grinned after her retreating form, he had just found himself a protégé.

* * *

><p>'<em>Can Susan and Daphne come to the thought room?'<em>

Daphne was closest so she ended up in the thought room first. Susan glared at her and didn't speak to her when she walked in.

'_There is a rule against duelling which you have both broken. As a result of this you will both face punishment.'_

Daphne sighed, and Susan muttered, 'This is all _her _fault.'

'_She _is right here,' Daphne said with a raised eyebrow.

'_Your punishment is to clean the pool, without magic. You have 3 hours housemates so you ought to get cleaning.'_

'Oh for Merlin's sake!'

* * *

><p>'Make your mind up.'<p>

'What?' Theo asked as Draco talked to him in the bedroom.

'Last night you come out with some speech about how it's all a façade,' Draco said, 'then you slept with Susan, just making your façade seem all the more real. So which one is really you?'

Theo smirked, 'That's part of the game Draco, I'm a man of mystery.'

'No, you're just a complete arse,' Draco said hotly.

Theo snorted, 'There's no need for that. Susan and I do have a history you know?'

'Oh, do you?' Draco asked, 'because the way I remember your history, you screwed her behind a greenhouse right after her Aunt died when she was a vulnerable mess.'

'Hey, it wasn't like I forced her into anything!' Theo objected.

'No, but you prayed on her when she was vulnerable because that's what you always do,' Draco practically spat, 'oh and if I remember, she was underage.'

Theo glared at his former best friend, 'Since when did you grow a conscious?'

'When I stopped associating myself with people like you, and started associating myself with people like Potter,' Draco said honestly.

'Oh so you're friends now?' Theo asked in amusement, 'that's cute.'

'He's a far better friend already than you ever were,' Draco said in a low voice, 'so you can continue praying on the vulnerable, like you did with that Brown girl.'

The next thing Draco knew Theo had him up against the wall by his neck, 'I did not pray on her! It wasn't my fault she came to me after Weasley broke up with her!' he hissed.

'Put me down,' Draco said, gasping slightly from Theo's grasp on his neck.

'And I loved her!' Theo added, tightening his grip, 'and she was ripped away from me!'

'What the fuck?' Harry remarked as he walked into the bedroom and saw the sight. With a flick of his hand Theo was thrown into the opposite wall and Draco slid down the wall he had been held against. He gasped as he tried to get air into his lungs and Harry helped him up, wincing at the red marks on his throat, 'Fucking hell, are you okay Draco?'

'Fine,' Draco rasped, glaring at Theo's unconscious body.

'What the hell was that about?' Harry asked.

'Just an argument,' Draco said.

'Most arguments don't end up in people being held up against walls,' Harry retorted.

'Mine's and Theo's do,' Draco said with a groan as he sunk down onto his bed, 'get Daphne.'

'She's cleaning the pool,' Harry said.

'I don't care, she's the only person in here who can do healing charms,' Draco said dryly.

'Alright,' Harry said, wandering out to the garden and standing on the edge of the empty pool, 'Daphne?'

Daphne looked up and frowned, 'What is it?'

'You've got to come and help Draco out. Theo's just had him up against a wall, his throats a mess,' Harry said.

Daphne shook her head angrily as she let Harry help her out of the pool, 'That fucking git. What were they arguing about?'

'Draco won't say,' Harry said. They went to bedroom together and Harry watched as Daphne did healing charms on the wound, reducing it to a few pink lines. She chastised him for getting into a fight, and pressed him to tell her what the argument was about, but he wouldn't budge.

* * *

><p>'<em>Can Theo come to the thought room?'<em>

Theo had not long woken up with an aching headache from where his head had hit the wall. He stalked into the room, feeling like the world was against him.

'_Theo, you broke one of the rules by starting a fight with Draco. You will be punished.'_

'Of course I will,' Theo said dryly.

'_Your punishment is, you will have your wand taken away from you until Friday morning.'_

'Brilliant,' he muttered, 'just brilliant.'

* * *

><p>After scrubbing the pool Daphne and Susan vaguely made up, but the air was still icy between them as the remaining 8 housemates went to bad that night. Tensions were definitely rising now. Things between Charlie and Daphne were also a bit frosty, and Theo and Draco were at complete odds after their argument earlier.<p>

As Monday rolled around there were definitive groups and splits as there had been on the first night in the house.

Draco and Gabrielle were swimming together, Draco was trying to teach Gabrielle the backstroke and by the looks of it he was failing. Theo was sulking on his own in the bedroom, Charlie and Susan were in the summerhouse. This left, Harry, Daphne and Luna who were all talking amongst each other on the patio. It was a particularly hot day and they were all enjoying it, they had gotten quite good tans so far in the two weeks they had been in the house.

'What do you think those two are doing in there?' Luna asked curiously as she looked at the summerhouse. Susan and Charlie had been in there a while now.

'Screwing probably,' Daphne said a little bitterly.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I highly doubt it. Charlie has a bit more taste than that, he wouldn't sleep with someone with listening charms around.'

'Really?' Daphne asked, 'he didn't have any taste when I was dating him, or any objections to screwing someone where people could be listening.'

'I don't think I want to know anymore than that,' Harry said.

Luna smiled a little wickedly, 'I think the rest of that story probably involves dragon enclosures.'

'Luna!' Harry grimaced, 'my ears are bleeding!'

Daphne was too busy laughing to hear what he was saying, the three of them got on pretty well.

* * *

><p>'You okay?' Charlie asked Susan after about half an hour of silence. They had both come out to the summerhouse to escape the others.<p>

Susan nodded, 'Yeah…Last night was stupid, I've just gotten myself branded as a slut now.'

Charlie glanced over at her, 'You shouldn't have slept with him then.'

'I know,' Susan said.

'Why did you?' Charlie asked curiously.

Susan frowned, 'I don't know it seemed like a good idea at the time. Anyway, why are you hiding out here?'

Charlie sighed, 'I'm just trying to get my thoughts in order, I guess. I messed up last night…by kissing Daphne.'

'Don't you want to get back together with her?' Susan asked curiously.

Charlie shook his head, 'I still had feelings for her, but I can't. She really screwed me over and I get that she's sorry for that but I can't forgive her.'

'There's more to it than that,' Susan said, 'you like someone else, don't you?'

'Are you gonna leave me alone if I don't tell you?' Charlie asked, vaguely amused.

'Nah,' Susan said with a smile, 'I could tell you were full of secrets. That's why you're miserable, because you're in love with someone.'

'I thought being in love was meant to make you happy, not miserable,' Charlie said.

'Well, that's where you'd be wrong,' Susan said bitterly, 'love only makes you happy if the other person loves you back.'

'That's where my problem is,' Charlie confessed, 'she's definitely not in love with me.'

'What makes you so sure?' Susan asked.

'It might have something to do with the fact she's dating my younger brother,' Charlie remarked.

'Oh,' Susan said, biting her lip, 'that's…awkward.'

'Tell me about it,' Charlie sighed.

'Well, since two of your younger brothers have wives, I know who you're referring to,' Susan said with a slight smile.

'Don't shout about it,' Charlie said softly.

'I won't,' Susan said, 'but here's a piece of advice for you. That won't last forever, so get your foot in the door before someone else does.'

* * *

><p>'What?' Hermione asked weakly.<p>

'Uh…I think he just said he was in love with you,' Sophie said from where they were still in Hermione's bed after falling asleep there the night before.

'But…I'm not dating Ron anymore,' Hermione said slowly.

'He doesn't know that,' Sophie reminded her, 'and is that the first thing you pick out from that conversation? He just said he was bloody in love with you for Merlin's sake!'

'How can he be in love with me?' Hermione asked in disbelief, 'he's Ron's brother.'

'I always said you were with the wrong Weasley,' Sophie joked.

'Soph, that isn't helping,' Hermione said, still completely surprised.

'You like him too,' Sophie said, nudging her friend, 'I know you do, I see the way you look at him.'

'Well…okay…so I do _like _him, but I never let myself dwell on it because he's _Ron's brother!' _Hermione exclaimed.

'So what if he's your ex's brother?' Sophie asked, 'doesn't mean you can't have a relationship with him.'

'That's exactly what it means!' Hermione said as there was a knock on the door.

'Come in!' Sophie shouted.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend, Sophie smiled, 'What? I live here now.'

Hermione rolled her eyes as someone walked into the house, walking through the living room into the bedroom. Ginny frowned when she walked through the doorway into the bedroom where Hermione and Sophie were underneath the covers together.

'Uh…what is going on here?' Ginny asked in disbelief.

Sophie grinned, 'Oh hey, you must be Ginny. I'm Hermione's girlfriend.'

Hermione laughed and said, 'No she's not, she's an idiot.'

Ginny was looking between the pair in amusement, Hermione said, 'This is Sophie from work, she's my new flat mate. We fell asleep in here last night listening to the radio.'

'Speaking of which,' Sophie grinned, 'your brother just admitted that he's in love with our Hermione here, on live radio. The poor thing got quite a fright.'

'Oh shut up Soph,' Hermione said in fond exasperation.

'Well that's not much of a surprise,' Ginny said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Hermione blanched, 'What? Why not?'

Ginny chuckled, 'Well it's kind of obvious he's been in love with you, at least for the last couple of years, probably before then.'

Hermione gaped at Ginny, 'How did I not notice that?'

'I don't know,' Sophie replied, 'because the whole department knew.'

'So, what are you going to do about it?' Ginny asked eagerly.

'Uh, nothing…at the moment…I guess. He's in that house for the moment, and I'm here,' Hermione said, 'and I need some time to take it in.'

Ginny laughed, 'Well, if it helps, Hermione. I think he's far better suited for you than Ron.'

'Well that wouldn't be hard,' Sophie remarked, and all three of them burst out laughing.

_**TBC :)  
><strong>_

_**A/N: What do you think? I'm loving writing this fic, It's such a nice getaway from uni work so this is my escape right now! You guys can probably expect updates every weekend apart from when I've got a lot of assignments!  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for reading, and thank you SO much for the kind, funny and constructive reviews! You guys are the best!**_


	9. The Secret Task

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 9 - The Secret Task**

_**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, sorry! But I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'll try and get the next chapter up tonight, and after that I've got uni all week but I'll be back next weekend ;)**_

_**Enjoy the chapter guys! :D**_

* * *

><p>Daphne was playing chess with Luna late on Monday afternoon. This was an intriguing experience because Luna kept making moves that didn't exist and referring to the chess pieces by names of people she knew. This was her personalized, hand-crafted chess set and it was still a little bit weird for Luna to see the King (Harry) cross the board and behead the opposing Knight (Draco). There was also something immensely fun about it.<p>

'_Could Daphne please come to the thought room?'_

'I'll be back in a minute, Luna,' Daphne said with a smile as she got up and walked into the thought room. She sat down in the golden chair and waited to be told why she was here.

'_Hello Daphne, how are you today?'_

'Good, thanks,' Daphne said, a little bemused.

'_You have been selected for a secret task. This secret task is to try and get 3 housemates to confess that they are the most famous housemate in the house.'_

Daphne grinned, 'Okay…what do I get if I win?'

'_If you pass the task you will receive exclusive use of a secret room which can be made into anything you wish. You may also take one housemate with you.'_

'And if I fail?' Daphne asked.

'_If you fail, Daphne, you must answer 'yes' to everything your housemates ask you tomorrow.'_

'Bloody hell,' Daphne muttered, 'So how long do I have to do this?'

'_You must complete the task by 9pm tonight. You have 4 hours.'_

'Okay…' Daphne said.

'_Remember Daphne, this task is secret. That means you cannot tell anyone.'_

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'No shit, can I go now?'

'_Yes Daphne, you may go now.'_

* * *

><p>'Hey, Draco, can I ask you something?' Daphne asked after jumping into the pool where he had been swimming.<p>

'Sure,' Draco said, glancing at his best friend.

'You're the most famous person in here, right?'

Draco scoffed, 'No, I'm a lawyer.'

'Exactly,' Daphne said with a smirk, 'so everyone knows who you are. That's the definition of fame, right? People knowing who you are, and everyone knows you're the best criminal defence lawyer in England.'

'That doesn't make me more famous than golden boy over there,' Draco said with an amused glance in Harry's direction.

'Yeah but what Potter did was something that happens once in a hundred years,' Daphne said, 'in terms of current affairs you're the one whose famous, you're the one on the headlines every day.'

'Why are you buttering me up?' Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

'I guess I just feel like sometimes you let your past get in the way of your life,' Daphne said, 'I just want you to know you're really famous, for good reasons.'

'For good reasons?' Draco scoffed, 'I've done too much bad to be known for good reasons.'

'That's not true,' Daphne objected.

'Yes, it is,' Draco said firmly, 'I've had more headlines about what I did in the war, about what my family did in the war, than I have about cases I've won.'

'Doesn't that still make you famous?' Daphne asked, this was proving more difficult than she thought.

'No, it makes me notorious,' Draco said a little bitterly, 'what do you want, Daphne? You're being too nice to me.'

Daphne sighed, 'Maybe I just want to give you a boost, I feel like you need it. With Gabrielle now...she can see you're a good person, but you need to see that too.'

'She's naive,' Draco said, sighing deeply, 'soon enough she'll realise what I am. They all do in the end.'

'What you are, is a good man,' Daphne said, 'a good lawyer, the best lawyer. The most famous man in current affairs!'

Draco smiled and said, 'Alright then. I suppose I _am _the most current famous person in here, when you put it like that.'

Daphne grinned at him, one down, two to go.

* * *

><p>Daphne's next target was Luna, so as they played another game of chess together Daphne said, 'Would you say you're the most famous person in this house?'<p>

Luna replied, 'No.'

'Why not?' Daphne asked.

'Harry saved the whole wizarding world,' Luna said, 'no one can be more famous than that.'

'But you helped him do it,' Daphne pointed out.

'I may have helped him do it, but nobody ever remembers the helpers,' Luna said philosophically, 'everybody knows Santa, but nobody could name all of his reindeer.'

'Who is Santa?' Daphne asked in confusion.

Luna smiled and said, 'It's a Muggle thing.'

'Right…' Daphne said, rethinking her strategy, 'But surely it must help the Quibbler sell copies, having a war heroine in charge?'

Luna nodded, 'It has made it more well-known.'

'And everyone knows you're the editor,' Daphne said, 'so that makes you famous.'

'I guess I'm fairly famous in the publishing world,' Luna agreed with a smile, 'Harry to D4.'

Daphne shook her head in disbelief as the little figurine of Harry beheaded one of her pawns which looked suspiciously like Goyle. Two down, one to go, and she knew who her final target was.

* * *

><p>Her time was running out now, it was 8pm and she had an hour to complete her task. Daphne sought Harry out in the summerhouse and he smiled at her when she walked in.<p>

'Hey.'

'Hey,' Daphne said, sitting down next to him on the sofa, 'you're hiding again.'

'I just like it out here,' Harry admitted.

'Me too,' Daphne said as she looked around the small room with its wooden walls, floor and roof. It had a single bed, a sofa and a couple of armchairs in it, nothing else, and it smelled of the outdoors.

'It reminds me of the war,' Harry said thoughtfully, 'well of being on the run…living in a tent, being out there with nature.'

'Being hunted by the darkest wizard who ever lived,' Daphne added sarcastically.

Harry laughed, 'Well I don't reminisce about that part.'

'Yeah, I suppose. I was thinking earlier, we were talking about you trying to get me into Auror training. I didn't realise how rare an opportunity that was, the most famous wizard in England offering to help someone he barely knows,' Daphne said, pulling out all the sneaky stops for this one.

'I wouldn't say I'm the most famous person in England,' Harry said as he chuckled.

'Really?' Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow, 'you're the chosen one, you saved our whole world. That kind of makes you famous.'

'Yeah, I just hate thinking about that,' Harry said darkly, 'I got famous because people died. That's no achievement, not like Flamel for creating the philosophers stone, or Dumbledore for his achievements.'

'But they're dead,' Daphne pointed out, 'so you're the most famous person here.'

'I'm not the most famous person alive, if that's what your saying,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'you'll never get me to admit that, trust me.'

'I know, you're modest,' Daphne said, 'and I'm not saying you're the most famous person alive. I'm saying your the most famous person in here, you're going to win. How can you not? You're Harry freaking Potter!'

Harry narrowed his eyes at her and jotted something down on a piece of parchment, he handed it to Daphne.

'_Is this a challenge?'_

Daphne looked up at him in surprise, she nodded.

Harry smiled slightly, 'Well I suppose, not that I like it, but I guess I probably am.'

Daphne grinned as the voice echoed throughout the house, _'Could Daphne come to the thought room?'_

Daphne crossed the room and kissed him on the cheek, 'Thanks,' she whispered into his ear as she made her way through the house, into the thought room.

'_Hello Daphne. You have passed your secret task.'_

Daphne grinned, 'So I get that secret room?'

'_You have exclusive use of the secret room from noon tomorrow until 5pm. You may pick one housemate to accompany you, who do you choose?'_

'Harry,' Daphne said instantly.

'_What would you like the secret room to transform into?'_

'A training room, like the one at Auror training,' Daphne said eagerly.

'_Okay Daphne, you may leave now. Well done.'_

When Daphne left the thought room the others were gathered in the house, even Harry had come back in. She grinned at them, 'I just won a secret task.'

Draco frowned, 'How come?'

'I had to get 3 people to admit they were the most famous in the house,' Daphne smirked.

'Oh...so that's why you were talking to me about the success of the Quibbler,' Luna said thoughtfully.

'I meant what I said Luna, the Quibbler does great because of the fact people know its written by a war heroine,' Daphne said kindly.

'I knew you were up to something,' Draco said as he chuckled, 'you were being far too nice to me. That only happens when something really bad has happened, or when you want something.'

Daphne grinned, 'You fell for it.'

'I'm getting rusty,' Draco joked.

'You're not even 25 yet,' Gabrielle teased.

Draco laughed and said, 'I have a feeling this will be a recurring thing you'll tease me for, Gabby.'

Gabrielle grinned, 'Well, you _are _5 years older than me.'

Daphne laughed loudly, 'I love this, oh please stick around Gabby, normally it's just me teasing him.'

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Harry, 'Help,' he said dryly as Harry sniggered.

'Anyway,' Daphne continued, 'my prize is exclusive use of a secret room for whatever I like, with whoever I like.'

'What did you pick?' Gabrielle asked curiously.

'I turned it into a training room, and I picked Potter,' Daphne admitted, taking Harry by surprise, 'you promised to get me up to scratch for Auror training.'

Harry laughed, 'Alright, I'll test you in this room then. We'll see how good you really are.'

* * *

><p>On noon at Tuesday Harry and Daphne were called into the thought room. From there a secret door materialized and they walked into this secret room, which turned out to be very similar to the room of requirement at Hogwarts. The room was large and rectangular, set up with a duelling platform in the centre of the room, and dummies around the walls.<p>

'Alright,' Harry said as the door shut behind him, 'let's get down to business.'

'So are we going to duel?' Daphne asked eagerly.

Harry shook his head, 'You never start with a duel. You warm up to it, so we'll start with your aim.'

Harry held out his hand and clenched his fist, pulling one of the dummies towards them, Daphne gaped at him, 'How can you do wandless magic? You're not even 25 yet!'

'I told you I was the best,' Harry said smoothly, 'and I do happen to be the most powerful wizard in Britain.'

'According to Witch Weekly,' Daphne joked, 'they also think you have the best smile in Britain, and the best body.'

'You read Witch Weekly?' Harry asked in amusement.

Daphne laughed, 'I'm _in _most issues, Potter.'

Harry chuckled, 'Come on then, show me how good your aim is. Hit that dummy in the head 3 times with a stunning charm. Every time you hit it, it will go further back and get harder to hit.'

'Okay,' Daphne said, rising to the challenge as she took her wand out. Harry observed as she hit the dummy in the head once. Then she managed again the second time, and although she took slightly longer to correct her aim, she also hit in on the 3rd attempt.

Harry couldn't help but smile, 'Good job.'

'So my aims alright?' Daphne asked.

'If you did that you'd pass basic aiming,' Harry promised her, 'now onto power…'

Daphne passed the basic power test, destroying the dummy with one spell, and Harry was even more impressed. Then he gave her a speed shooting task, and she hit 15 out of 16 targets. Finally he gave her one minute to quick-fire as many spells as she could, and he was impressed by her range.

'Okay,' Harry said, 'you're really good. The next few things aren't so much about the magic, more the physical aspect of duelling. It's an Aurors biggest strength knowing these tricks, and most Purebloods don't work out that magic isn't everything.'

Daphne smirked, 'It's a good thing I'm not a typical Pureblood then.'

Harry smiled, 'Slytherins tend to be good at this aspect because they're sneaky, so no pressure but I expect a lot of you.'

Daphne grinned, 'And you'll get it,' she promised.

Harry smirked at her as he conjured two bits of ribbon, he handed the green one to Daphne and kept the red one for himself, 'Tuck it into the back of your jeans,' Harry instructed, Daphne did so looking bemused.

'What are we doing?' she asked with a slight frown.

'Movement tests,' Harry said, 'the aim of the game is to get your opponents tail, the bit of ribbon, at any cost.'

'Without magic?' Daphne asked.

'Without magic,' Harry confirmed, 'it's about moving in the right direction, predicting your opponents movements and utilising whatever methods you can to win. You ready?'

With a slightly evil smirk, Daphne nodded and so they began their dance.

They circled each other, but every time one of them got close enough to make a move the other blocked them out. Daphne started spinning out of Harry's way whenever he tried to grab her tail and he said, 'That's bold of you, you should never show an enemy your weak spot, aka your back. You would distract them by doing so, its clever, but risky.'

Daphne smirked, and moved to spin again, but Harry was faster this time and tripped her up. She fell on her back, and grabbed Harry in the process, pulling him down with her. In the split-second they were lying on the floor together that way, Daphne pulled Harry in for a kiss, and despite a moment of surprise Harry kissed her back. She didn't hold back either, for a moment he was convinced this was just a distraction, but then she deepened the kiss.

'What was that?' Harry asked a little breathlessly when he broke the kiss.

Daphne grinned and waved his red ribbon in front of him, 'you said any method.'

Harry smirked, and got to his feet. He held out his hand to Daphne who took it, and he pulled her up onto her feet, 'That's good. I don't think that method would work every time, but good initiative.'

'Thanks,' Daphne said, still smirking, 'what next?'

'Stealth,' Harry said, 'we'll both disillusion ourselves and whoever takes the other down first, wins.'

They both disillusioned themselves, gave themselves a minute to get into position and then the game of hide and seek began. Harry walked carefully down the room, listening to every sound the room made. He heard the odd creak and crack and smiled to himself as he realised what Daphne was doing. He followed the sounds and stood underneath one of the wooden beams going across the roof of the room. He waited, and then he heard it, a faint whooshing sound. With expert reflexes and timing he grasped at thin air and caught her, flipping her and pinning her down on the ground with his wand at her throat.

Without even needing to verbally undo the spell, they both materialised, Daphne slightly out of breath, 'That was impressive,' she said, talking about the way he had caught her and the wandless magic that had undone their disillusionment charms.

'Stealth was my favourite part of Auror training,' Harry grinned, 'and I just won, by the way.'

'I thought my tactic was pretty good,' Daphne admitted, she had to admit with Harry above her like this, he really wasn't a skinny runt anymore. In fact he was quite toned, and well, attractive.

Harry nodded, 'It was very clever, but you wouldn't get past me with it.'

'Can you take your wand off my throat now?' Daphne asked as she smirked up at Harry who was still pinning her down.

With a chuckle he did so and as he got to his feet he pulled her up with him, 'You're ready for the final test.'

'The duel?' Daphne asked hopefully.

They took their positions on the duelling platform, and after a brief class in duelling protocol they began. Harry and Daphne both walked forward and bowed to each other, spinning on their heels and taking their places at opposing ends of the platform, then it really kicked off.

Daphne began with two stunning charms, one of which Harry blocked and the other which he sent back at her and she ducked to avoid.

'Reducto!'

Daphne blocked it with an impressive shield charm, 'Rictumsempra!'

Harry dodged the spell, and from the ground shouted, 'Aguamenti!'

The jets of boiling hot water were intercepted with the ring of fire Daphne conjured around herself and then threw in his direction. His shield charm ensured it blew past him, leaving him unharmed.

'Not bad,' Harry called to her, 'guess I ought to step it up a bit.'

'Guess you ought too,' Daphne smirked, shooting three arrows at him.

He knew they would penetrate a basic shield charm so he conjured up a stronger shield, one that shimmered in a dark silver way, like metal. The arrows shattered against the shield and Harry dropped it, firing a freezing charm toward her feet. She countered the slippery surface by conjuring up another circle of fire.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Boring!'

He moved closer to her, walking further down the platform, and she moved to match the distance. She narrowed her eyes at him as they both waited for somebody to make the next move.

'Diffindo!' Harry shouted, and she ducked, the curse taking off a couple strands of hair.

'Potter,' Daphne said with an eye-roll, 'you should have learned by now, never mess with a girl's hair,' she shot a shrinking charm at him, aiming for a certain area.

Harry grinned as he blocked it, 'Evil, but sneaky. I like it.'

'That's Slytherins for you,' Daphne said, as the duel continued in a similar vein. Fire, block, fire, dodge, and it seemed to go on forever. Harry was getting bored, so he decided to spice things up, he moved closer forward yet, and Daphne matched his movements. They were about as close as they could get now according to duelling protocol and Daphne was beginning to look a little wary.

'Lumos maxima!'

The bright flash took Daphne by surprise, but it didn't affect Harry because his glasses had a charm on them that turned the lenses black to block out sudden bright light. He used the split second he had while she was caught off-guard to cross the short distance to her. Once there he grabbed Daphne by the back of the neck and pulled her towards him. She was surprised as their lips connected for the second time that day, and as she gasped in surprise, Harry used this to his advantage and deepened the kiss. Daphne kissed him back, her mind going blank and her focus leaving the duel.

When Harry pulled away he caught her eye and smirked, mumbling breathlessly against her lips, 'I'm really sorry about this, but...stupefy!'

As her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted, he caught her in his arms.

* * *

><p>'He never kissed me like that!' Ginny exclaimed.<p>

'Me either!' Hermione said, also sounding slightly irritated.

Sophie burst out laughing, 'What? You've both _been _there?'

'Yeah,' Ginny and Hermione replied, slightly amused.

'I can't believe they've both kissed each other now,' Sophie grinned, going back to the subject of Daphne and Harry. 'if just one of them had done it, then okay, I'd buy it. But both of them? That's more than distraction techniques.'

Hermione laughed, 'Harry didn't need to distract her, he was playing with her the whole time. He could have won that duel at any point.'

'He's always liked to play with his food before he eats it,' Ginny remarked.

Sophie laughed, 'You two are very evil and twisted, how were you not Slytherins?'

'We were too busy being heroic and saving the world,' Hermione said, and Ginny nodded her agreement.

Ginny smirked, 'So, are we now at the point where I need to start telling Mum that Daphne's a very nice person?'

'I think that might be an idea,' Hermione joked, 'if they're in that house much longer, I think they'll definitely emerge as an item.'

Sophie grinned, 'I really hope they do get together so I can take the piss of all the things Daph said about Potter while we were at Hogwarts.'

'Like what?' Ginny asked eagerly.

Sophie did her best impression of Daphne and said, 'Potter thinks he's so amazing just because hes got a flashy broomstick and is pretty adept at catching the snitch. Honestly, he thinks everybody wants him, but really hes just a scrawny, specky git!'

Hermione and Ginny were both laughing and Ginny said, 'Do you think Malfoy had a crush on Harry? Cause he said some pretty similar stuff!'

'Oh, everyone in our house thought that,' Sophie remarked, 'Potter this, and Potter that, it was all he bloody talked about! Then when him and Daphne dated in 6th year, they both talked about Potter constantly.'

Ginny by this point was laughing so hard her ribs hurt, and Hermione said, 'I think if those three stay in till the final this could get _very _interesting.'

* * *

><p>'Ennervate.'<p>

Daphne woke up, looked around her and saw Harry smirking down at her.

'You bastard!'

'Distraction technique,' Harry grinned, 'as you demonstrated earlier, it works a charm. Especially when the person using it is attractive.'

'You arrogant git,' Daphne remarked, pushing herself to her feet and accepting the bottle of water he handed her, 'you were playing with me the whole time, weren't you?'

'Was it that obvious?' Harry asked in amusement.

'Not until you finished it that way,' Daphne said with a sad sort of smile, 'I'm not any good, am I?'

'Don't be stupid, you're bloody brilliant. I'm just exceptional, if I put you against Hermione you'd kick her ass in seconds.'

* * *

><p>'Hey! I can't believe he said that, live on radio!' Hermione exclaimed.<p>

'You're the smartest witch of your age Hermione,' Ginny pointed out, 'you can't have it all, that wouldn't be fair.'

'Shut up, Ginny,' Hermione remarked as Sophie cackled in the corner.

* * *

><p>'You really think it was good?' Daphne asked as they sat down on one of the crash mats and caught their breath.<p>

'It was great, and you've proven today you're definitely Auror quality. You deserve a break in life Daphne, I'll get you that hearing,' Harry promised her.

'Thank you so much!' She exclaimed, hugging him briefly and then pulling back a little awkwardly, 'hey…I want to check something with you.'

'I know what you're going to say,' Harry said, sounding vaguely amused.

Daphne smiled, 'I know we're calling it distraction techniques…and I know you said you don't want a relationship, but we have kind of kissed each other twice in the last couple of hours. So where do we stand now?'

Harry smiled slightly, 'Let's just say we're two people with a mutual attraction who are currently stuck in a house with the whole world listening where unlike _other people _we would not act on said feelings.'

'Very subtle,' Daphne teased.

'Subtle is my middle name,' Harry joked.

'So what happens if we still have a mutual attraction when we get out of here?' Daphne asked curiously.

'Then I might offer to take you out for dinner,' Harry said simply as he got to his feet, 'sound okay to you?'

'All theoretically speaking of course,' Daphne teased, 'but in theory, I'd say yes.'

'Good,' Harry smirked, 'because in theory, I'd like that.'

* * *

><p>Even after the duel, Harry and Daphne had use of the room for a little while longer so Harry conjured up a couch and they sat down with a bottle of champagne to celebrate Daphne's success that day.<p>

'So, are you actually drinking that champagne, or is just water?' Daphne asked curiously.

Harry chuckled, 'I am drinking it, because I have something to celebrate. It's liquor I have a problem with.'

'Problem?'

Harry looked down, 'Not anymore, at least I hope not anymore. But after the war, firewhiskey was a problem. I've been fine for nearly 4 and a half years now though.'

'I didn't expect that from you,' Daphne said honestly, 'well done keeping it out of the press.'

'Well, it wasn't easy. I've talked about it since, been open about it,' Harry said, 'it wasn't such a big deal when it was a recovering alcoholic talking about a past problem. The papers would have had a field day if they'd photographed me stumbling out a bar drunk though.'

'You turned your life around though,' Daphne said with a smile, 'that's a pretty amazing thing.'

Harry smiled, 'Thanks,' he said genuinely, 'I had good motivation.'

'A girl?' Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head, 'I got accepted into Auror training, and I also had my Godson.'

'I didn't know you had a Godson,' Daphne said in surprise.

Harry smiled and nodded, 'Yeah, Teddy. He's probably the most important thing in my life.'

'Does he live with you?' Daphne asked curiously.

Harry shook his head, 'He lives with his Grandmother, but he might end up living with me soon. She's sick unfortunately, and it could get worse.'

'That's a shame,' Daphne said sadly, 'what age is he?'

'He just turned 5,' Harry said with a smile, 'I got him a Junior Firebolt for his birthday, and he crashed into Hermione,' he chuckled, 'she had to spend the rest of his birthday in St. Mungo's with a fractured bone in her leg.'

'I'm sure she loved that,' Daphne remarked in amusement.

Harry laughed, 'Sorry, I'll shut up about him.'

'You don't have to,' Daphne said with a smile, 'I like hearing about him. I love kids, I nearly went into Healing so I could work in the children's department.'

'Why didn't you?' Harry asked curiously.

Daphne shrugged, 'I guess I just didn't want to do anything my parents wanted me to do. And they wanted me to become a Healer in some form.'

'So you were rebelling,' Harry chuckled.

'Pretty much,' Daphne agreed, 'so how did you end up with a Godson?'

'One of my Dads best friends got married at the start of the war,' Harry explained, 'Teddy was born about a month before the final battle, my friend and his wife…they didn't make it.'

'Merlin, I'm so sorry,' Daphne said.

Harry shook his head, 'They died making a better world for their son, that was what they wanted. His Grandmother brings him up, I just look after him some weekends and during my holidays from work.'

'You're a good man, Potter,' Daphne said with a smile, 'there's very few guys our age who would take responsibility for a young kid.'

Harry smiled and said, 'He's the closest thing I have to family, I'd happily take responsibility for him.'

'Like I said the other night,' Daphne said with a smile, 'you're a very intriguing person.'

_**TBC :)  
><strong>_


	10. Happy Birthday, Gabrielle

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 10 - Happy Birthday, Gabrielle**

Tuesday evening brought Gabrielle's birthday party. She turned 18 today, and to celebrate the housemates had been given an array of alcohol, including firewhiskey, vodka and rum.

However, there was a twist…they only got the alcohol if they agreed to playing a game of 'I Have Never'. It got worse, the questions were selected by the public. So the alcohol was granted to them at 7pm, and come 9pm a sheet materialised out of nowhere with a bunch of questions on it and the game began.

They were gathered in the living area in a circle, and Daphne being the bold one grabbed the sheet and decided to read the rules to everyone, '_This game of 'I Have Never' has a set of rules which must be followed. One shot must be drunk for each time the housemate has done one of the statements which all begin with the words 'I have never'. The questions have been suggested and voted for by the public, if the question asks for more information such as a name the housemate __**must **_**give this information**_. If the housemate refuses to drink or give the appropriate information he or she is disqualified from the game and must retreat to the bedroom for the rest of the evening. If the housemates all complete the game, the reward is a letter from home from someone you care about, for each housemate.'_

'This seems worth it,' Gabrielle said, they had already been drinking for 2 hours so it wasn't like this would be _too _embarrassing.

'It could be fun,' Draco smirked.

'The public,' Harry chuckled, 'Merlin knows what we've got to answer…'

'It only has one question on here,' Daphne said, 'I assume once we've finished that one we'll move onto the next one.'

'It will be charmed parchment,' Charlie said, 'so we can't look down at all the questions.'

With shots of vodka, rum and firewhiskey laid out, they were pretty much ready to go. Harry drew a truth circle around them so people had no choice but to drink if they had done what the question said. Daphne read out the first question and the game began.

'I have never had a crush on a Gryffindor.'

Everybody who _had _had a crush on a Gryffindor had to drink, and Harry was surprised when everyone in the circle did so. They went round the circle, asking who the crush or crushes had been on.

Gabrielle blushed, 'Uh, Harry,' she mumbled.

Harry smiled, 'You were only a kid at the time, don't worry about it Gabby.'

Daphne was next, she smirked, 'Harry.'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Really? I thought you had better taste.'

'Says the man who's dated Hufflepuffs,' Daphne remarked.

Susan made a noise of annoyance at that, and Daphne ignored her.

'You move on fast,' Charlie muttered under his breath.

'You're an asshole,' Daphne retorted, and Luna swiftly moved the conversation away by saying, 'I've had a crush on lots of Gryffindors…Harry…Oh and Ronald Weasley, and I liked Neville Longbottom too.'

'Is there anyone in Gryffindor you didn't like?' Theo asked in amusement.

'Lots of people,' Luna said matter of factly, making the others laughed.

Next was Susan who said, 'As much as I hate to admit it, I had a crush on Harry when we were at Hogwarts.'

Harry frowned, 'I didn't even know we knew each other that well at Hogwarts.'

Susan rolled her eyes, 'I was in the DA, but I suppose you were too hung up on Cho to even notice me!'

'I did have a few other things on my mind, but that was probably it, yeah,' Harry said smoothly.

'You're such an asshole,' Susan muttered under her breath.

Charlie sniggered and Draco asked, 'So what Gryffindors have you been crushing on Weasley?'

Charlie said, 'I can't believe I'm having to admit this on live radio, but Hermione…Granger.'

Harry smirked, 'It's about time that came out, I hope Hermione's listening, and I know how attached to her radio she is, so she will be.'

'I hope Ron's not,' Charlie remarked.

'Why? They've broken up,' Harry said.

Charlie's eyes widened, 'What? Why did you not tell me that?'

'You were being an asshole to Daphne,' Harry said with a smirk, 'I thought I'd wait until you deserved to know.'

'That was why he was being an asshole, you idiot,' Susan remarked.

'Shut up Susan,' Harry said half-heartedly, and Susan huffed again.

'So they've actually broken up this time?' Charlie asked.

'Actually, actually,' Harry promised, 'the git cheated on her.'

Charlie shook his head angrily, 'I am going to punch that ungrateful little shit when I get out of here.'

'Get in line,' Harry said in amusement.

'If you two are quite finished,' Daphne said with a grin, 'we'll move on now…'

The next person in the circle was Theo who admitted slightly awkwardly, 'I did have a crush on Granger, when we worked together a few years back. But also Lavender Brown, we dated for a while before…'

He trailed off, and an awkward silence filled the air until Daphne moved on to Harry, 'Which of your fellow Gryffindor's have you had a crush on then, Potter?'

'Well Ginny obviously,' Harry said in amusement, 'but also Hermione for a little while.'

'Not surprising,' Draco said, he was the last to answer, 'as if it wasn't obvious when we were at Hogwarts, I also had a _slight _crush on Granger.'

'It was obvious,' Daphne said.

'I just thought you hated her,' Harry remarked, finding this whole thing vaguely amusing.

* * *

><p>'Wow, Hermione, you're popular!'<p>

Sophie, Ginny and Hermione were listening to the show, and with a bottle of firewhiskey in front of them, they were also playing along. Both Hermione and Ginny had drunk this turn, Hermione for Harry and Ron, and Ginny for Harry and Dean. Sophie on the other hand hadn't.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, 'I had no idea about Malfoy. Harry…well obviously from what happened in the war I knew about that.'

'And you slept with Theo so that shouldn't have come as too much of a surprise,' Sophie teased.

'Charlie, though,' Ginny grinned, 'he really likes you Mione!'

'I know,' Hermione said, a smile creeping onto her face, 'we definitely need to talk when he gets out of there…'

'We also need to hope Ron's working tonight and not listening to this,' Ginny said, knowing how jealous her brother could get.

* * *

><p>The sheet of paper passed on to Luna who read out the next question, 'I have never had a crush on a Hufflepuff.'<p>

All of those who had took a drink, and those people were Susan, Charlie, Theo and Draco.

Susan shrugged and said, 'I had a crush on Cedric for a while in 4th year,' she shot Harry a glare and his heart fell. So Cho wasn't the only one blaming him for that death then.

'I preferred the other Hogwarts champion personally,' Daphne smirked, in an effort to cheer Harry up.

It worked, Harry smirked back, but said nothing. Draco watched the exchange and rolled his eyes.

'My first girlfriend was a Hufflepuff,' Charlie said, 'Nymphadora Tonks.'

'Tonks was your first girlfriend?' Harry asked in surprise.

Charlie nodded, 'We were in the same year at Hogwarts.'

The air went a little awkward, it was obvious Charlie was still slightly upset about Tonks and the fact she had died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

'Well, I had a crush on Susan, in 6th year,' Theo admitted, and Susan smiled at that.

Finally Draco said, ignoring the sniggers from Daphne, 'Megan Jones, the Welsh girl, 5th year.'

Daphne was still chuckling as she said, 'he couldn't understand anything she said. It was hilarious!'

Draco glared at her, but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it because he was trying not to smile. The parchment was handed to Susan who read out the third question, 'I have never had a crush on a Ravenclaw.'

Those who did, drank. This time Luna, Susan, Theo and Harry all did.

'Andrew Harrison,' Luna said, 'he was in my year at Hogwarts.'

'Terry Boot,' Susan said simply.

Theo smirked, 'Lisa Turpin.'

Harry shook his head at the expression on Theo's face, 'Cho, obviously.

'That round sucked,' Susan said as she handed the parchment to Charlie.

Charlie chuckled, 'This round might be funnier… I have never had a crush on a Slytherin.'

Harry was amused as he reached for a shot of firewhiskey, making sure he caught Daphne's eye. He was doing wandless magic on each shot to dilute it, in actual fact he had probably had the equivalent of a glass of straight firewhiskey. Every single person drank apart from Luna who was watching on with interest.

They started with Gabrielle who shot an amused look at Draco as she said his name. Draco grinned at this, and Charlie narrowed his eyes at the pair. They had been pretty cosy since their date and the kiss in the jacuzzi.

Daphne was next, she rolled her eyes, 'Oh there have been many, most of them regrettable. Draco…Theo…and Blaise.'

'Regrettable?' Draco asked in disbelief, 'I was your first boyfriend, and your best friend!'

'You're better as a friend than a boyfriend,' Daphne joked and Harry chuckled, that was how he felt about Hermione these days. They were great friends, but he doubted they would be anymore.

Susan admitted she had a crush on Theo in 6th year, and Theo smirked at her as Draco glared at him.

'Well since we dated, Daphne,' Charlie said a little awkwardly.

'Daphne, Sophie and Tracey,' Theo admitted, making Daphne roll her eyes yet again.

Harry smiled slightly and said, 'Daphne,' he didn't feel like elaborating.

'Honestly!' Gabrielle said, 'what on earth happened between you two in that room earlier?'

Harry smirked, and Daphne mumbled to Gabrielle, 'I'll tell you later Gabby.'

The final person was Draco who said, 'Daphne, since we did date in 6th year.'

* * *

><p>'How dare she bring Harry under her spell!' Molly raged, 'that no good Slytherin girl is playing games with him!'<p>

Arthur shook his head slightly at his wife and said, 'Now Molly, don't be so quick to judge-'

'How could you say that Arthur?'

As Molly raged at her Husband the remainder of the family talked under their breath as they listened to the radio. Bill, Percy and George were all gathered in the living room with their wives, Ron was working. Audrey and Fleur were both pregnant, Audrey 5 months and Fleur 3, so they were overly emotional at the moment anyway. Angelina was also with them.

'I'm glad,' Bill said with a smile, 'I like Daphne, I met her when Charlie was dating her. Despite what Mum thinks she's a nice girl.'

'What about Charlie?' Fleur asked.

Bill shook his head, 'Charlie had no intention of getting back together with her. He's had this thing for Hermione since Daphne broke up with him, and he was still so angry at her for the way things ended.'

'I think she's good for Harry,' George said, 'she's not hot-headed, he could do with someone laidback in his life. He's got enough drama around him as it is.'

Angelina nodded thoughtfully, 'She seems like she's had a tough upbringing, I don't think that makes her a bad person though.'

'No, neither do I,' Audrey said, 'your Mother needs to listen to the private conversations she and Harry have, not just the 9pm show, then she'll see that.'

'Now Audrey,' Percy said, 'don't' question my Mothers good judgement-'

As he went into a rant Audrey rolled her eyes and a shout of 'Mummy!' from upstairs caused the party to break up as Bill and Fleur went to check on 4 year old Victoire, and 2 year old Dominique.

* * *

><p>The parchment was now passed to Theo for the next question, he laughed when he saw it and said, 'I have never slept with someone of the same sex.'<p>

Harry watched in amusement as the three Slytherins (Daphne, Draco and Theo) drank, he laughed when Charlie did so too.

'Well, it said _slept_,' Daphne remarked, 'I've slept in the same bed as Soph and Tracey tons of times, but nothing more.'

Charlie just shrugged and said, 'Experimental phase…'

Theo and Draco shared an amused smirk and said, 'Slytherin common room parties, you know?'

Harry's eyes flicked between them curiously, and then he looked at Daphne who nodded, Harry burst out laughing, and nobody but Daphne knew why as the parchment was passed to him by a bemused Theo.

'I have never cheated on someone,' Theo read out.

Those who had would have to drink, but as it was only two people did, Theo, and Draco.

Theo said slightly guiltily, 'While at Hogwarts when I was going through a rebellious stage.'

Harry shared a look with Charlie that implied they were both pretty sure he was still in that stage. Draco shrugged and said, 'Technically I cheated on Daphne, but we were on a break so I still maintain it didn't count.'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'Really? That was 6 and a half years ago!'

'You were the one who hit me for it!' Draco remarked.

'I didn't care that you _slept _with her,' Daphne pointed out, 'I cared that she was my cousin!'

'Oooh,' they all said.

'Harsh,' Harry agreed,

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Well Potter, you would take her side.'

'You sound like a woman,' Daphne pointed out, and slightly huffily Draco shut up.

Harry laughed, 'Cheer up,' he said as he handed the magical parchment to the former Slytherin.

Draco read out the next question, rolling his eyes as he did so, 'I have never slept with someone 5 years or more older or younger than me.'

Only four people drank, Daphne, Charlie, Theo and Draco.

'Well, Charlie, obviously,' Daphne said first.

Charlie nodded,' Daphne, and…Hermione.'

'What?' Harry asked sharply.

'She didn't tell you that?' Charlie asked in surprise.

'No!' Harry exclaimed, 'When did _this _happen?'

* * *

><p>'What?' Ginny and Sophie echoed.<p>

Hermione's cheeks flushed with colour, 'What?' she asked quietly.

'You never told me you slept with him!' Sophie said.

'You never told me either!' Ginny exclaimed.

'I don't have to tell you two _everything_ you know,' Hermione pointed out.

'Yes you do,' Sophie said eagerly, 'when did this happen?'

'About a year ago,' Hermione admitted, 'we were both drunk, Ron and I were on a break.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Ginny asked.

'Because I didn't really fancy telling my best friend I'd slept with one of her brothers while on a break from another of her brothers!' Hermione said honestly.

'Well, why didn't you tell me?' Sophie asked with wide eyes.

Hermione cringed, 'Because it was in your office…on your desk!'

'Hermione Granger!' Sophie exclaimed, 'you saucy woman!'

* * *

><p>'It was a year ago, Harry,' Charlie said, 'Daphne had just broken up with me, and Hermione was on a break from Ron. We were drunk.'<p>

Harry shook his head in disbelief, 'I can't believe she didn't tell me!'

'Who sounds like a woman now?' Draco joked.

'He has a point,' Daphne chuckled, and Harry laughed as the parchment was passed to Gabrielle.

'I have never had a threesome,' Gabrielle said, and she looked to the Slytherins, assuming they would drink. As it turned out Daphne, Theo and Draco did drink, but then so did Harry.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at Harry, but she had to go first, 'Well it was a couple of years ago, nobody you lot would know.'

Theo was next, 'Sophie and Tracey, 7th year,' he grinned and Daphne shook her head in disgust. Even Susan, who seemed to be Theo's new conquest, didn't seem impressed by this.

'Go on then Potter,' Daphne said.

'Yeah Potter, what two women did you get to sleep with you? Weasley and Granger?' Draco asked.

'Not at the same time,' Harry joked, 'if you _must _know, it was a couple of girls from the Gryffindor Quidditch team a few years after the war.'

Theo whistled and aimed to hi-five Harry, however Harry left him hanging, and the others sniggered.

Draco said, 'Well, to be honest,' he glanced awkwardly at Daphne, 'it was two of Daphne's cousins.'

'You bastard!' Daphne exclaimed, punching him pretty hard in the arm.

'You deserved that,' Harry said with a chuckle.

'Thanks for the support,' Draco said dryly, shooting a mock glare Harry's way.

Gabrielle handed the parchment back to Daphne, it had gone full circle now but there were still more questions popping up.

'I have never had sex in a tent,' Daphne read.

Harry grimaced slightly as he was the only one to take a drink.

* * *

><p>At Hermione's flat, Hermione cringed and downed a shot.<p>

Sophie looked at her in amusement, 'So that's what happened between you and Potter? In a tent?'

'We were on the run,' Hermione said, 'it wasn't like we were just camping for the fun of it.'

'Sounds like you had fun though,' Sophie grinned, Ginny was quite quiet.

'It wasn't like that…' Hermione said, giving Sophie a glare and pointing her head in Ginny's direction, 'we were both just hurt and confused, and it sort of happened.'

* * *

><p>'Who, Potter?' Daphne asked eagerly.<p>

'Granger,' Draco said, 'when else would he have been in a tent apart from when he was on the run, so unless he screwed Weasley-'

'That is a horrible image, thank you for that Malfoy,' Charlie remarked.

Harry nodded his agreement, 'That really is a horrible image, and yes it was Hermione and I. But it was complicated, we were both confused and it just sort of happened.'

'How many times did it just sort of happen?' Gabrielle asked cheekily.

Harry blushed, 'Do you think I kept count?'

'Yes,' Gabrielle, Luna and Daphne all said in unison.

Harry's blush deepened, '5 or 6 times,' he said very quickly.

* * *

><p>'5 or 6 times?' Ginny asked hotly.<p>

'In one night?' Sophie asked eagerly.

'Yes, and no,' Hermione answered both questions, 'that was over the course of a month and a half. I'm sorry Ginny, did Harry tell you something else?'

'He told me it was once,' Ginny said, sounding pissy.

The air was a little icy and Sophie grimaced, 'Uh, more firewhiskey, anyone?'

* * *

><p>'In one night?' Daphne asked with a grin.<p>

'No!' Harry exclaimed, 'over about a month and a half.'

He was glad as the parchment was handed to Luna, because it meant that rather awkward conversation was over. Luna proceeded to read out the next question, 'I have never lost my virginity somewhere that was not a bedroom, if you have done so who with?'

Harry was quite truly surprised by how many people drank on this round, everyone apart from Draco, Daphne, Charlie and Luna did, himself included.

As they started to go round the circle, Harry was fairly certain he'd hear some amusing stories this round. Gabrielle blushed and started off the round, 'Uh, it was in my office, in the Department of Mysteries. It was just a guy from work.'

'So bad-ass,' Daphne remarked in amusement, 'this is why I like you Gabrielle.'

Gabrielle laughed weakly and it passed over to Susan who said, 'It was in a broom cupboard, with Ernie.'

Harry snorted with laughter at that, which set Daphne, Draco and Charlie off. Susan hit Charlie who was on the sofa next to her and the game moved on.

Theo grinned proudly as he said, 'On McGonagall's desk, after hours. She never has found out, if you're listening, sorry McG!'

'Who the hell did you do that with?' Susan asked.

'I regret to say, it was Pansy Parkinson. Good setting, not necessarily the best partner,' Theo said matter of factly.

'You are such a sleazebag,' Harry said in disbelief.

Theo didn't seem here nor there about that comment so it was now Harry's turn, 'Well it was Ginny and I, and it was uh, in the grounds, behind that big oak tree.'

'Wow that's daring,' Daphne smirked.

'I _am _a Gryffindor,' Harry teased.

'Must have been pretty cold,' Draco remarked.

Harry grinned at him, 'Ever heard of warming charms?'

* * *

><p>'Merlin! I did not bring my daughter up to be such a scarlet woman! I am going to floo her right this very minute!' Molly shouted as she stormed to the kitchen and attempted to floo Ginny.<p>

She stormed back in, 'She's not home! Do _any _of you know where she is?'

'When I stopped by earlier she was lying in bed drinking with Hermione and Sophie in Hermione's flat,' George said matter-of-factly.

Molly's face began to turn purple, 'Well, I never!' she said, storming into the kitchen once more.

* * *

><p>'Shit,' Ginny muttered.<p>

'You better leave,' Hermione said, 'before hurricane Molly gets here.'

'George will dump me in the shit and tell her,' Ginny agreed as she got to her feet, grabbing her coat and putting her shoes on.

Sophie was cackling as this went on, and said, 'Bye Ginny! See you on Friday!'

'Bye!' Ginny called, rushing towards the front door, 'if she asks, tell her I've gone to Nev and Hannah's!'

'Where are you _really _going?' Sophie asked in amusement.

'Oliver's,' Ginny smirked as she left the flat and they heard her apparate. Oliver Wood was Ginny's latest boyfriend, the two had met through Quidditch.

Seconds later the floo whirred and Molly stormed into the bedroom where Hermione and Sophie were lying in bed wearing pyjamas, listening to the radio.

'Where is she?'

'Who, Molly?' Hermione asked, attempting to be clueless.

'My harlot of a daughter!' Molly exclaimed and Sophie fell off the bed from laughing so hard.

Hermione tried not to laugh as she said, 'Oh, she went to Neville and Hannah's house.'

Molly groaned in frustration and stormed back to the fireplace, it roared again and she was gone. Hermione let herself burst out laughing as Sophie said, 'Oh Merlin, I love this family!'

* * *

><p>Back in the house, Theo smirked at Daphne and Draco, 'So where did you two do it then?'<p>

Draco and Daphne shared an amused grin, and Draco said, 'well it _was _in a bedroom, just not the one you'd expect.'

Theo narrowed his eyes at them, and Daphne said, 'It was in your bedroom, Theo.'

Theo's eyes widened, 'you pair of-'

'And, onto the next question!' Susan, said taking the parchment and reading out what appeared to be the last question of the game since the ink was red, 'I have never faked it.'

'This one will only apply to the girls then,' Harry joked as all of the girls, apart from Luna sniggered and took a shot.

Gabrielle blushed as she said, 'That first time, on my desk.'

The others chuckled as Daphne smirked somewhat evilly, 'Every single time with Charlie.'

Charlie's jaw dropped, 'That is a _low _blow!'

Theo sniggered and Daphne turned on him, 'What are you laughing about Theo? I faked it with you as well.'

Susan said, 'Me too, that was why I drank.'

'What?' Theo asked, 'even the other night?'

'Especially the other night,' Susan said, 'do you know how drunk you were?'

Theo actually seemed to get vaguely embarrassed and his cheeks flushed pink. The rest of the housemates were doubled over with laughter at this, and Draco asked Daphne, 'So if you faked it with both of them, what about me?'

Daphne grinned, 'I know I said earlier I preferred you as a friend these days, but that doesn't mean you weren't great in the bedroom back then,' she winked at Gabrielle, 'you'll know what I mean soon enough.'

Gabrielle's cheeks flushed and Charlie was seriously getting riled up now as he got to his feet, 'Gabrielle! You had better not-'

'Charlie, shut up,' Harry said, pushing Charlie back into his seat with wandless magic.

'So hot,' Daphne muttered under her breath.

Charlie got to his feet again, 'Shut up! You seem to be happy enough to reveal not only all your slutty secrets, but all of _ours _too!' he shouted at Daphne, 'and now you're trying to get my sister-in-law to sleep with an ex-death-eater!'

He was looming over her now, and Daphne looked a little intimidated and scared. Harry got to his feet, grabbed Charlie's left shoulder and spun him around, punching him in the face and knocking him out. Not bad considering the height difference between them, but then again Harry was a fully trained Auror.

'Thanks Harry,' Daphne said weakly.

'Don't listen to him,' Harry said, to Daphne, Draco and Gabrielle, 'he's had too much to drink and he's being an idiot.'

Draco nodded, and said, 'I think we should leave him on a sun-lounger out on the patio. See how he likes that.'

'Would serve him right,' Harry muttered. He liked Charlie, but he didn't get on with him as well as he did with some of the other Weasleys.

Between them they levitated Charlie out, and then Draco put an arm around Gabrielle as the group dispersed to the bedroom. He couldn't be bothered with any of it, the drinking or the fighting so he snuck out to the summerhouse when nobody was looking.

* * *

><p>'Sorry, about all of this,' Draco muttered to Gabrielle as he sat next to her in her single bed.<p>

Gabrielle shook her head, 'It wasn't your fault Charlie ranted.'

'Still, you only turn 18 once. Don't you miss your family?' Draco asked with a frown.

Gabrielle smiled, 'It's sweet of you to care, but in France 18 isn't a very big birthday. 21 is the important birthday.'

'Well that's something I guess,' Draco said with a smile, 'either way I'm sorry it ended the way it did.'

'If anyone should be sorry it's Charlie,' Gabrielle said, 'he's too protective, even my own sister isn't so bad. I'm not sure why he's that way.'

'It's because of my reputation,' Draco said softly, 'that's why he's being so protective. I'm not a good person Gabrielle, I've done some things I really regret.'

'And the fact you regret them is what matters, Draco,' Gabrielle said, 'I wasn't here for the war, but I've seen what it's done to the people here. It's given them a world they can be proud of, and regardless of what you think you've done, Harry promised me you helped that.'

Draco frowned, 'What?'

'He told me about what you did for him at your Manor,' Gabrielle said, 'if you hadn't done that, then the light would have lost. Your action, that one action, turned the tide of the whole war.'

Draco smiled slightly, 'Thank you, but don't be so naïve Gabrielle. I'm trying to be a better person these days, but I do have a dark past.'

'You're past is over,' Gabrielle said, 'I don't care about that. I care about what you do now, and in the future.'

Draco smiled slightly as he moved closer to her, 'That means a lot,' he said softly as he gently kissed her. She smiled against his lips as she kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't expect anyone to join him out in the summerhouse, he figured everyone would go to bed. So he was surprised when the door opened.<p>

'Mind if I join you?' Draco asked.

Harry turned around and chuckled, he had his duvet with him, 'That bad in there?'

'I just can't be bothered with it,' Draco said honestly, 'figured I'd crash on the sofa here.'

'You're welcome to it,' Harry said, 'I can't be bothered with it either, I hate alcohol.'

'That makes two of us,' Draco remarked, 'don't suppose you happened to be an alcoholic too?' he asked sarcastically.

'Actually,' Harry remarked, 'I was.'

Draco glanced up at him in surprise, and Harry said, 'And I bet it was probably for similar reasons that you turned to alcohol.'

'It wouldn't surprise me,' Draco said dryly, 'what was your weapon of choice?'

'Firewhiskey,' Harry said simply.

'Me too,' Draco admitted, 'you still drink it?'

'Rarely straight,' Harry replied, 'I usually water it down, I've had the equivalent of a glass and a half straight tonight.'

Draco nodded, 'I've been doing something similar, sometimes I just use a colouring charm and drink water mind you.'

'I do that too,' Harry said, 'otherwise I get scared I'll relapse.'

'What pushed you to drinking?' Draco asked curiously.

'The war,' Harry said with a frown, 'the guilt, I guess. I started after the last burial.'

'It was something similar for me,' Draco admitted, 'I felt like I caused it, the deaths. I went to Severus's funeral and then to the pub afterwards.'

Harry sighed, 'How long till you got help?'

'About 6 months,' Draco said, 'I started drinking firewhiskey in the morning when I first got up. Daphne caught me slipping it into my coffee one morning, she dragged me to St. Mungo's then dumped me. How about you?'

'Probably comes as no surprise, but it was Hermione for me,' Harry said, 'I was drinking for about a year before she kicked my ass. I missed my Godsons first birthday party because I was so wasted. She dragged me into St. Mungo's, stayed with me all day then brought Teddy in to see me there,' he smiled slightly, 'it was great of her to do that, she told him I'd been hurt doing something brave. I'll still never forgive myself for missing his birthday though.'

Draco frowned, 'I remember, I was at that party. I wondered why you didn't show up, he said your name. Did Andy ever tell you that? He kept shouting your name.'

Harry's eyes got a little teary as he shook his head, 'No, she didn't. It makes it all the worse.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Draco said awkwardly as Harry wiped his eyes.

'Don't be,' Harry muttered, 'I hate being in here sometimes. All the alcohol and drinking games…it makes it all the harder to resist.'

'I'll be your sponsor if you'll be mine?' Draco offered.

Harry smiled slightly and said, 'Sounds like a deal to me.'

They shook hands and then got comfortable, Harry on the single bed, and Draco on the sofa. They really were two sides of the same galleon.

Draco smiled back, 'Night Potter.'

Harry chuckled, 'Night Malfoy.'

* * *

><p>'Mind if I come in, Daphne?' Gabrielle whispered after tiptoeing over to Daphne's bed.<p>

Daphne chuckled, 'Of course you can,' she whispered.

Gabrielle climbed into the double bed and got comfortable next to Daphne, 'It's technically still my birthday, and you promised to tell me about what happened with Harry.'

Daphne smiled and said, 'You remind me of my little sister Astoria, Gabby.'

Gabrielle laughed, 'You kind of remind me of my big sister, Fleur, weird isn't it?'

Daphne chuckled, 'I guess. So Harry and I kissed, twice.'

Gabrielle's jaw dropped, 'Twice?'

Daphne grinned, 'Well, the first time I kissed him to distract him so I could win this game where you had to steal your opponent's tail.'

'And?' Gabrielle asked with a grin, 'how was it?'

Daphne's façade broke and she said, 'Amazing, he is a _wonderful _kisser.'

Gabrielle grinned, 'So how did the second one happen?'

'We were duelling, and he kissed me to distract me. He won the duel, then said sorry and stupefied me.'

'He stupefied you?'

'But he said sorry beforehand, and…it was kinda hot,' Daphne admitted.

Gabrielle's grin widened, and Daphne continued, 'And he keeps doing all this wandless magic, how hot is that?'

'That is hot,' Gabrielle agreed, 'but you know what they say, every girl is attracted to a powerful wizard.'

'He is definitely powerful,' Daphne smiled, 'but we agreed nothing could happen for the moment. We don't want anything to happen while we're in the house, with everybody listening.'

Gabrielle smiled and said, 'Funny, Draco and I said the same thing. We know there's an attraction, but we're not acting on it until we're both out of the house.'

'Draco and Harry are more similar than they like to believe,' Daphne said with a chuckle, and Gabrielle laughed too.

** TBC :)  
><strong>

**A/N: Woohoo, 10 chapters! :D So I guess you guys probably have some idea of who will be nominated this week :P Hope you are still all enjoying it!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	11. Budding Friendships

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 11 - Budding Friendships  
><strong>

Wednesday brought the weekly task, and 2 and a half weeks into their time in the house, tensions had risen. There were set groups, and set people avoiding each other. Harry, Daphne, Draco, Gabriella and Luna got on well and often milled around together. Charlie and Susan seemed to be mostly sticking together, and Theo seemed a bit lost after the countless arguments he'd had with everyone over the last few days.

'_Will Harry come to the thought room?' _the voice announced not long after breakfast. Harry knew it would be about the task as he walked into the room, waiting to be spoken to.

'_Good morning, Harry.'_

'Good morning,' Harry replied.

'_Today you and your fellow housemates will perform your weekly task. There is an envelope on the floor by your feet containing the instructions for the task. Please read it to your fellow housemates.'_

'Okay,' Harry said, picking up the golden envelope and standing up.

'_Goodbye, Harry.'_

When Harry emerged into the living room the others were looking at him expectantly, 'We've got news on today's task,' Harry said as he opened the golden envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment.

'_Hello Housemates. Your task this week is an obstacle course…in the air,' _Harry began, his face breaking into a grin, _'We will provide you with a Nimbus 2001 and you will individually attempt the course. 2 Fouls are allowed per person, a foul constitutes a fall or missing an obstacle. In order to win the challenge and receive double food rations, your collective time must be no higher than 32 minutes.'_

Gabrielle frowned, 'Our collective time?'

'We have to do it individually,' Harry said, 'but it says here that it should take about 4 minutes per person.'

Daphne nodded thoughtfully, 'So if somebody takes say double the time they should take, it's up to a good flyer to make up their time.'

'It's a team work task at the end of the day,' Draco said.

Harry nodded as he placed the parchment on the table, 'Exactly. But, as you'll know Draco, and you Charlie, since you've also been Quidditch Captains…we'll need a strategy.'

'Let the slow flyers go first,' Charlie said with a slight smile, 'then the good flyers know how much time they need to make up.'

'I was going to suggest something similar,' Draco admitted.

'So, who isn't any good at flying?' Harry joked.

Gabrielle chuckled and raised her hand, 'I'm terrible. I can stay on a broom, and I can make it move, but not very quickly.'

'Alright,' Harry said, noting that down on the back of the parchment, 'Luna, how are you at flying?'

'I can fly,' Luna said dreamily, 'but I sometimes get distracted.'

'So you're not very fast,' Harry said as he wrote that down.

'Susan?'

'I'm okay,' Susan admitted, 'but not as fast as I know a lot of you are.'

'Charlie, and Draco…' Harry said, 'I'd say you're almost equal, Draco's maybe got a slight edge on you with age.'

Charlie grumbled a little, 'As much as I hate to admit, you're right. I hate getting old.'

Harry chuckled as he turned to the remaining housemates, Theo and Daphne.

'I'm fast,' Daphne smirked, 'I would have been a great Chaser if Slytherin had let girls play for the team.'

'She is good,' Draco said, 'she can't quite rival me, but she's not far behind.'

'I'm faster though,' Theo said quickly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, 'You never made team try-outs in 6th year.'

Harry sniggered and noted this all down, 'Okay...So Gabrielle you will go first, then Luna, then Susan, then Theo, then Daphne-'

'Wait! What?' Theo asked sharply, 'she is _not _faster than me!'

'We'll find out soon enough if she is,' Harry said simply, 'After Daphne, you'll go Charlie. Then Draco, and finally me.'

'Hang on a minute…' Susan said, 'so you've just nominated yourself as the fastest?'

'Well, he is,' Daphne said matter-of-factly.

'Didn't you watch Quidditch games at Hogwarts?' Luna asked as she cocked her head at Susan.

'I've played against him, and even I have to admit, he's fast,' Draco said honestly.

Harry smirked, 'It's in my blood. I bet I can beat this course, whatever it is, in under a minute.'

'Alright,' Draco smirked back, 'I'll take you up on that bet. 5 Galleons says it will take you longer, but no longer than a minute and a half.'

Harry grinned as he shook Draco's hand, 'Deal.'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'Well you've just lost yourself 5 Galleons, Draco.'

Harry smirked at her, 'Nice to know you have confidence in me.'

Daphne just grinned, and Draco said, 'Come on then, let's see how this course is looking.'

They all made their way outside where they saw the extent of the course and gaped. It went high into the air above the garden and comprised of lots of shimmering golden hoops which had to be flown through in the correct order.

'There are 22 according to the instructions,' Harry said, 'once you've gone through one the next one glows red so you know where to go. We each get 2 fouls, so if you fall off on your first go, then again on your second you're eliminated and we lose the task.'

'So, try to take it slow, instead of going too fast and falling off,' Charlie advised everybody.

'Gabby…' Draco said thoughtfully as he looked at the height of the course, 'how bad at flying are you?'

'Really bad,' Gabrielle said, swallowing slightly.

'Right,' Draco said, as he put a cushioning charm on the ground.

Charlie actually smiled a little, 'Good thinking…Draco.'

Draco looked at him in surprise as Charlie patted him awkwardly on the shoulder, 'Uh, thanks…Charlie.'

'This is awkward,' Daphne said matter-of-factly.

'Well it is now,' Charlie remarked.

'You've got a knack for that Daph,' Draco said with a chuckle.

Harry shook his head slightly at the exchange, 'Right…Gabby, you ready?'

Gabrielle nodded, still looking slightly scared as she mounted the broom.

'You'll be fine,' Draco assured her, 'just concentrate on accuracy, not speed.'

Gabrielle nodded, she was waiting to take off. Harry was holding a timer, and there was a sheet of paper where the times had to be recorded.

'3…2…1…Go!'

On Harry's mark Gabrielle pushed off, and she was a little shaky but she made it through the first 3 hoops okay, then she had to start gaining height. She struggled and she was going fairly slow as she reached the highest point of the course and descended a little bit too fast, nearly slipping off her broom.

She went steady onto the second part of the course at the other end of the garden. It was the harder part of the course because it was full of twists and turns. Draco and Charlie were both watching anxiously as Gabrielle steadily climbed, then looped and looked a little green in the face. She had to spiral down to the ground through a very twisty section which she struggled with the most.

She eventually landed on the ground, looking very green and shaking. Harry smiled as Draco steadied her, Gabrielle in that respect reminded him of Hermione and her hate of flying.

The moment Gabrielle had finished, Harry had hit the button on the stopwatch. He recorded her time on the sheet of paper and looked up at the blonde, 'Well…it was over 4 minutes.'

Gabrielle cringed, 'How long?'

'5 minutes and 22 seconds,' Harry admitted.

'1 minute and 22 seconds for someone to make up,' Draco said, 'that's not so bad, well done for finishing without a foul.'

Gabrielle smiled, 'Thanks,' she said weakly.

'You should sit down, Gabby,' Charlie said, 'you look like you might faint.'

'I feel like it,' Gabrielle admitted, sitting down in one of the sun loungers.

Harry smiled at her, 'You did great Gabby, well done. Luna, you're up next.'

Luna mounted the broom, Harry started the stopwatch and she took off. She was a competent flier and she got to the highest part of the course easily. She seemed to be a bit of an adrenaline junky on the way down, speeding through the hoops. She was on track to get a great time as she looped through the next section, reaching another high point of the course and completely stopping.

Harry groaned, 'She's gotten distracted by something,' he said.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'How long is she gonna just sit there for?'

'I don't know,' Harry admitted, 'Luna! Luna!'

'She can't hear you,' Daphne said, 'Luna!' they shouted together.

'Everyone,' Gabrielle said, 'then she might hear us.'

Harry nodded, 'On three. 3…2…1…LUNA!'

Luna looked around, slipping slightly on her broom but not falling off. She looked down at them and Harry shouted, 'Luna! Keep going!'

Luna nodded and got going again, she looped and spiralled through the last part of the course at a decent speed.

'Sorry, Harry,' Luna said as she landed on the ground, 'I thought I saw a blibbering humdinger.'

'Right,' Harry chuckled, he had already stopped the timer and noted her time, 'well you finished in 4 minutes and 58 seconds.

'So combined with Gabrielle's time that leaves us with 2 minutes and 20 seconds to make up,' Theo said as Susan mounted the Nimbus.

'You ready Susan?' Harry asked, his finger poised on the stopwatch. She nodded, so he started it and shouted, 'Go!'

Susan was pretty good, she wasn't shaky on the broom at all. She got to the highest point of the course and soared down to the ground, entering the twisty section. She made her way through it a lot faster than Gabrielle or Luna, although she did nearly miss a hoop. When she finished she was slightly out of breath.

'Well done Susan!' Harry called as she made her way towards the rest of the group.

'How did I do?' She asked as she noted her time down on the sheet.

'Under the average,' Harry said happily, '3 minutes and 59 seconds.'

'Just under,' Theo said with a smirk as he mounted the broom.

Susan rolled her eyes, and Draco said, 'It's a second we've lost off the time. Between us we need to lose 2 minutes and 19 seconds.'

'I'll lose us a minute,' Theo said with a grin.

Harry shook his head in amusement and said, 'Go!' as he started the stopwatch.

Theo _was _fast, but he was also reckless. He soared up to the highest part of the course in seconds and attempted to loop through the high section too quickly. He slipped off his broom and ended up hanging off it by his feet and hands. He righted himself and since he hadn't missed a hoop it didn't count as a foul so looking a bit embarrassed as the others laughed, he continued on. After that he completed the course pretty quickly, but his mistake had cost him.

'You're under the average, Theo,' Harry said as he walked towards them with pink cheeks, 'you would have gotten a better time if you hadn't tried to over-do it.'

'You should have learned from your mistake in 6th year,' Draco remarked, 'you tried to over-do it then.'

'And if I remember correctly you fell face first into the mud,' Daphne smirked.

Theo rolled his eyes, 'What did I get?' he asked.

'3 minutes and 50 seconds,' Harry told him.

Theo punched the air, 'Yes! 9 seconds faster than Susan!'

Susan shook her head, 'Really? That's all you were bothered about?'

'No,' Theo said, 'I'm bothered about being faster than Daphne too.'

'We'll see about that,' Daphne said as she mounted the broom.

Harry wrote down Theo's time and said, 'well that makes 2 minutes and 10 seconds we need to lose.'

Daphne smiled, 'Don't worry, I'll definitely knock some time off that.'

'Well, show us what you've got,' Harry said as he started the timer.

She shot off into the air and easily reached the highest point of the course. She flew through the whole first section with ease and didn't even seem to struggle too much with the twisty section. She was quick, and she made no mistakes but she wasn't as fast as Harry knew he, Draco and Charlie were.

When Daphne landed and dismounted she was grinning. She re-joined the rest of the group and said, 'So what's my time then?'

Harry smiled and glanced between her and Theo, 'You finished in 3 minutes and…'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'Get on with it Potter.'

'45 seconds,' Harry finished.

'Yes!' Daphne grinned, 'I _knew _I was faster than you Theo!'

'It was only 5 seconds,' Theo grumbled as the others laughed.

Draco smirked, 'That makes 1 minute and 55 seconds that the three of us have to lose off the time.'

'We can do that,' Harry said with a nod, 'Charlie? You ready?'

Charlie nodded, he was already on the broom, 'I'm ready.'

'Go!'

Charlie _was _good. Harry knew that, but he hadn't seen him fly for a few years now. He was definitely faster than Daphne as he soared through the first section and made his way through the twisty part. Charlie still did one thing that Harry planned to do differently however, and all the others had done it too. Instead of just allowing the broom to loop and be upside down for the majority of the twists, he and the others had righted themselves. Harry was fairly certain by flying upside down for more of the course he wouldn't lose speed as the others had, but it would leave him partially blind at certain parts of the course.

Charlie landed swiftly on the ground, slightly breathless, 'Merlin, I am getting old.'

Harry chuckled, 'Well your time is not bad, for an old timer,' he joked.

Charlie grinned, 'how did I do?'

'How do you think you did?' Harry asked curiously.

'I reckon nearly a minute under the average,' Charlie said hopefully.

'Close,' Harry admitted, '3 minutes and 10 seconds.'

'Good,' Draco said with a nod, 'Seriously good. That leaves me and you 2 minutes to cut off the time to win the challenge, Potter.'

Harry scoffed, 'I could do that on my own, but go on and give it a try anyway.'

Draco smirked as he got on the broom, 'I bet I can lose those two minutes on my own, 5 Galleons says I can.'

'Alright,' Harry agreed, briefly shaking his hand, '5 Galleons says you can't.'

Still smirking Draco took off and like Harry planned to do, he didn't right himself through the loops. He took them upside down, but not as fast as Harry would have done. He was probably trying to keep track on where the next ring was. All the same, he was fast and when Draco landed Harry wondered if he might have lost 5 Galleons.

'So?' Draco asked.

Harry glanced down at the stopwatch and grinned, 'You owe me 5 Galleons,' he said as the others laughed, 'you finished in 2 minutes and 14 seconds.'

'Damnit!' Draco cursed, 'I'll pay you back when we get out of here.'

'You still did bloody good Draco,' Harry said as he wrote down the man's time, 'I only need to lose 14 seconds for us to win the task, so we've won.'

'And I'll get my 5 Galleons back,' Draco said, 'because you won't finish under a minute.'

'We'll see about that,' Harry said as he handed the stopwatch to Daphne and mounted the Nimbus.

'3…2…1…Go!'

Harry knew he was fast, and he knew he would be able to handle the course with relative ease, but all the same, he hadn't expected it to be quite so easy. He soared through the first section, taking the loops upside-down at about double the speed Draco had. Then he looped through all the twists, taking about half the course upside down and not braking once. He skidded slightly as he landed, but he wasn't even out of breath as he dismounted and grinned at Draco.

'So?'

Draco rolled his eyes, '57 seconds,' he said half-heartedly.

'Wow,' Daphne said, gaping at him, 'you can fly like a bloody God, you can do wandless magic…you duel like a duel-master…is there anything you can't do?'

'Potions,' Harry said, 'I'm bloody terrible at them.'

Daphne laughed as the voice announced that they had won the task, and therefore won themselves double rations for the week. They were all getting on fairly well at the moment which was rare as they made their way back into the house.

It wouldn't last, that much Harry was sure of.

* * *

><p>Friday brought with it the nominations, and Harry couldn't believe it had been three weeks already. Those three weeks had been full of drama, but all the same they had passed quite quickly. Although Harry was fairly sure the amount of time he was spending with Daphne had a lot to do with that.<p>

Throughout the day, the nominations were called as always. Susan was attempting to be sociable that morning, probably in an attempt to avoid getting nominated. Harry doubted it would work, it was just too little too late.

'I like it in here.'

'Do you?' Susan asked Luna curiously, they were both reading by the poolside.

Luna nodded thoughtfully, 'It's very peaceful.'

Susan snorted, 'Apart from all the fighting.'

'That's why I don't like alcohol,' Luna said, 'it fogs the mind…like wrackspurts. It makes good people do silly things.'

Susan frowned, contemplating those words carefully.

'_Can Susan please come to the thought room?'_

Susan got to her feet and walked silently to the thought room. The third round of nominations was clearly about to start. She took her seat in the golden chair.

'_Hello Susan. How are you this morning?'_

'I'm fine,' Susan said.

'_Good. It is nominations day. Who are you nominating, Susan?'_

Susan sighed, 'Harry.'

'_Why are you nominating Harry?'_

'Frankly because I can't be bothered with him anymore,' Susan said honestly, 'he gave me the impression he liked me and now he's so cold…I don't understand what I've done wrong.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate?'_

'Daphne,' Susan said with determination, 'after that duel…'

'_Okay Susan, you may leave now.'_

* * *

><p>'I didn't know you spoke French,' Daphne said in surprise as she walked over to Draco and Gabrielle in the living room.<p>

'Oh, only a little,' Draco said sheepishly, 'Gabrielle was helping me touch it up.'

Gabrielle smiled, 'He has a natural talent for languages.'

'I've always picked things up pretty fast,' Draco admitted, 'don't you speak French, Daph?'

'Not a lot,' Daphne said with a shrug, 'I have family in France, so I picked up some bits from our summer holidays over there.'

'It's a rather difficult language to learn,' Gabrielle said earnestly, 'not like English. Well, at least, I picked up English quite quickly.'

'One of the hardest languages to learn is Japanese,' Draco said with a frown, 'I had to learn some to deal with a client last year, and it was tough.'

'_Can Gabrielle come to the thought room?'_

'Time to nominate then,' Gabrielle said as she pushed herself to her feet, 'talk to you in a minute.'

She quickly crossed the living room and entered the thought room, sitting down in the comfortable gold chair.

'_Hello Gabrielle. You seem happy today.'_

'I'm in a good mood,' Gabrielle said simply.

'_Good. It is nominations day. Who would you like to nominate Gabrielle?'_

'Well I do get on with most people in here,' Gabrielle said honestly, 'but I nominate Charlie. I know he's my brother-in-law, but he's being ridiculous about Draco.'

'_Who is your second nomination?'_

'Susan,' Gabrielle said after a moment's thought, 'She has been rather childish lately, and her temper is very…volatile.'

'_Thank you Gabrielle. Have a good day.'_

* * *

><p>'So what's going on with you and Potter?' Draco asked Daphne as they sat together having lunch. Gabrielle was now out swimming with Harry.<p>

Daphne shot Draco an amused look, 'Why do you care?'

'I'm just wondering if I need to have a chat with him,' Draco smirked.

Daphne chuckled, 'I don't think it's _that _serious yet. He intrigues me, and we get on well. We've kissed a couple of times, and talked a lot, but that's the extent of it,' she said sincerely.

'You really like him, don't you?' Draco said with a small smile, it had been a while since he'd seen Daphne happy like this.

Daphne nodded, 'He sees the best in me…he doesn't just view me as some cheap slut because of my job.'

'He's pretty good at that,' Draco said thoughtfully.

'_Can Daphne come to the thought room?'_

Daphne got to her feet and smirked, 'Be careful Draco, you're starting to sound like you like him,' she said as she pulled open the door and entered the thought room.

'_Hello Daphne. Are you happy today?'_

Daphne frowned, 'Uh…yeah, I suppose.'

'_Fantastic. It is nominations day. Who do you nominate, Daphne?'_

'Well, if it weren't obvious, Susan. I don't get on with her particularly well, and frankly at times I find her a bit childish,' Daphne said with a shrug.

'_Who is your second nomination?'_

'Charlie,' Daphne admitted with a heavy sigh.

'_Does it make you sad to say that, Daphne?'_

'Well, yeah,' Daphne said honestly, 'I did have feelings for him once, and I know I screwed that up but…I guess I wish he wasn't so…cold about it.'

'_Is that why you nominated him?'_

'That and his attitude to Draco and Gabrielle. He's being ridiculous, he's acting like he's actually her brother, not her brother-in-law,' Daphne said.

'_Thank you for your nominations, Daphne. Have a good day.'_

* * *

><p>'Have you read any good books lately?'<p>

Luna frowned and looked up, 'Are you talking to me?'

'Uh, yeah,' Theo said, looking around. They were the only people in the garden, 'who else would I be talking too?'

'I wouldn't have thought you would want to talk to the loony girl,' Luna said simply.

Theo's cheeks flushed, 'I'm sorry about that…'

They fell into silence, to Theo it felt awkward, but Luna just liked to keep him in suspense.

'I read a Muggle book last week,' Luna said, breaking the silence and answering his question, 'it was called Free Willy.'

'What was it about?' Theo asked.

'I don't know. A whale I think, it was quite odd,' Luna said with a shrug, 'what's your favourite Muggle book?'

'I haven't read any,' Theo said.

'Yes, you have,' Luna said, 'you quoted Pride and Prejudice the other day.'

Theo's cheeks flushed once more, 'Did I?'

'_Can Luna come to the thought room?'_

'You really ought to stop hiding the best parts of yourself,' Luna said as she walked past Theo on her way into the house and the thought room.

'Hello,' she said.

'_Hello Luna. How are you today?'_

'I'm fantastic. Is it time to nominate?'

'_Yes. Who is your first nomination today, Luna?'_

'Susan,' Luna said, 'she doesn't like me much, or at least I don't think she does…'

'_And who is your second nomination?'_

'Charlie,' Luna said with a nod, 'I like Gabrielle and he's not being very kind to her. He's not her brother, but he's acting like it. It's all rather odd.'

'_Thank you Luna. Have a good day.'_

* * *

><p>'Potter,' Draco said as he sat down next to Harry in the summerhouse.<p>

'Malfoy…' Harry said, amusement glinting in his eyes, 'I can guess what's coming.'

'Can you?'

'A big brother style talk about how to treat Daphne good?' Harry guessed.

Draco smiled slightly, 'It's just a formality, but yes. She's my best friend, I would curse you if you hurt her.'

'I know, I feel the same about Hermione and anyone who messes with her,' Harry said with a smile.

'I don't think you would screw her over anyway,' Draco admitted, 'but she seems to quite like you. The last time she was this fond of someone it didn't end well and I was the one who had to deal with the heartbreak.'

Harry smiled weakly, 'That's the problem when your closest friend is female, isn't it? Well one of two.'

'What are the two problems?' Draco asked curiously.

'One is that fact that when they get their heart broken, you're the one who has to sit up while she cries about it and supply her with ice cream,' Harry said in amusement, 'and two is sometimes it's very hard not to sleep with them when you're both drunk, or depressed.'

'Or both.'

Harry chuckled, 'Or both,' he agreed.

'You are right, though,' Draco said thoughtfully, 'when you have that connection with a woman…best friends and lovers…the line is very fine.'

'It's so complicated,' Harry said, glad he could talk to someone about this, 'because Hermione and I…we know each other inside out, I love her like a sister, or at least I think I do but I've never really had family. But at the same time, we could have easily been more.'

'Why weren't you?' Draco asked.

'Because she's Hermione,' Harry said with a frown, 'and it felt wrong. Like I said, she knows me too well…and I know her too well…we'd drive each other crazy.'

'You could have been more though, that's what you're saying,' Draco realised, 'like Daphne and I. If nothing had happened between us I think I'd always have wondered if we could be more than friends. As it is we tried that, and now we know we can't, we work better as friends.'

'You two have a similar relationship to Hermione and I,' Harry said with a nod.

'It's a good thing,' Draco said, 'it would be hard to have a relationship with someone who didn't understand it.'

'That's why Ginny and I split up,' Harry admitted, 'she thought I was sleeping with Hermione. I can't blame her really, after what happened during the war.'

'It was a war, you weren't exactly yourself,' Draco reasoned.

'My moral compass slipped,' Harry agreed, 'but every morning I wondered if I would survive till the night. Can you really blame me?'

'No,' Draco said honestly, 'and she shouldn't have either.'

'Well, she did,' Harry shrugged, 'but it's not so bad. I'm just glad we're still friends, it could have been much worse.'

'_Could Draco come to the thought room?'_

'Consider the 'brother' talk over,' Draco said in amusement as he left the summerhouse, crossed the garden, ducked through the living room, and entered the thought room.

'_Good afternoon Draco. How are you today?'_

'I'm good,' Draco said warily.

'_Good. It is nominations day. Who are you nominating, Draco?'_

'Theo,' Draco sighed, 'he was my best friend, but while we're in here together all we seem capable of doing is fighting.'

'_Do you regret that?'_

'Well yes,' Draco said, 'he's not the kid I grew up with. He's changed, and I just wish the Theo I knew could come back. He's there under this stupid act he puts on.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate?'_

'Charlie,' Draco said bitterly, 'he's really interfering with me and Gabrielle. I really like her, and that's bloody rare for me. I don't want him screwing it up, he's not even her brother by _blood_.'

'_Thank you Draco. Have a good day.'_

* * *

><p>'This is not a normal chess set.'<p>

'That's because I made it myself,' Luna said brightly, 'it's your move.'

'Uh…' Theo frowned, 'Bishop to E5.'

The bishop moved, and Theo frowned, 'Woah, hang on a minute Luna! Is that _me_?'

Luna nodded absentmindedly, 'Yes, and the Knight here is Draco. Oh and the pawns this one is Crabbe, and that's Goyle…and that's Millicent Bulstrode.'

Theo laughed out loud, 'Who's the Queen with the face like a pug?'

'That's Pansy,' Luna said matter of factly, 'and the King is Voldemort.'

Theo was still chuckling, 'Obviously the white King is Potter, but who's the Queen?'

'That's Hermione, and this knight is Ron, and this one is Neville,' Luna said eagerly.

'Why am I a bishop?' Theo asked in disbelief.

Luna cocked her head at him, 'Because I think you want to redeem yourself for your sins.'

Theo didn't know what to say to that, he floundered for a moment then got an escape in the form of the disembodied voice.

'_Can Theo come to the thought room?'_

'Right,' Theo said, 'Uh, just move for me while I'm gone,' he added as he quickly crossed the room to the thought room. Luna made him uncomfortable, she could see things in him that he had worked to hide.

'_Hello Theo. How are you today?'_

'I'm good,' Theo said as he got comfortable on the chair.

'_It's nominations day Theo. Who will you be nominating today?'_

'Draco,' Theo said with a frown, 'we were once best friends, but he doesn't seem to trust me now.'

'_Who is your second nomination?'_

'Charlie,' Theo said with a frown, 'I don't like the guy, he's weird about Gabrielle. Who's _that _protective about their sister-in-law?'

'_Thank you Theo. Have a good day.'_

* * *

><p>Harry and Gabrielle were taking a break from swimming. They were sitting at the edge of the pool drying off while dangling their feet in the water.<p>

'Charlie's been a nightmare, hasn't he?' Harry asked conversationally.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, 'Oh Merlin he's driving me crazy. Was he like this with Ginny's boyfriends?'

Harry shook his head, 'Nah, he wasn't really around. He wasn't exactly thrilled with me when I broke up with Ginny, but nothing like this. It's not you, it's Draco. The Weasley's and the Malfoy's seem to be destined to despise each other.'

Gabrielle chuckled at that, 'You might be right, there is a deep hatred there.'

'What it stems from is complicated,' Harry admitted, 'but hopefully they'll see Draco has changed. I mean if _I _can accept him, of all people me, then surely the Weasley's can.'

'I hope so,' Gabrielle said with a smile, 'I really like him.'

Harry smiled, 'I think you're the best thing that could happen to him Gabby,' he said honestly.

Gabrielle blushed, and then a disembodied voice spoke out.

'_Can Harry come to the thought room?'_

Harry smiled at Gabrielle as he made his way to the thought room and sat down.

'_Hello Harry. How are you today?'_

'I'm good,' Harry said.

'_Good. It's nominations day, Harry. Who do you nominate?'_

Harry frowned, 'Well as much as I hate to say it, Charlie. I like Gabrielle, and I really don't think he's being fair on her.'

'_Who is your second nomination, Harry?'_

'Susan. Lately she's been irritating me, and she's been acting so childishly…'

'_Thank you Harry. Have a good day.'_

* * *

><p>'So how do you think England are doing in the cup?'<p>

'Good, I hope,' Susan said as she and Charlie helped to prepare dinner in the kitchen.

'I hope so too, but we didn't do so well last time,' Charlie said, 'on the other hand, if we are doing good I'm gutted I'm missing it.'

Susan laughed, 'That's true. Imagine if England win and we miss it because we're in here!'

'They'd have to get to the final first,' Daphne said as she washed potatoes in the sink, 'and that hasn't happened in years.'

'True,' Susan chuckled.

'_Can Charlie come to the thought room?'_

'Last but not least,' Charlie said as he put his knife down and walked into the thought room.

'_Good evening Charlie. How are you?'_

'I'm okay.'

'_It's nominations day. Do you know who you are going to nominate, Charlie?'_

'Well, I'm definitely nominating Draco,' Charlie said firmly, 'I don't know what his intentions are with Gabrielle, but I don't trust him.'

'_And who is your second nomination, Charlie?'_

'Daphne,' Charlie said after a few minutes consideration.

'_That seemed like a difficult decision, Charlie.'_

'I used to have feelings for her. I wanted us to be something more. Clearly she didn't share that, she's already loved up with Harry.'

'_You and Daphne broke up one year ago Charlie. That is sufficient time to move on.'_

Charlie rolled his eyes, 'So maybe I'm a little bit jealous, but it's more complicated than that.'

'_Thank you Charlie. Enjoy the rest of the evening.'_

* * *

><p>It was 9pm. Everyone was gathered on the sofa waiting to hear which two of them were up for eviction this week.<p>

'_Hello housemates,' _Stephanie's voice said, _'You have been nominating all day, and we can now reveal live that…'_

The dramatic pause got longer every week, Harry and Daphne caught each other's eye, Daphne shook her head and Harry chuckled.

'_Housemates Luna and Gabrielle received no nominations.'_

Luna and Gabrielle seemed quite relieved.

'_Housemates Harry and Theo received 1 nomination each.'_

Theo looked surprised that he had only received one vote, clearly others had been more irritating this week. Harry was fairly sure Susan had voted for him, but he didn't turn his gaze her way.

'_Housemates Draco and Daphne received 2 nominations each.'_

Draco and Daphne shared a glance, they both seemed to know who had nominated them because Draco shot a glance Theo's way, and Daphne glanced suspiciously at Charlie.

'_With 4 nominations, Susan is up for eviction,' _Stephanie said, and Susan looked resigned to her fate, she nodded glumly.

'_And Charlie is also up for eviction with 6 nominations,' _Stephanie finished.

Charlie just nodded, he looked downcast but not necessarily surprised. He knew his attitude about Draco and Gabrielle had pissed a lot of people off.

'Right,' Susan said, 'well I'm going to bed.'

'Me too,' a multitude of the others said, and to escape the awkward, tense air, they all retired to bed early that night.

* * *

><p>'Charlie! What on earth did he ever do to anyone?'<p>

Bill and George shared an expasperated glance, 'Apart from completely annoy the hell out of everyone with his overprotective attitude to Gabby?' Bill asked sarcastically.

Molly shot her son a glare, 'He is just looking out for her against-'

'We don't need to hear anymore about how Draco Malfoy is an evil git, Mum,' George said as he got to his feet, 'we've heard it all.'

Molly floundered for a moment. Fleur finding her confidence also got to her feet, 'and frankly it is simply prejudice.'

'Prejudice! He-'

'He didn't do anything to you Mum,' Percy said quietly, 'not a thing. He wasn't very nice to Harry, Ron and Hermione, but they seem to have forgiven him, right Ron?'

'Well he's a pain in the ass, but yeah, I don't hate the guy,' Ron admitted, 'and Hermione talks to him at work.'

'And obviously he and Harry are getting on well,' Bill added, 'so if they forgive him for 6 years of torment then I think you can.'

'He was a death eater-' Molly began, her temper verging on the edge of an explosive argument.

'No, he wasn't,' Arthur said quietly, 'he was just a boy who was forced into something that terrified him. He never killed anyone, he never even seriously hurt anyone. He didn't want any of that so you need to stop blaming him.'

'If Gabrielle sees good in him then there is good there,' Fleur said firmly, 'she is smart and she can look after herself. I would not be okay with this if I thought this Draco was a murderer, Molly.'

Molly shut her mouth. She looked like she wanted to say more, but instead she just nodded.

* * *

><p>'I kind of want Charlie evicted,' Hermione said quietly.<p>

'Well of course you do. You want him back in the real world so you can 'catch up', right?' Sophie said with a grin.

Hermione blushed slightly and Ginny chuckled, 'He is being annoying in there. Gabby can look after herself, he's acting like Ron did whenever he saw me with a guy at Hogwarts.'

'Why is he so overprotective anyway?' Sophie asked.

Ginny shrugged, 'I don't know. I guess he just worries, I mean we lost Fred…and Gabby is family too now. He doesn't trust Malfoy.'

'Malfoy is a slimeball with a reputation for sleeping around,' Sophie said, 'but he's actually a good person underneath that. He never wanted to be a death eater.'

'That much was clear in 6th year,' Hermione agreed, 'and I actually felt sorry for him. But when I tried to tell Ron that he told me I was crazy.'

Sophie smiled slightly, 'I like this Gabrielle girl. I think she's good for him, just like Daphne and Potter are good for each other.'

'Well,' Ginny said, sharing a glance with Hermione, 'obviously I work in the department of magical games and sports, so I hear things. The latest thing I heard is there isn't enough drama in there, everyone is too happy.'

'So they're going to create drama,' Hermione realised.

'How can they create drama?' Sophie asked with a frown.

'Easily,' Ginny said, 'put in an extra contestant, an ex-boyfriend or girlfriend maybe. Or force some awkward situation or information through a challenge. It's horrible and manipulative.'

'But that's entertainment for you,' Sophie said with a shrug.

_**TBC **_

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! University was hectic, but my exams are over. I'M FREE FOR SUMMER! Updates should be much faster now apart from when I'm on holiday in July ;) Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	12. Here Comes Trouble

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 12 - Here Comes Trouble  
><strong>

'Does talking about nominations include talking about who we want to leave?' Harry asked curiously as he and Daphne lay on sun loungers in the garden. It was Saturday afternoon and the others were seeking refuge in the house on this particularly hot day.

'Yep,' Daphne said simply, 'so we better not.'

'Right,' Harry said, shutting his eyes and enjoying the feel of the sun on his face.

'You two do realise you will boil alive out here in this, right?'

Harry cracked open one eye and smiled, 'Just because you're a pasty git doesn't mean we all are.'

Draco smirked, 'Pasty git? You're not exactly tanned yourself.'

'I can handle the sun, trust me,' Harry said as Draco sat down on the sun lounger next to him.

'And I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. I've modelled on beaches in the Caribbean. I can handle a fake British summertime environment,' Daphne said with a grin.

Draco chuckled, 'You I get. Potter, you I don't get.'

'Well, I spent most of my summers between our Hogwarts years out wandering the streets of Surrey,' Harry said honestly, 'my Aunt and Uncle didn't want me around, and when I _was _at home they had me cutting the grass, trimming the hedges, all that stuff so I was outside anyway.'

'So you just walked around all day?' Daphne asked in surprise.

Harry shrugged, 'Sort of, I tried to avoid my cousin and his cronies because if they stumbled across me they beat me up. As much as I hated you Draco, you never actually hurt me.'

Draco nodded, 'Well, I don't believe in that. Duelling is fine as long as it's not lethal.'

Harry nodded thoughtfully, 'So yeah, I spent my summers wandering around looking for hidden places and sitting in parks all day and well into the evening. So I can handle the heat.'

'That's a lonely way to spend your summers,' Daphne said.

'Not any lonelier than you spending yours cooped up in the library,' Draco said.

'Well it was that or be around my parents,' Daphne said with a snort, 'and you weren't much better.'

'No…I wasn't,' Draco admitted, 'the only time I had company in the summer was when it was my birthday and you and the others would all come round.'

'Guess having parents doesn't automatically make you happy, huh?' Harry said, shutting his eyes once more.

'Only if they love you,' Daphne said.

They all fell silent after that, enjoying the afternoon sun while they still could.

* * *

><p>On Saturday night the remaining 8 contestants were gathered on the sofa for the live eviction. Charlie looked fairly smart in dark red dress robes, and Susan was wearing a glittery gold dress and high heels. She looked nervous, and fairly certain she would be leaving tonight. Charlie wasn't giving anything away as he sat beside her.<p>

'_Hello contestants,' _Stephanie's voice said shortly after 9pm, _'we are live on WWN so please do not swear. This is the end of week 3, and shortly there will only be 7 of you remaining in the house…over the last 24 hours the public have been voting and I can now reveal that…'_

'Cue dramatic pause,' Harry whispered to Daphne who chuckled.

'_The evicted housemate is Charlie.'_

Charlie smiled slightly as he got to his feet, 'Right. Well, this is good,' he said, glancing at Harry, 'I'll be able to see…her.'

Harry smiled and nodded, 'Make sure you make the most of it,' he said.

'I will,' Charlie said, shaking Harry's hand and actually smiling for real. He hugged Susan and Luna, nodded at Theo then hugged Gabrielle.

'Sorry Charlie,' Gabrielle said.

Charlie shook his head, 'No, you're right. I shouldn't be here getting in the way of this. Take care in here.'

Gabrielle nodded, and Charlie turned to Draco. He held out his hand, and Draco took it warily. Charlie shook the former Slytherins hand and said, 'Look after her.'

'I will,' Draco said simply.

With a nod Charlie said, 'Well have fun guys, I'll be listening.'

They chuckled as he walked across the room and out of the door. Minutes after he was gone firewhiskey appeared on the table in the kitchen, and like every Saturday night…so it began.

* * *

><p>Hermione was frozen on her sofa.<p>

'Hermione, hello! He's out!'

'I…uh, yeah. I heard,' Hermione said nervously as Stephanie talked on the radio about what Charlie had done while in the house as she waited for him to arrive in her interview room.

Sophie rolled her eyes, 'Snap out of it, you need to listen to his interview!'

'What?'

'His interview,' Sophie said with a shake of her head.

'Right,' Hermione said with a nod.

The door then burst open and Ginny rushed in, 'Charlie's out! Have I missed the interview? Did he mention Hermione?'

'It's just starting,' Sophie said, grabbing Ginny by the arm and dragging her down to the sofa with her and Hermione.

Ginny grinned and they all fell silent as the interview began.

'_Charlie! Welcome back!'_

'_Thanks,' _Charlie chuckled, _'It's nice to be back in the real world.'_

'_I'll bet. Did you enjoy your time in the house?'_

'_Yeah, I did. It was a nice vacation.'_

Stephanie chuckled, _'And are you okay with your sister-in-law being in there with Draco Malfoy?'_

'_I am now. I still don't trust him 100%, but I think I need to remind myself that Gabrielle is old enough to look out for herself. I suspect I'll get an earful from her sister when I get home…'_

Stephanie laughed once more, '_Now here is the thing the listeners are most interested in. We've heard some things while you were in the house about your feelings for a certain Hermione Granger.'_

'_Yes…'_

'_And she was up until recently dating your younger brother, Ron, Harry Potter's best friend?'_

'_Yes, she was. But I've been told that's no longer true.'_

'_No, it was all over the papers here. But of course, you didn't have access to that.'_

'_That's right, I didn't.'_

'_So answer the question all of our listeners are asking. What are you going to do now that you're out? Do you think she's been listening?'_

'_I suspect she has, and I guess I'll just see her at work and see what happens.'_

'_Well we wish you the best of luck with it Charlie. You were a great contestant.'_

'_Thanks very much.'_

'Hermione! He has feelings for you, very clearly!' Sophie said eagerly.

'You can't just wait until work on Monday morning Hermione,' Ginny said, 'he'll be going to the Burrow tonight, you should go and wait for him.'

'Ron will be there,' Hermione pointed out.

Sophie shrugged, 'You don't have to go _in_.'

Hermione smiled slightly, 'I don't know…'

'You're doing it!' Ginny said.

Sophie nodded, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her towards the bedroom, 'Come on, we'll find something nice for you to wear.'

'I'll fix your hair and make-up for you,' Ginny offered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Honestly Gin. How desperate are you to have me as a sister-in-law?'

Ginny grinned, 'There is that. But I also want to see Charlie happy, it's been so long since I have.'

'Alright,' Hermione caved, letting them drag her towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Charlie was glad to be out of the house. He got a shower and a change of clothes at the Ministry then he was free to go home out of the back entrance so none of the press would bother him. He was nervous about seeing Hermione at work on Monday, he was fairly certain she would have heard everything he'd said on the radio. And if she hadn't then Ginny, his <em>lovely <em>sister would have told her everything.

He smiled as he apparated to the gate of the Burrow. The house was lit up brightly, and it looked as homely as it always did after he'd been away for a little while. The gate creaked open and he could smell his Mother's cooking. He chuckled as he walked up the path, but then he frowned when he saw a familiar figure leaning against the big tree in front of the door to the kitchen.

She was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt as she leant against the tree. She looked exactly as he remembered, perhaps her hair was a little less frizzy than usual, but apart from that she was the same Hermione he had known for years.

'Hey,' Charlie said weakly.

'Hey,' Hermione smiled, 'is it good to be home?'

'Yes it is,' Charlie smiled, 'so uh…I guess you've heard everything…on the radio.'

Hermione frowned, 'Oh no. I don't listen to the radio and work has been crazy lately.'

Charlie floundered momentarily, 'Right, good. Well I should probably go in-'

Hermione grinned, 'Oh come on Charlie you know I carry my radio around in my bloody handbag. Of course I've heard it all.'

'And you're here.'

'That's why I'm here,' Hermione said simply.

'Oh!' Charlie realised, 'right.'

Hermione chuckled as he walked closer to her, 'Almost as clueless as the rest of the men in your family.'

'It's a family trait,' Charlie grinned as he reached her. Standing in front of her like that he realised quite how much taller than her he actually was. He closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a kiss which she quite happily returned.

It was fine until it was interrupted with a cheer from the kitchen door. Hermione blushed furiously as she saw that most of his family were standing there watching them, Ron included with his arm around some brunette who looked about 5 years younger than him.

Charlie grinned and put his arm around Hermione, steering her towards the door, 'Ah, it's good to be home.'

* * *

><p>'Do you reckon Charlie's going to go to Hermione now he's out?' Gabrielle asked Harry with a chuckle. They were all sitting around in the living room drinking. Susan seemed like she might get more bearable, the near eviction had given her a reality check.<p>

Harry laughed, 'Oh I would put money on it. If I know that lot Ginny will have made Hermione wait for him at the Burrow.'

'You really know them that well?' Daphne asked.

Harry nodded, 'I know how they think,' he said with a smile.

Draco smirked, 'I know how you think Daph, and you Theo.'

'That's true,' Theo said as he got to his feet and held out a hand towards Draco, 'look, we used to be friends. Maybe we can try and you know…be that again.'

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, 'Are you drunk?'

'He's not drunk,' Luna said thoughtfully.

Theo frowned, and Luna added, 'He never gets drunk. He waters down his firewhiskey with spells, haven't you noticed?'

Draco and Daphne both turned to Theo in surprise, 'Do you?'

Theo was looking at Luna in a mixture of amazement and shock, 'Uh, yeah I do. Ever since I accidentally…I well, I hurt someone after drinking too much…so I stopped, but it doesn't exactly aid the image of being a bachelor, being a sober one. So, yeah, I water down my drinks.'

'But before that you really were this asshole womaniser, weren't you?' Daphne asked with narrowed eyes.

'Mostly,' Theo said.

'You weren't like that at school,' Draco pointed out, 'but after the war you were. So if you're not that now why do you put it on?'

Theo shrugged, 'It's who I was for so long I didn't know how to be anything else I guess. It sounds corny, I know.'

Harry frowned, 'So what happened to make you stop being the asshole womaniser who drank too much?'

Theo sighed and sat down heavily on the sofa, 'Well during 7th year I was dating Lavender Brown, under wraps obviously with everything that was going on. Then she died...in the final battle. So I went out to this bar in Hogsmeade for a drink which turned into about 20, and then I went up to a room with this random girl.'

'And that was how it started,' Susan realised with a nod, 'so how did it end?'

Theo frowned and looked down at his hands, 'I'd rather not…I don't like this story. But I guess you have a right to know since I've been a dick to you all.'

Daphne smiled slightly, and Theo continued, 'About 6 months ago I was looking after my sister Lacey. She's in her 7th year at Hogwarts now, and our parents are dead so I try and look out for her, you know?'

They all nodded and let Theo continue with his story, 'I'd been drinking and I got into an argument with her. When I drink my magic gets unstable and I shouted at her, and accidentally hurt her with a spell. She was okay, but I felt horrible and I vowed to stop, so I did. After a 3 month intensive programme at St. Mungo's I managed to stop, and now I water them down to make sure I don't get back into the habit again.'

Draco smiled a little sadly and crossed the room to hug his friend, 'You should have told me you stupid git. I went through the same bloody thing right after the war, and Daphne could have helped too. She helped me through my programme when I stopped.'

Theo shrugged and looked up, his cheeks were slightly pink, 'I guess I thought I could handle it on my own.'

'Well if it's any consolation, I went through something similar Theo,' Harry said honestly, 'and I got better too thanks to Ginny. You're brave to talk about it on radio.'

Theo scoffed at being called brave and he promptly changed the subject. Luna smiled slightly in his direction and he smiled back as he turned back to the new conversation he had started about Quidditch.

* * *

><p>By midnight the drinks were flowing, and even Draco and Harry were on a slight buzz despite watering their drinks down all night. Theo was still sober, and far nicer than he had been recently. Even Susan seemed to have relaxed and loosened up slightly. Luna of course was sober, like Theo, but even with her fantastic reserve Daphne was tipsy.<p>

'Let's play a game!' Susan suggested with a grin.

'Ooh, what game?' Gabrielle, who was most definitely drunk, asked.

'Not truth or dare,' Draco said, 'that didn't end well last time.'

'Uh-huh. How about would you rather?'

'Come on Daph, we haven't played that since we were teenagers,' Theo joked.

'Oh but it's fun!' Gabrielle said.

Luna smiled and said, 'I like it.'

'It's one of the more harmless games,' Harry agreed.

'Alright then, you kick off Daphne,' Draco said, leaning back on the sofa and putting his arm around Gabrielle. Harry and Daphne were sitting on the opposite sofa in a similar position. Theo and Luna were sitting on one of the large beanbags together, and Susan was in an armchair.

'Okay…Draco. Would you rather sleep with a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff?'

Harry snorted, and Draco frowned in his direction, 'What, Potter?'

'Why do you only call me Potter when you're annoyed at me in some way?' Harry asked as he chuckled.

'Because he thinks it makes him sound cooler,' Daphne retorted.

Harry chuckled, and Draco narrowed his eyes at him, 'Seriously, why did you snort?'

'Well, it's just funny because you've already slept with a Hufflepuff _and _a Gryffindor,' Harry pointed out in amusement.

'That is true…' Draco said thoughtfully, 'but I would say…Hufflepuff. They are generally quite good fun.'

Susan chuckled, 'Good fun? Most people find us boring.'

Gabrielle smiled slightly, 'But surely that gives you the element of surprise?'

'That is very true,' Susan agreed, 'anyway, Daphne. Would you rather be the illegitimate daughter of Voldemort or Grindelwald?'

Daphne laughed, 'Grindelwald definitely. It's hard to think of Voldemort being anything before he was…that.'

Harry frowned slightly, 'Grindelwald wasn't exactly a good person either Daphne.'

'I sense you know more about him than we do,' Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry shrugged, 'Maybe I do. Okay so he didn't do things as horrendous as Voldemort, but he had the same goals and he nearly achieved them, if not for Dumbledore.'

'That's fair,' Susan said, 'but Voldemort would have achieved his goals if it hadn't been for you. So how different are they really?'

'I think Voldemort was less human,' Gabrielle said with a sideways glance at Harry. He smiled slightly at her, because of her work in the Department of Mysteries she knew about the Horcruxes which Harry was grateful for. He hated hiding it from people, but in the disclosure he had signed it was one of the things he wasn't allowed to mention here.

So he just nodded his agreement and was prompted by Susan to give someone a 'would you rather'.

'Luna. Would you rather duel Dumbledore or Voldemort?'

'Dumbledore,' Luna said thoughtfully, 'I think he would have been nicer to a student than Voldemort.'

Theo hid his smile at that, as Luna said, 'Theo. Would you rather be Heathcliff in Wuthering Heights or Dracula?'

Theo blushed, and Draco grinned, 'You told her about your love of Muggle literature, huh?'

'I didn't tell her. Apparently I accidentally quoted a Muggle book and now she won't shut up about them,' Theo mumbled.

'So who would you rather be?' Luna asked.

'Dracula,' Theo said, his cheeks still a little pink, 'Heathcliff's a loner.'

'So is Dracula,' Luna said.

'Yeah, but he's a vampire, Luna. That makes him a _cool _loner,' Theo said with a grin that made Luna laugh.

Harry smiled a little and whispered to Daphne, 'I think he might actually like her.'

'Yeah, I think he might,' Daphne agreed, also smiling.

'I'll keep an eye on it. If it gets more serious I'll talk to him,' Harry said sincerely.

Daphne grinned, 'Hero complex.'

Harry shot her a grin back, 'Auror, duh.'

'Right then Potter. Would you rather go to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang?' Theo asked.

Harry thought about that for a moment, 'Uh, I think Durmstrang. I don't think I could be surrounded by that many girls to be honest.'

Daphne chuckled at that, and Harry grinned, 'Gabrielle. Would you rather kiss Ron or George?'

'That's wicked,' Daphne said with a grin, 'I like it.'

Gabrielle shook her head, 'The real answer is neither!' she said with a chuckle.

'But you have to give an answer,' Susan reminded her.

'George, I guess,' Gabrielle said in embarrassment. The others merely chuckled.

'Okay, Susan,' Gabrielle said, 'would you rather sleep with Viktor Krum or Oliver Wood?'

'Oliver Wood,' Susan said quickly, 'no question.'

They all laughed, and poured more drinks. Things seemed to have eased up, and everyone was content with each other. Harry had a nasty feeling things wouldn't stay this way.

* * *

><p>The following morning Harry woke up at 9am when the alarm went off. He was in one of the two double beds with Daphne having snuck there the previous night after hearing her talking in her sleep. Like him, she also got pretty bad nightmares.<p>

He yawned and got up, padding into the bathroom before any of the others realised he wasn't in his own bed. Then he got out, freshly showered, and got dressed. The sun was out so he ended up lying outside by the pool.

Around lunchtime there was an announcement. _'Can all housemates gather in the living room for an announcement?'_

Harry and Daphne were in the pool together when they heard it. They got out and quickly dried off, then threw their clothes on over their swimming gear.

'That doesn't sound good,' Harry said.

Daphne shrugged, 'They're probably just going to mix things up a bit. I doubt its anything to worry about.'

Harry nodded absentmindedly as they walked into the room and sat down on the sofa. Everyone else was already there looking as confused as they did.

'What do you reckon they're going to do?' Draco asked.

'Put someone else in like they did with me,' Theo guessed, 'then that would mean there would be a double eviction at some point too. All the more drama.'

Harry rolled his eyes and then the voice spoke again, _'Contestants. One new housemate will join you today. This will result in a double eviction at the end of the week… three people will be nominated for eviction and two will be sent home. Your new housemate will arrive now, enjoy getting acquainted.'_

'Great,' Draco said sarcastically, 'just when we were all actually getting on.'

'Tell me about it,' Harry sighed, 'I'm assuming it will be someone placed here to cause trouble. Anyone got any prolific exes?'

'More than I care to remember,' Theo remarked.

'I second that,' Draco said darkly.

'Well Cho's been here and I know Ginny won't have the time and those were the only two _real _relationships I had so…' he trailed off and seconds later the door opened.

The woman who walked in looked slightly younger than him by a couple of years, Ginny and Luna's age maybe. She was gorgeous, and strangely familiar to Harry although he didn't know how. She was tall, slim and wearing a tight, close-fitting red dress. She had dark brown hair which fell to her mid-waist and blue eyes that looked very similar to…Daphne's.

'Astoria,' Daphne practically hissed.

The girl, Astoria grinned, 'Hey Daph! Aren't you pleased to see me?'

'Astoria…' Harry said, he didn't recognise the name, but she looked familiar somehow, 'your sister?'

'Yes,' Daphne said darkly, 'this is my little sister, Astoria.'

Astoria smiled sweetly at her sister as she kissed Daphne on the cheek and smiled at Luna, 'Hello Luna. Do you remember me? We were partners in Herbology.'

Luna smiled and said, 'I remember. You weren't very good.'

Astoria laughed loudly, 'No, I wasn't,' she said as she turned to Susan, 'Hi, I'm Astoria Greengrass.'

'Susan Bones,' Susan said, shaking Astoria's hand.

'Draco,' Astoria said with a smile when she saw the blonde man.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, 'Hello Astoria,' he said simply, 'this is Gabrielle Delacour.'

'Hey, I'm Astoria,' Astoria said, shaking Gabrielle's hand. She then bypassed her sister and grinned at Theo, 'Theo, how are you?'

'Good,' Theo said, hugging the younger girl, 'how are you? Haven't seen you in a while.'

'I'm great,' Astoria said happily.

Daphne scoffed, 'You two are friends? Typical.'

Harry frowned, 'Daphne, what-'

Daphne just shook her head, so Harry shut his mouth.

Astoria finally turned to him with a sparkle in her eye, 'Harry Potter,' she said, holding out her hand, 'hey.'

'Hey,' Harry said slowly, shaking the girl's hand. He definitely recognised her, maybe he had just seen her around at Hogwarts.

'I'm going out to the summerhouse,' Daphne muttered, and in seconds she had gone. Harry got to his feet to follow her, but Draco shook his head, 'Don't, she'll just bite your head off.'

'I'll go,' Gabrielle said quietly as Astoria sat down and caught up with Theo, 'I don't mind if she bites my head off.'

Draco nodded, and Gabrielle slipped out of the house into the garden. Harry got to his feet, 'come on,' he said, nudging Draco on his way past the former Slytherin.

Draco got the hint and they walked outside together, 'We'll go in the jacuzzi. The noise interferes with the charms,' he muttered.

Harry nodded, and they both stripped off into their swimming shorts and got in, turning the jacuzzi up as high as possible.

'What's going on with Daphne and her sister?' Harry asked.

'It's really complicated,' Draco replied.

_**TBC :)  
><strong>_

_**A/N: Double update as an apology for taking so long for these two to come along! Pretty please do me a favour, review or PM me with ideas of what you think went down between Daphne & Astoria, the reason there is animosity between them. I'd love to hear what you guys come up with! Thank you so much for following this and waiting forever for the updates!  
><strong>_


	13. Not Your Average Sibling Rivalry

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 13 - Not Your Average Sibling Rivalry**

_**A/N: I loved everyones guesses with Astoria and Daphne's situation! Some of you got it right or partly right, but don't be decieved by first impressions. It's more complicated than it seems at first! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_

* * *

><p>'Hey Daphne,' Gabrielle said quietly when she opened the door to the summerhouse, 'it's me…mind if I come in?'<p>

Daphne was lying on the bed staring at the wooden ceiling. She shook her head, 'Course not, come in Gabby.'

Gabrielle walked in, shutting the door behind her and sat down in one of the wicker armchairs, 'I guess you and your sister aren't close.'

'We used to be,' Daphne said quietly, 'but not anymore, no.'

'Mind if I ask why?' Gabrielle asked.

Daphne sighed, 'It's complicated. We were close while we were at Hogwarts, she was in the year below me but because of how our birthdays work there is nearly two years between us.'

'You said I reminded you of her,' Gabrielle said.

'You remind me of the way she used to be. We used to sit in bed together talking for hours when we were kids, and teenagers,' Daphne said somewhat sadly.

'So what happened?' Gabrielle asked.

'It all started in my 6th year,' Daphne said honestly, 'I started dating Draco, and Astoria had always had a crush on him. She was mad at me, but I thought it would blow over. She did everything she could to try and split us up. In the end we did, but it wasn't because of her.'

'She was only a teenager at the time though,' Gabrielle reasoned, 'she can't still be that way.'

'She is,' Daphne said darkly, 'Draco and I got together again after the war but Draco was an alcoholic. On one of his binges he slept with her, and she just had to rub it in my face…so Draco and I broke up, didn't talk for a while and then decided we didn't want to lose our friendship.'

'Bitch,' Gabrielle muttered under her breath.

'That's just the tip of the iceberg,' Daphne said bitterly, 'every relationship I've had since that's gotten serious she's messed with. So I tried to stop letting her know, and eventually that meant just never speaking to her apart from when I had to at family gatherings.'

'So that's why you're not close anymore,' Gabrielle realised.

Daphne nodded sadly, 'She overheard me on a floo call to Charlie, she knew things were getting serious between us. So do you know what she did?'

Gabrielle shook her head, and Daphne said, 'She recommended me for the dragon hide shoot. She knew if I'd been asked there was no way I could say no without destroying my career. She made sure Theo would be there, she _told _him to comfort me if I needed it. So Charlie found out, we fought and I ended up sleeping with Theo. Just like she engineered it.'

'That is disgusting. I guess she's a true Slytherin though,' Gabrielle said coolly.

'Oh, yeah,' Daphne said, 'an icy bitch through and through. They called me the ice queen at school because I rebuffed guys. But Astoria is ten degrees colder, she just has this angelic, nice girl front and everyone falls for it. Even our parent's think she's the perfect child, they're always telling me how I ought to be more like her.'

'Now the perfect sister part, that I do get,' Gabrielle said, 'Fleur has always been prettier than me, smarter than me. She could do anything she wanted, she got into the Triwizard Tournament for crying out loud. She's amazing, I always compared myself to her growing up, and it left me with so many self-esteem issues.'

'I understand how crappy that must have been for you Gabby. Astoria's only become like this since the war ended. But sleeping with my boyfriend and breaking up my relationships is just the tip of it like I said,' Daphne remarked, 'she's a social climber in the worst possible way.'

Gabrielle's eyes widened, 'What, you mean she…sleeps with people to work her way up?'

Daphne nodded, 'The papers never comment on it mind you. The people are too high profile and important, they just pay off the papers. She's 21 years old and she's the assistant head of the Minister for Magic's office. How do you think she climbed that high in the 3 years she's been out of Hogwarts?'

'Merlin…she's in _politics?'_

'She's bitchy enough to be a politician,' Daphne said coolly, 'and smart enough. She may not look it, but she's clever and sneaky, and a complete bitch. I can't stand her, and neither can Draco after she took advantage of him the way she did.'

'But Theo seems to like her,' Gabrielle said.

'Theo does like her,' Daphne agreed, 'he doesn't believe in the bitchiness underneath. He sees the angelic but sexy façade, like so many men do.'

'You aren't worried about that with Harry, are you?' Gabrielle asked, quite calm despite how cold and cool Daphne's voice had been throughout the conversation.

'I don't know,' Daphne said honestly, 'but there was this weird look on his face when he saw her…'

'You can't say she's his type,' Gabrielle said, sitting down next to Daphne on the bed, 'So far he's dated a brunette, a redhead and a blonde.'

Daphne laughed weakly, 'I know, it just seemed like he recognised her.'

'He probably just saw her around at Hogwarts,' Gabrielle reasoned, 'I'm sure you're just thinking about it too much because you're paranoid.'

'Probably,' Daphne said with a sigh, 'but I don't want a repeat of Charlie.'

'Well you are in luck then,' Gabrielle said, squeezing Daphne's hand, 'because Harry is not Charlie.'

* * *

><p>'So she sleeps with people to work her way up?' Harry asked in disbelief as he and Draco sat together in the jacuzzi.<p>

'She slept with a recruitment officer to get a job working as a secretary in the Ministers office,' Draco said, 'then she slept with the head secretary to get a promotion to assistant head secretary. After that she slept with the undersecretary to get the job as head secretary. So then she slept with the assistant head to become undersecretary.'

Harry shook his in disbelief, 'But…wait. Then how did she become assistant head? Did she sleep with the head?

'Uh-huh,' Draco said.

'But the assistant head before her was Zacharias Smith,' Harry pointed out.

'Yep,' Draco smirked.

'Draco, this isn't funny anymore. The Minister is Percy Weasley, he's married, his wife is pregnant. She cannot try this…thing on with him!' Harry remarked.

'She won't, not now her secret has been mentioned on radio,' Draco said with a smile, 'and her thing by the way is charm. She has Veela blood, Daphne does too but she doesn't like to use it. She likes men to like her for who she is, not some hormone she produces.'

'I'm guessing Astoria is different,' Harry remarked.

'Yes, she's quite the opposite. She gets weekly injections that strengthen the Veela charm which means it will work for one week in here, then it will be gone,' Draco said with a sigh, 'but I warn you. In that week she will try and sleep with you to mess up whatever you have going on with Daphne.'

Harry sighed heavily, 'Great, that's the last thing I wanted right now.'

'Which is why it happened. The listeners love drama,' Draco said sarcastically.

'Wait, why is she going to try and screw up what I've got with Daphne?' Harry asked with a frown.

'That's kind of my fault,' Draco admitted, 'Astoria was a little like Ginny. You know how she had a thing for you since she was like 11?'

'She was 10, but yeah,' Harry said.

'Well same situation with Astoria and me,' Draco said, 'so when I got together with Daphne in 6th year Astoria was angry. She didn't talk to Daphne for the rest of the year and she deliberately tried to split us up. In the end it was everything going on with Voldemort that year that ended it, not Astoria.'

'Why do I have the feeling she had something to do with your break-up the second time?' Harry asked darkly.

'You would be right in thinking that,' Draco sighed, 'I was an alcoholic, like you already know. On one of my bad nights I ended up sleeping with Astoria, I was blind drunk and she took advantage of me then she bragged about it to Daphne. We were lucky to salvage our friendship after that, which was exactly what Astoria wanted.'

'And now you think she'll try the same with me,' Harry said.

Draco nodded, 'She has done with every other one of Daphne's boyfriends. Daphne really hates her, and I mean hate not sisterly rivalry so watch your step and hope the public have the good sense to vote her out by the end of this week.'

'Right, I will,' Harry sighed, 'thanks for the heads up Draco.'

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon when Daphne eventually emerged from the summerhouse Harry told her that Draco had told him everything and that she shouldn't worry. They spent some time sitting by the pool, and when they were just about to go in Astoria appeared.<p>

'Oh you're going swimming?' Astoria asked as they took off their clothes, wearing their swimming stuff underneath, 'I think I'll join you.'

Daphne rolled her eyes and Astoria whipped off her dress. Underneath she was wearing the skimpiest bikini ever. She and Daphne seemed in most ways to be polar opposites, apart from the same blue eyes. Daphne was blonde, and Astoria had dark brown hair. Daphne liked tartan and leather and unique clothes. Astoria seemed to like designer clothes that everyone else was wearing. Daphne had a nose piercing and a belly-button piercing. Astoria only had her ears pierced. However they had one thing in common, they both had tattoos. Daphne had three, all of them were magical and moved like wizarding paintings did. On her back she had a Chinese fireball, on her ankle she had a golden snitch with its wings fluttering, and on her wrist she had a small black crow.

Astoria had just one tattoo. But the sight of that tattoo made Harry's mouth dry with nerves. Much lower and it would be hidden by her bikini bottoms, but Harry had seen the full tattoo anyway. He remembered commenting on it when he first saw it. There was nothing special about it really, it was just a small snake but it had been the first magical tattoo Harry had ever seen and he had jumped out of his skin when it moved.

'_Such a Muggle, Potter.'_

Harry shut his eyes as images flashed before them. He recognised her from a drunken night out years ago. Merlin, she must have been just out of Hogwarts considering the timing. Images flashed in front of his eyes of her in her emerald green underwear, her teasing him for being scared of the tattoo. Her joking about how he was the great Harry Potter as she-

'Recognise me now then, Potter?' Astoria asked smoothly.

'You didn't tell me your name was Astoria,' Harry said quietly.

'No, I went by Anna I think,' Astoria said with a smile as she stood on the poolside, 'I thought you might know my sister, I didn't want to risk you figuring out who I _really _was.'

She jumped into the pool and Harry turned to Daphne. She looked angry, but she also seemed to be holding back tears, 'Harry…what was that about? How did you recognise her from… not her face?'

Harry frowned, 'I recognised your sister when I first saw her but I didn't know how until I saw her tattoo…I slept with her…a few years ago.'

'You slept with my sister?' Daphne hissed.

'I didn't know who you were, or who she was!' Harry said quickly.

'You should have told me you recognised her,' Daphne said coldly, 'but it turns out you're just the same as every other guy who has screwed me over and slept with my sister.'

'Daphne, I didn't know-'

Before he could say anymore she slapped him and stalked away. Harry wasn't stupid enough to follow her, so he stood like an idiot in the middle of the garden while Astoria smirked from the pool.

Draco had seen the whole thing from the jacuzzi and Gabrielle had rushed after Daphne the moment she had seen her slap Harry. Draco made his way over to Harry, 'What just happened?'

'I…uh…I slept with her sister,' Harry said weakly.

'What? When?' Draco asked sharply.

'3 years ago, she must have just been out of Hogwarts,' Harry frowned, 'I was drunk one night, and she had this tattoo…I don't remember much else. But then she got into her bikini and I saw her tattoo…'

'And you told Daphne,' Draco realised, and all Harry could do was nod.

'So she slapped you then rushed off?'

'After telling me I'm the same as every other guy whose screwed her over and slept with her sister,' Harry said bitterly, 'I didn't even know Daphne then. I didn't even know Astoria, she told me her name was Anna and it was just one night. She wasn't even there in the morning…'

'And you were a drunk,' Draco said.

Harry nodded.

'I'll talk to her, just give her time to cool down,' Draco said quietly as he followed Gabrielle into the summerhouse which was Daphne's favourite hide-out at the moment.

Harry stood there for a moment longer. He was sick of manipulative women, and he knew this one was partially his fault for being a drunken idiot who slept with women after drinking himself into a stupor. But he really couldn't see why she was angry at him for sleeping with someone who he didn't know before he even knew Daphne.

'She's a bit of a drama queen my sister, isn't she?'

Harry turned hotly to Astoria who was now standing in front of him dripping from her swim, 'What do you want? What is your goal here, huh? To break her heart?'

Astoria just smiled, 'Maybe my goal is to have you, again. You were pretty good the first time.'

'That was 3 years ago,' Harry said.

Astoria shrugged, 'I remembered, just because you didn't. You don't get much better than the great Harry Potter after all.'

Harry shook his head angrily, 'The great Harry Potter? Is that what you were doing, trying to use me to work your way up in the ranks? Pity it didn't work because I was a drunk, huh?'

Something flickered in Astoria's cool façade, and then Harry felt it. A warm sensation from his stomach working its way slowly through him, it was relaxing, like a stupor. Harry knew he could fight it, but it would be easier if he had his wand, and of course he didn't.

He was an Auror, but his brain was clouding over quicker and quicker. He felt her lips on his, heard her whisper something, but he didn't take in the words as he drifted further and further away until all he could think about was her lips and her smell, and the way she tasted and – 'no!'

In a surge of control he pushed her away, and glared at her, 'You disgust me! And from now on I'll have my wand on me so your little tricks won't work,' he hissed, 'I'm an Auror, I was trained to resist the imperius curse.'

'You didn't resist so well there,' Astoria said with a smirk.

'Well I won't be making that mistake again,' Harry said, turning on his heel and grabbing his wand from the table on the patio. He stormed into the house, and into the bedroom where he thought he was alone. He kicked the end of his bed angrily, 'Fuck!' he cursed, punching the wall with all his might and denting it.

'Merlin Potter, you scared me!' Theo said, jumping out of his skin at the sound of the wall crumbling.

'Sorry,' Harry muttered, sinking down onto his bed, 'Thought I was alone in here.'

Theo shook his head, 'You alright?'

'Considering that manipulative bitch out there just kissed me using her fucking Veela charm,' Harry hissed, getting to his feet in anger, 'no, I'm not okay! Because it turns out I slept with her, years ago, and now Daphne won't speak to me!'

Theo frowned, 'You've slept with her too?'

'From what I've heard there aren't many prominent men who haven't,' Harry said bitterly.

Theo's frown deepened, 'I thought that was all lies, what Daphne said about Astoria.'

'Sorry to disappoint you, but it's true,' Harry said, sitting down once more, 'and what I don't get is why Daphne is angry at me for something that happened before I even knew her.'

Theo shrugged, 'She gets weird about her sister. They haven't gotten on for years, Daphne's paranoid that Astoria's always trying to steal her boyfriends.'

'Well I think Daphne's probably in the right Theo seeing as Astoria just kissed me,' Harry said angrily.

Theo nodded, 'I'll talk to her if you want?'

Harry shook his head, 'I appreciate it, but I'd rather just leave it. Draco told me to let her cool off, once she has I'll try and talk to her again.'

Theo nodded somewhat awkwardly and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

><p>'He slept with her!'<p>

'Daphne!' Draco shouted, 'he was a drunk for crying out loud!'

The tears that had been threatening to spill had now begun to do that, and Daphne was falling apart all over again, 'He still slept with her Draco! I can't be with him now, not that he and Astoria…not like you and…'

'Daphne,' Draco said gently, 'it was different with me. Yes I was a drunk, but I also cheated on you with your sister. I know she pushed that, I know that's what she wanted, but that was my fault too. It wasn't just Astoria.'

'I know,' Daphne said weakly.

'This happened before you and Harry even knew each other,' Gabrielle said gently, 'and you heard what Harry said. He had no idea that Astoria was who she was until today.'

'And knowing your sister she probably slept with him to try and work her way up, then she would have realised he was a drunk and he wouldn't get her anywhere,' Draco pointed out.

'Why he slept with her, why she slept with him isn't important,' Daphne said, 'the fact they slept together is.'

'I understand why it upsets you,' Gabrielle said, taking her friends hand, 'but people have histories, they have pasts. And if what you're saying about this Veela blood and the injections is true Draco, well…'

Draco frowned, 'What is it? What are you not telling us?'

Gabrielle's cheeks flushed, 'Harry isn't immune to Veela charm. He's a fantastic Auror, and when he has his wand on him he can fight it, just like he can the imperius curse. But one time after the war I used mine on him, just to kiss him and it worked fairly easily. That was when he was sober Daphne, imagine if she did that to him at midnight when he'd been drinking since 7pm. It would be all too easy.'

Draco nodded in agreement with his girlfriend, 'She's right Daphne. The fact Harry barely remembers it is proof of how much she used him. You need to remember what I was like when you took me to St. Mungo's. I lost whole days when I'd been drinking, but Harry blamed himself for the death of _every single person _in the final battle. Imagine the weight of that on an alcoholic, he must have been ten times worse than me. Never mind whole days, he probably forgot whole weeks.'

'He missed his Godson's first birthday party, Daphne,' Gabrielle said gently, 'you can't judge him for who he was then. He was hurt, and he was ill. If you want to be angry, be angry at your sister for taking advantage of a broken man like that.'

Daphne nodded, taking a deep breath.

'Are you going to talk to him?' Gabrielle asked.

Daphne shook her head, 'Not right now,' she said, 'I think I'll just stay here for a while. Tell him to leave me in peace.'

Draco nodded, he took Gabrielle's hand and led her out of the summerhouse. Gently shutting the door and leaving Daphne in peace as she had asked.

* * *

><p>'Where's Harry?'<p>

Draco was asking the only two people in the house, Theo and Luna. Astoria was still outside in the pool, Daphne was still in the summerhouse, and Gabrielle was now in the jacuzzi with Susan.

'He's upset,' Luna said absentmindedly.

Theo rolled his eyes, 'Of course he is. Last I saw he was trying to destroy the bedroom Draco.'

Draco just nodded, and Theo asked, 'What happened, with Astoria?'

'The same thing that always happens when Astoria is involved,' Draco said darkly as he crossed the room and entered the bedroom. It was pretty wrecked with feathers from the pillows and duvets all across the floor and floating in the air.

'Are you part werewolf?' Draco retorted when he saw Harry lying on the floor watching the feathers swirl around above his head.

'Nope,' Harry said calmly, 'but this is better than getting blind drunk and doing something I'd _really _regret isn't it?'

'I suppose it is,' Draco said, sitting down carefully on one of the beds.

'And I can fix it with a couple of charms anyway, but for now, it's relaxing,' Harry said simply.

Draco nodded, 'She doesn't want to talk to you at the moment.'

Harry scoffed.

'I know you think it's ridiculous that she's even annoyed Harry,' Draco said, 'but you really don't know Daphne that well yet. Astoria gets under her skin, and the fact you've already slept with her is like a dagger in Daphne's chest. This isn't your normal sibling rivalry, like I said, Astoria is a manipulative bitch, and Daphne has been hurt because of her actions more times than I'd like to remember.'

'I get that, I really do,' Harry said, tearing his eyes away from the feathers and looking at Draco, 'but I really haven't done anything wrong.'

'I know that,' Draco said, 'and she knows that too. She just needs some time to cool off.'

'Did she ask you to tell me to stay away from her?' Harry asked sharply.

Draco just nodded.

Harry sighed and said, 'Well good things never last, do they?' he asked bitterly as he got to his feet and started restoring the room back to normality.

'Sometimes they do,' Draco said with a slight smile, 'but then you've always been a bit of a pessimist.'

Harry chuckled, 'Yes, that is true.'

* * *

><p>'Gabby?'<p>

'Hey, Harry,' Gabrielle said quietly, joining him on the patio, 'how are you?'

'Fine apart from the fact she won't let me see her, and Astoria kissed me,' Harry remarked bitterly.

'She kissed you?'

'Yeah, she did that thing you and Fleur can do. You know when it clouds your mind? One minute I'm pissed with her and the next thing I know I'm kissing her,' Harry said with a sigh.

Gabrielle frowned, 'Well, she has Veela blood and she gets injections to strengthen it. But they must be strong for her to manage that…even I couldn't use it on you for longer than 5 minutes,' she said as she blushed.

Harry smiled cheekily at her, 'It was cute when you tried that.'

Gabrielle chuckled, 'Well I see you as a brother now, so don't worry about me trying to rip you away from Daphne.'

'No, it's just Astoria who wants to do that,' Harry said coolly, 'all because Daphne dated Draco when Astoria had a crush on him.'

'I think there must be more to it than that. Something that simple doesn't turn two loving sisters against each other,' Gabrielle admitted, 'but whatever really happened I don't think Daphne wants to talk about it.'

'Do you think she'll try it on Draco to split you two up?' Harry asked thoughtfully, 'I mean if she tried it when he was with Daphne...'

Gabrielle smirked, 'Oh she might try it on him but it won't work.'

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, 'What did you do?'

Gabrielle smiled slightly evilly, 'Well do you know much about Vampires? Do you know how they turn humans into Vampires?'

Harry shook his head, now very confused.

'The Vampire has to let the human drink their blood then kill the human,' Gabrielle explained, 'and Veela's are sort of similar. If a man has Veela blood in his system he's immune to the charm, so Fleur has a stash and she slips Bill some about once a week so it doesn't affect him. Luckily Draco has a natural resistance to mine so I won't need to do that, but I did slip him some earlier today when I realised what Astoria was up to.'

'You should probably tell him,' Harry said, 'I doubt he'll care, but he probably ought to know.'

'I intend to, I'm just waiting to get him alone,' Gabrielle said honestly.

Harry nodded, and Gabrielle said, 'She'll come round you know, once she cools off.'

'So everyone keeps saying,' Harry sighed.

* * *

><p>Daphne hadn't emerged from the summerhouse at dinnertime so Gabrielle nominated herself to take her some food. She walked in and found Daphne lying on the bed, as she had been earlier.<p>

'You hungry? I brought you some pasta,' Gabrielle said, putting it down on the table by the bed.

Daphne sighed, 'Thanks Gabrielle,' she said, pushing herself into a sitting position and taking the bowl.

Gabrielle lingered for a moment, 'Daphne, I wanted to ask you something. About Astoria…'

Daphne smiled slightly, 'Ask away.'

'This whole Veela thing, you two can't have _much_ Veela blood. My control over it is limited and I'm a quarter Veela,' Gabrielle said slowly, 'which brings me to the conclusion she injects herself with Veela blood. I know there are other injections, but that's the only one that could work as well as it does for someone who has barely any Veela blood in her.'

'I suspect it is Veela blood she's injecting herself,' Daphne said, 'but it's legal. People do it to try and look younger, so there's nothing anyone can do to stop her.'

'I know,' Gabrielle said with a sigh, 'it's just not right.'

'I agree with you.'

'But the other thing I don't get…a boy surely couldn't have been all that made her this way, I mean you were close for 16 years before. That must mean something to her,' Gabrielle said, she was frowning and struggling to wrap her mind around it all.

'Something more did happen,' Daphne said darkly.

'But you don't want to talk about it, do you?'

Gabrielle could see Daphne's eyes darken. They were silent for a while.

'She just started to push me out,' Daphne said sadly, 'I loved her so much, she really was my best friend. The whole thing with Draco…we talked it over the summer after my 6th year, and things seemed okay. Then she just started to push me away.'

'Why?'

'I don't know,' Daphne replied, 'she would never tell me, and eventually I gave up asking. It was either a door slammed in my face or a lie. I don't know what happened to her, I just wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let me.'

'And now, it's still that way?' Gabrielle asked, gently placing her hand on Daphne's arm.

Daphne nodded glumly, 'She still acts fine like she has her life together. But I can see through the cracks that something is going on. She didn't go to school when the war was on, but I did, and then after that year apart I couldn't seem to connect with her again.'

'You really miss her don't you?' Gabrielle asked.

'Of course I do,' Daphne said, tears in her eyes were threatening to fall, 'she's my little sister.'

'You need to talk to her, Daphne.'

'No, I don't,' Daphne said sharply. She angrily wiped her tears away, 'I haven't gotten through to her in years, pouring my heart out hasn't bloody worked! What makes you think it will now, especially when everything we say is recorded and she has her stupid image to uphold?'

Gabrielle sighed, 'I'm really sorry Daphne, I don't know what I would do without my sister, faults and all.'

Daphne smiled sadly at Gabrielle, 'You really mean that, don't you Gabby?'

Gabrielle could only nod, 'I'm sorry,' she said again, hugging her friend.

_**TBC :)  
><strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed! :D  
><strong>_


	14. Time to Make Amends?

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 14 - Time to Make Amends?  
><strong>

_**A/N: And I bring you another chapter. I'll often post them in twos because I write 10,000 words at a time and have to split it into two chapters! Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p>'Morning!'<p>

'You're up early,' Charlie yawned, opening one eye and looking at Hermione who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom with two cups of coffee.

'I have work,' Hermione said, 'and so do you, it's Monday.'

'What time is it?' Charlie asked, glancing around for a clock.

'7.30,' Hermione said, handing him the steaming cup of coffee, 'two sugars right?'

Charlie grinned at her, 'You are amazing, thanks.'

'No problem,' Hermione said, sitting down on the edge of the bed still only dressed in a fairly skimpy nightdress. It was quite relaxing until the door banged open and the culprit barged into the bedroom.

'SHE IS A FUCKING BITCH HERMIONE!'

'Hey, Gin,' Charlie smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, 'Good morning Charlie, I don't think I've seen you up this early since…oh wait, I never have.'

'Bloody hell you're in a foul mood this morning,' Hermione remarked.

'And you're way too happy for the time it is,' Ginny said.

'I'm a morning person, unlike you. And who is a bitch?' Hermione asked, bemused and amused.

'Astoria Greengrass,' Ginny said coolly, sitting down on the edge of the bed and grabbing Hermione's coffee, 'you don't need that, you're already awake, and happy.'

'Have it,' Hermione said with a frown, 'seriously Ginny, what's going on?'

'Didn't you listen to the radio at all yesterday?' Ginny asked in disbelief.

'She was a bit preoccupied,' Charlie said with a grin.

'Ugh,' Ginny said, 'Merlin Hermione. You've no idea, do you even know Astoria is in the house?'

'Yes, that I knew. And I cottoned on that Daphne doesn't get on with her,' Hermione said with a nod, 'now what the hell have I missed?'

'A lot,' Ginny said after a large gulp of coffee, 'I'll try and give you the basics. Daphne hates Astoria because when she dated Draco, Astoria had a crush on him and tried to split them up.'

'Right, like you and Harry,' Charlie said in amusement.

'I didn't try and split him and Cho up,' Ginny pointed out.

'Nah, you just wrote to me about it complaining,' Charlie grinned as he got up in only his boxers, 'I'm showering, enjoy your girl chat.'

Hermione shook her head in amusement as he slipped into the bathroom, she turned to Ginny who looked mildly amused, 'Anyway, continue.'

'Okay so Astoria tried to split Draco and Daphne up, and they did but it was because of Voldemort. Then after the war they got back together, but Draco was an alcoholic, like Harry. So one night while drunk he slept with Astoria,' Ginny said, gulping down some more coffee.

'Well I can see why that would cause tension. I'm surprised they're still friends,' Hermione said with a frown.

Ginny shook her head, 'Same reason Harry and I are. You can't judge an alcoholic on who he is when he's drinking, Harry was like two different people.'

'Wait, did Harry cheat on you when he was drinking?' Hermione asked sharply.

Ginny nodded, 'I didn't exactly want to make it common knowledge, but yes a couple of times. Specifically the 31st of October and 2nd of May.'

'Oh,' Hermione said, 'when he got into those really bad stupors.'

Ginny sighed, 'Those ones…yeah. So that's the least of the tension, what happened is worse. Daphne hates her sister and is very paranoid about her. Apparently Draco wasn't the only guy of Daphne's she went after. She breaks up all Daphne's serious relationships, including Charlie.'

'She slept with Charlie?' Hermione practically hissed.

'No, no, no!' Ginny said, shaking her head vigorously, 'she engineered Daphne's break-up with Charlie. She engineered the shoot knowing Daphne would have no choice but to do it, Charlie got annoyed as expected and Daphne slept with Theo.'

'How did Astoria know Daphne would sleep with Theo?' Hermione asked, feeling like a gossip, something she never had done at school.

'Because she knows her sister, she guessed Daphne would take comfort in a friend, she made sure Theo was there for the shoot,' Ginny said, 'she's a real manipulative bitch, Theo didn't see it before. But I think he's seen light now.'

'Why what happened?' Hermione asked quickly, cursing herself for missing the show over the last little while.

Ginny rolled her eyes, 'Honestly Hermione I'm getting there. I told you that you missed a _lot_. Astoria is also a social climber, according to Daphne and Draco she sleeps her way up. She's Assistant Head of the Minister for Magic's Office and she's only been out of Hogwarts for 3 years. She has some Veela blood, and she takes these injections of Veela blood that strengthen the charm thing. That's how she slept with Draco, and Harry.'

'She's slept with Harry?' Hermione barked, 'when the hell did that happen?'

'She was the 2nd of May,' Ginny said offhandedly, 'look, Hermione, I'm over this. It was partly why we broke up, but you have to keep it quiet. Nobody knows the way Harry was then, and I don't want to change that.'

'You're too good to him Gin,' Hermione said, 'I'd have murdered him.'

'I understand what he was going through,' Ginny said, 'and I was angry then, but I'm not now. We're friends, and we're happier that way.'

Hermione nodded in shock, 'Oh Merlin, hang on. Did Daphne find out that Harry slept with her?'

'Yes, and that's the problem. She's angry at Harry,' Ginny finished.

'But it's not Harry's fault! The 2nd of bloody May, he would have been too drunk to think!'

'I know that, and you know that. But Daphne doesn't know that,' Ginny pointed out.

Hermione sighed, 'Has she talked to him yet?'

Ginny shook her head, 'No she's only talking to Gabrielle at the moment. Whatever is going on with her and her sister it's messed up, and Gabby's sweet and understanding when it comes to family matters.'

'I'm glad she's in there actually, her and Luna,' Hermione said with a frown, 'I wish I hadn't convinced Harry to do this. I'm terrified he'll relapse.'

'He passed the psych test,' Ginny said.

'That means nothing. Harry was fine after the war, a little depressed maybe. Then all of a sudden he was so dependent on alcohol. You know what it was like, it was his answer to pain. And all that is going on in there is pain, and drama,' Hermione said angrily.

'That's entertainment,' Charlie said, returning from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, 'he signed up for it.'

'I just don't want it to mess up his life again,' Hermione said, reaching to the bedside table and turning the radio on. It was already set to the Listen-In channel.

'Neither do I, but there isn't much we can do to stop what goes on in there,' Ginny admitted.

'Shh…' Hermione said with a frown as she turned the volume up.

'_Harry?'_

'That's Daphne,' Ginny whispered.

Hermione nodded, and Charlie rolled his eyes, 'I'm getting breakfast.'

'Shh!' Ginny and Hermione both shushed as he left the bedroom and passed Sophie in the hall as she slunk into the flat in the same clothes she had left in.

Charlie grinned at her, 'Good night Soph?'

'Shut up,' Sophie remarked, 'where is she?'

'In the bedroom listening to the radio with Gin,' Charlie replied, 'you want coffee?'

'Yes please!' Sophie called, running into the bedroom and joining the two girls on the bed.

* * *

><p>Harry was alone. It was too early for anyone else to be awake. Daphne and Gabrielle had stayed out in the summerhouse all night, and the others were all asleep in the bedroom. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table staring at a bottle of Firewhiskey. It only had one glass in it, the remainder from the weekend.<p>

'Harry?'

He didn't jump, he had heard the footsteps. He just hadn't been able to tell until she spoke whether it was Daphne or Gabrielle.

'Yes?' Harry replied simply.

'Have you been drinking?' Daphne asked.

Harry sighed, 'Do you care if I have?'

'Of course I care,' Daphne said quietly, 'I think drinking that would be a very bad idea.'

'So do I, which is why I have done nothing more than look at it since 5am,' Harry said, tearing his eyes away from the bottle and turning to Daphne. She wasn't her usual made up self, her blonde hair was thrown into a ponytail, her face was free of piercings and make-up, her eyes were bloodshot. She looked so much younger, and so much more vulnerable.

'Good,' Daphne said with a nod, 'I'm surprised you're up.'

'I couldn't sleep,' Harry said.

'Me either, Gabby was snoring,' Daphne said with a slight smile that Harry couldn't help but return.

'So are we talking again?'

'I wanted to apologise, for the way I was. I know it was stupid, you didn't know her or me really. It just got under my skin that she'd already gotten to you,' Daphne said honestly, 'I have a lot of issues with her, Harry. I guess I didn't want you mixed up in them, you're the one thing in my life that isn't screwed up yet.'

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, 'Yet? I love your confidence in us.'

'I thought there wasn't an us,' Daphne said quietly.

'You said there wasn't an us until this was over,' Harry agreed with a nod, 'but I think that's a lie. Even if we aren't dating, or whatever, there's still an us.'

Daphne smiled slightly, 'Did she do the charm thing on you?'

Harry nodded, looking down, 'She kissed me. I managed to break it, but it took me a little longer than normal since I didn't have my wand on me.'

Daphne nodded and caught Harry's eye, 'How do we get through this week?'

'We'll be fine,' Harry said with a smile, 'she can't affect me anymore.'

'How?' Daphne asked quickly.

'I have Veela blood in my system, courtesy of our wonderful Gabby,' Harry said with a smile, 'I did tell you she's like a sister to me.'

Daphne smiled a little tearfully, 'That was nice of her. She stayed with me all last night, it was like having…a sister again.'

'You were close with her once, your sister?' Harry asked, moving to the sofa. Daphne sat down next to him and nodded, 'once.'

Harry lifted his arm up, inviting her to snuggle close to him. She did, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, 'I'm used to messing up relationships Daphne. That's why I'm scared of them, the first girl I loved broke my heart, the second two…I broke theirs.'

'You've been in love three times?' Daphne asked.

'Yep,' Harry nodded, 'how about you?'

Daphne frowned a little and Harry smiled.

'Twice.'

'The ice queen admits she has a heart?' Harry joked.

Daphne chuckled, 'Everyone has a heart, and a first love. They say the first is the one you always think about.'

'I don't think so. The one that got away for me was my second, that was the one I really screwed up,' Harry said thoughtfully.

'I screwed up my second too,' Daphne said thoughtfully, 'Gabby says maybe third time will be lucky.'

Harry smiled at her, 'You never know,' he said simply.

Daphne sighed in contentment as she rested her head against his arm, 'I'm sick of being in here Harry. I want to be out in the real world again, I want to be there with you.'

'I know,' Harry said gently, 'maybe we won't be in here much longer. Although I really hope people vote your sister out this week.'

'Me too,' Daphne said, 'I somehow doubt I'll patch things up with her by then.'

'What happened between you two, apart from the Draco thing?' Harry asked curiously.

'Nothing,' Daphne replied honestly, 'she just started to distance herself from me. Then when she didn't go back to school during the war and I did…I don't know, after that I couldn't connect with her and when I tried to help her she just pushed me farther away.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry said.

Daphne shook her head, 'No, don't be. It's the way things have been for a while.'

'Why didn't she go back to school?' Harry asked curiously.

'Mother and Father were worried about her, said she was fragile and that she might get upset. So they home-schooled her that year.'

'Reckon there's more to it than that?' Harry asked, reading Daphne well.

Daphne shrugged, 'I asked countless times, and nobody would tell me anything else. If there was something more going on I doubt I'll ever find out what.'

'Does that bother you? I mean I'd hate that, not knowing. I always had to know, even when I wasn't supposed to,' Harry admitted.

'And it got you into a lot of trouble,' Daphne said in amusement, 'I do want to know, but I'm not going to go searching for information if that's what you're suggesting.'

Harry tutted jokingly, 'and I thought you were a sneaky Slytherin.'

'Sneaky, not bold like a Gryffindor,' Daphne joked.

Harry laughed and they shuffled closer to each other. They were glad of each other's company, glad of the fact things were back to the way they had been before Astoria had swooped in.

* * *

><p>'Theo?'<p>

Theo opened an eye and squinted into the darkness, 'Daph?'

'No, it's Astoria.'

Theo sighed, 'What do you want Tori?'

'I can't sleep,' Astoria whispered.

'And that's my problem how?' Theo asked as the brunette sat down on the edge of his bed. Harry's bed was empty, so was Gabrielle's and Daphne's. Draco, Susan and Luna were all asleep. It was an ungodly hour of the morning after all.

'I thought you were my friend,' Astoria said with a frown.

'Was I? Or did you just use your charm to make me think that?' Theo hissed, 'I know all about it Astoria, you can't lie to me anymore.'

'This isn't a lie,' Astoria said with a slight smile, 'I never used it on you, Theo, I didn't need to. You were one of the few people who stuck by me without it.'

Theo narrowed his eyes at her, 'And how am I to know if that's true, hmm?'

'You aren't susceptible to the Veela charm. Maybe you have Veela blood in your family, or maybe you have a natural resistance. But it's true, do you feel any kind of pull or attraction to Gabrielle?'

Theo shook his head.

'See, and she's quarter-Veela. It doesn't work on you naturally and I've never tried to power it up around you,' Astoria said.

'Because you've never needed to,' Theo said with a sigh, 'I already did whatever you wanted.'

Astoria shrugged, 'Well…yes.'

'Not anymore Astoria,' Theo said, 'what you had me do with that photoshoot and Daphne…I won't do something like that again.'

Astoria shook her head, 'I won't ask you too. Can I come in Theo, please?'

Theo sighed but pulled back the covers and Astoria slipped in, 'I've been wondering whether this was a bad idea, coming here.'

'Probably,' Theo said dryly, 'why do you have to rile her up Tori? What you did with Harry was really horrible.'

'You know why I rile her up.'

'This 'revenge' is going on too long. I know a lot of crap went down between you two over Draco and all but it was years ago,' Theo said quietly, 'you have to move past it.'

'I have moved past it, I don't care about Draco anymore,' Astoria said offhandedly.

Theo yawned, 'Then why are you still trying to ruin Daph's life, hmm? You're 21, you've got to stop acting like a teenager someday Tori.'

Astoria sighed and mumbled, 'You don't get it Theo.'

'Neither does she, you know that right?' Theo asked, glancing at the girl, 'she has no idea why you push her away, or why you seem to be on a mission to ruin her life. No one has any idea why you do it.'

'That's just the way I am, Theo. I'm a destructive person, remember?' Astoria said bitterly.

'No that's just your excuse, like mine is being a manwhore when all I want to do in reality is find someone whose crazy enough to marry me,' Theo said in an undertone.

'I'd marry you,' Astoria said thoughtfully.

'I'm not that crazy,' Theo joked.

'Nobody will anyway,' Astoria said with another sigh.

'Of course someone will one day, but not if you keep up the way you're going. People don't think you're a very nice person,' Theo told her.

'I'm not a nice person,' Astoria pointed out.

'Merlin Astoria, what is going on with you? Where did the bubbly, fun girl go, hmm?' Theo asked in disbelief, 'you've not been the same since the war. I could understand if you'd gone through what some of the others did, but you were lucky. You got home-schooled, you never went through the shit we went through.'

'No, I didn't,' Astoria said, 'so clearly this is just the way I am. I came here to sleep Theo, if you wanna lecture me I'll leave.'

'You can stay,' Theo said with a sigh, placing a hand on her back, 'just think about something for me. Being here in this house, it's a good time to make amends, trust me. Think about Daphne, she misses you.'

Astoria sighed heavily, 'Fine,' she said grudgingly, 'I'll _think _about it.'

* * *

><p>The rest of Monday was slightly awkward. Astoria and Daphne were avoiding each other, which seemed better than the alternative. Astoria seemed to have found a friend on Susan who she spent most of the day outside with. Theo stuck by Luna, discussing Muggle books while playing her DIY version of Wizards Chess. Harry, Daphne, Gabrielle and Draco stuck together on the patio, being very careful not to ruin Daphne's good mood by mentioning Astoria.<p>

The same thing happened the next day, and by Wednesday morning Harry was fairly sure they would never mutter a word to each other in the entire team they were in here for. Not unless their task required it.

'_Will Harry come to the thought room?'_

'And that will be our weekly task,' he said, jumping off the sofa and jogging across the living room into the thought room.

* * *

><p>'Charlie?'<p>

'Yeah?' Charlie called from the kitchen as Hermione walked through, drying her hair with a towel.

'I need to tell you something,' she admitted.

Charlie frowned, 'What's wrong?'

'Something Gin told me the other day,' Hermione admitted, 'about the reason for your break-up with Daphne.'

'You know the reason, she commercialised the bloody torture and death of dragons,' Charlie said hotly.

'No, I know, but there was more to it than that. Astoria, Daphne's sister set it up to make you two break up,' Hermione said quietly, 'apparently she breaks up all of Daphne's relationships before they can get too serious. Astoria set up the shoot knowing Daphne would have to do it, she expected you to get angry so she made sure Theo was on the shoot. She knew she would seek comfort in her friend.'

Charlie sighed, 'Engineered or not she still slept with Theo. Doesn't change anything Mione.'

Hermione frowned, 'But she wouldn't have, she wouldn't even have been on that shoot if her sister hadn't-'

'But she did, and she was,' Charlie said raising a hand, 'the reasons don't matter. If she hadn't done that shoot it would have ended at some point anyway, a Greengrass and a Weasley? It would never have been allowed to go any further.'

Hermione knew that was true, she nodded, 'I guess.'

'And I'd never have gotten you,' Charlie added with a smile, 'so everything happens for a reason, alright?'

'Alright,' Hermione said, crossing the room and kissing him, 'you make a convincing argument.'

'Mum always told me I should have been a lawyer, Charlie grinned.

* * *

><p>'Good morning,' Harry said brightly when he walked into the thought room.<p>

'_Good morning Harry. How are you today?'_

'I'm good thanks,' Harry said.

'_Today is the weekly task Harry. There is a golden envelope at your feet detailing the task. As there are now only 8 contestants the tasks will enable housemates to win certain privileges. All the information you require is in the envelope.'_

'Okay,' Harry said, grabbing the envelope, 'can I go now?'

'_You may go Harry.'_

Harry left the thought room and walked into the living room where everyone was waiting, even Astoria. She and Daphne still weren't talking and were sitting at opposite sides of the room.

'Okay so I have our task,' Harry said, opening the envelope and unfolding the piece of parchment inside, 'it says dear housemates this week you will be tested to the limits of your common sense and logic. You will all enter a maze of doors, to get through each door you must correctly answer a question or riddle. If you encounter a fellow housemate you may help them by granting them permission through a door, or leave them stuck to answer a new riddle. If 6 out of 8 housemates complete the maze in under 10 minutes you will receive double your food rations. However, there are also privileges at this stage in the competition which housemates may win. The first three housemates to complete the maze will receive private bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms.'

'Nice,' Daphne grinned, 'something to work towards.'

Harry smiled weakly, 'Don't rely on me too much, I need Hermione for this sort of stuff.'

Gabrielle chuckled and said, 'So where is this maze and when do we start?'

'There, and now,' Harry said in amusement as a door appeared from nowhere next to the door to the thought room.

'We all go in at the same time?' Astoria asked, following the others to the door.

'I think so, then there will be lots of doors to choose from,' Harry said, pulling open the door and walking in. As he had suspected there was a line of about 15 doors, 'well good luck everyone,' he said as they dispersed to separate doors.

The one Harry walked up to was a riddle and the voice emanating from the door reminded him a lot of Dumbledore, 'You can catch it, but you cannot throw it.'

Harry frowned to himself, wondering if people could hear this, 'Come on Harry, what would Hermione say. She'd know it, she'd say something like that's so obvious…'

* * *

><p>'Oh come on Harry! It's so obvious!' Hermione complained to her radio during lunchbreak.<p>

'You talking to me?' her colleague asked, dipping her head around the corner.

'No, no just the radio,' Hermione said offhandedly.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced up the row of doors. Luna, Daphne, Gabrielle and Draco were already gone. Theo, Susan and Astoria were the only ones still stuck with their doors.<p>

'You can catch it, but you can't throw it… a cold!'

'Correct.'

The door swung open and Harry walked in, feeling quite proud of himself. The 14 doors had shrunk down to just 7 now, that was still 7 chances to get the riddle right. He was alone in this section too, not a good sign. He walked up to another door and waited for the riddle or question. This time it was a question.

'What goes around the world but stays in a corner?'

Harry frowned, 'What the hell?' he muttered as out of nowhere a door appeared and Draco walked into the segment.

'Hey,' Draco said with a frown, 'what you got?'

'A question,' Harry said, 'what goes around the world but stays in a corner?'

Draco's frown deepened, 'I have no idea,' he admitted as he walked up to the door next to Harry.

'What is black and white, and red all over?' the door asked.

Harry smiled a little, 'I know that one,' he admitted.

'Give me it and you can come through with me,' Draco said, clearly this challenge wasn't his best either.

'Deal,' Harry said, 'it's a newspaper, read all over, get it?'

'Ah,' Draco said with a nod as the door opened, 'come on then.'

They walked through the door together, and this time there were only 4 doors ahead of them, rather than 7.

'Great,' Harry mumbled, 'split up again?' he asked Draco.

Draco nodded, 'See you on the other side,' he joked and they walked to doors at opposite ends of the hallway.

Harry's spoke another riddle, 'I fly yet I have no wings. I cry yet I have no eyes. Darkness follows me, light I never see.'

Harry frowned, 'No eyes…can fly without wings…sounds like Voldemort…no, wait, a Dementor!'

'Correct,' the door said.

Harry smirked in Draco's direction and walked through the door to the next section which had only two doors. He walked up to one and it spoke a longer riddle to him, and a much more difficult one.

'Voiceless it cries. Wingless flutters. Toothless bites. Mouthless mutters.'

Harry wracked his brain, 'cries, flutters, bites, mutters…come on Hermione. Send me a telepathic vision or something.'

* * *

><p>'It's the bloody wind Harry. Honestly, these are easy! We managed to get past worst than this in 1st year for crying out loud!'<p>

'But he had us in first year.'

Hermione jumped then looked up, 'Ron, hey.'

'Logic task?' Ron asked, walking into the room with a cup of coffee in hand. They couldn't avoid each other, not with her office at the end of the Auror hallway, and the fact she was now practically dating her brother made it all the more impossible.

'Yes,' Hermione said, 'and Harry isn't doing so well.'

'Well he doesn't have you, does he?' Ron asked, 'he didn't do any of the logic. I mean, I did the chess board, he did the flying and the whole Voldemort bit, but you did the logic puzzle.'

'I know, I just thought he might have picked something up from me,' Hermione admitted.

'Mind if I listen with you?' Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, 'No, not at all.'

* * *

><p>'Mutters, bites…what bites but isn't an animal? The bite of…the wind!'<p>

'Correct!'

Harry actually punched the air, he didn't know where he was pulling this from. Logic wasn't essential in the Auror training tests, and it really wasn't his strongpoint. Clearly Hermione had rubbed off on him in some way though.

He walked through the door and was instantly anxious again. There was now only one door to get through, so he had to know this riddle or he'd be stuck here for ages.

'In a marble hall white as milk

Lined with skin as soft as silk

Within a fountain crystal-clear

A golden apple doth appear.

No doors there are to this stronghold,

Yet thieves break in to steal its gold.'

Harry frowned, he recognised that one from a Muggle book. It was a book Aunt Petunia had read to Dudley when he was little, and Harry had listened in sometimes. A story book full of riddles, Mother Goose, he thought it was called.

That didn't help him with the riddle however, and his frown deepened as he thought about it once more. He was mulling over the breaking in to steal its gold part, that seemed important. Then Draco appeared behind him, muttering about 'bloody riddles', and Harry chuckled.

'So this is the final door?' Draco asked?

'Yep,' Harry said as the door repeated its riddle to Draco.

'White as milk, soft as silk,' Draco said, 'so something that is white and silky on the outside but people break in to steal the gold inside.'

'It's not Gringotts is it?' Harry asked.

'Incorrect,' the door said.

'It is white on the outside with gold inside,' Draco said with a nod, 'I understand your logic there.'

'Break in to steal its gold…' Harry said, and then suddenly it dawned on him, 'could it be an egg? White on the outside but if you break in, you get the golden yoke?'

Draco stared at him in amazement as the door said, 'Correct and swung open.'

'Can I come through with you?' he asked.

Harry nodded, still feeling pretty good about getting that one right, 'Sure, come on.'

* * *

><p>'Wow, I couldn't work that one out,' Hermione admitted, she had written it down and everything.<p>

Ron grinned, 'His logic clearly isn't too bad then, eh?'

'Guess not,' Hermione said, still slightly stunned.

Ron actually laughed, 'Hermione, you look like a puppy that's been slapped!'

* * *

><p>Once Harry and Draco walked through the final door they were back in the living room and they glanced around to see who else was here. Harry wasn't surprised to see Luna and Gabrielle, but he was a little surprised to see Daphne. She was smart, but being smart and logical were two very different things.<p>

'So you three won your own rooms,' Harry chuckled, 'well done.'

Daphne smirked and said, 'Luna was first, then Gabby, then me.'

'How long have you been here for?' Harry asked in amusement.

'Not long,' Daphne answered, 'took me about 7 minutes.'

'Just under 5 for me,' Gabrielle admitted.

'3,' Luna said simply.

Draco shook his head in disbelief, 'wow, how long were we in there?'

'9 minutes,' Daphne said, glancing at the clock, 'so we really need one more person to come out of there in the next minute for us to win the task.'

The words were barely out of her mouth when Susan emerged from the room, glancing around as she did so, 'so I'm 6th?'

'Yes,' Daphne said, 'but thanks to you we just won the task,' she added.

'Well done Susan,' Harry said with a smile, sitting down on the sofa to await the final two. Astoria, and Theo.

'I thought Theo would be better at this than he is,' Daphne admitted.

'Logic isn't his strongpoint,' Draco said, 'his brain just doesn't work in the right way.'

'But Astoria is clever,' Daphne said, 'I mean, really clever. She should be better at this too.'

'Some of them are really tough though,' Gabrielle said, 'and a few of mine were muggle related. I'm guessing your sister doesn't know much about that.'

'No, she doesn't,' Daphne said honestly.

They shared their riddles as they waited, and finally after 15 minutes Astoria emerged, she sat down next to Susan and pretended her sister didn't exist. Theo emerged 5 minutes later looking ready to kill someone, Luna patted him on the head and said, 'at least you can play chess,' which made the others laugh out loud.

Astoria seemed to know her place, she wasn't pushing anymore. In fact she was being uncharacteristically quiet and it was odd. The others ignored it however as the three personal bedrooms were unveiled and Gabrielle, Luna and Daphne went to explore. It was mid-week. Not long now until they could get rid of Astoria.

_**TBC :)  
><strong>_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. More on the Daphne/Astoria in the next couple of chapters and after that its onto the next drama ;)**_


	15. A Tale of Two Sisters

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 15 - A Tale of Two Sisters**

_**A/N: I am sorry for the amount of Frozen references in this chapter. I can't help it, my little sisters watch it constantly and I have fallen in love with that film!**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and the conclusion-ish to the Daphne, Astoria storyline.**_

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed quietly, perhaps to make up for the rather hectic start to it. Before they knew it they were waking up to Friday, nominations day. It seemed fairly obvious who most people would vote for, Astoria had made a bad impression, and by befriending her Susan was also not in the best books with most of the others. However it was a double nomination, so that meant they had to nominate three people, two of which would be leaving.<p>

Susan was hiding out by the pool with Astoria when she was called into the thought room for nominations.

'_Good morning, Susan. It is nominations day, you must nominate three contestants this week. What is your first nomination?'_

'Astoria. I don't mind her, but I think people might vote for me this week, so I'd rather it was her than me,' Susan said with a shrug.

'_What is your second nomination?'_

'Daphne, I don't like her. I never have,' Susan said simply.

'_And your final nomination, Susan?'_

'Luna,' Susan said after a moment of thought, 'she's a bit weird, I don't know what Theo is doing with her at the moment.'

'_Thank you Susan.'_

* * *

><p>'Have they said anything to each other since all that agro?' Draco asked curiously, glancing between Daphne who was in the jacuzzi with Luna, and Astoria who was swimming in the pool.<p>

'I don't think so,' Gabrielle admitted, looking through her sunglasses from where they were sunbathing on the patio, 'but you said it yourself, there's a lot of water under their bridge.'

'There's a bloody ocean under their bridge,' Draco remarked.

'Much longer and they'll be drowning in it,' Gabrielle said with a sigh, 'they have to talk. This whole thing can't go on, they're sisters for crying out loud.'

'They haven't been sisters for about 4 years Gabby,' Draco said with a sigh, 'we can't just magically get them to talk.'

'We could,' Gabrielle said, 'come on, you were a Slytherin. You know Daphne well, you must know a way to set it up for them to talk.'

'Even if I did I wouldn't manipulate them that way,' Draco said honestly, 'and I wouldn't put Daphne through it. Talking to Astoria just upsets her.'

'Missing her sister upsets her too,' Gabrielle said hotly, 'and if you won't help me that's fine, I'll find someone who will.'

'Gabby-'

'_Will Gabrielle please come to the thought room?'_

Gabrielle walked away from Draco into the thought room where she sat down heavily on the golden chair, 'I know it's nominations day, I have to nominate three people, right?'

'_That is correct Gabrielle. Who would you like to nominate?'_

'Astoria,' Gabrielle said darkly, 'I get that there is something more going on between her and Daphne, but what she did with Harry was wrong.'

'_And what is your second nomination, Gabrielle?'_

'Susan for being nice to her,' Gabrielle sighed, 'she acts like Astoria is the victim which couldn't be more far from the truth from all I've seen.'

'_Your final nomination, Gabrielle?'_

After a few minutes of thought she said, 'Well I don't want to nominate Harry, Draco, Daphne or Luna, I really like them all. So I guess it has to be Theo.'

'_Thank you Gabrielle.'_

* * *

><p>'Are you actually going to talk to me?' Theo asked Astoria in an undertone as they sat by the pool, 'because crawling into my bed when you have nightmares is all fine and well as long as you tell me what's going on.'<p>

'You're my friend Theo,' Astoria said with a sigh, 'why can't you just be there without pushing me?'

'Because I'm worried about you,' Theo said honestly, 'and I want to know what's going on with you.'

'With me and Daphne you mean,' Astoria snorted, 'Daphne was always the one you cared about.'

'That's not true,' Theo said gently.

'Yes it is, you always had a crush on Daphne. I was just the little sister, I still am, you treat me like you treat Lacey!'

'Lacey's a teenager and you still act like one, I hate to say it Tori,' Theo said honestly.

Astoria scoffed and was saved by the voice.

'_Will Astoria come to the thought room?'_

Without another word to Theo she walked away and took a seat in the golden chair in the thought room.

'_Hello Astoria. It is nominations day, you must nominate three of your fellow housemates for eviction today. Who do you nominate?'_

'Susan,' Astoria said immediately, 'she's nice around me, which is more than the rest of them are. But I can tell she's faking it.'

'_Who else do you nominate, Astoria?'_

'Gabrielle,' Astoria said, 'it's typical Draco's gone for her really. She looks just like Daphne, and he always was crazy for her. I was stupid to think he'd ever go for me over her.'

'_Are you bitter, Astoria?'_

'Not really,' Astoria admitted, 'I used to be. But even Daphne didn't end up with him in the end so I guess neither of us won that battle.'

'_Who would you like to nominate as your final nomination, Astoria?'_

'Daphne,' Astoria said firmly, 'she needs to get out of here before…well, she just has to leave.'

'_Do you not like your sister?'_

'Of course I like her, she's my sister,' Astoria said with a sigh, 'it's just complicated.'

'_Did you fight over a boy?'_

Astoria rolled her eyes, 'we fight over everything. Can I leave now?'

'_You may leave, Astoria.'_

* * *

><p>'I really think you ought to talk to her.'<p>

'I'm not talking to her,' Daphne remarked, not even looking in her sister's direction as she came out of the thought room.

'She'll probably be gone by tomorrow night and-'

'Good,' Daphne said curtly, cutting Harry off.

'When's the next time you two will even see each other after this?' Harry asked her.

'I'd like to say never, but probably Christmas,' Daphne said grudgingly.

'See, that's not normal. You said yourself you two were close once, you could be again if you would just sit down and talk about whatever is going on,' Harry said.

Daphne glared at him, 'Harry you don't get it. I hate to say it, but you just don't. Talking doesn't help, you have no ideas how many times I've tried it and come up against a blank wall.'

'Things are different in here,' Harry said, 'don't try to pretend you haven't noticed. You forget people are listening, being in such a small space with so few of us. It changes things. It forces us to think about things, she's been quiet. I'll bet she's not normally like that.'

'She isn't,' Daphne admitted, 'but it's just because nobody likes her.'

'Is it? Or is it because she realises being here how much she misses you?' Harry asked with a shrug, 'it can't hurt to try to talk to her while you're both here. That's all I'm saying.'

'It can,' Daphne said, 'and it will, it always does.'

'_Will Daphne come to the thought room?'_

Daphne sighed and got to her feet, walking away from Harry as she crossed the garden and entered the little room. As she sat down she already had a good idea of who she would be nominating this week.

'_Hello Daphne. You must make three nominations today, who will you be nominating?'_

'Astoria,' Daphne said, 'because no matter what they all keep saying I will not talk to her. She hasn't given in and talked to me for years, she isn't going to do it now just because we're in some stupid house.'

'_What if she misses you, Daphne?'_

'She doesn't miss me, she doesn't give a shit about me,' Daphne said curtly, 'and my second nomination by the way is Susan for aiding the enemy.'

'_She is your sister Daphne, not your enemy.'_

'Oh shut up, you sound like Harry,' Daphne remarked.

'_Rude. What is your final nomination, Daphne?'_

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'Bloody opinionated disembodied voice aren't you? And it's Theo. I don't have _much _against him apart from the fact he actually likes my sister. But I just don't want to vote for the others, they're my friends.'

'_Thank you Daphne.'_

'You are welcome,' Daphne said sarcastically as she left the room.

* * *

><p>'Is Astoria your girlfriend?' Luna asked casually as Theo walked over to her.<p>

He frowned, 'No…why would you think that?'

Luna shrugged, 'She sleeps in your bed.'

'Oh, right,' Theo said, sitting down across from her at the table, 'well yeah she does but she has nightmares sometimes and she's my friend so I let her in…' he cringed at the terrible explanation.

'Like Harry and Hermione,' Luna said thoughtfully, 'after Hermione got tortured in the war, that gave her nightmares.'

'Right,' Theo said, Luna had a habit of making him feel awkward, 'I'm sorry about that.'

'It wasn't your fault. You were at Hogwarts,' Luna said.

Theo shrugged, 'it was the people my Father worked for who did it. She's okay now though, isn't she?'

'Oh Hermione is fine now,' Luna said with a nod, 'everyone is fine now, and the ones who aren't pretend to be.'

'Like Astoria,' Theo said, glancing at the brunette across the garden.

'She's protecting someone,' Luna remarked, 'her sister I think.'

'Protecting her?' Theo scoffed, 'she hates her.'

'No, she loves her,' Luna said, 'you can see it in her eyes. But she's scared, that's why she's being nasty.'

'What do you think she's scared of?' Theo asked curiously.

Luna shrugged, 'I don't know. Do you want to play chess?'

'_Would Luna come to the thought room?'_

'Yeah, I'll set it up while you're nominating,' Theo said as Luna crossed the room towards the thought room.

'Good afternoon,' Luna said happily when she sat down.

'_Good afternoon Luna. You must nominate three people this week. Do you know who you would like to nominate, Luna?'_

'Astoria,' Luna said after some thought, 'I don't think she wants to be horrible, but she is. And I don't like what she did to Harry, he's my friend.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate, Luna?'_

'Susan,' Luna said, 'she doesn't seem to want to be here anymore. And I don't think anyone else would like her to be here very much.'

'_What is your final nomination, Luna?'_

'That's hard. I like everyone else here. Do I have to pick someone else?'

'_Yes, you do.'_

'Then Draco I suppose. He wasn't very nice to me at Hogwarts…' Luna said, trailing off in apparent deep thought.

'_Thank you Luna. Enjoy the rest of the afternoon.'_

* * *

><p>'What is it with you, Potter?' Draco asked in annoyance as he sat down heavily in the summerhouse where Harry was reading a book, and Theo was 'sleeping'.<p>

Harry frowned, 'Uh, what?'

'Why do you keep befriending bloody saviours who try and fix all the broken people?' Draco asked.

'I'm not following you Draco,' Harry said as he put his book down and Theo 'woke up'.

'Gabby,' Draco huffed, 'she's not talking to me.'

Theo snorted, 'What did you do?'

'What did I do?' Draco asked in disbelief, 'nothing! She just comes in here with her Potter-esque hero-complex thinking she can fix the problems of all these people she doesn't know! And I do know them, I've tried to fix their problems. I know it doesn't work!'

'What the hell are you talking about? Whose problems?' Harry asked in slight amusement.

'Daphne and Astoria,' Draco sighed, 'she thinks she can just trick them into getting in a room, lock them in there and hope they'll work through their problems.'

Theo scoffed, 'Well that's a bad idea. One of them would probably end up dead.'

'Astoria probably,' Harry said casually, 'which would be a damn shame because it would go on Daphne's record and she's going to make an excellent Auror one day.'

'Your next protégé Potter?' Theo joked.

'Next? Who was my last one?' Harry asked.

'Weasley,' Draco and Theo said simultaneously.

Harry laughed, 'You'd better never let him hear you say that. He hates it when people say he's only famous for being my sidekick.'

'But he is only famous for being your sidekick,' Theo pointed out, 'unlike Hermione whose famous because she's actually done something other than follow you around like a ginger puppy.'

Harry shook his head, 'Not cool Theo. He _is _my best friend.'

Theo only shrugged, and Draco said, 'Look anyway, back to my _original _point. We can't let Gabby lock them in a room together, the result would be carnage.'

'Agreed,' Theo said.

'But,' Harry cut in, 'they do need to work their problems out in some way.'

'Agreed,' Theo said again.

'Just not in here,' Draco added, 'Daphne's magic is volatile when she's angry, she levelled about 5 fields when she found out I slept with her sister. God knows what she would do to a fake house in the bottom levels of the Ministry.'

'I designed the wards, so the Ministry would be fine. But everyone within the fake house environment would be obliterated,' Harry said casually.

'Slight flaw in your wards there Potter,' Theo drawled.

'Well I didn't expect two powerful sisters with volatile magic and serious personal issues to end up in here,' Harry said sarcastically.

'Good point,' Draco said.

'So what are we going to do?' Harry asked.

'Nothing,' Draco said with a deep sigh, 'if they talk then they talk. If they don't, they don't. I know you want to help but you don't know Daphne that well yet Harry. If you try and push this you might lose her before you've even got her.'

'Point taken,' Harry sighed. He did have a hero complex, he did like to help. But at the same time he really liked Daphne, and he didn't want to screw that up before he had a chance with her.

'_Would Draco come to the thought room?'_

With a half-hearted smile at them Draco got up and crossed the sunny garden into the house and the thought room. He sat down in the golden chair and waited for the voice to tell him what to do.

'_Hello Draco. Today you must nominate three of your fellow housemates. What is your first nomination?'_

'Astoria. I can't be bothered with what she's trying to do to Daphne again, I've seen her hurt by Astoria too many times.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate Draco?'_

'I don't see any reason to keep Bones here. I don't talk to her, and she doesn't make much of an effort to contribute to anything, so it's her I guess.'

'_And your final nomination?'_

'Luna,' Draco said after a moment of thought, 'I don't have anything against her, I mean she's a bit weird. I just like her less than the other people that are in here.'

'_Thank you Draco.'_

* * *

><p>'Draco?'<p>

Draco glanced up from the book he was reading, 'Oh hey Theo.'

Theo smiled slightly and sat down next to his friend. They had patched things up as best they could, but things were still a little tense between them, 'I don't know if you want me to talk to you or not at the moment with all that's happened between us.'

Draco scoffed, 'Theo, you have been a complete asshole recently. But me having you up against the wall by your neck is nothing. Don't you remember that time you broke my nose in 6th year? Or last year when I punched you in the stomach and you ended up in St. Mungo's?'

'How could I forget?' Theo retorted in amusement.

'We've been through hell and high water together Theo,' Draco said with a slight smile, 'and regardless of anything else you've had my back since I was 4 years old when you beat up MacMillan for calling my Dad a Death Eater.'

Theo's smile widened, 'Well I'm glad you think that way. I don't deserve your friendship, I have been a complete dick.'

'You seem better now,' Draco admitted, glancing across the garden, 'Luna got anything to do with it?'

'A bit I guess,' Theo said honestly, 'she just brings out the honesty in me. Sounds crazy I know, but we're just friends.'

Draco nodded, smiling slightly, 'Fair enough.'

'Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. As a lawyer, not a friend,' Theo admitted.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, 'What have you done?'

'Nothing,' Theo said quickly, 'it's Astoria actually. I mean, these Veela blood injections are legal to use to slow ageing right?'

'Right,' Draco said slowly.

'But Astoria is using them to enhance her Veela charm,' Theo pointed out, 'and by doing that isn't she basically raping all the guys she uses it on?'

'It's complicated,' Draco admitted, 'and it's a grey area in the law. We don't have many people in this country with Veela blood and even fewer who use the injections the way Astoria does. The charm isn't like the imperius curse, it doesn't create entirely new feelings. If she were to use it on a man who was completely gay for example it would have no effect. The men are attracted to her in some way, and the charm just enhances that and makes them lose their inhibitions.'

'I get that,' Theo said, 'but what Romilda did to Harry with the love potion was considered rape. I don't see how this is any different.'

'I agree with you,' Draco said honestly, 'but the way the legal system is at the moment doesn't think that way. Legally what Astoria is doing is perfectly okay, ethically it's horrendous but that's a different thing altogether.'

'So there's nothing we can do to stop it?' Theo asked.

'Not legally,' Draco replied, 'the only way we can get her to stop what she's doing is by talking to her and trying to convince her to stop. She's as stubborn as her sister, so I doubt that will work somehow.'

'Well I think someone ought to try,' Theo said with a sigh, 'it's not right.'

Draco nodded, 'I know.'

'_Will Theo come to the thought room?'_

Theo got to his feet and said, 'If Daphne won't do it before Astoria leaves, then I will.'

Draco only nodded as Theo walked across the garden into the thought room where he sat down heavily.

'Astoria, I nominate Astoria for eviction.'

'_That was a quick decision Theo.'_

'Yes well, you can only help someone if they want to be helped,' Theo sighed, 'and from all I've seen she doesn't want my help, or Daphne's, or anybody's.'

'_Do you care about her, Theo?'_

'She's my friend,' Theo said, 'and I've always looked out for her. I mean of course I care about her, but I can't watch her hurt Daphne again. Daphne's my friend too.'

'_Who else would you like to nominate then Theo?'_

'Susan,' Theo replied quickly, 'it's nothing against the girl. I know she's caused a bit of controversy here, but to be honest I just find her a bit boring these days. She's gone pretty quiet.'

'_And your third nomination?'_

'Harry,' Theo shrugged, 'I don't mind him, but he's never going to be my best friend with him being the chosen one and all.'

'_Thank you Theo.'_

* * *

><p>'So what did you really do after the war?'<p>

Harry smiled slightly, he was in the jacuzzi with Daphne, 'I told you. I travelled, I tried some things, I did some charity work.'

'What kind of charity work?' Daphne asked curiously.

'I helped rebuild Hogwarts and I helped out some wizarding orphanages,' Harry said simply.

'By helped out you mean gave money to?' Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Well, yes,' Harry admitted, 'but I also spent whole days in there helping the kids. I didn't do much, I just talked to them and tried to tell them things would be okay, and show them that I understood what they were going through.'

Daphne smiled a little sadly, 'Did any of them make you melt?'

'Oh loads of them. There were a couple I just wanted to take home with me,' Harry admitted with a smile.

'Yeah?' Daphne asked.

Harry nodded, 'There was this little girl, she was called Daphne actually. She was only maybe one year old, a little toddler and she kept trying to walk across the nursery floor but every time she tried she fell over,' he chuckled.

'She sounds sweet,' Daphne said with a smile.

'She looked nothing like you, despite the same name,' Harry said, still smiling, 'she had dark hair, and dark eyes…she was a beautiful little girl. I could have quite happily adopted her, I'm sure someone must have.'

'It's nice you know,' Daphne said, 'to see how much you care about everyone.'

Harry sighed, 'I don't care about everyone. I let a lot of people down in the war.'

'So you do charity work to try and clear your conscience?' Daphne asked in disbelief.

Harry shrugged, 'It fills the void, I mean it helps you know?'

'I wouldn't know,' Daphne admitted, 'the only person I've ever let down in Astoria, and nothing seems to help that pain.'

'You didn't let her down,' Harry assured her, 'she pushed you out. That isn't your fault.'

Daphne only shrugged.

'_Can Harry come to the thought room?'_

'You didn't let her down,' Harry said, gently squeezing Daphne's shoulder as he got to his feet and walked into the thought room. With a sigh he sat down in the golden chair.

'_Hello Harry. As you know you must nominate three people this week. What is your first nomination?'_

'Astoria,' Harry said, 'I'd like to wish Daphne and her could fix whatever happened between them but it doesn't look likely, and I don't want her to do anymore damage to whatever I have going on here with Daphne.'

'_Are you dating her, Harry?'_

'I don't know, it's complicated,' Harry said offhandedly, 'anyway. My second nomination is Susan for obvious reasons. We've had a few clashes in our time in here.'

'_And your final nomination, Harry?'_

'It has to be Theo,' Harry admitted, 'he's been an arse and although hes gotten better now but I still don't particularly like the guy.'

'_Thank you Harry.'_

* * *

><p>9pm that night found them gathered on the sofa waiting to find out which three of them were nominated for eviction that weekend. Astoria looked slightly pale, and Susan fed up. But it wasn't entirely clear who else would be nominated.<p>

'_Hello housemates. Tonight three of you will face the public vote, and tomorrow evening two of you will leave the house in a double eviction.' _

The air was tenser than it had been before for previous evictions. As usual there was a long silence and then.

'_Housemates Draco, Harry and Gabrielle each received one nominations.'_

Harry wasn't exactly relieved, he was ready to be out of here by now. But Draco and Gabrielle seemed grateful.

'_Housemates Daphne and Luna each received two nominations.'_

Luna as usual seemed nonchalant about this, and Daphne shot a smile over at Harry. They both stayed another week, but at least they were together.

'_With three nominations, Theo is up for eviction.'_

Theo sighed, but nodded glumly. Luna patted him on the head like a puppy, to which he frowned.

'_And finally with 7 nominations each, Susan and Astoria are also up for eviction.'_

Susan didn't seem surprised, and Astoria just nodded, still looking uncharacteristically pale.

'Not much of a surprise,' Daphne said as she pushed herself to her feet, 'I'm going to bed.'

Harry shook his head in annoyance as he watched her go into her private bedroom. It really looked like Astoria would leave tomorrow without Daphne even trying to fix anything with her.

* * *

><p>'Daphne! Daphne!'<p>

Harry frowned as he was awoken from his light sleep. He rarely slept deeply these days without sleeping draughts, the deep sleeps always brought nightmares. He was still in the communal bedroom which had much less occupants now Daphne, Gabrielle and Luna had private rooms. His eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room as he heard the shout again.

'Daphne!'

'Astoria?' Harry mumbled, the shouting was coming from the bed opposite him where Astoria slept. He stumbled out of his bed and on instinct crossed the room into Daphne's room. She was asleep, but he shook her awake easily enough.

'Harry?' Daphne asked, she was bleary eyed and confused.

'It's your sister,' Harry said quickly, 'she's shouting your name in her sleep. I think she's having a nightmare.'

Despite everything she had said about not wanting to help Astoria, and Astoria not being willing to accept her help, Daphne was still out of bed and running into the main bedroom in seconds. Harry trailed after her, keeping his distance as she sat down on the edge of Astoria's bed and gently woke her sister up. He didn't want to eavesdrop so he went back to his own bed. It was next to Theo's who was now awake too, he looked like he wanted to go over, but Harry shook his head at him, 'Let them talk,' he whispered simply.

* * *

><p>'Astoria,' Daphne said gently, as she pushed back her sisters hair which was soaked with sweat, 'it's alright Tori, calm down,' she soothed. Astoria moved towards her and Daphne held her as her breathing began to even out. It took around 5 minutes, and then Astoria seemed more alert and awake. She looked up and for a second something akin to gratefulness flickered in her eyes, but then it was gone.<p>

'What are you doing here? Go away!'

'You were shouting my name, I thought you needed me,' Daphne said coolly, 'and I just spent the last 5 minutes calming you down, if you care.'

'I don't care, I don't need you!' Astoria said shortly.

'No,' Daphne said harshly, she grabbed Astoria's arm and pulled her to her feet, 'I'm done with this Astoria. You're coming with me and we're talking about this once and for all, because I won't let you push me out anymore.'

Astoria didn't say anything, her face paled but she let Daphne drag her into the living room and out onto the patio. The air was still warm even though it was late at night now.

'This reminds me of those summers,' Daphne said as she sat down in one of the wooden chairs, 'when Mother and Father would be out at balls and we would sit out on the patio and read to each other. Do you remember?'

Astoria only nodded.

'What happened Tori?' Daphne asked, her voice breaking a little, 'something happened to cause all of this. You changed that year, and you have to tell me why or you really will lose me for good.'

'I thought I already had,' Astoria said simply.

'No,' Daphne said softly, 'you're my sister and I'll always love you. I don't care what you did, or whatever you are hiding from me. But you have to tell me because I can't go on anymore letting you push me out. It's horrible hearing you shout my name in your nightmares. My bedroom is next door to yours in the manor, you know.'

'It's not your name,' Astoria said coolly.

Daphne scoffed, 'I think I know my own name, Astoria.'

'Yes, well, you aren't the only person in the world called Daphne,' Astoria pointed out.

'Who else do we know called Daphne?' Daphne asked sarcastically.

'Yeah you're right, no one,' Astoria said quickly.

'No,' Daphne said firmly, gripping her arms and forcing her to look into her eyes, 'Astoria. Who else do we know called Daphne?'

'You don't know anyone else called Daphne,' Astoria said quietly, 'but I do.'

'Who?' Daphne asked.

'Your niece,' Astoria whispered.

The silence that filled the garden was astounding. As it was a fake environment there were no birds around and only a light wind to rustle the trees.

'My niece?' Daphne asked after what felt like a very long time.

Astoria nodded, she looked so pale she might faint.

'I have a niece?' Daphne asked in disbelief.

'Yes,' Astoria said simply, 'and she is called Daphne.'

'After me?' Daphne asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Astoria nodded, 'I'm sorry Daphne, I couldn't tell you. I didn't know how to and the longer I didn't tell you the harder it got _to _tell you.'

'Where is she?' Daphne asked.

'In an orphanage,' Astoria said, staring into the distance, 'or she was. I expect someone has adopted her now.'

'That was why you didn't come back to school during the war,' Daphne realised.

'I can't believe you never guessed,' Astoria admitted, 'when Mother and Father took me out of Hogwarts I assumed you would figure it out.'

'You were 16 Astoria,' Daphne pointed out, 'I didn't expect you to be _pregnant. _I just thought they were trying to keep their precious baby daughter safe while they sent me back to school probably hoping I'd get caught up in it all so I would be out of their hair.'

'They never wanted you to die Daphne,' Astoria said, 'but I am by no means the precious daughter. I screwed up, and my screw up had horrible implications for both of us.'

'What kind of implications?' Daphne asked, completely taken aback by this information.

'Well it would have been a scandal if it got out,' Astoria sighed, 'so I had no choice but to put the baby in an orphanage. I got to give her a name, but that was all. Father was angry so he ensured the same thing couldn't happen again.'

Daphne frowned, 'What do you mean?'

'There was a marriage contract, betrothing me to Draco,' Astoria admitted, 'before I got pregnant I _was _the favourite daughter. But then me being pregnant made that contract void, but Father also cursed me to ensure I could not bring shame on the family again.'

'You can't have any other children,' Daphne realised. Her head was reeling, 'and you were in a marriage contract with Draco…is that why you were always around him in my 6th year?'

'I was trying to get to know him better,' Astoria admitted, 'I knew I would have to marry him and I didn't want you to get too involved with him because I knew it would only break your heart more.'

'But that doesn't make sense Tori,' Daphne said, shaking her head, 'you still slept with him after the war when your contract with him was already void.'

'That was because of…something else,' Astoria said with a shake of her head.

'Something more?' Daphne asked sharply, 'what else have you hidden from me apart from the fact you had a baby and were in a marriage contract with my first boyfriend?' she asked in disbelief.

'A lot more I'm afraid,' Astoria said quietly, 'but I might as well tell you it all now. I can't stop now that I've started.'

Daphne narrowed her eyes at her sister, and Astoria said, 'there were other implications. Father didn't want the same thing to happen to you, he didn't want you to have a child out of wedlock and bring shame on the family so he created a new contract.'

'A marriage contract?' Daphne asked sharply.

Astoria frowned, 'Yes, and no. It stated that if you were in a relationship with a man for longer than 6 months and you had slept with him at least once you would have to marry him. There were no loopholes, Father being a lawyer made sure of it.'

Daphne gaped at her sister, 'That heartless bastard!' she cursed.

'He will claim he did it to protect the honour of his family,' Astoria pointed out.

'Honour?' Daphne scoffed, 'well he's lucky none of my relationships have lasted then…'

'I'm sorry,' Astoria said quickly as Daphne trailed off, 'I was trying to protect you Daphne. I didn't want you to have to go into a loveless marriage because of some stupid contract that my stupidity caused!'

'So you broke up my relationships instead of just telling me about it?' Daphne asked in disbelief.

'Telling you about it would have meant telling you about the baby, and I couldn't do that,' Astoria said, 'you always saw me as the perfect one, and when Mother and Father looked at me with such disdain I couldn't bear for you to do the same.'

'Astoria, the difference is that I don't care that you had a baby,' Daphne said gently, 'I'm angry you let them dictate to you what to do. Don't you want to see her? To raise her?'

'Of course I do!' Astoria snapped, 'why do you think I've been using these injections and this charm to work my way up? The higher in the Ministry I can get the more power I have. If I can just get my seat in the Wizengamot I'll be more powerful than Mother and Father, and I can get her back.'

'This is why you focused on law, isn't it?' Daphne asked quietly, 'to get your daughter back?'

Astoria nodded, tears shimmering in her eyes, 'I screamed at them when they took her away from me. It still haunts me every night, she was mine to love and now someone else has her. I just want her back. I knew you weren't interested in the family Wizengamot seat so it would pass to me, I've just been trying to get there.'

Daphne didn't realise they were both crying, but her cheeks were wet and her eyes hurt, 'Come here,' she said, her voice shaking as she gestured to her sister.

Astoria crossed the small gap between their chairs and sat down next to Daphne on the wide wooden chair. She curled up beside her sister and let Daphne stroke her hair, something she had done since they were children to calm Astoria down after nightmares.

'I'm going to be an Auror, Tori,' Daphne whispered, 'Harry said he would help me, and you are a fantastic lawyer. But Draco is an even better one. With all of us we can get her back for you, I promise.'

'Really?' Astoria asked, looking at Daphne through her teary eyes.

'Really,' Daphne said, 'I just wish you had told me sooner, I could have helped and I would have done. I could never not love you, or look at you with disdain. I don't care about all the crap Mother and Father care about with blood purity and honour.'

Astoria sniffled, and Daphne asked, 'Was the baby a Pureblood?'

She nodded against Daphne's side, 'Yes, but out of wedlock to a 16 year old girl so it was treated like a squib.'

'Wait…who is the baby's Father?' Daphne asked with a frown, 'please tell me it isn't Draco.'

'It isn't,' Astoria assured her.

Daphne frowned, 'Did it happen at school?'

Astoria nodded, 'But he was older than me, he was in your year.'

'A Pureblood in my year?' Daphne asked, 'Merlin, don't tell me it's Weasley's.'

Astoria shook her head, paler than she was before, 'Her Father is Theo, Daph.'

'Theo?' Daphne echoed.

'What?' Another voice asked from the doorway. They both spun their heads around quickly, and cursed inwardly when they saw who was standing there.

'Theo,' Astoria gasped.

**TBC :)  
><strong>

**A/N: This is possibly the twistiest, turniest story I have ever written! I hope you like it though! :)**


	16. One Revelation Too Many

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 16 - One Revelation Too Many**

'Please tell me I heard that wrong, Astoria,' Theo said quietly as he walked onto the patio.

Daphne could feel Astoria shaking in her arms. She shook her head, 'You heard right.'

Theo's face had paled too, 'You had a baby, and you didn't tell me it was mine?' he asked.

'I couldn't,' Astoria said weakly, 'my parents forbade it.'

Theo opened his mouth to object, but Daphne was faster, 'When she says that she doesn't mean they told her not to tell anyone, she means they did something to stop her being able to tell people.'

'She's okay Theo, she went to an orphanage,' Astoria said, unable to look him in the eye.

'When did this even happen?' Daphne asked, looking between them, 'I never knew you two were…involved.'

'6th year,' Theo sighed, 'Draco was off doing Merlin knew what, and you were caught up in that too. Astoria and I didn't really have anyone else to talk too so we talked to each other.'

'Talking and sleeping together are very different things,' Daphne pointed out.

'Who slept together?'

Daphne shot a glare to the man in the doorway, 'Draco this is none of your business.'

'And it's his business how?' Draco asked with a raised eyebrow at Theo.

'Because I'm the Father of her child,' Theo retorted coolly.

'Whose child? Daphne's?' Draco asked in disbelief.

'No you idiot,' Daphne remarked, 'Astoria's.'

'Astoria had a child? With Theo?' Draco asked.

Astoria just nodded.

'When did this happen?' He asked in surprise.

'6th year, we've just established that. You're a bit late to the conversation,' Daphne said sarcastically, 'apparently we were too caught up in all the Voldemort crap so they talked to each other since they had nobody else.'

'Well talking and conceiving a child are a bit different,' Draco said sarcastically, 'and I don't think you're the virgin Mary somehow Astoria.'

Despite it all that made Astoria laugh, and they were all taken aback because they saw a side of her they hadn't seen in years, the carefree Astoria Greengrass, 'I'm sorry, I wish I could have told you all sooner.'

'What did Father do?' Daphne asked, still holding her sister tightly.

'I don't know,' Astoria admitted, 'some sort of charm. I don't know what broke it in the end, I kept up the act in front of Father…but it's been getting weaker for some time, I don't know why.'

'Love.'

'Harry, this isn't your business,' Daphne said gently as Harry walked barefoot out onto the patio.

'I know, I'm sorry,' Harry said, 'but this is something that I know quite a bit about.'

'Harry-'

'No, he can stay,' Astoria said, cutting her sister off, 'what do you know about it?'

'Love is one of the strongest things in the world, combined with magic even more so. You love your baby, and you love your sister. The combination of wanting to tell Daphne, and wanting to see your baby I imagine gradually weakened the charm. I think when Daphne held you tonight after your nightmare that act of true love broke it.'

'True love?' Theo asked with a raised eyebrow.

'True love doesn't have to be romantic,' Harry said simply, 'it can exist between a Mother and a son for example, or two sisters.'

Daphne tightened her grip on Astoria, 'But it's over now Astoria, and once we get out of here the Ministry will keep you safe so Father can't put the charm back on.'

Astoria nodded, still in shock from what she was hearing, and from all the supportive people around her.

'I think we should go,' Draco said, 'Astoria and Theo should talk.'

Harry nodded and went back into the house with Draco close behind him. Daphne was about to get to her feet when Astoria grabbed her wrist and said, 'Please stay Daph.'

Daphne paused for a moment then nodded, sitting back down next to her sister. Theo was still in shock, Daphne didn't blame him.

'So the baby was a girl?' He asked.

Astoria nodded, 'She turned 5 this year.'

'Whats her birthday?' Theo asked.

Astoria smiled a little, 'the 14th of February, she was two weeks premature. She was so tiny when she was born.'

Theo smiled weakly, 'What did you call her, Aphrodite?'

'No,' Astoria admitted, 'she's called Daphne.'

Daphne had to try not to laugh at the look on Theo's face at this news.

'You called her Daphne?' Theo asked in disbelief, 'why?'

'Because she's my sister!' Astoria said, 'and Daphne was born on the 13th of February, she was nearly called Aphrodite.'

'Thank Merlin I wasn't,' Daphne remarked, 'and thank Merlin you didn't name her Aphrodite either.'

'Mother wanted me too,' Astoria said with a small smile, 'but I didn't.'

'But Astoria, my daughter is now named after the first woman to break my heart,' Theo pointed out.

Daphne and Astoria both scoffed at this.

'I did not break your heart,' Daphne said as Astoria shook her head.

'You had a crush on her for years and she never liked you back,' Astoria said, 'she did not break your heart.'

'Well she rejected me,' Theo said with a shrug.

'Look her name is Daphne, Theo, and that won't change,' Astoria said firmly, 'take it or leave it.'

'Why is she in an orphanage?' Theo asked.

'Because Mother and Father took her away from me the moment she was born,' Astoria said, her eyes filling up with tears, 'I screamed at them not to but they locked me in my room and took her away. They told me she was in an orphanage, but I expect she's been adopted now.'

'Wait,' Daphne said with wide eyes, 'what did she look like? Dark hair like you, and dark eyes like Theo?'

Astoria frowned, 'No, she had dark hair, but blue eyes.'

'All babies have blue eyes to begin with,' Daphne said quickly, 'Harry worked in orphanages after the war. He said in one he fell in love with this dark haired, dark eyed little girl called Daphne. It was April 1999 and she was about one he said, a toddler. She kept trying to walk across the room but she kept stumbling and falling over.'

The tears in Astoria's eyes were falling as she nodded, 'That's her,' she said, her voice cracking on every word.

'She was still there in 1999?' Theo asked, 'what if she's still there now?'

'I want them to vote us out,' Astoria said wearily, 'so we can find her.'

Daphne got to her feet, Astoria was still holding onto her wrist firmly, 'I know you don't want me to go Tori, but you and Theo need to talk about this alone. I'll just be in the living room if you need me, okay?'

Astoria nodded, letting Daphne slip her arm out of her grasp. She walked into the house and Theo sat down next to Astoria in her place, he wrapped his arm around her like he had done since they were kids.

'What were the chances of that one night…' he trailed off, shaking his head.

'The people who say it's impossible to get pregnant on your first time clearly lied,' Astoria said, her eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

'That was your first time?' Theo asked.

Astoria only nodded.

'Merlin, Tori. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't ask I just…' he trailed off, 'it was so stupid wasn't it?'

'Yes it was,' Astoria said, looking up for the first time, 'but stupid or not we need to deal with the consequences. I don't care if you want to be a Father or not Theo, but I want my daughter back. I never wanted her taken from me in the first place, and she was.'

'I'll help you get her back,' Theo said, tightening his grip on Astoria, 'I know I've been running around doing stupid things for the past 5 years Astoria. But I can't run away from this responsibility, not like my Father did.'

Astoria nodded, she was still pale and she was also shivering now as the cool night air kicked in. Theo took off his dressing gown and wrapped it around her, 'I know you couldn't tell me, but I wish you could have.'

'I'm sorry,' Astoria said.

'Stop apologising,' Theo said shortly, 'this was our mistake, and everything since has your parents to blame. I always knew they were manipulative, but I never thought it was this bad.'

'You don't know them like I do Theo,' Astoria said quietly, 'it was different when Daphne was around, she protected me from the brunt of it. But then they made me stay at home and sent Daphne back to Hogwarts.'

'I wish I'd known so I could have protected you from it,' Theo said, 'I mean physically stopping you from talking about it and taking your – our – baby away from you. Why did they do that?'

'To stop me bringing shame on the family,' Astoria said, 'for the same reason they drew up a marriage contract for Daphne.'

* * *

><p>'They drew up a marriage contract for you?' Harry asked sharply.<p>

Daphne nodded, watching Astoria through the glass door into the garden.

'And your parents didn't tell you?' Harry asked in disbelief. The others had gone to bed, they were alone in the living room.

'Nope, they were hoping to catch me out with it,' Daphne sighed, 'and they would have done if not for Astoria.'

Harry frowned, 'You've lost me.'

'She broke up my relationships on purpose,' Daphne said, turning to look at Harry, 'the contract was to avoid me getting pregnant out of wedlock and bringing shame on the family. If I am in a relationship with a guy for 6 months and have slept with him I have to marry him.'

'Ah,' Harry realised with a nod, 'so Astoria broke up your relationships before you got tied down to a marriage with that person?'

'Yeah, exactly,' Daphne sighed, 'but now where do I go? Because nothing I can do will break that contract.'

'Well you've got two options,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'become a lesbian, or go out with a guy who can last 6 months without sleeping with you.'

Daphne scoffed, 'I don't know any guys who would be able to do that.'

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, 'Aurors have amazing self-restraint you know.'

Daphne couldn't help but smile slightly, 'Is that a hint? I thought we decided to not do anything till we were out of here anyway.'

'Well now we're not doing anything for 6 months,' Harry said simply.

'Seriously?' Daphne asked in disbelief.

'Daphne, I was an alcoholic. I had enough sex in two years to last me a lifetime, it's really not that big a deal,' Harry said casually.

'Wow, you are a rare breed Potter,' Daphne said with a grin.

Harry just grinned back, 'I'm a gentleman. Not many of them exist these days.'

* * *

><p>'So that's why you broke up Daphne's relationships?'<p>

'I didn't want her tied down to marrying someone she had only known 6 months,' Astoria said miserably, 'it was my fault she was in that situation in the first place and by trying to help her I made her hate me.'

'You could have just told her,' Theo suggested.

'No I couldn't, it was all tied in with the baby and everytime I tried to talk about it I clammed up. I don't know what my Father did to me, but it was effective,' Astoria said with a sigh.

'I think she forgives you,' Theo said honestly, looking through the glass to where Daphne and Harry were sitting on the sofa, 'she loves you, Tori.'

'I know,' Astoria said quietly, 'and that was what made hurting her all the worse.'

'What about those two?' Theo asked as they watched the 'couple'.

'She knows now,' Astoria said, 'so either she'll end things with him or they will have to get married. It's her choice.'

'Potter might hold out for 6 months,' Theo said, 'and if he does then the contract is void. Right?'

'Yes,' Astoria said with a nod, 'but what kind of man can date a woman for 6 months without sleeping with her?'

'A man like Potter,' Theo answered honestly, 'I don't like the guy much but he's got a lot of integrity.'

'He's a gentleman is what you are saying,' Astoria said, turning to look at Theo.

'Yeah,' Theo said simply, 'unlike so many other men. I'm sorry Astoria, I really am. I should have been there for you.'

'You didn't know, and you've been there for me anyway Theo,' Astoria said gently, 'maybe not in the way you think you should have been, but you've been my rock since I was 16, you've never judged me as a slut like the rest did. You've always stuck by me.'

Theo smiled slightly as Astoria slipped her hand into his, 'and trust me, I really appreciate that.'

'I'm glad,' Theo said honestly, pulling her into his side and holding her tightly, 'but I'm still sorry Astoria.'

They were silent for a moment.

'So what happens now?' Theo asked quietly.

'I don't know,' Astoria admitted, 'I just know that when we get out of here we need to find Daphne and bring her home.'

'She hasn't seen you since she was a baby, and she doesn't even know me,' Theo said with a frown, 'how do we know she'll want us? What if she's happier without us?'

Astoria's eyes filled with tears, 'Believe me that scenario has gone through my head, along with millions of others. But we have to give it a chance, we have to give her the option. I don't want her to grow up thinking we gave her away because we didn't love her.'

Theo handed Astoria a handkerchief, 'No,' he said quietly, 'it was the opposite. You let them take her away because she _was _loved. We were at war when she was born, and as much as you loved her you couldn't have protected her from that.'

'I could have,' Astoria said hotly.

'You might have,' Theo reasoned, 'but then look at Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. An Auror and a man who fought in two wars, and they died protecting their son.'

'I would have died happily to protect Daphne!' Astoria exclaimed.

'I know you would have!' Theo snapped, 'but do you think I would have wanted that? Finding out I had a baby but I didn't have you? I've always cared about you Astoria, what do you think all of that was about in 6th year?'

Astoria frowned, 'You were just upset because Daphne was with Draco.'

'No, I wasn't,' Theo said firmly, 'I did miss Draco because he was acting so weird and pushing me out. But what happened between us had nothing to do with Daphne, do you know why she hated me? She was worried I was going to hurt her baby sister, she knew I had feelings for you and she kept telling me to stay away from you.'

Astoria's eyes widened, 'What?'

'She didn't want me to hurt you, and I had a reputation so I stayed away as long as I could. Then in 6th year when it was just the two of us…'

Astoria nodded in understanding, 'I'm sorry Theo. I always thought it was a rebound thing, I always thought Daphne was the one you-'

'You were always the one I cared about,' Theo said quietly, 'but you never saw that. You always thought everyone wanted Daphne, and that just wasn't true.'

'I'm so sorry,' Astoria said quietly, so overwhelmed she didn't even realise Theo was moving closer to her until his lips were on hers.

* * *

><p>'Well that was sort of predictable,' Daphne said with a sigh as she watched Theo and Astoria kiss through the glass wall.<p>

'I thought he liked Luna,' Harry said with a frown.

'I think he was probably beginning too,' Daphne admitted, 'but there has been something between those two forever.'

'What, really?' Harry asked in surprise.

'You didn't know us in Hogwarts,' Daphne said quietly, 'and I'm not angry at you for that. But you can't comment on their relationship considering you are only starting to get to know us. There is a lot about me, and Draco, and all of us than you know.'

'And there's a lot more to me than you know,' Harry said, 'I wasn't trying to comment on their relationship. I was just surprised because of the way Theo has talked about her.'

'He's frustrated with her at the moment, but that doesn't change how he feels about her,' Daphne said, 'at school I tried to keep him away from her. He has this reputation as a player, and I didn't want him to hurt Astoria. In the end that is exactly what he did.'

'He didn't do it on purpose,' Harry said gently, 'and it's hurt him too. He's just found out he has a 5 year old child, and she hasn't seen her baby since it was born.'

'You seem to know more about this than you are letting on,' Daphne said suspiciously.

'Not their situation, but others like it. Baby booms happen during and after wars, people are reckless,' Harry said simply.

'Do you have an illegitimate kid out there somewhere?' Daphne asked in disbelief.

'No, but I know someone who made that mistake and had to deal with the consequences,' Harry said, 'and I won't say anymore than that. It isn't easy, children fight in a war and think they are adults but then they find themselves with a baby before they've grown up themselves and they don't know what to do.'

'So they put the kid in an orphanage,' Daphne said with a nod, 'that's how you know so much about this, because of your charity work days.'

Harry nodded, 'And I've been lucky. I was reckless after the war, I lost whole days drinking sometimes. It's a miracle I don't have any illegitimate kids out there.'

'Maybe your sterile,' Daphne joked.

Harry chuckled, 'Hermione jokes about that too.'

Daphne smiled slightly and grasped his hand, 'I'm glad you've been here for this. It isn't easy to see Astoria go through it, and I've been distanced from her for so long that I don't really know how to help her anymore.'

'You'll get back into it,' Harry assured her, 'it will take time, but you will fix your relationship with her. I managed to salvage a friendship with my cousin despite the fact he spent years beating me up and belittling me.'

'Really?' Daphne asked.

Harry nodded, 'It started out as birthday cards and Christmas cards, but then I got a phonecall one day out of the blue. He was panicking because his daughter was making things float, turns out she's a witch. My Uncle hated magic, and my Aunt hated it because my Mum was a witch and she wasn't, so it came as a shock to everyone.'

Daphne chuckled, 'I bet it was,' she yawned.

'You should get some sleep,' Harry said, yawning too, 'it's been a hectic night.'

'But Astoria-'

'Theo's got her, if she needs you she knows where to find you,' Harry said gently.

Daphne sighed and let Harry help her to her feet, 'Alright,' she said, 'goodnight Harry.'

Daphne kissed him on the cheek and he smiled, 'Night Daphne,' he said, watching her until the door to her private bedroom clicked shut.

* * *

><p>'Daphne?'<p>

The door to the pitch black room opened, letting a slither of light from the living room shine in. Daphne was awake, she had been lying here for quite some time unable to get to sleep.

'Are you awake?' her sisters voice whispered and she was transported back to the days when they were children and Astoria would sleep in Daphne's bed because she had nightmares.

'No,' Daphne said quietly as she lifted back the duvet, 'are you coming in?'

Astoria didn't answer, she just climbed into the bed next to Daphne and sighed heavily, 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry,' Daphne said quietly, 'Father should be sorry.'

'Theo wouldn't stop apologising,' Astoria admitted.

'And kissing you,' Daphne added.

'He only did that once,' Astoria said, and Daphne could tell that Astoria was blushing.

'What are you two going to do now?'

'Find Daphne as soon as we get out of here,' Astoria replied, 'and bring her home. If she wants us.'

'You're her parents, of course she'll want you,' Daphne said gently.

'Maybe not. She hasn't seen us for five years, she might be angry at us for giving her away,' Astoria said

'You didn't give her away, she was taken from you,' Daphne pointed out.

'But she's too young to understand that,' Astoria said.

'Are you sure Theo's ready for this?' Daphne asked, 'the responsibility of being a parent?'

'I think so,' Astoria said, 'you underestimate him. Everyone does.'

'You don't, and you never have,' Daphne said, 'this isn't just because of the baby is it. You still have feelings for Theo.'

'I've had feelings for him for ages Daph,' Astoria admitted, 'the whole Draco thing…it was a childhood crush and then when I found out I would have to marry him I thought I might as well keep it up. But it was always Theo who took the time to talk to me, and took me seriously.'

'He always stuck up for you at Hogwarts,' Daphne said, 'and you were the only girl he didn't try to sleep with.'

'Until he did,' Astoria sighed, 'and look how that turned out.'

'Are you angry at him?'

'No, it was as much my fault as it was his. It wasn't like he pushed for it to happen, it just sort of…did,' Astoria said awkwardly.

Daphne couldn't help but giggle, 'I always knew it Tori.'

'Knew what?' Astoria asked in surprise.

'That Theo would be your first. I didn't expect it to be that early, but I did know it would be him,' Daphne said.

'Well then you knew more than me,' Astoria said, 'I never saw it coming.'

'You never could see what was right in front of you Tori, you aren't the most observant person in the world,' Daphne teased.

Astoria laughed slightly, 'Well that's true.'

'So are you two going to get married or…?'

'I don't know,' Astoria said honestly, 'right now our priority is Daphne then we can work out whatever is going on between us.'

'I'm really honoured by the way, that you called your daughter Daphne,' Daphne said quietly.

'Well it was your fault,' Astoria joked.

'What do you mean it was my fault?' Daphne asked in disbelief.

'Well the reason Theo and I got close was because you and Draco were all caught up in your own drama, and whatever else was going on that year,' Astoria said matter of factly.

'Okay so I wasn't the best sister in the world that year, but I didn't force you to have sex with Theo!' Daphne exclaimed.

The door which was already slightly ajar was pushed open a little more, 'Are you okay? I heard arguing,' Harry whispered.

Daphne rolled her eyes in the darkness, 'Harry, go away.'

'Everything is fine Potter,' Astoria added.

'And are you just standing there listening?' Daphne asked in disbelief.

'No, I just have really good hearing,' Harry said.

'Well you aren't my boyfriend, you don't have to be all protective,' Daphne said in a mixture of fondness and exasperation.

'I'm not your boyfriend _yet_,' Harry said with a grin as he shut the door.

Daphne scoffed, and Astoria giggled. They had been plunged into pitch blackness once more.

'Lumos,' Astoria mumbled, dimly lighting up their faces.

'Why are you smirking?' Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

'You and Harry Potter? The chosen, golden boy hero who saved the entire bloody world?' Astoria asked in disbelief.

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'Fuck off Astoria,' she said casually, 'it's none of your business.'

'Hey, I just told you all of my business. There is literally nothing you don't know about me now,' Astoria said, 'you've got to tell me about lover boy.'

'I'm not dating him, and I haven't slept with him,' Daphne said, 'that's all there is to know.'

'Yeah right, have you kissed him?' Astoria asked.

'Once or twice,' Daphne admitted.

'You have feelings for him, don't you?' Astoria asked, reading her sister easily.

'I like him, he's a nice guy and we get on. I wouldn't say I have feelings for him just yet,' Daphne bluffed.

'You are a terrible liar. You'll have to sort that out when you become an Auror,' Astoria teased.

'Thanks for that Tori,' Daphne remarked.

'Father will be angry when he finds out,' Astoria said.

'I don't care what Father thinks. The Potters are an important family, they have a seat on the Wizengamot. What's the problem?'

'He's a Half-blood and he's not just any _Potter. _He's _Harry Potter, _the most famous wizard in…ever,' Astoria said simply.

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'I've never let Fathers opinion bother me before, and I won't now. Certainly not after what he did to you. Father will be lucky to escape time in Azkaban for this.'

'You don't want that for him, do you?'

'I don't care what happens to him after the way he's treated us,' Daphne said firmly, 'you can't still empathise with him after what he did to you.'

'I don't, but I don't wish anybody time in Azkaban unless they are a murderer,' Astoria admitted.

'There aren't dementors there anymore Tori, it's just like a normal prison. Some time alone in a cell to think about what he's done is the best thing for him,' Daphne said bitterly.

Astoria sighed and said 'I suppose so.'

'You should sleep,' Daphne said gently, 'it's been a crazy day.'

'I know,' Astoria yawned, 'promise you won't leave till I wake up?'

'Promise,' Daphne whispered.

_**TBC :)  
><strong>_

_**A/N: Sorry for the slightly short chapter but I just wanted to get all the explanations uploaded! :) Hope you enjoyed it!  
><strong>_


	17. Time to Face the Fallout

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 17 - Time to Face the Fallout**

When Charlie walked into Hermione Granger's flat he was expecting a peaceful evening with his girlfriend. He rolled his eyes as he heard chattering coming from the bedroom and when he got there he found Hermione lying on the bed with the radio turned up. Alongside her were Sophie and Ginny.

'Is this a regular thing?' Charlie asked in amusement.

'Hermione can do what she wants. It's not like you live here Charlie,' Ginny retorted.

'Neither do you Gin,' Charlie said, kicking her off the bed and taking her spot.

Ginny huffed and sat down on Sophie's lap instead which made Hermione snigger, 'How was work Charlie?'

'Fine,' Charlie replied, 'although maybe I should worry about you three being in here all day on your days off. Should I be worried about my little sister stealing my girlfriend?' he joked.

'Fuck off Charlie,' Ginny said good-naturedly, 'we've been listening to the show. There's been huge drama in the last 24 hours.'

Charlie rolled his eyes, 'What now? Has Daphne confessed her undying love for Harry? Has Malfoy impregnated Nott?'

Hermione hit him with a pillow, and Sophie burst out laughing so much that Ginny fell to the floor again, 'Now the latter would be interesting.'

'Have Gabrielle and Luna run away together?' Charlie continued to ask sarcastically, 'has Astoria spontaneously combusted?'

'No, but she has had a baby,' Hermione said matter of factly.

'Wow that was quick,' Charlie said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'In the past obviously, not in the house! The kid is like 5 years old now.'

'Whose it Dad, or is that a big drama too?' Charlie asked with an eye-roll, 'did she have an affair with Lucius Malfoy?'

'No, well apparently its yours Charlie,' Sophie said, 'that's why we were so shocked.'

Charlie laughed, 'Very funny, I think I'd remember sleeping with Astoria Greengrass.'

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, 'Whats that meant to mean?'

'Just that she's a bitch, I'd remember it,' Charlie said simply.

'Really?' Hermione asked, also raising an eyebrow at him, 'do you really remember everyone you've slept with, Charlie?'

Charlie frowned slightly, 'Wait…you're not serious about this…are you?'

Hermione grinned, 'No, we're not. But you need to be more careful who you have one night stands with.'

Charlie blew out a breath of air, 'That was wicked Hermione.'

'It's my Slytherin influence,' Sophie grinned.

Charlie shook his head in amusement, 'So who is the Dad then?'

'Theo Nott,' Sophie said casually, 'which isn't surprising. It's about time an illegitimate kid popped up from his many conquests.'

'I did get that impression,' Charlie said with a nod.

'But it's more complicated and dramatic than that,' Hermione added.

'Of course it is,' Charlie mumbled.

'Astoria's parents took the baby away because she was young and it was out of wedlock and Astoria has been trying to find it. But that's why Astoria and Daphne hated each other, because their Father cursed Astoria to not be able to talk about the baby so it caused a rift between her and Daphne. Then to stop it happening again with Daphne they drew up a marriage contract so if she dated a guy for 6 months and had slept with him she would have to marry him. So Astoria cut all Daphne's relationships short so that wouldn't have to happen,' Ginny rattled off at top speed.

Charlie got to his feet, 'Is this going to be going on all night?'

'Probably,' Hermione said with an apologetic glance at him.

'In that case I'm off to Bills,' Charlie said as he slung on his jacket.

'Bill has a two month old baby,' Ginny said with a frown.

'And you lot are listening to the radio and gossiping,' Charlie said with a raised eyebrow, 'I'll see you tomorrow Hermione.'

'Bye Charlie,' Hermione said with a smile and a wave.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock.<em>

The door of the house Charlie was standing in front of swung open, and Bill smiled at his younger brother, 'Hey Charlie, what you doing here? Don't you have a girlfriend these days?'

'Yes but she's currently in bed with her best friend and our sister listening to that bloody radio show, and they're all _giggling_,' Charlie said in exasperation.

Bill smirked in amusement, 'If you're hinting that you want to stay here, remember I have a two month old son.'

'Screaming is better than giggling,' Charlie said simply.

Bill laughed, 'Alright then come in, Fleurs got dinner on and you can crash on the couch.'

'Bill, you are my saviour,' Charlie said, patting his brother on the back as he walked into the house, 'I always knew you were my favourite older brother for a reason.'

'Char, I'm your only older brother,' Bill said with a raised eyebrow.

'Exactly,' Charlie said, 'ah Fleur, I don't know what you're cooking but it smells amazing.'

'You Weasley men and your food!'

* * *

><p>Ron took a deep breath and stared at the metal door in front of him.<p>

'You alright Ron?' Kingsley's deep voice asked from behind.

'I'm not looking forward to this,' Ron said honestly, 'this is a big interrogation, he's big player and it's normally Harry who-'

'You showed in the war that you didn't need Harry by your side to be brave,' Kingsley said wisely, 'you've done interrogations before, this isn't any different.'

'This is Cygnus Greengrass! A member of the Wizengamot!' Ron exclaimed.

'And you've got his conviction handed to you on a silver platter,' Kingsley said with a raised eyebrow, 'courtesy of your Auror partner on the inside of that house.'

'I know,' Ron said with a sigh, 'I just wish Harry was here.'

Kingsley smiled and patted him on the back, 'It's normal to miss your partner. Sometimes I still wish Tonks could come into interrogations with me. Luckily for you Harry will be back in a month or so.'

'Sorry Kingsley,' Ron said apologetically.

Kingsley shook his head, 'Just go in there and do your job.'

Ron nodded and yanked open the metal door. He pulled himself up to full height and strode into the interrogation room confidently.

The man sitting down by the metal desk didn't look at all bothered to be here. Cygnus Greengrass was dressed to the nines in his over-powering silver and green robes. His dark brown hair was slicked back rather like Draco Malfoy's had been during their Hogwarts days, and his beady blue eyes were watching Ron carefully.

'So Harry Potter is off doing publicity to regain popular support after his suspension,' Cygnus said from where he was lounging in his chair, 'so they send his minion in to do all the work instead?'

'Shut up,' Ron said with a roll of his eyes, 'I'm not sure if you realise how bad a situation you are in right now. And if Harry really wanted to, or was needed, for this interrogation he could get out of that house. But you're no Lord Voldemort, just your average Pureblood sleazeball. We get plenty of them in this room, and the cells of Azkaban.'

Cygnus scoffed, 'Trust me, you won't be putting me in Azkaban.'

Ron smirked, 'With the hand written confessions from both your daughters, and your wife I think we can manage it just fine. That's _both _your daughters by the way, including the one Harry Potter is currently in bed with in that house I believe.'

Cygnus rolled his eyes, but shame and annoyance flitted across them, 'She's a loose women, she always has been an embarrassment to the family.'

'More of an embarrassment than the one who had a child at 16 years old? Underage, I have to add,' Ron remarked.

'You are trying to rile me up so I'll confess,' Cygnus smirked, 'and I'm smarter than that. It won't happen.'

'I'm not trying to make you confess, I don't need a confession,' Ron said with a slight smile, 'because three witnesses give us a good grounding in court. Then there is the analysis on the sound clips extracted from the listening charms on the house. They have studied Astoria's voice and heart rate, telling us every word she spoke is the truth. That's as good as veritaserum to prove you're guilty. In fact we have enough evidence to get a warrant to use veritaserum on you, which we will do, first thing tomorrow morning.'

'On what charges exactly?' Cygnus asked pompously.

Ron couldn't contain his smirk, he was on a roll, even without Harry by his side, 'Multiple counts of abuse towards both your daughters and your wife, which will be verified by using legilimency to access their memories of these events. Restriction of free speech by cursing your youngest daughter Astoria Greengrass to not be able to talk about her child, and in conjunction with that obstruction of justice as you did it to cover your tracks on the most serious of the charges. The first being abduction of a minor.'

Cygnus scoffed, 'You said it yourself, Astoria was underage making her, and her child, still my responsibility. And I decided, along with my wife, that adoption was the best way forward. The last time I checked that wasn't a crime,' he smirked, thinking he'd won.

'But what is most definitely a crime,' Ron said, 'is that as the child was the daughter of Theodore Nott, who had just become the head of the most ancient and noble house of Nott 2 months before the child's birth, this abduction of a minor therefore amounts to line theft. Something which I suspect you know is heavily frowned upon by even the most traditional members of the Wizengamot and is punishable by life in Azkaban.'

Cygnus had paled significantly while Ron had been saying this, and he no longer looked quite so confident, 'I did not know the child was Theodore Nott's-'

'Yes you did, and we will verify that using Astoria's memory of the time she told you and your wife who the child's Father was,' Ron cut in, 'and you also knew that Nott become head of the family, because you were the person who killed his Father. Something we can also verify using witnesses accounts and memories. You can't worm your way out of this one Mr. Greengrass.'

'And my wife? You've mentioned her plenty but she doesn't seem to be here,' Cygnus said with narrowed eyes.

'That would be because she's been periodically under an imperius charm for the last 10 years, and only now that we have removed it is she free to bear witness at your trial. Something that took much convincing because of how much of an evil bastard you've been to her,' Ron said, a little hotly.

'Enough, Ron,' Kingsley's disembodied voice said, 'just charge him.'

Ron nodded, pulling himself together and reading off the charges one more time before the trial. For now Cygnus would go to a holding cell in Azkaban, and in 2 months time when the trial came to bear his fate would be decided.

* * *

><p>Harry was exhausted by midday on Saturday. He had spent all morning taking Daphne and Astoria's statements about their Father after mysteriously being told to do so by the voice in the thought room. Then he had been told to post them through a letterbox which had magically appeared in front of the golden chair.<p>

He knew what was going on, he knew that the Aurors had gotten Cygnus Greengrass and needed evidence for a warrant to use veritaserum. But he hadn't let anything on to Daphne or Astoria yet.

'Are you done with me yet?' Harry yawned.

'_Yes, Harry. The Auror office thanks you for your assistance. I have a message from Kingsley Shacklebolt for you.'_

Harry raised an eyebrow at thin air, 'Do you?'

'_Yes, Mr. Shacklebolt thanks you for assisting your colleagues even out-with the office and while you are on suspension. He says your Auror partner will deal with it from here.'_

Harry smiled slightly, 'Can you pass on a message from me?'

'_Yes, Harry.'_

'Tell Ron I hope his first big interrogation on his own goes well,' Harry said.

'_Yes, Harry.'_

'Can I go now?'

'_There is one more thing…' _the mysterious voice said, _'would you like to partake in a secret task?'_

'A secret task?' Harry asked, 'hasn't there been enough drama already?'

'_This task is not to create drama, Harry. It is to create fun, if you succeed you and a fellow housemate will have access to a private sauna.'_

'Alright, I'm intrigued. Whats the task?'

'_The task is to tell each housemate an outrageous lie about the Muggle world and make them believe it. Do you accept?'_

'Sounds easy enough, sure,' Harry said with a sly smile.

'_Fantastic. But remember Harry the task is secret, you cannot tell anyone about it.'_

'I do know what secret means,' Harry said sarcastically as he got to his feet, 'can I go now?'

'_You may go. You have until 5pm to complete your task, Harry.'_

* * *

><p>'Is it done?' Daphne asked the moment Harry walked out of the thought room.<p>

'Yes,' Harry said with a slight smile.

Daphne sighed, 'Not that it will actually help put him where he belongs.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that,' Harry said cryptically.

Astoria, who was sitting next to her sister shook her head, 'No, nothing can put him away. He always slithers out of the Aurors grasp.'

'He won't this time,' Harry promised.

'Can you tell us why you're so sure of this?' Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry shook his head but conjured up a quill and a piece of parchment. On it he scribbled, 'Daphne is Theo's only heir. Your Father taking her away is not only abduction, but line theft'.

Daphne's eyes widened, and Astoria gasped in shock.

Harry held his fingers to his lips, and the girls both nodded. Daphne smiled a little weakly and mouthed 'thank you.'

Harry shrugged, and vanished the parchment and quill. He now had to focus on his task since he only had 4 and a half hours to complete it.

* * *

><p>'How are you doing?' Harry asked Theo not long after his chat with the Greengrass sisters.<p>

Theo was sitting on his own on the patio, and Harry's voice had pulled him out of his reverie, 'Oh, I'm okay. Finding out you have a 5 year old daughter out of nowhere is kind of crazy.'

'I'm really sorry,' Harry said honestly, 'I can't imagine what it must be like, and how angry you must be.'

'At Cygnus, not at Astoria,' Theo said.

'I know, but if it helps at all I can tell you the Aurors have him at the moment, and they should finally be able to put him in Azkaban,' Harry said.

Theo sighed, 'I hope so.'

Harry felt bad about having to tell Theo a lie when he was in such a bad way, so he tried to put a positive spin on it while also focusing on winning the task, 'Do you know what might cheer you up? Muggles use computers to find stuff, but they actually read Muggles minds so they know what to search for.'

Theo scoffed, 'Muggles are so weird. Why don't they just read a book to find stuff out?'

Harry smiled slightly, 'They're lazy, I guess.'

Theo shrugged, and Harry contained his smirk, 1 down, 6 to go.

* * *

><p>'Hey Luna,' Harry said happily as he sat down next to her in the living room.<p>

'Hi, Harry.'

'What you doing?'

'Oh I'm just writing about some magical creatures Rolf and I hope to see on our trip to America.'

'Rolf?' Harry asked in amusement, 'I thought you liked Theo?'

Luna's eyes widened, 'Romantically? Oh no, Rolf and I have an arrangement.'

'What like a marriage arrangement?' Harry asked in surprise.

'No, I don't think I'll ever marry. It's so restrictive, isn't it? Rolf and I like each other, but we're open to seeing other people too,' Luna said simply.

'Okay,' Harry said with a frown, 'fair enough. What sort of creatures do you want to see?'

'Oh anything really, but I'd like to see some dragons I think, and perhaps find some creatures that others believe do not exist,' Luna said matter of factly.

'Do you know in the Muggle world all it takes for a creature to be real is for two people to have seen it?' Harry asked.

'I always did find the Muggle world very agreeable that way,' Luna said thoughtfully.

'So in the Muggle world a crumple-horned snorcack is real because you and your Father have both seen it,' Harry added.

Luna nodded, 'Yes, and Rolf too.'

'That's why they think the Loch Ness monster is real,' Harry said, totally acing this lie.

'Oh, but it is real. It's a kelpie,' Luna said matter of factly.

'I know, but Muggles don't know that,' Harry said honestly.

'What do they think it is?' Luna asked curiously.

Continuing with his outrageous lies Harry said the first thing that came to his head, 'a giant sea lion.'

* * *

><p>Susan hadn't really talked to anyone since finding out she was up for eviction, but as her and Harry were both in the kitchen preparing a late lunch they ended up making small talk and Harry slipped his lie in.<p>

'You heard of David Bowie?'

'Uh, my Dad liked him,' Susan said with a frown, 'my Mum was the witch and she thought he was crazy, said he reminded her of the Weird Sisters.'

Harry laughed, 'Well I guess he's crazy for a reason.'

'What do you mean?' Susan asked.

'Well he's an alien, he's from Mars. That's why he's hiding in plain sight,' Harry said.

Susan raised an eyebrow at him, 'Really? Have you been spending too much time with Lovegood?'

'Come on think about it,' Harry said, 'the guy is a recluse, why do you reckon that is? Aliens degenerate different from humans.'

'That doesn't make him an alien, I think the Muggles would have spotted it,' Susan said.

'Really? How often do they notice us? Or things like the Knight bus? We have a secret city under their London and their bloody archaeologists only ever find bits of Roman mosaic,' Harry scoffed.

Susan nodded a little, 'I guess you have a point there.'

Harry smiled, 'See, he's an alien.'

Nearly halfway there, Harry thought to himself, 3 down, 4 to go.

* * *

><p>'How you doing Astoria?' Harry asked the girl who was sitting alone at the moment.<p>

'I just want to be out of here, to be honest,' Astoria said with a sigh.

Harry nodded sympathetically, 'I'm sure the voters will have had sympathy and voted to get you out.'

'I hope so,' Astoria said sadly.

'I bet I can cheer you up with a fun Muggle fact,' Harry said brightly.

Astoria smiled a little, 'Alright, what's the fact?'

'Do you know they tried to invent a flying car by modelling it on a picture of a medieval broomstick?' Harry asked.

Astoria chuckled, 'It doesn't surprise me. Muggles hate us, but they are still intrigued by us.'

'I guess it's the allure of the unknown,' Harry said, 'I dated a girl briefly who was a Muggle, she thought I was a crackpot when I told her I was a wizard.'

Astoria laughed, 'I think that's why these days most Purebloods don't date Muggles. Muggle-borns are different, it's not so much about blood status anymore. Purebloods just literally have nothing in common with Muggles.'

'I've never thought about it that way before,' Harry said honestly. Her way of thinking was kind of enlightening, but he was also one step closer to his private sauna.

* * *

><p>'Hey Gabby,' Harry said, joining her sunbathing in the garden, 'how you doing?'<p>

'I'm good,' Gabrielle said with a smile, 'how is Daphne?'

'She's fine, she won't leave Astoria's side for longer than 2 minutes though,' Harry said with a smile.

'I guess it must be hard for her, to get her sister back but discover so much bad stuff has happened,' Gabrielle said with a sigh, 'it's a shame.'

'I agree, but it looks like it's heading in the right direction,' Harry said with a smile, 'hey I meant to ask, do you do any work on sport in the DoM?'

'No, why?' Gabrielle asked with a frown.

Harry shrugged, 'it's just this really weird Muggle sport I thought might interest you. They have this game with a ball, like Quidditch but only with one ball. Except they try to get it into the goal in cars.'

Gabrielle frowned, 'Seriously?'

Harry nodded, 'It's weird.'

'Sounds odd. Aren't cars quite big and not easy to manoeuvre?' Gabrielle asked, 'why would you want to play a sport in them?'

'Because Muggles are crazy?' Harry suggested.

'I thought you were a Muggle lover like Dumbledore,' Gabrielle said curiously, 'that's the way Fleur painted you.'

'Hey, don't get me wrong I don't hate Muggles, but my Aunt, Uncle and cousin did treat me like a house-elf and tried to beat the magic out of me, it kind of painted my image of Muggles in a certain way,' Harry said with a shrug.

Gabrielle nodded sympathetically, 'Just don't go all Grindelwald on me, alright?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, of course not. I didn't save the whole world to try and conquer it, don't worry,' he joked, making Gabrielle laugh.

Only 2 more people to go, but the problem was those two people were Draco and Daphne…

* * *

><p>'Hey Draco,' Harry said, dropping down next to him on the sofa in the summerhouse.<p>

'You finally escaped the Greengrass sisters?' Draco joked.

Harry chuckled, 'I've been mingling all day, but I think Daphne knows Astoria will be eliminated tonight, so I'm giving them some time together.'

'How very wise and mature of you,' Draco said with a smirk, 'shall I start calling you Dumbledore? Or do you prefer Albus?'

'Shut up ferret,' Harry said with a grin, 'or wait should I call you Snape? Or do you prefer Severus?'

'Touché,' Draco chuckled and leant back on the sofa, 'I'm starting to get bored in here you know.'

'Yeah?' Harry asked, 'whats not in here that you miss?'

'Things to do,' Draco sighed, 'and as geeky as it sounds books.'

Harry laughed, 'I never knew you were a closet Hermione.'

'Part of the reason I bullied her,' Draco admitted, 'she was a female me, except a far nicer person. I admired her, and respected her.'

'You had a funny way of showing it,' Harry remarked.

'Well it's the truth, Slytherins aren't always great with emotions. If you and Daphne are serious about a relationship you'll realise that soon enough. Either way, I never really disliked her, but you know what times were like,' Draco said with a shrug.

'I think I can quench your thirst for literary knowledge,' Harry said casually, 'you heard of Tolkien?'

'Of course I have, he wrote the Lord of the Rings trilogy, and The Hobbit,' Draco said quickly.

'You read Muggle literature?' Harry asked in surprise.

'Muggle fiction is more interesting than Wizarding fiction,' Draco shrugged.

'Interesting you should say that, because Tolkien was a squib and he got most of his ideas for his books from the time he spent undercover in the wizarding world trying to find his parents,' Harry lied expertly, 'did you know that?'

'I didn't,' Draco said in surprise, 'but that makes a lot of sense.'

'Funny the little things you find out,' Harry said with a smile. Only with final person left to lie to, and she was probably the person in here who could see through him best.

* * *

><p>'Astoria left your side?' Harry asked Daphne who was bustling in the kitchen, it was quarter to 5. He was running short on time.<p>

'She went for a shower,' Daphne said with a small smile, 'you've not been around much today.'

'Ah, well, I wanted to give you and Astoria some time together,' Harry said honestly.

'I appreciate that,' Daphne said, 'and thank you for being there for me, last night.'

'No problem,' Harry said, 'I'm just glad things are working out with Astoria now.'

Daphne nodded thoughtfully, 'It's going to be a big change, but a good one.'

'I think your right about that,' Harry said honestly.

'Astoria said you were cheering her up earlier, with your fun facts about the Muggle world,' Daphne said with a smile, 'did you make them up?'

'Nah, the Muggle world is full of weird little things,' Harry said, 'strange cults, spooky artefacts, weird sports, you name it.'

'And why are you suddenly so interested in telling us of these weird things?' Daphne asked in amusement.

'Partly because they are fun, and they cheer people up and people need that today,' Harry said, 'but also because it's my duty to educate you Purebloods on the other species that we share this Earth with.'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'Well your fun facts won't fool me so easily. I know a lot more about the Muggle world than the average Pureblood.'

Harry knew this, which was why his lie was so convoluted and well thought out, 'Well did you know, that in America there is this super secret base called Area 51 that-'

'Apparently has loads of aliens and they won't tell anyone about it? Like Roswell, when they said it was an air balloon?' Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

'That wasn't what I was going to say,' Harry smirked, 'the _aliens _at Area 51 are the cover, not the hidden thing.'

Daphne scoffed, 'What else could they be doing there that was so important they needed to cover it up with aliens?'

'Wizards,' Harry said smoothly, 'they experiment on them there, to find out how they got their powers and whether they can be transferred by blood, or DNA.'

Daphne paused momentarily, 'Merlin, that actually makes sense.'

'See,' Harry said, 'you shouldn't have been so quick to doubt your chosen one,' he teased.

'My chosen one?' Daphne asked in amusement, 'you can just as easily be unchosen.'

'Calm down Greengrass,' Harry grinned.

'_Congratulations housemate Harry. You have completed your task, a door to your private sauna, into which you can take one housemate, is in the thought room. You have two hours, and there will be no listening charms.'_

'You bastard! You just made that whole thing up!' Daphne exclaimed.

'For a task, and I just got a private sauna, _without listening charms, _which I'm going to take you into by the way,' Harry pointed out in amusement.

Daphne narrowed his eyes at him, 'Alright, I suppose I can forgive you,' she said, trying to ignore his cocky smirk.

The other housemates had filed into the living room as they heard the announcement, and while most of them were nonplussed Draco shook his head in disbelief, 'I can't believe I fell for your Tolkien lie.'

'And Muggles don't really play a sport with cars and a ball, do they?' Gabrielle asked in amusement.

'Sorry,' Harry said sheepishly, 'but it was all in good nature.'

Daphne smirked slightly, 'and now we have a private sauna for two hours. Oh, Astoria, you know that contract Father wrote up for me.'

Astoria rolled her eyes, sensing where this was going, 'Yes?'

'How specific was the wording?' Daphne asked.

'Quite specific,' Astoria replied awkwardly.

'Well what is the exact wording of it?' Daphne asked coyly.

'What do you mean?' Astoria asked with narrowed eyes.

'What does it define _sex _as it exactly?' Daphne asked slowly.

Astoria's cheeks went slightly red, and she mumbled something that they couldn't hear.

'Come on Astoria, what does it define it as?' Daphne asked.

'For crying out loud Daphne, it means no penetration!' Astoria blurted out, covering her mouth and looking incredibly embarrassed.

'Awesome, thanks,' Daphne grinned, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him into the thought room.

The moment the door clicked shut Theo chuckled from the doorway, 'You know she did that on purpose, right? Just to rile you up and embarrass you?'

'Of course she did,' Astoria said in mild amusement, but a lot of exasperation, 'she's Daphne, that what she does.'

'But she hasn't been that way with you for a long time,' Theo said, suddenly right behind Astoria. He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, 'She's building those bridges you two burned, if that means you've got to take a bit of mocking every now and then I think it's probably worth it.'

Astoria smiled and turned to face Theo, 'It's definitely worth it. But my sister isn't the only person who I need to mend my bridges with.'

'There will be plenty of time for that,' Theo said honestly, 'for both of us to mend our bridges.'

Astoria nodded, and glanced at the time. There were only a few hours until elimination now, and she wanted to go home, but she hoped Theo would be able to leave with her.

'I'd like that.'

_**TBC :)  
><strong>_

_**A/N: Sorry for a bit of a wait. But hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now that the new series of Big Brother has started in the UK (and its a really good series this year!) my inspiratin to write this is back so hopefully updates will be faster!  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! :)**_


	18. Promises & Farewells

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 18 - Promises & Farewells  
><strong>

_**A/N: I nearly didn't write this chapter because I got a lot of really horrible reviews and I felt so bad I didn't want to write. I just don't get it, if someone doesn't enjoy a story why read every chapter and leave a nasty review on it? Just stop reading it if you don't like it, it's not canon, it's my take on HP. And for those who enjoy the way I write, and the characters I use that's great, I love that you like what I like. But for those who don't enjoy it, okay equally fine but please don't personally insult me just because you don't like my writing.**_

_**Sorry for the rant, but some people on this site just seem to be bullies.**_

_**Hope the rest of you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>'We're not actually gonna have sex, are we?' Harry asked in amusement when he and Daphne were in the sauna which was a pretty nice, roomy space.<p>

'As much as I like the thought, no,' Daphne said with a smile, 'this might not have listening charms, but it's still a public space and I don't do that sort of thing.'

'I didn't think you did,' Harry said, handing her a thin towel.

'I was just teasing Astoria,' Daphne said with a smile, 'she's changed, I can't deny that. She's slept with so many guys to try and get in a position to get her daughter back. But she still gets embarrassed talking about sex.'

Harry laughed, 'Reminds me of Hermione. Mentioning sex always gets her flustered, she always just walks into my house because she has a key, and when she found me with girls she was so embarrassed.'

Daphne chuckled, 'That doesn't surprise me,' she admitted, 'although I heard Hermione's good friends with Sophie, a girl from Slytherin, and she loves talking about sex.'

'An unlikely partnership,' Harry joked.

'Do you think her and Charlie are together?' Daphne asked curiously.

'I'm pretty certain of it, Hermione's always had a thing for redheads and Charlie's an intellectual too,' Harry said thoughtfully, 'and Ron wanted kids so bad, I think it drove Hermione away. She's always put her career first.'

'This whole thing with Astoria has made me think about that,' Daphne admitted, 'I mean I have a niece now, and I love kids. I'd love my own one day.'

'So would I,' Harry said honestly, 'I love Teddy like a son, and I always will. But I'd love my own one day.'

'What's Teddy short for?' Daphne asked curiously.

'Edward, after his granddad who died in the war,' Harry said, 'I'd like to name my children after the people I lost that were important to me.'

'Like your parents?' Daphne asked.

Harry nodded, 'My parents, and Dumbledore.'

'You want to name a child Albus?' Daphne asked in disbelief, 'that would just be mean.'

'Why?' Harry asked in surprise.

'Come on you're setting it up for being bullied at Hogwarts!' Daphne exclaimed, 'and then what if it's a squib and it has to go to Muggle school with a name like Albus?'

'My children wouldn't be squibs,' Harry pointed out.

Daphne scoffed, 'Well for a Half-blood you sound awfully like a Pureblood right now.'

'I didn't mean it like that-'

'I know exactly how you meant it,' Daphne said hotly, 'you meant that you're so fantastic and your magic is so strong there is no way you could have a squib child. And if you did you'd be so mortified nobody would ever find out anyway, you'd _deal w_ith it.'

'Any reason why you're taking personal offence to this?' Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

'No,' Daphne said honestly, 'but generally squibs come from Pureblood families, and they are dealt with. Whether that's by adoption or something more morbid is another story, but it makes me angry. People focus on crap like house-elf welfare, money from charity should be going into helping squibs deal with the emotional effect of being stamped on by their embarrassed, asshole parents.'

'You don't have to sell it to me,' Harry said with a slight smile, 'I've put money into the subject before, and if you'd have let me finish, what I meant was I doubt I'll have squib children because I think I know what causes children to be born squibs. But you're cute when you're angry you know.'

Daphne shot him a glare,' Not funny, and what do you mean you think you know?'

'Well someone I know has done research into it in the DoM,' Harry said, 'and it looks like the reason most squibs come from Pureblood families is because it's a genetic fault caused by inbreeding.'

'Not _all _of us are inbred,' Daphne pointed out, 'we're not all like the Black family, no offence.'

'None taken,' Harry said, still vaguely amused, 'I'm not related to my Godfather, well not directly.'

Daphne shrugged and said, 'You do realise if you marry a Pureblood then there's a chance you'll have squib children.'

'I had never considered it to be honest, I didn't think any self-respecting Pureblood would want to marry the chosen one who screwed up their mighty evil overlord plan,' Harry joked.

Daphne smirked and said, 'Well then you're lucky I'm not self-respecting.'

And with that, she let go of the towel that was wrapped around her body, letting it fall to the floor along with Harry's jaw.

* * *

><p>Saturday at 9pm brought the double eviction which everyone was dressed up for. Daphne and Theo were on either side of Astoria, each holding one of her hands. The other person up for nomination, Susan, looked a bit more alone sitting on a beanbag.<p>

'_Good evening housemates. The public have spent the last 24 hours voting, and the verdict has been decided. Two housemates will be evicted in tonight's double eviction,' _Stephanie Cruise said in her usual dramatic tone.

'_The first housemate to be evicted, with the highest amount of votes is…'_

'Cue dramatic pause,' Draco muttered with a roll of his eyes.

'_Susan.'_

Susan didn't say anything. She just nodded and got to her feet then left the house without a goodbye to anyone.

'Thank Merlin for that,' Draco said.

Gabrielle shot him a glare.

'What?' Draco remarked, 'I'm just saying what everyone else was thinking.'

'I can't deny it, I was thinking that,' Harry admitted, waiting for Stephanie to cut back in.

'_The second housemate to be evicted tonight is…'_

There was another dramatic pause, about twice as long as the last one and then…

'_Astoria.'_

Astoria smiled, although it was a bit watery, 'Good,' she said as she got to her feet, 'that was what I wanted.'

Daphne nodded and hugged her sister, 'You'll find her.'

'I hope so,' Astoria said, she wiped her eyes, 'and we'll get together when this show is finished?'

Daphne nodded, also a little bit teary, 'Maybe we can actually spend Christmas together now.'

'That would be good,' Astoria said with a weak smile as she finally let go of her big sister and turned to Theo.

'I'll be out soon,' Theo promised her, pulling her into a hug, 'for you, and Daphne.'

Astoria nodded, wiping her eyes again, 'Thank you Theo, for everything.'

Theo shook his head and let her go, 'I've not done anything yet Tori, but I will when I'm out of here.'

Astoria nodded and turned to the others, 'Well, goodbye,' she said a little awkwardly.

Harry, Draco, Luna and Gabrielle gave her an awkward wave as she left the house. Daphne sighed and sat down heavily on the sofa and Harry sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder, 'she'll be okay.'

'I know,' Daphne said simply.

'But I'll keep an eye on her anyway,' Theo said as he walked towards the thought room.

'What are you doing?' Daphne asked with a frown.

'Getting out of here,' Theo said simply as he walked into the thought room and shut the door with a loud click.

'He can't do that, can he?' Luna asked.

'Uh, I think he can,' Gabrielle said with a frown.

'It was in the small print,' Daphne said with a nod, 'that if for a legitimate reason we requested to leave we could.'

'And it's also against the law to keep us in here against our will,' Harry pointed out, 'if we say we want to leave they have no choice but to let us.'

* * *

><p>'<em>Hello Theo. How are you this evening?'<em>

'Not good,' Theo said, glaring into thin air, 'I want out of this house. I have a daughter out there, and I have a responsibility to her.'

'_You are requesting extraction from the house?'_

'I'm telling you to let me out of here. It's against the law for you to keep me here if I say I want to leave,' Theo said hotly.

'_If you leave Theo, you cannot return to the house.'_

'That's fine,' Theo said irritably.

'_Do you wish to say goodbye to your fellow housemates?'_

'No.'

'_A door will materialise in this room in a moment Theo. You may leave as soon as it does.'_

'Thank you,' Theo said as the door appeared. He jumped to his feet, yanked open the door and left through it.

* * *

><p>'<em>Can all housemates please gather in the living area for an announcement?'<em>

Luna had been in the bedroom, but when she returned everyone was once again gathered in the living area.

'_Housemate Theo has requested extraction from the house and will not be returning. He will not be replaced with a new housemate.'_

'He left without even saying goodbye,' Daphne scoffed.

'He said goodbye to me earlier,' Draco admitted, 'he told me he would do this if he wasn't evicted.'

'Well come on, didn't you expect this to happen? He's got issues to deal with outside, the rest of us have nothing better to do with our time out there,' Harry said honestly.

'Hey Potter, you saying I have nothing better to do with my time than be in here?' Draco asked, sounding mildly offended.

'Well yeah you're a lawyer, what do you ever do with your team except argue and you can do plenty of that in here,' Harry retorted.

'He makes a good point Draco,' Gabrielle said with a slight smile.

'Why does everyone always agree with Saint Potter?' Draco asked in annoyance.

'Stop being a drama queen,' Gabrielle said in mild amusement.

Daphne snorted at that, and Harry said, 'well I am Saint Potter, and everyone loves me with my broomstick and my scar.'

'How did you know I said that?' Draco asked with narrowed eyes, 'you weren't there when I said that. Did you tell him?'

He was asking Daphne who sniggered and said, 'Uh no, I didn't know you said that. But you always were jealous at school, it was always Potter this, Potter that, oh Potter got points today in class for being his usual clueless, arrogant self. Oh look at Saint Potter strutting around like he owns this school, and countless other similar comments.'

'You really are a drama queen,' Gabrielle said almost fondly.

'I'm not a drama queen!' Draco said hotly, 'and seriously Potter, how did you know I said that?'

'I was in Borgin and Burkes when you were complaining to your Father about me, just before second year,' Harry said in amusement, 'hiding in a vanishing cabinet, ironically enough.'

Draco shot him a glare, 'I thought we were, as you said, 'past all that shit from Hogwarts'?'.

'Most of it,' Harry said, 'I'm past you bullying me, and treating my best friends like shit. I'm even over you trying to kill Dumbledore, but I'm not over you bringing those death eaters to Hogwarts regardless of your reasons for doing it.'

Draco took it modestly with a nod, 'That's fair enough.'

'I knew you'd never kill Dumbledore,' Harry added, 'you were a typical bully, you talked the talk but when it came down to it you could never act on the things you _said _you were going to do. You couldn't even watch Hermione being tortured without grimacing, I saw your Father looking at you in disgust for showing empathy for a Muggle-born.'

'So I'm no good at being a good guy, and I wasn't even any good at being the bad guy,' Draco said a little miserably.

'You are good at being a good guy,' Gabrielle said, putting her hand on his, 'you just don't seem to see that.'

'I still think he's an asshole,' Daphne said matter of factly.

'Well your allowed to, I broke your heart,' Draco said honestly, 'and Potters allowed to hate me just because…well on principle.'

Harry chuckled at that comment.

'Can I hate you too?' Luna asked curiously.

'Why?' Draco asked with a frown.

Luna shrugged, 'I feel left out.'

Daphne laughed loudly, and Draco mumbled, 'Wow, even Lovegood hates me.'

Harry laughed again as the usual post-eviction bottle of firewhiskey appeared on the table. Daphne sighed, 'Well this isn't going to be any fun with a girl who doesn't drink and two recovering alcoholics.'

'I can still be fun without alcohol, I thought I proved that in the sauna,' Harry teased.

Daphne actually blushed for once, Draco sniggered and Gabrielle grinned, 'And I drink, and I'm not a recovering alcoholic. All the more for us!'

'Go crazy,' Draco said in amusement as they started to pour the shots.

* * *

><p>'I'm so not going back in there tonight,' Harry said as he lay on the bed in the summerhouse.<p>

'Not after those two threw up all over the floor,' Draco agreed, also lying on the bed with his head where Harry's feet were.

'Could you not have taken the floor?' Harry asked, turning his nose up at the smell of Draco's feet.

'No, it's not comfortable,' Draco said, wiggling his feet nearer to Harry's face.

'Ugh, do you ever wash?' Harry asked, pulling his t-shirt up to cover his face as Draco sniggered.

'I never realised vomit could actually be green,' Draco said matter of factly.

'Clearly if you've drunk enough firewhiskey it can be,' Harry said, his voice muffled through his t-shirt.

Draco rolled his eyes and cast an odour repelling charm on his feet, and on Harry's, so Harry emerged from his t-shirt, 'ah, that's better.'

'You're supposed to be one of the smartest wizards of our generation, why didn't you think of that?' Draco asked.

'Because I'm tired,' Harry yawned, 'and it's not as bad as Hermione. She's one of the smartest people I know, but in first year we needed to get rid of a devils snare so Ron told her to light a fire and she said 'but there isn't any wood'!'.

Draco sniggered, 'The hardest part to believe is that Weasley actually had a good idea.'

'He's not as stupid as you think he is, everyone sounds stupid when they're friends with Hermione,' Harry said with a shrug.

Draco shrugged, 'I just don't like the guy, at least you're somewhat intelligent and I hate to say it but a bit witty. He always came across a bit spineless with lacking loyalties.'

'He's really not that different to you,' Harry said honestly, 'which is probably why you don't like him. You were prejudiced towards Muggle-borns, and he was exactly the same towards Purebloods, hated all of them vehemently and couldn't see the good in them. His whole family is like that, so you two really aren't that different.'

'That's an interesting perspective,' Draco admitted, conjuring up a couple extra pillows and putting them behind his head.

Harry shrugged, 'You could have just made up a bed on the floor,' he said in amusement, 'I'm starting to wonder if the rumours about you having a crush on me at Hogwarts are true.'

'There were really rumours about that?' Draco scoffed, 'I bet Daphne started them.'

'Yeah, she did,' Harry said matter of factly, 'she told me when we were in the sauna together.'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Could you stop bragging about the fact you and your kind of girlfriend got two hours in a sauna together with no listening charms?'

Harry chuckled, 'My kind of girlfriend who I can't have sex with.'

Draco shrugged, 'The imagination is a wonderful thing, I'm sure you two worked something out, but don't tell me anymore than that.'

Harry just laughed, and Draco asked, 'So are you really planning on holding out till the 6 months are up?'

'Uh, yeah,' Harry said simply, 'it's not that difficult.'

Draco snorted, 'Maybe you're the one who I should be worried about. There were rumours about you too you know.'

'Gay rumours?' Harry asked in amusement, 'me and who exactly?'

'Diggory,' Draco said honestly, 'you two were pretty close, and then you were like in mourning after he died-'

'Because it was my fucking fault he died,' Harry said curtly, 'I wish it was because I had a thing for the guy, as it was it was because every night I saw him die in my nightmares knowing it was all my fault.'

'Merlin, Potter,' Draco said, 'you really do have a hero complex. It's almost as bad as my drama queen thing.'

'So you admit you're a drama queen,' Harry said with a slight smile, although he was clearly still annoyed at the Cedric comment.

Draco shrugged, 'I have a tendency to occasionally be dramatic,' he admitted.

Harry snorted in amusement, 'Occasionally?' he said with a chuckle, and Draco just rolled his eyes at that comment.

'Anyway,' Draco said, 'I'm going to sleep. Just don't try and screw me in my sleep or anything.'

'I'll try my best to resist you Malfoy,' Harry said in amusement, 'and if you hear me say Cedric's name in my sleep it's not because I'm having wet dreams about him, it's because I'm reliving his death.'

'You're a morbid little fucker,' Draco muttered under his breath.

'Night Malfoy,' Harry said in response.

Draco smirked in amusement, 'Night Potter.'

* * *

><p>When Astoria walked out of the room where she had been interviewed by Stephanie Cruise she was greeted with a surprise in the form of Theodore Nott.<p>

'What the fuck Theo?'

Theo blanched, 'I thought you'd be happy to see me?'

'I am,' Astoria said in disbelief, 'sorry, that's just my reaction to…surprises. You know I hate them!'

'I know,' Theo smiled, 'I remember that year I got you a pygmy puff for Christmas and you hit me because you thought it was a moving ball of mould.'

Astoria shot him a glare, 'How are you even here?'

'Didn't you read the small print on the contract?' Theo asked in disbelief, 'you're a lawyer and a politician, I thought you would have read the small print.'

'I was kind of preoccupied,' Astoria pointed out, 'but I assume it has to do with free will, and human rights meaning they couldn't keep you in there if you asked to leave.'

'Exactly that,' Theo nodded, 'but the point is I'm out. I had always intended to do this if I didn't get evicted, what's the point in being stuck in there when I have responsibilities out here?'

Astoria smiled, 'I'm proud of you Theo, for how you've reacted to this.'

Theo shrugged, 'I needed to grow up sometime, Tori.'

'I know, but I just didn't expect you to be so…mature,' Astoria admitted.

Theo smiled and held his hand out to her, 'Well I have something to be mature for, and Harry told me the name of the orphanage he met Daphne in. If she's still there we might be able to find her.'

'I might be able to help you with that,' a new voice said, and when they both turned around they realised they recognised the person it belonged too. He smiled and held out his hand, 'Ron Weasley, I'm assigned to your Fathers case Miss. Greengrass, and I'm sure you'll be pleased to know he's in a holding cell in Azkaban awaiting his trial. He confessed to everything under veritaserum.'

'Don't get me wrong I'm glad hes going to suffer,' Astoria said honestly, 'but can you really help us find Daphne?'

'The orphanage Harry mentioned shut down 6 months ago, but your daughter was sent to another orphanage in Manchester. This is the address,' Ron said, holding out a piece of parchment.

Astoria took it with shaking hands, and Theo put his hand on her shoulder, 'Thank you,' he said to Ron.

Ron only nodded, 'I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but here's my business card. I'll keep you informed on Mr. Greengrass's case, and feel free to contact me if you need anything.'

Theo took the card on Astoria's behalf and nodded, 'Thank you, really.'

Ron smiled slightly and said, 'I'll escort you out of the building.'

* * *

><p>At 7am on Sunday morning Harry and Draco got their revenge on the girls by walking into the bedroom and throwing open the curtains to let in all the bright sunshine. This was met with groans from Daphne and Gabrielle.<p>

'What are you doing that for?' Daphne mumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

Gabrielle frowned, 'and why am I not in my own room?'

'Because you two were so drunk last night you couldn't get to your own rooms so we brought you through here with the idea that this way we'd be able to keep an eye on you,' Draco said in amusement.

'But after you both threw up all over the place we chucked you in your beds and left you to sleep it off,' Harry finished.

'Wait,' Daphne said, emerging from the covers with a frown, 'where did you two sleep then?'

'The summerhouse,' Harry and Draco said simultaneously.

'Together?' Gabrielle asked in amusement, seeming a bit brighter than Daphne this morning.

'Yeah,' Draco said with a frown.

Daphne snorted, 'Maybe there were some truths to those rumours.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Why did everyone hear these rumours except me?'

'I don't know,' Draco said, 'I heard them often enough, mostly from her and her giggling companions.'

Daphne scoffed, 'I don't giggle Draco.'

'You were giggling last night,' Harry pointed in amusement, 'and gossiping.'

Daphne rolled her bloodshot eyes, 'Well I do occasionally gossip, and giggle. But as for those rumours you probably never heard them because everyone was too scared to talk about them around you.'

'Scared of Harry?' Gabrielle asked with a laugh, 'why would anyone have been scared of him?'

'Wow, thanks Gabby,' Harry said, vaguely amused, 'that's the last time I stick up for you in front of one of your overprotective brothers in law.'

Gabrielle smiled and said, 'You know what I mean. You weren't exactly scary when I knew you.'

'Well that was because I liked you,' Harry said, 'I was kind of a grumpy bastard to everyone else.'

'Especially in 5th and 6th year for some reason,' Daphne yawned, 'you used to bite everyone's head off. I saw Granger ask you for a quill in Potions once and you were like 'oh my god why does everybody always want something from me?!'.'

Draco was pretty much keeled over with laughter, and Harry looked slightly embarrassed, 'You did kind of go emo in 5th and 6th year.'

'Look I had a few bad years when a shit-load of people died,' Harry said a little irritably, 'and they were kind of all my fault so yes I was pissy about being stuck in school doing pointless crap like Transfiguration when I should have been kicking Voldemorts ass for killing everybody.'

'Wow, you and Draco are more similar than you think,' Daphne said in amusement.

'You are the anti-Harry, Draco,' Gabrielle said as she got out of bed and tottered a little.

'The anti-Potter?' Draco scoffed, 'is that all I'm good for?'

'No,' Gabrielle said matter-of-factly, 'you're good for other things too,' she then disappeared into the bathroom.

Harry frowned, 'I thought you said you two hadn't-'

'We haven't,' Draco said in amusement, 'she's trying to mess with you, come on you know whats she's like.'

Daphne laughed, and Harry said, 'I think she'd have been a hat-stall between Ravenclaw and Slytherin had she gone to Hogwarts.'

'Oh yeah,' Draco agreed.

* * *

><p>'You okay?'<p>

Gabrielle jumped when Harry emerged out onto the patio where she was sitting. It was still warm as the sun was setting in the bright orange sky.

'Yeah,' Gabrielle said, pulling the blanket she was holding tighter around herself.

'You've been quiet today,' Harry said, sitting down next to her, 'at first I thought you were hungover, but now I'm pretty sure it's something else.'

Gabrielle just shrugged, 'I'm alright Harry, you don't have to worry about me.'

'I don't have any blood family Gabby,' Harry said gently, 'of course I worry about you, you're the closest thing I'll ever have to a sister.'

Gabrielle smiled weakly at him, 'It's just Draco.'

'What about him?' Harry asked.

'I guess I'm just worried about how my family will feel about him,' Gabrielle said honestly, 'they fought in the war, despite being French. They disliked Death Eaters as much as many people here did.'

'And you're worried they won't be able to see past that,' Harry realised.

Gabrielle nodded, 'I don't think they'd be pleased about their youngest daughter dating an ex-death eater.'

'They weren't too bothered about their eldest daughter marrying a half-werewolf,' Harry pointed out with a slight smile.

Gabrielle sighed, 'That's different, they knew Bill first, and besides hes used that for good. Look how much he's helped create rights for those who are bitten.'

'And hasn't Draco done something similar?' Harry asked, 'he sold his manor and donated the money from that, and his estate, to post-war charities.'

'Out of empathy like Bill, or out of guilt?' Gabrielle asked with a raised eyebrow.

'You're a smart girl Gabby, I'm not going to try and deceive you,' Harry said honestly, 'I suspect it was probably a little bit of both.'

'So how can I know he's really changed?' Gabrielle asked.

'You've spent more time with him in this house than anyone else,' Harry admitted, 'if anyone can judge whether hes changed it's you.'

'But I didn't know him before,' Gabrielle pointed out, 'you did.'

'And in my opinion hes changed,' Harry said, 'he's not the arrogant, cocky bastard he was when I knew him. And he's not the Pureblooded git either, but at the same time I expect marrying someone of pureblood probably still is important to him, and he's still the ambitious Slytherin sleazeball he always was.'

'So whats your verdict?' Gabrielle asked with a frown.

'The parts that needed to change, the parts that turned him into a junior death eater are gone,' Harry said simply, 'the rest of him is just Draco Malfoy. He's not perfect, and he's got a lot of issues because of what happened during the war but you've always liked a fixer upper, and you like successful men so…' he left the sentence hanging.

Gabrielle smiled slightly, 'But not sleazy ones.'

'Nah, I didn't mean sleazy as in sleeps around, although I know he used to when he drank a lot. I mean sleazy in terms of doing sneaky deals and going behind peoples backs,' Harry said, 'but that's a Slytherin thing. Daphne's the same, ambitious and sneaky and I like that in a woman so it doesn't bother me but it can get a bit in your face if you don't like that sort of thing.'

'So what you're saying,' Gabrielle said slowly, 'is that who he is now is just who he is, but he's not death eater material anymore?'

Harry smiled, 'He never was. He was just a brainwashed, scared teenager trying to do what he thought was the right thing. He's a coward, that hasn't changed but he's no death eater.'

Gabrielle smiled, 'I guess I just needed some reassurance, thanks Harry.'

Harry smiled back, 'Don't worry about it. Besides the cowardice isn't an issue, you're French you guys have a history of that.'

Gabrielle shot him a mock glare and punched him in the arm.

'Ouch,' Harry said dryly.

Gabrielle smirked in response, 'You said I'm like your sister, I'll start treating you like a brother.'

'Wow, having a sister is overrated,' Harry joked as Gabrielle walked back towards the house and stuck the v's up at him.

'Did you know that the English invented that against the French to-'

'Fuck off, Harry,' Gabrielle shouted back, leaving him smirking in the garden.

* * *

><p>'So how is this going to work?'<p>

'What are you talking about?' Daphne asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'There are 5 of us left in this house.'

'And?' Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

'There are 4 weeks left,' Draco said, 'so assuming one person is evicted next week that leaves four of us, and then the week after that there will be three, leaving two in the final.'

'Exactly,' Daphne frowned, 'so what's the big deal?'

'When I signed the contract it said there would be three people in the final,' Draco said.

Daphne groaned, 'Great, so that means they're throwing someone else in the mix? Since Theo left.'

Draco nodded thoughtfully, 'Who do you reckon it will be?'

'Well they put Theo in here to mess with me, Charlie and you,' Daphne said thoughtfully, 'and Cho to mess with Harry.'

'And Astoria to mess with you, which didn't exactly go to plan,' Draco added, 'do you think they will put in someone from Luna or Gabrielle's past?'

'I don't know, Daphne said honestly, 'I mean Gabrielle is French, surely most people she knows are still in France, and Luna is sort of a loner.'

'I suspect we'll find out soon enough,' Draco said, 'it's Sunday today, if they are putting someone new in it will be late today or early tomorrow we find out.'

'Hmm,' Daphne nodded thoughtfully as she wracked her brains for people that could be thrown into the mix. It was a shame when the five of them who were left got on so well.

'_Will all housemates gather in the living area?'_

Draco and Daphne shared an amused glance as they walked to the living area and sat down on the sofa. The other three trickled in, and most of them were expecting an announcement about a new housemate.

'_Congratulations for being the final five housemates in the house,' _the voice said, _'as a well done for making it this far you each have a box containing two letters from close family or friends. These boxes are now waiting for you in the garden.'_

They were all quite excited as they walked out into the sunny garden and saw the wooden boxes lying on the patio table, each with their name engraved on it. They grabbed them eagerly, everyone looking forward to have a taste of home and the world outside these walls.

**TBC :)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. The Letters from Home

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 19 - The Letters From Home**

_**A/N: Ah gosh I am SO sorry I took forever to upload this! I finished it about a week ago and just keep meaning to do it but didn't find the time so here it is and I hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**Thanks :)**_

* * *

><p>Harry had a fair idea who his letters would be from so he wasn't surprised when he saw Hermione's familiar, neat writing on the first envelope. He sat down on the grass and opened it, he missed Hermione more than anyone else in the outside world he was glad she had written to him.<p>

'_Hey Harry!_

_I've been listening to the show every single night with Sophie! Ginny comes round sometimes too, and Charlie is getting seriously annoyed at the fact they take over my bedroom when they're here. We're dating now, it happened when he got out of the house but I think you probably already guessed that._

_You were right, I was dating the wrong Weasley brother. I could fill this letter with how fantastic Charlie is but I'll spare you that. This thing with you and Daphne is exciting, I've never seen you so open and trusting towards a woman before and she seems to be the same with you. I know you're playing things down because of the listening charms but I think you two have a real chance once you get out of that house._

_They're pegging you as the winner, but it's close between you and Malfoy. By the way, I cannot believe how much you two have hit it off. Ron is angry of course, he has no idea how you can like Malfoy and I know I should feel the same after what happened at his house. It's just so hard to hate him for it when it's obvious he hates himself more. What he did was so wrong Harry, I want you to know that but the fact he feels that way about it and is trying to make up for it proves that you were right. He was just scared, like we were but his Dumbledore figure was corrupted._

_Anyway, you're doing great in there and I miss you. I can't wait to catch up when you get out, have fun Harry!_

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione xxx_

_P.S. Since I'm dating your best friend I'm going to drop the fact you're dating my ex-girlfriend and we'll keep it cool alright? She's a great girl, and what you're doing for her just goes to show you're better for her than I ever was. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that - Charlie.'_

Harry had smiled throughout the letter, and he understood Hermione's point about Draco and agreed with it. The things he had done were inexcusable but he wasn't dangerous and he wasn't a bad person at heart. He was a selfish person, and a coward but certainly not evil. The P.S from Charlie had been nice, it had been something that Harry had thought about, especially if things were to get more serious with Daphne when he left the house. He was glad to see Charlie was okay with everything, and it sounded like he and Hermione were happy together too.

Harry was still smiling as he picked up the second letter and instantly knew who had scrawled 'Uncle Harry' in messy hand-writing on the envelope.

'_Uncle Harry_

_I miss you a lot and when you come home can you bring me a present. Grandma says you are having fun and you have a new girlfriend I did not like the last one._

_Love Teddy.'_

Harry laughed at the short note from Teddy in his messy writing and read the paragraph after it in Andromeda's neat writing.

'_Hi Harry,_

_Teddy wanted to write to you himself as you can see. He is missing you a little, but don't get yourself worried about it. I have been listening to the show enough to find out that you seem to be dating Daphne Greengrass. Her Grandmother and my Mother were sisters, and the Greengrass sisters always seemed like sweet children to me. It's terrible to hear about Astoria, but it will please you to know that their Father has been arrested and is undergoing trial at the Ministry. Teddy seems to think you are on holiday so he wants a present when you come back, it might be an idea to pick him up something small to prevent a temper tantrum!_

_Love,_

_Andromeda.'_

Harry smiled as he folded up both letters, and tucked them away in his pocket. He hadn't been aware he was feeling down, but those letters from home had brightened his day anyway.

* * *

><p>Daphne had a fair idea of who her letters would be from, she knew Astoria wouldn't have written since she had just gotten out of the house so that meant the neat, italic writing on the first envelope was her Mothers, but she did not recognise the Ministry style envelope that was also in the wooden box.<p>

She opened her Mother's letter first and was surprised by how long it was, her Mother was normally curt and to the point.

'_My Dearest Daphne,_

_I am so very sorry for the years I have been harsh with you. Your Father was arrested, and with it the Aurors broke an Imperius curse that was placed on me. I was not aware until they did this quite how long he had been manipulating me. I caused you and your sister so much pain, and I am truly sorry for that._

_When I married your Father I had no idea what he was capable of, he has always been a very powerful wizard but I never thought he could hurt his family in the way that he has. Your sister and I have talked, she and Theodore are in Manchester searching for their daughter. I wish to apologise properly once you are finished with this program._

_I understand why you did not want to model for our company, it was not me you feared but your Father and the curse he had placed on me. I have also been updated on what has happened on this show you are a part of, I had no idea that you wanted to be an Auror but I sincerely hope you can achieve your dream. I will no longer try to force you to do what I want you to do, I'd like it if you could live your own life._

_I also hear of your involvement with Harry Potter. As you know our family are not adverse to marriage to Half-bloods if they come from a strong family, and as we were never involved with the Death Eaters I see no reason why you should be prevented from being involved with the young man. The Potters are a powerful and wealthy old wizarding family with respect, especially after the war, James Potter's marriage to a Muggle-born did not diminish its long reputation as a good, traditional family._

_I am working with lawyers to try and reverse the marriage contract your Father created for you after your sister's illegitimate child was born. It is promising, but for the moment please be careful and adhere by the contracts terms._

_Yours lovingly,_

_Mother.'_

Daphne didn't know whether to roll her eyes at the fact her Mother had spent almost half the letter talking about Harrys blood status and family, or cry because her Mother had actually reached out to her after all these years. She wiped a couple of stray tears away, but nobody noticed as they were too enthralled in their own letters.

She folded it, and moved onto the next letter, the strange Ministry looking one. She turned it over to open it and was even more confused when she saw that it had a Ministry seal on it.

'_Dear Miss. Greengrass,_

_We have observed your behaviour and skills as part of the 'Listen-In' programme that you are participating in. With the recommendation on the show from Harry Potter, one of our esteemed Aurors we would like to offer you a provisional place on the 2003/04 Auror training introduction course._

_This offer is provisional to your criminal record being cleared, which we do not perceive to be a difficulty and to you passing the physical and mental entry tests prior to the course's start date of September 18__th__._

_Please respond to this letter when you leave the show and we will owl you further information about the course._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_Head Auror.'_

Daphne was staring at the letter with shaking hands when Harry tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

'What is it?' Harry asked with a frown, looking to the letter in her hands.

Daphne didn't know what to say so she handed him the letter, and when he had finished reading he looked up with a grin, 'You got in!'

'Provisionally,' Daphne said now that she had found words again.

'You'll pass the tests, you got in! You're going to be an Auror!' Harry said happily.

'I know!' Daphne exclaimed happily as she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Harry was startled but kissed her back, ignoring the chuckles from Gabrielle and Luna, and the sarcastic jibes from Draco as he kissed the Slytherin girl. He hadn't come in here to fall in love, but he was falling fast and hard for the blonde in his arms.

* * *

><p>Draco knew one of his letters would be from his Mother, and it would probably be a little bit chiding, he had a fair idea of who the second letter would be from too, but he opened the one he was certain was from his Mother first.<p>

'_Draco,_

_I am pleased you decided to enter this competition. By facing your past and talking about it your true nature seems to have come out. The Prophet has been talking about you and your old war crimes, they seem to know that you regret them now._

_I am proud of you for being brave enough to do something like this to improve your reputation. It was however, not much of a Slytherin move which I am sure you know. I do not approve of your friendship with Harry Potter, the war may be over but do you really expect him to forgive you for the way you treated him and his friends? He is putting on a façade to look like the hero he plays himself as, he wants the public to think he has forgiven you but you are a fool if you believe this friendship will last in the real world._

_I do not approve of your relationship with the half-blood Veela either. Your Father may have believed Veela blood to be esteeming, but I most certainly do not and you seem as susceptible to their charms as he was. This girl is just that, and she wants nothing more than your money and status, girls like her will use any means to achieve that._

_I look forward to seeing you soon Draco._

_Love,_

_Mother.'_

Draco frowned as he folded the letter up, considering his Mothers words and whether they were true, more to the point whether she was right about Harry or Gabrielle. Thankfully nobody noticed his internal struggle of who to trust, so he opened his second letter and tried to forget about it.

'_Hey Drake!_

_I've been listening to your show with that wizarding radio you scored me! I miss bits because it's all broken up and it doesn't always work that well but you are doing so well in there! I don't know how I would cope with being shut away in a house like that all the time!_

_This Harry Potter guy seems so nice, I can't believe you were so horrible to him at school. You two seem to have become really good friends, and you have so much in common. Imagine if your lives had been reversed, it's crazy right? I love Gabrielle, I think she's so sweet but remember she's younger than you even if she does seem mature for her age. Don't take advantage of her, or do anything to hurt her, promise?_

_I miss you a lot, I didn't think I would miss our weekly coffee meet up, but I really do. I hope you win, I think you can you know! And I know I don't know anything about the wizarding world, but in shows like this in the muggle world we love an underdog! Good luck Draco, and call me when you're out so I can get all the juicy gossip!_

_Lots of love,_

_Callie.'_

Draco was smiling by the end of this second letter, and he hadn't folded it up as quickly as the first one which meant when Gabrielle walked over to talk to him she saw the latter part of the letter over his shoulder.

'Who's Callie?' she asked.

Draco jumped and folder the letter quickly, 'Uh, no one, just a friend.'

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at him, 'Then why are you so jumpy if she's just a friend?'

'I just didn't expect you to sneak up behind me,' Draco said as he got to his feet, 'she's just my friend, okay?'

'I don't believe that Draco,' Gabrielle said quietly.

'Then that's not my problem,' Draco said coolly as he walked away in the direction of the summerhouse.

Gabrielle frowned and sat down heavily on one of the chairs in the garden. She hadn't read her own letters yet, she had wanted to talk to Draco first because he had looked sort of upset after reading the first one. She knew enough about him however to know that if she went near him at the moment he would just be snappy so she took the opportunity to open the first of her letters.

'_Gabrielle,_

_Your Father and I have found you to present yourself in general as a lovely young lady on this show. However we are concerned about your involvement with Draco Malfoy. His past crimes in the war are worrying, and however much a man may say they have changed it is very rare that they actually have._

_We are glad you have Harry in there to look out for you, but please be careful of Draco. As a Malfoy he will be looking for a Pureblood wife from a good family and you fit that description. You are very young, and naïve and he is trying to convince you he loves you so he can marry you to produce an heir._

_We may be wrong, but we know families like his, and men like him. I find it very hard to believe that he is genuine and I feel you should know that. Keep your chin up my love and keep on shining no matter what happens and I am sorry if what I have said has hurt you._

_Love,_

_Mother.'_

Gabrielle sighed, she would normally have discarded what her Mother had suggested in her letter but given what had just happened, and Draco's reaction to her asking who Callie was, she actually believed it a little.

So who was Callie? Gabrielle sighed, she might be an ex who still had feelings for him, but she could be something worse. What if Draco had a girlfriend in the real world and he really was just using her so he could marry her and produce an heir.

'You okay, Gabby?' Harry asked, sitting down next to her.

Gabrielle shook her head and handed the letter to Harry who skimmed in briefly then scoffed, 'Come on, you can't actually believe that.'

'Why shouldn't I?' Gabrielle asked, 'I saw a letter over Draco's shoulder signed 'lots of love, Callie' and then when I asked who she was he got really jumpy and walked away from me.'

Harry frowned, 'He did?'

Gabrielle nodded, 'So how do I know my Mother isn't right? What if he's using me, and our time in this house to get me to marry him so I can produce an heir and keeping a girlfriend in the outside world?'

'Emotions, and tensions are heightened in here Gabby,' Harry said gently, 'and it's because we're isolated from the outside world. I'm sure you must be thinking into things too much, whatever his reasons for not wanting to tell you who Callie is, I don't think it's for the reason you think.'

'But if he won't tell me how will I ever know? And how will I ever trust him?' Gabrielle asked weakly.

'That's something you two will have to work out,' Harry said apologetically as he put his arm around her shoulder, 'but for now give him some space and read your second letter. It looks like Fleur's writing so I'm sure it will make you feel better.'

Gabrielle smiled, 'Thanks Harry,' she said, hugging him and doing as he had suggested. The writing on the second letter was definitely Fleur's and as Harry had said, the letter did cheer Gabrielle up.

'_Gabby,_

_The first thing I would like to say to you is ignore anything Mother said to you in her letter. Whatever she says she was in France during the war and knows nothing about loyalties or the price that some of us paid. Of course I should dislike your new love interest because of his family's rivalry with Bills but frankly I don't want my opinions to be influenced by my Husband. I know Draco has a past, but he really does seem past it and I think you may be a breath of fresh air to him in a world dominated by people who want something from him._

_But I won't say anymore about that, your decisions are your own and I trust you to make them. I thought you would like to know that your nieces are doing well, although they are missing their Aunt Gabby! I'm fairly certain the baby on the way will be a boy which will be nice for the girls. I only hope Vic and Niq don't dress him up and put make up on him like we used to do to Cousin Jean._

_The show is great, and you have been fantastic on it. Bill and I both think Harry and Draco's friendship is hilarious considering how much we remember Harry complaining about his arch enemy! I'm glad you have a friend in there, and I'm not surprised that you have grown quite close to Daphne and Luna. Keep doing what you are doing, and I really think you might win!_

_We miss and love you lots,_

_Fleur, Bill, Victoire & Dominique.'_

Gabrielle did feel better about Draco after reading the letter, but she still wasn't sure talking to him was the best idea. Harry had vanished into the summerhouse, so she decided to wait for Harry's report on Draco's mood before she pushed the issue of Callie any further. She sighed and glanced over to Luna who was in a world of her own as she read her letters.

* * *

><p>Luna knew exactly who her two letters were from before she looked at them because there were only two people who loved her enough to write to her. She had plenty of friends, but Harry was in here with her, Ron wasn't much for writing, and Hermione, Ginny and Neville were so busy she knew they wouldn't have time. So she knew the letters would be from her Father, and Rolf; her admirer, and she was right.<p>

She opened the letter from her Father first, smiling as she did so.

'_Luna,_

_You know I don't have much time for radio. It attracts wrackspurts and I'm afraid to concentrate on my work I cannot spend too much time with them invading my brain. However from what I do hear you are being true to yourself which is very important and you should never change for anyone._

_My work has suffered with you being gone, you always do have the best ideas for my inventions and all I do is make them. The Quibbler fans have written in to say they miss you, and look forward to you taking over again when you win the show._

_You are the favourite to win according to the papers so keep doing what you are doing and I look forward to seeing you soon. _

_I miss and love you,_

_Dad.'_

Luna smiled, short but sweet that was her Fathers style. He had never much been one for writing letters anyway, but she was glad that she had gotten something from him because she had been missing him a lot and it was good to know she was being missed at the Quibbler too.

She opened her next letter, which was much longer but then again that was Rolfs style, he always talked for so long that it was hard to get a word in. Her smile widened as she started to read his letter.

'_Luna,_

_I've listened to you in the house as often as I could around work. It's been hectic for the last little while. Since you went into the house I've been to Peru, Chile, Canada and China, and I brought you back a souvenir from every place I visited. I discovered 6 new species of plant, and one that I'm not entirely sure whether to classify as plant or creature. I'll need your help with that when you get out._

_What went on with you and Theodore Nott? From what I heard it sounded like you liked him, and he clearly liked you. And why did you not tell anyone about me? We are exclusive aren't we? I thought we were, I can't stop talking about you to my family and friends. I still can't wait for you to meet my Granddad._

_But anyway, I'll put it behind me until we can talk about it in person. I'm sure I'm just over-analysing the situation, that's the problem with being a Herbologist. I've missed your unique point of view on my work, you have no idea how useful it is to me. And I miss our dates to all those little places in London that are hidden away unless you look closely enough._

_I just miss you, Luna if I'm being honest but I think I can hold out a little longer if you win this thing, and from the outside world it really looks like you might. But you never know, you might be seeing me a little sooner than you think._

_Love, _

_Rolf.'_

By the end of the letter Luna didn't know whether to roll her eyes or laugh, but the last line did get her thinking, and she made a mental note to bring it up in front of the others later to see what they thought of it. She got up and walked into the living room where Gabrielle and Daphne were now sitting talking and seconds after she had done a loud buzzing noise sounded and all of the doors slammed shut and locked.

'What the hell?' Daphne asked, jumping out of her skin when the loud noise startled her.

'_Housemates. As part of this week's prison themed task the house has been locked down for 8 hours. You cannot leave the room you are in until the house is unlocked.'_

Gabrielle's eyes widened, '8 hours?'

Daphne frowned, 'Where are Harry and Draco?' she asked as she looked around.

'In the summerhouse,' Gabrielle said, biting her lip.

Luna giggled, and the other two girls turned to look at her so she said, 'I just think it's funny that this happened while those two are locked in there.'

Daphne smiled a little, 'Well they get on well enough now.'

'They might be arguing,' Gabrielle admitted sheepishly, 'because of me.'

'Why?' Daphne asked suspiciously.

'Because I saw the end of Draco's letter and it said 'love Callie' and then I asked who she was and he got really defensive and stormed away. That and the fact my Mother warned me in her letter that in the outside world it looked like he was using me to marry well…I panicked and thought maybe he was seeing someone before he came in here.'

'And you told Harry that,' Luna observed.

Gabrielle nodded, 'And he went to talk with Draco.'

Daphne shook her head in disbelief, 'So now Harry is probably a annoyed at Draco because he sees you as a little sister and is protective of you, and with all that going on they are stuck in a tiny room together for 8 hours.'

Gabrielle nodded, looking sheepish once more, 'Yeah,' she said.

Luna giggled again, and Daphne looked at her in disbelief, 'Why are you finding this funny?'

Luna just smiled and shrugged then said no more, and she didn't miss the look of irritation that Daphne and Gabrielle shared when they thought she wasn't looking.

* * *

><p>'You alright?'<p>

'I'm fine, I just want to be left alone,' Draco said without looking up at Harry.

'Well, that isn't going to happen,' Harry said, sitting down heavily, 'because I want to talk to you about Gabby.'

'So you're her bodyguard now?' Draco asked irritably.

Harry sighed, 'No, but I love her like a sister and I don't like to see her hurt.'

'What are you going to do?' Draco snapped, 'curse me?'

'No, I wanted to ask you what the hell is going on,' Harry said honestly, 'because you're acting like an asshole which isn't like you these days.'

Draco scoffed, 'You don't know me. Just because you've spent some time in this house with me doesn't mean you know me Potter.'

'I know I don't know you as well as the people who have known you all your life do,' Harry admitted, 'but yeah living in a house with someone like this does mean you get to know them. And I know you are generally a happy, funny guy unless something forces you to put your walls back up. In that way you and Daphne are incredibly similar, actually.'

'Yeah well it's my fault she's that way,' Draco said bitterly, 'I broke her heart and turned her into the ice queen. I'm the reason she's got all those walls.'

'And you feel guilty for it, which is why you aren't a bad person,' Harry said matter of factly, 'but you are a secretive person and Gabby doesn't like secrets.'

'She works in the Department of Mysteries,' Draco said in disbelief, 'how many secrets do you think she's going to keep from me throughout our relationship?'

'That's different,' Harry said, 'that's her work and she can't talk about them. But her personal life is different, she'll be honest with you about her exes and her skeletons. She expects the same from you, Draco.'

'She's not going to like me when she finds out about the skeletons in my closet,' Draco said bitterly.

'You can't know that,' Harry said, 'not unless you actually tell her about them first. The point is, Gabby really likes you and unless you tell her who this Callie is-'

Draco was looking to be getting annoyed again, but before he could say anything there was a loud buzzing noise followed by the voice that often spoke to the house.

'_Housemates. As part of this week's prison themed task the house has been locked down for 8 hours. You cannot leave the room you are in until the house is unlocked.'_

Draco and Harry looked at each other in disbelief.

'8 hours!' Draco echoed.

Harry laughed and leant back in the armchair, 'Well I suppose we better get comfy then.'

Draco grumbled, and Harry pointed out, 'You spent a whole night in here with me when those two got drunk. 8 hours is less than that.'

'Yeah but we were asleep, that was different,' Draco said offhandedly.

'Sleep then if my company is that boring,' Harry joked, and for a minute Draco thought the interruption meant he had gotten away with the whole Callie thing but he had no such luck because Harry added, 'Although this now means we have 8 hours for you to tell me all about Callie.'

'I don't need to tell you anything, Potter,' Draco drawled.

Harry smiled a little at how much Draco sounded like his old self. But despite how much Draco sounded like his old self Harry could tell that his heart wasn't in it, 'Just tell me this, are you sleeping with her?'

'What?' Draco spat, his cheeks flushing, 'no! I'm not sleeping with her, she's my bloody sister!'

Harry's cheeks coloured slightly, 'Oh…right,' he said somewhat awkwardly, 'uh sorry, I didn't realise.'

'Yeah I guessed that much,' Draco said irritably.

Harry frowned, 'If she's your sister then why don't you just tell Gabby that? I mean I'm assuming she's a Squib for the reason that otherwise she would have been at Hogwarts.'

'Of course she's a Squib,' Draco sighed, 'why else would my Father have abandoned her in the Muggle world and never told me about her?'

Harry shook his head angrily, 'Sorry Draco, I didn't know. It's a shame how common it still is to do that to Squibs though, it really makes me angry.'

'You and me both,' Draco said quietly, and for a while they didn't say anything because Harry felt embarrassed for being so clueless and because Draco was lost in thought. Eventually he said, 'I found out about her from my Mother when my Father died. My Mother has nothing to do with Callie, but I lost so much in the war I didn't want to lose my own sister when we had a chance to know each other.'

'Oh I totally get it,' Harry said honestly, 'I'd love to have real siblings. I've sort of taken Gabby under my wing because I've never had that real sibling bond myself.'

Draco nodded, but seemed to be far away in his own thoughts, 'She's called Callidora, but when she was adopted they renamed her Callie because she'd have stuck out like a sore thumb with a name like Callidora in the Muggle world.'

'How did you find her in the end?' Harry asked curiously.

'My Mother knew the orphanage she had been left at, I went there and found out who had adopted her,' Draco said slowly, 'then I had to figure out how to work those Muggle phone things to try and contact her.'

Harry chuckled as he recalled Ron calling him on a Muggle phone once and then never being allowed to do so again. As his thoughts went to Ron they turned in general to the outside world and he must have slipped quite far into his thoughts because Draco said, 'You okay?'

'Yeah,' Harry said, being pulled out of his thoughts, 'I was just thinking about the outside world. You mentioning Muggle phones reminded me of Ron and it got me thinking that when I get out of here quite a lot is going to change.'

'For you maybe,' Draco said, 'my life will stay the same. I'll give Gabrielle a month once we're out before she realises how much of a dick I am and breaks up with me.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'You're a right pessimist, aren't you?'

Draco shrugged, 'It's just the truth. How's your life going to change anyway? You're still going to be the loved and bloody adored hero of the century.'

Harry snorted, 'Yeah well I've resigned myself to the fact that will never change. The press will always want to know the ins and outs of my bloody life as much as I hate it. But things will be different, I mean since we were 18 Ron and Hermione were together in some form or another.'

Draco sniggered, 'Yeah apart from when they weren't and they were both sleeping with different people. I know about Granger and Theo for a start, and I was a bloody alcoholic Harry. I saw Weasley in a whole lot of bars with a whole lot of women.'

'I know,' Harry said, 'and that's what I mean. They would get together, break up and then they were back together again. It was like they had this destructive pull towards each other or something, but now that's finished and Hermione's with Charlie, and I guess I'm worried that's going to change our dynamic.'

'Because you're finally settling down and moving on with your life?' Draco asked with a raised eyebrow, 'if anything it should make your friendship better. In my experience friendships as tight as yours with Granger and Weasley are too strong to fall apart even through break-ups and all of that shit. You've been through enough to always be friends even if you see each other less than you used to because you get married or have kids.'

'That was very wise,' Harry said after a pause.

'You don't have to sound quite so surprised,' Draco remarked.

Harry laughed, 'I'm sorry, sometimes I just still see you as the ferret I went to school with. But then other times I realise how much you've grown up too.'

'We all had to grow up pretty fast from 6th year onwards,' Draco said thoughtfully.

'Or 1st year if you were me,' Harry said somewhat bitterly, 'but you know going back to that subject that's another thing that might change. The Weasley's accepted me like family, but they hate Slytherins and it pisses me off sometimes. I love them, but they can be so close-minded and don't get me wrong Molly has the right to be, Death Eaters killed her brothers I'd be pissed at that too. But Voldemort killed my parents, and I won't not date Daphne because she was in the same house as him, that would be really stupid and pointless.'

'But it's the fact they tar all Slytherins with that brush,' Draco said, 'they have that typical anti-Slytherin view that all Slytherins will become Death Eaters or that they are all evil.'

'Exactly,' Harry said as he nodded, 'and Daphne is great, I can't remember the last time I liked someone romantically as much as I like her. She's had such a shit life though, and yeah she has walls up but how is she any different from me in that respect? She is one of the nicest people I've met, and she's hilarious and I want to be able to introduce her to the Weasley's but there is no way they will ever accept her and that just makes me so angry.'

'I understand,' Draco said with a small smile, 'in a slightly different way I feel the same about Gabrielle. If she and I were ever to get serious then I would want to be able to introduce her to my Mother and all my Mother would think is that she was a good match for me as far as her blood is concerned. She would never want to get to know Gabrielle, she wouldn't care about how sweet a person she is. All she would care about was her blood and her ability to provide me with an heir.'

Harry sighed, 'I hate that, I hate how old-fashioned the Pureblood world is. I mean listen to me talking about what the Weasley's would think of Daphne. Flip that coin and think about what Daphne's parents must think of me. I know her Father's out of the question but her Mother will never want her eldest daughter marrying a Half-blood with a reputation for arresting and punishing former Slytherins.'

'Nah, Lareina will love you,' Draco said honestly, 'you're famous, you have a lot of money and you have a good job. You aren't a Muggle-born so you're acceptable as far as the Greengrass's are concerned and she'll probably think you're handsome too.'

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, 'Are you taking the piss?'

'About which part?' Draco asked sincerely.

'All of it,' Harry remarked sarcastically.

'I swear Harry, I'm being serious. You have no issue with Daphne's Mother, and you also helped Astoria which gives you bonus brownie points. If you and Daphne are to stick at this and make it a real thing you're right the Weasley's probably will be a problem.'

Harry sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time, 'I don't know, maybe I'm underestimating them. I want to try and make something work with Daphne when we get out of here, I just wish I knew more about how it was going down in their opinions in the outside world.'

'Yeah, I get that, trust me,' Draco said thoughtfully.

Harry hummed thoughtfully and said, 'You know though, once this whole 8 hours lockdown thing is over, you really need to tell Gabrielle that Callie is your sister. Even if you are ashamed of her being a Squib.'

'I'm not ashamed of her,' Draco said honestly, 'I'm ashamed of myself and my family. I don't want Gabrielle to think she's going out with the kind of guy whose family are cold and cruel, even if it's true.'

'You've got to stop being so down on yourself, Gabrielle thinks that you are great and she'll put up with a lot. You can't know what will push her away unless you give her a chance to be exposed to it first. When you are both out of here tell her everything, and you'll be surprised by how open she is to forgive you. In her mind the past is the past, and if she's worried about anything it will be similar to me, how her family will react to you.'

Draco smiled slightly, 'Now whose the wise one?' he joked.

Harry laughed, 'Aren't they calling me Dumbledore's apprentice these days?'

'Yeah well that man wasn't bloody wise, he just liked speaking in riddles and winding people up,' Draco said with a shake of his head.

Harry considered that for a moment, 'That's one way to look at it. But anyway, I just know Gabby well, and I don't want to see her hurt. But I don't want you to push her away either when you have a real shot at happiness here.'

Draco nodded and said firmly, 'Then you have my word, Harry. I'll tell her the truth when the lockdown is over.'

* * *

><p>'I can't believe he thinks of us that way,' Molly said sadly as she sat by the radio in the living room with Arthur.<p>

'Well we have never exactly been nice to Purebloods,' Arthur said, 'I can see why Harry looks at us the way he does.'

'Yes, but anyone whose important to Harry we can learn to like too,' Molly said with a frown, 'and I know I didn't like the girl at first when she was on the show but I really did think she was using Harry then until her sad past came out.'

'Molly, look at it from Harry's point of view. Look at how long it took you to get used to Fleur and she was on the right side on the war,' Arthur said gently, 'Daphne is a Greengrass, and she was a Slytherin during a time when Slytherins were generally Death Eaters. Of course he's worried.'

'Well I wish he knew he didn't need to be,' Molly said, 'it's clear she isn't a Death Eater although from what I've seen in the papers her Father was a horrible man. I was harsh on her at first because she seemed like the kind of person who would use Harry's fame, but I quite like her now and I'd like to meet her.'

'And you can tell Harry that when he gets out,' Arthur said, 'you know Harry, he'll probably be incredibly embarrassed and guilty about the fact you heard what he said and got so upset about it anyway.'

'I just wish we had been asked to send him a letter,' Molly admitted.

'I know, but Teddy's the most important thing in his life, and nothing can replace the bond he has with Hermione,' Arthur said, 'he needed letters from those two people most of all, not us.'

Molly sighed and said, 'It's just hard to accept that he's moving on too Arthur,' she admitted, 'like all of the boys and Ginny. Thinking of them as responsible adults who don't need us anymore makes me feel old.'

'We are getting old,' Arthur said with a smile, 'we have grandkids, and the kids are growing up too. But that doesn't mean they don't need us anymore, the boys, Ginny, Harry and Hermione they'll always need us Molly. But sometimes they need other people more.'

Molly smiled and said, 'You're getting so wise in your old age.'

Arthur chuckled and took her hand, 'Trust me on this one, Harry said himself he really wants to be able to introduce Daphne to us. That means two things, it means she's very important to him and we're very important to him.'

Molly smiled a watery smile, 'Thank you Arthur,' she said as she squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>'Oh my God that is gross! I can't believe he thought I was sleeping with him!' Callie exclaimed in disgust after the conversation she had just heard between her brother and Harry.<p>

Her friend, Lola laughed from where she was lying on Callie's bed, 'Well nobody knew he had a Squib sister so it was an obvious conclusion to come to.'

Callie shook her head in disbelief, 'I hate how they talk about us like animals sometimes. I mean it's not our fault we didn't get any magic, in fact it totally sucks.'

'I know,' Lola said, 'but there's nothing we can do about it. It's a pretty shitty thing to abandon your kids for though.'

'You heard them talking, it's like they live in Victorian times or something,' Callie said with an eyeroll, 'the way Draco talks about makes it seem that way.'

'Hey Cal, at least you have that connection to that world,' Lola said, 'the rest of us Squibs that they dumped at that orphanage have no idea who our parents are or if we have family in that world and there isn't any way to find out.'

'I know, I'm sorry Lo,' Callie said, 'I guess I'm just lucky that Draco came looking for me.'

'You're really lucky,' Lola said, 'and your brother has so many issues. It's starting to piss me off, how can he not see that him and Gabrielle are like perfect for each other?'

'I know!' Callie exclaimed, 'he's so dumb and blind sometimes!'

'I can't believe I'm abandoning _Grey's Anatomy_ to listen to your brother whine to his old enemy,' Lola said with an amused grin.

Callie grinned back and said, 'Oh shut up, I know you totally have a thing for him.'

'I'll admit, he's hot,' Lola chuckled, 'but I'm not gonna steal him away from Gabrielle when they're so perfect together!'

Callie laughed and chucked a pillow at her best friend, 'Shut up or we'll miss the girly gossip that's going on right now!'

* * *

><p>'So…' Daphne said as she lay on her stomach on one of the sofas with a blanket pulled over her. They were three hours into the lockdown and after 6 games of I-spy and a couple of rounds of 'Would You Rather?' she was incredibly bored.<p>

'So what?' Gabrielle asked in amusement.

'I'm bored,' Daphne said for the umpteenth time, 'come on, let's gossip about our love lives to pass the time.'

'I don't gossip at the best of times, let alone on a program that is being recorded,' Gabrielle said with a raised eyebrow.

'Aw Gabby, everyone has heard the developments about your relationship with Draco anyway,' Daphne said with a smile, 'just because you don't gossip doesn't mean Draco doesn't.'

Luna laughed and said, 'He does talk about you a lot Gabby.'

Gabrielle blushed furiously and said, 'There's not anything to talk about at the moment anyway. I told you about the whole Callie thing, and my Mother said he was using me for my blood status. I'm a Pureblood and his family have often married women with Veela blood like me, she's right it does look like he's using me.'

Daphne scoffed, 'Whether it looks like it or not he isn't. I haven't seen Draco so crazy about someone for years Gabrielle. Draco hasn't cared about who he marries since his Father did. His last serious girlfriend was a Muggle-born.'

'And why did it end then?' Gabrielle asked suspiciously.

'Because she cheated on him,' Daphne said honestly, 'which I must admit was the best thing to happen to him. It gave him a taste of his own medicine from the days when he would drink every night and go home with a different girl and he'll never hurt a woman again because of it.'

'Was she called Callie?' Gabrielle asked.

'No, she was called Sarah,' Daphne said, 'I don't know who Callie is but I'm telling you she isn't a girl he's sleeping with in the outside world because he would never have started anything up with you if she was. He would have been totally straight with you about it, trust me.'

Gabrielle sighed, 'I want to trust him, I really do. I like him a lot too, but I know my Mother doesn't approve.'

Luna smiled and said, 'You should do what makes you happy Gabby, not what makes your Mother happy and I think you and Draco are very good together.'

'Thanks Luna, but I just don't know how else this whole Callie thing is explained,' Gabrielle admitted.

'Oh, I think I might know,' Luna said thoughtfully, 'Draco means 'Dragon' in Latin and Callie in the Wizarding world is often short for Callidora which is Greek. Latin, Greek and Roman names often feature within Pureblood families along with names for star constellations. It is very likely therefore that Callie is simply a relative of Draco.'

Daphne was looking at Luna in amazement, 'That's true,' she said slowly, 'but the way you figured that out was amazing.'

'I was in Ravenclaw,' Luna said offhandedly, 'problem solving was what we often did for fun in the common room.'

Gabrielle smiled at Luna, 'I hadn't even considered that she might be family, Merlin I'm so stupid aren't I Luna? She's probably just his cousin!'

Luna smiled and said, 'Sometimes when you are upset it's hard to look at a situation objectively.'

'So you are still giving Draco a chance then?' Daphne teased.

Gabrielle blushed again and said, 'Yes, I think I will definitely see how things go when we are in the real world without all these listening charms.'

'Good,' Daphne said happily, 'I think you'll be great together.'

'Well, so will you and Harry,' Gabrielle said with a sly grin, 'if you insist on asking me about my love life, I'm going to give you the same treatment back.'

Daphne smiled and said, 'I don't know what will happen with Harry and I in the real world. If we had met at school nothing would have happened between us and if we had met in the real world I don't think anything would have either. We're just from two completely different worlds.'

'Who's talking rubbish now?' Gabrielle asked, 'you and Harry are really similar!'

'No we aren't,' Daphne said with a frown, 'I grew up in this idealistic Pureblood world in a big Manor with big parties and events and fancy clothes. He's a Half-blood, which doesn't bother me at all but he grew up poor in the Muggle world and he seems happy enough to live a simple life.'

'Are you saying that you're high maintenance Daph?' Gabrielle asked in amusement, 'because if you are I'm sure he can accommodate you.'

Daphne smiled a little, 'I just like that life, and okay it meant I had a shit upbringing which I'd never want to impose on my kids but I could never live in a semi-detached house in the Muggle world.'

Gabrielle laughed, and Luna was chuckling too. She looked up from her Quibbler and said, 'Oh don't be silly Daphne. Harry's girlfriends in the past have been high-maintenance too. He doesn't mind, he just doesn't have a big house because he doesn't have anyone to share it with and he doesn't go to fancy parties because he doesn't like to go alone.'

'How do you know him so well Luna?' Daphne asked curiously.

'I'm very observant,' Luna said, 'and I have known Harry since I was 14. He's very sweet and very kind, he took me to Slughorn's Christmas party in my 5th year as his friend because he said I was the coolest girl he knew.'

Daphne smiled fondly, 'Yeah, he's great.'

'And you are totally smitten,' Gabrielle said in amusement, 'so who cares if you are from different worlds? You like the same things, you want to be an Auror and he is an Auror so you have loads in common. Your worlds will collide and you'll fight but then all couples do, but if you love someone enough you take the risk that it could blow up in your face and break your heart.'

'Well Gabby if I follow your advice then you have to follow it too,' Daphne said with a smile, and Gabrielle laughed and nodded her agreement. Their eyes met and they both looked slightly mischievous as they turned to look at Luna.

Luna surveyed them with curious eyes, 'Why are you looking at me? Do I have something on my face?'

'No,' Gabrielle chuckled, 'it's your turn to share about your love life Luna.'

'Oh,' Luna said, looking a little confused, 'well I'm dating Rolf Scamander.'

'And? What's he like?' Daphne asked with a smile.

'He's lovely, and very sweet,' Luna said honestly, 'he's a Herbologist and he travels all over the world. I go with him sometimes to look for creatures and he seems to think we make a good team. I just find his company nice, and he's very funny.'

'So is it serious?' Gabrielle asked.

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, 'I think so. We have been going on dates for a few months, and we like each other an awful lot,' she smiled as she spoke.

Gabrielle smiled and said, 'That's great Luna. I'll bet your missing him while you're in here.'

'Oh quite a bit,' Luna said as she nodded, 'it's not so hard because he often works abroad but I do miss his company.'

'What was it about him that you liked in the first place anyway?' Daphne asked curiously, 'I mean for me with Harry it was his sense of humour, and kind of his hero complex, and the fact he's bloody hot helped too.'

Gabrielle giggled, and Luna laughed as she answered, 'When the war ended I dated Neville for a little bit and he was very sweet but we were far better as friends. He was just a little too awkward and he had a lot of emotional baggage. But when I met Rolf he reminded me of Neville, but he's much more relaxed and we have much more in common and he doesn't have any emotional baggage. He's very handsome too, and very tall, I like tall men.'

'You wouldn't ever have had a crush on Harry then,' Gabrielle joked.

Luna giggled, and Daphne shook her head in amusement, 'Harry's just the right height for me thank you very much.'

'Well you are rather short for a model,' Luna said casually which made Gabrielle laugh.

Daphne chuckled, 'Yes, I am not the tallest model in the world,' she agreed, 'but I don't mind, I'm just glad I'm not taller than Harry when I wear high heels or that would be awkward.'

The other two girls laughed, and they found they were enjoying each other's company far more than they ever had with all of the other dramatic distractions in the house. It was nice, very nice indeed.

* * *

><p>'Wow Neville,' Hannah said in amusement from where she was holding their two week old baby girl, Alice, 'you set the precedence for Luna's type of man!'<p>

Neville rolled his eyes as she sat down next to her and Alice on the sofa, 'I did no such thing. She just means she likes Herbologists.'

'Handsome, sweet ones,' Hannah teased, 'without emotional baggage.'

Neville blushed and said, 'Hey, I'm glad we broke up now. I really liked Luna and I was gutted when she broke things off with me but if she hadn't you and I would never have gotten together.'

Hannah smiled, 'That's very true, and our beautiful little girl wouldn't be here either.'

'Exactly,' Neville said, looking at Alice who in his eyes was absolutely perfect, 'and Luna has Rolf now.'

'Sometimes there really is good in goodbye,' Hannah said honestly, 'it hurts at the time but its whats right for you. You know what they say, whats meant for you won't pass you by.'

Neville smiled thoughtfully, 'It is quite funny though, that she's dating another Herbologist.'

'One whose hotter than you from what she was just saying,' Hannah smirked, 'and more relaxed. Apparently you were awkward.'

Neville snorted, 'Me, awkward? Never!'

Hannah chuckled quietly so as not to wake Alice up, 'You Neville Longbottom are the most awkward war hero I know. You cut a giant snakes head off with the sword of Gryffindor and got flustered when I kissed you.'

Neville grinned and kissed her lightly as he leaned over his tiny daughter, 'Admit it, you found it attractive.'

'Of course I did,' Hannah said as she kissed him back, 'but Luna clearly likes the more forward, aggressive types. I bet you know all about that.'

Neville's cheeks flushed with colour, and he said, 'Uh, yeah. Put it this way I'm not surprised she's happier with Rolf than she was with me.'

Hannah laughed again and said, 'See Nev, some things never change. You still get flustered over everything.'

_**TBC :)  
><strong>_

_**New chapter coming fairly soon hopefully. Thanks for reading guys!**_

_**Holly:)**_

_**xxx**_


	20. A Surge of New Housemates

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 20 - A Surge of New Housemates  
><strong>

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter! I have had such a hectic life for the last little while. This should have about 25 chapters, so hopefully (fingers and toes firmly crossed) this will be finished before my classes start back at the end of January. Anyway, hope you enjoy the latest, if very delayed, chapter!**_

_**SPOILERS ALERT: FOR ANY FANS OF THE HOBBIT. THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE BATTLE OF THE FIVE ARMIES FILM IN HERE, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT OR READ THE BOOK AND DON'T WANT SPOILERS BE WARNED!**_

_**Thanks for reading :)**_

* * *

><p>By the time the lockdown was ending Gabrielle and Luna were grateful because as much as they <em>liked <em>Daphne she had been the most difficult person in the world to keep entertained for 8 hours straight. They were in the final hour when the voice spoke to the room and said, _'Can Gabrielle come to the thought room?'_

Gabrielle frowned and got to her feet, 'I wonder what this is about,' she voiced as she crossed the room.

'Merlin knows,' Daphne said from where she was lying with her legs hanging over the back of the sofa and her head falling off the bottom of it.

Gabrielle was still confused as she entered the thought room, shut the door and sat down and then the voice spoke to her again, _'Hello Gabrielle. How are you finding the lockdown?'_

'Pretty boring,' Gabrielle said honestly, 'and as much as I like Daphne, she's kind of getting on my nerves.'

'_Gabrielle, this week's task has a theme, that theme is prison. That means someone must have power in the house, and that person is you. This week you are the prison warden and that means you must make difficult decisions that will affect your fellow housemates.'_

Gabrielle's frown deepened, 'What? No, I don't want to do that. Can't someone else have power?'

'_No, Gabrielle. It must be you, and if you fail to partake in this task you will automatically be nominated for eviction this week,' _the voice said firmly.

Gabrielle sighed, 'Then what do I have to do, exactly?'

'_You must keep your position as prison warden a secret Gabrielle. None of your fellow housemates must know that you are secretly making decisions. Do you understand?'_

'I understand,' Gabrielle said grudgingly.

'_Your first task as Warden is to view the fact file of 5 possible new housemates. Their names will not be on their fact file, only information about them. You must pick which 3 will become your new fellow housemates.'_

Gabrielle gaped and shook her head in disbelief, 'Now?'

'_Yes, you will find the fact files under the golden chair.'_

Gabrielle reached down and found them, they were 5 simple sheets of parchment with some basic information about the contestants and like the voice had said, there were no names. She sighed as she began to read them, aware of the consequences this could have if she picked someone who would then cause trouble in the house.

'_Gender: Female._

_Age: 23 Years Old._

_Physical Characteristics: Blonde hair, blue eyes._

_What do you believe is your best quality? : Determination to achieve my goals._

_What do you believe is your worst quality? : Loyalty, sometimes I can trust far too easily._

_What do you think will make you a good housemate? : I like to have fun and get to know new people but I can also be really passionate about what I believe in.'_

Gabrielle didn't mind the sound of this girl, so she moved onto the next fact file.

'_Gender: Male._

_Age: 25 Years Old._

_Physical Characteristics: Afro and brown eyes. _

_What do you believe is your best quality? : I can always make people laugh._

_What do you believe is your worst quality? : Sometimes I don't know when to stop a joke and it hurts people's feelings._

_What do you think will make you a good housemate? : I'm always up for a laugh and I'd do any task, regardless of how gory or weird it is. I just want a bit of fun!_

Gabrielle smiled and thought to herself that this guy sounded fun, she mentally shortlisted him as she moved onto the next file.

'_Gender: Female._

_Age: 25 Years Old._

_Physical Characteristics: Dark brown hair and brown eyes._

_What do you believe is your best quality? : I like to think that I'm a good listener and that I give good advice._

_What do you believe is your worst quality? : Sometimes I can be too competitive which means I can get in arguments with people._

_What do you think will make you a good housemate? : I'm fairly easy to get on with, and I like to have a laugh and make new friends.'_

Again Gabrielle had no issue with this fact file so she went to the next one, deciding to make a decision once she had read them all once, and then re-read them all for a second time.

'_Gender: Male._

_Age: 27 Years Old._

_Physical Characteristics: Brown hair and brown eyes._

_What do you believe is your best quality? : I'm loyal to my friends and I'll always look out for them._

_What do you believe is your worst quality? : I'm obsessed with Quidditch which annoys people who aren't so crazy on it._

_What do you think will make you a good housemate? : I'm easy to get along with and laid-back, I can be friends with pretty much anyone as long as they treat me with respect.'_

Gabrielle was nodding thoughtfully as she popped the fact file down and picked up the last one to read.

'_Gender: Male._

_Age: 28 Years Old._

_Physical Characteristics: Black hair and blue eyes._

_What do you believe is your best quality? : I'm open-minded and I have no prejudices regardless of their blood purity or whether they are a Half-breed._

_What do you believe is your worst quality? : I have a tendency to ramble which irritates people and I over-analyse situations. _

_What do you think will make you a good housemate? : I like to talk to new people and make friends and I'm very easy to talk to.'_

Gabrielle now had all 5 fact files laid out in front of her and she was humming thoughtfully as she considered them.

'_Gabrielle, have you made your choice?' _the voice asked.

Gabrielle nodded, 'I think so. We need some more guys in the house, it's 3 to 2 at the moment and I think the last one sounds nice. The 28 year old.'

'_To confirm, is this your first choice for a new housemate?' _the voice asked.

'Yes,' Gabrielle said firmly, 'and my second choice is another of the guys, the 27 year old. He sounds laid back and relaxed, that's the kind of person that will fit in here I think.'

'_Thank you Gabrielle. Which of the remaining three fact files would you like to pick to become your final housemate?'_

Gabrielle was frowning as she looked between two of the fact files, 'It's between the two girls. They both sound nice, but I think I'm leaning more towards the younger one, the 23 year old.'

'_Are you certain of these choices Gabrielle?'_

'Yes,' Gabrielle said with a firm nod.

'_Your fellow housemates will join you tomorrow evening. For now nobody must know that you are the Warden with the power.'_

'I know, I've got it,' Gabrielle said as she got to her feet, 'so, can I leave now?'

'_Yes Gabrielle, you may leave.'_

Gabrielle pulled herself together and left the room, as soon as she walked into the living room Daphne and Luna turned to look at her.

'What was that about?' Daphne asked, still dangling off the sofa at a weird angle, 'you were ages.'

'They were just asking me loads of questions about the lockdown,' Gabrielle said with a wave of her hand, 'so it took forever.'

'Sounds boring,' Daphne remarked.

'Yep,' Gabrielle said as she looked to the clock on the wall, 'but this should be over anytime now.'

Daphne and Luna followed her gaze, it was almost exactly 8 hours since the lockdown had begun and sure enough the voice spoke to the room, _'Housemates you are now prisoners. The lockdown is over, and the bedroom has been converted into a jail cell where __**all **__housemates will sleep. Individual bedrooms have been locked. On each bed you will find a prisoner outfit which you __**must **__wear for the rest of the week.'_

Daphne didn't look particularly happy about this news as the doors all unlocked, apart from those to the individual bedrooms, 'A prison outfit? Seriously!'

'It's not that bad Daphne,' Luna said.

'Not that bad?' Daphne said in disbelief, 'have you seen those things? I don't suit the whole grey and white jumpsuit thing!'

Gabrielle smiled a little and said, 'You look good in everything Daphne, don't worry Harry will still want you.'

Daphne rolled her eyes as the doors from the garden opened and Draco and Harry walked into the living room together. They had all been talking about how those two must have been going stir crazy in the summerhouse alone for 8 hours and expected them to come back from the lockdown with bruises. However they strolled in quite happily laughing about something.

'So you two had an okay time of it then?' Gabrielle asked in amusement.

'Oh yeah,' Harry said with a grin, 'did you know Gabby that this guy is _also _a collector of classic brooms?'

'Uh, no I did not,' Gabrielle said with a slight smile.

Draco laughed and said, 'Well I suppose us rich guys have our weird hobbies. Although I am so jealous that you have a medieval broom, I mean that's not classic, that's an antique. I have so much more respect for you now.'

'Oh tell me about it,' Harry said animatedly, 'I mean the fact you have the broom that the wronski feint was invented on is the coolest thing about you, no offence.'

'None taken,' Draco said in amusement.

'This is weird,' Daphne said to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle nodded, 'Very,' she agreed.

Luna merely cocked her head at the two men and said, 'Maybe sometime you two should get together and polish your brooms.'

Daphne snorted with laughter in a very un-lady-like fashion and Gabrielle burst into a fit of the giggles. After glancing at each other in bemusement Harry and Draco burst out laughing too while Luna, being her usual self, watched the chaos she had caused with a confused and slightly dazed look on her face.

'Did you hear by the way? The individual bedrooms have been locked, and everyone has to wear a prisoner outfit,' Daphne informed the two boys.

'Yeah we heard,' Harry said, sitting down heavily on the sofa, 'you'll be right at home Draco.'

Draco shot the Gryffindor a glare, but it wasn't serious, 'I never actually went to prison, Harry.'

'Oh I know, because I vouched for your sorry arse,' Harry said in amusement, 'but anyway, I think you ought to have a chat with Gabrielle, tell her what you told me in our little lockdown session.'

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, 'And that would be…'

'I'll tell you outside,' Draco said, although he didn't know why he was so bothered about the others hearing what he had to say, because of course it had been broadcast over the WWN so everybody had heard it anyway.

Gabrielle nodded, she got to her feet and walked out outside with him. It was a fairly chilly evening, and she hoped he would keep it short.

'Callie stands for Callidora,' Draco began, 'and she's not a love interest, she's my sister.'

'Oh, right…wait…you have a sister?'

Draco couldn't help it, he chuckled at her reaction, 'Yeah, she's a squib so she lives in the Muggle world. I found out about her from my Mother after the war and tracked her down.'

Gabrielle frowned, 'Merlin, I feel like a bloody idiot.'

Draco shook his head, 'No, you weren't to know.'

'Why didn't you tell me about her? Is it because she's a squib?' Gabrielle asked curiously.

'Sort of,' Draco admitted, 'I'm not ashamed of Callie. I'm ashamed of my family, I didn't think you'd think much of me if you knew my family were the type who threw their kids out for not being magical enough.'

'Well to be honest, having done a little research into your family for my work in the DOM I'm not really surprised,' Gabrielle said in her usual blunt fashion.

Draco laughed with relief, 'Good,' he said, 'I'm glad about that.'

Gabrielle smiled and reached over, taking his hand, 'Now that I know you aren't playing me and keeping another girl on outside of here, I'm not angry. And I understand, about your sister.'

Draco shot her a genuine smile, 'Thank you.'

* * *

><p>The following morning the group of 5 found themselves laughing at the others. They had all slept in the same room for the first time in a little while, and when they had been awoken by an alarm they had to dress in their grey and white prison jumpsuits, which were not flattering on anyone.<p>

Their laughter was stunted when an announcement came however.

'_Housemates. Please welcome three new housemates into your home. You are all prisoners, and the new housemates are about to become your prison wardens.'_

Daphne's jaw dropped, 'New housemates?'

'Typical, just as it gets to the point where we all get on,' Draco said irritably.

'They might not be too bad,' Harry said optimistically.

Gabrielle was silent, and Luna appeared thoughtful as the doors opened and the new contestants walked in. Harry only recognised one out of three, he was tall, and he was grinning and there was no mistaking he was Oliver Wood. The other two Harry didn't know, one had dark hair and very bright blue eyes, he was tall and handsome but in a rugged sort of way. The other one was a woman, she had shoulder length blonde curly hair and blue eyes, and fairly large…assets. Daphne noticed Harry looking and kicked him in the shins.

'Ouch,' he hissed, shooting a mock glare at her, 'what was that for?'

'You know what for, Potter,' Daphne said with a raised eyebrow.

'Bloody vicious,' Harry said in amusement with a shake of his head.

Daphne smirked, and then Luna jumped to her feet and ran towards one of the new housemates.

'Rolf!' she exclaimed happily, hugging him tightly.

The dark haired, blue eyed man grinned and hugged her back, 'I've missed you Luna.'

Luna beamed and turned to the girls, 'this is Rolf, the Rolf I was telling you about.'

'She had high praise for you,' Daphne said with a smile.

Rolf smiled happily, 'I'm glad,' he said, with a fond glance at Luna.

Harry smiled at the man, but he was more interested in talking to Oliver, 'Nice to see you Oliver.'

Oliver grinned, 'You too Harry, heard some interesting things about you in your time in here.'

Harry laughed, 'all bad probably.'

'Mostly,' Oliver joked.

The final housemate smiled and waved at them all, 'Hey all, I'm Megan,' she said in a thick Welsh accent.

They all greeted her, but they were pissed off that these newbies got to wear pretty neat prison warden outfits while they were all stuck in jumpsuits. They grouped off a little at first, with Harry talking to Oliver, and Luna slipping off to the garden with Rolf. Megan tried to join in with Daphne and Gabrielle, but she was sort of on the outskirts of most of their conversations. They had hoped that there would be no more bad news, but not long after midday there was another announcement.

'_Housemates. The listeners have chosen a power housemate, this housemate is the secret prison warden and over the course of the week they will be making some important decisions about the house. This housemate chose the three new housemates, and their identity will remain a secret.'_

The announcement ended, and they were all silent for a moment.

'Well,' Megan said with a slightly mischievous smirk, 'it obviously isn't any of us since this person picked us. So which one of you is the traitor?'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'Traitor? Come on, they picked some new housemates. It's not like they took the dark mark and betrayed everyone they knew.'

Draco glared at her when she looked at him pointedly, 'Look I don't have the best track record, I know, but it's not me.'

'Whoever it is won't say anyway, because it's to be kept a secret,' Harry pointed out, 'so of course we're all going to say it isn't us.'

Gabrielle nodded thoughtfully, and Luna seemed to be observing the behaviour of the room.

'What did it mean, anyway?' Oliver asked, 'when it said they would be making important decisions all week?'

'I have no idea,' Harry said, 'but it doesn't sound good, that much is for sure.'

'Things in here are never good,' Daphne said, rolling her eyes irritably.

'I can't wait to get out,' Gabrielle sighed.

'Brighten up guys,' Meghan said happily, 'at least it's not so quiet in here anymore!'

Harry shared an exasperated look with Daphne. He could tell that they were thinking the same thing, they had been getting on fine _before _other people were thrown into the mix.

* * *

><p>Fairly early on Tuesday morning while everyone else was preoccupied Harry found himself talking to Oliver over some cereal.<p>

'How come you're in here Oliver? Surely you're needed in the world of Quidditch more than here,' Harry joked.

'Not at the moment,' Oliver said in amusement, 'England are out of the league after a disastrous loss to Romania and Puddlemere, embarrassingly enough lost to the Cannons so I have no more Quidditch games this summer.'

'Ouch,' Harry said, 'sorry to hear it. How are Holyhead doing?'

'Still looking out for your ex?' Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Hey she's still one of my best friends,' Harry said, narrowing his eyes at the man, 'but you seemed a tad jealous there. Something going on between you and Gin, huh?'

Oliver smirked, 'Well if there was I couldn't possibly say.'

'By that you mean you don't want to fuel the rumour mills of Witch Weekly,' Harry joked, he could read between the lines.

Oliver laughed, 'Anyway, Holyhead are doing good in answer to your question. Still in the league.'

Harry nodded, 'Well that's good at least, sorry to hear about your misfortunes.'

Oliver just shrugged, 'Ah well, it happens. Although you've had a bit of luck in here, haven't you?'

'You're definitely dating Ginny,' Harry whispered, 'there's no way you'd know what had been going on in here otherwise, you only ever listen to the radio to listen to Quidditch games.'

Oliver grinned, 'Damn, you caught me.'

'You are a great Quidditch player Oliver, but a terrible liar,' Harry laughed.

Oliver shrugged good naturedly, 'So you and Daphne?'

'Are not official at the moment,' Harry said in amusement, 'its complicated in here.'

'I gathered,' Oliver said as he got to his feet, 'just don't let the good ones slip away,' he added with a wink.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the day passed relatively similarly to the way the rest of the days had done. Oliver fitted in easily enough with the main crowd, and Rolf seemed sociable enough but he mostly just sat and talked to Luna all day. Meghan tried to integrate herself, but she was on the outside far more than the others. That evening they were all dotted around the house when the voice spoke.<p>

'_Housemates. In order to get to know the new housemates there is a sheet of paper on the dining room table with a list of 'getting to know you' questions. These are mandatory and all housemates must answer all 5 questions.'_

'This will be fun,' Meghan said in what they had learned to be her overenthusiastic way. Nobody else looked quite so sure as they all settled down on the sofa and Harry picked up the sheet of parchment. Like the charmed paper with the questions for Gabrielle's birthday game it only showed the first question.

'Alright, question 1 is; 'what is one of your favourite quotes'?' Harry asked.

Daphne, who was on his right went first, 'It has to be a Dumbledore quote. He said that it matters not what someone is born but what they grow to be,' she shrugged, 'and I just think that's a powerful sentiment.'

Harry smiled his agreement as Daphne glanced to her right, at Draco. He appeared to be deep in thought and for a moment Harry thought he wasn't going to give an answer. But then he spoke.

'If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world,' Draco said with a smile.

Luna frowned, and Harry laughed, 'That's a muggle quote.'

Draco nodded, 'It's Thorin Oakenshields wise last words, in _The Hobbit_'.

'I told you not to underestimate Slytherins,' Daphne chuckled as the question was passed onto the person on the right of Draco, Gabrielle.

'Well my favourite quote is a French one but loosely translated it is, forget your past, whether it is simple or composed, participate in your present in order for your future to be more than perfect,' Gabrielle said, her French accent more pronounced when speaking even though she was speaking English.

'That's quite beautiful,' Daphne said honestly.

Luna nodded her agreement, and Draco was silent as he pondered the meaning of the French quote. The question was passed on to Luna, and they were all expecting some crazy quote from someone who may or may not have existed. However they were all greatly surprised.

'A great many people think they are thinking when they are merely rearranging their prejudices.'

There was a stunned silence for a moment, from all but Rolf who was nodding, 'William James?'

'Yes,' Luna said, smiling at him.

'Who?' Harry and Draco echoed to the amusement of Daphne and Gabrielle.

'He was a Muggle philosopher,' Luna replied simply, cocking her head at Rolf who was sitting on her right.

Rolf pondered for a moment and then his blue eyes lit up as he spoke, 'Earth and sky, woods and fields, lakes and rivers, the mountain and the sea, are excellent schoolmasters, and teach some of us more than we can ever learn from books.'

'John Lubbock,' Luna said dreamily.

'Of course,' Rolf said, those two seemed to be in their own little world, their own bubble.

'Uh, at the risk of sounding repetitive and thick, who?' Harry asked with some amusement.

This time Rolf answered, 'He was a Muggle scientist, and politician.'

'Right,' Harry said, he had never heard of any of these people and he was starting to think his quote was going to sound ridiculous now as the question moved on to Oliver.

'At the risk of sounding boring, it has to be the age old classic, there is no I in team,' Oliver said with a shrug, 'as a Quidditch player it's vital you know?'

Meghan nodded sincerely, she was the last person to answer before Harry and she smiled broadly as she spoke, 'Oh a Dumbledore one definitely. In dreams we enter a world of our own, that is a really cool idea!'

Nobody really seconded the motion, it was cruel but they all found her to be too happy, and quite irritating.

'So, Harry, last but certainly not least.'

Harry smiled, 'Well mine is a Muggle quote actually. Never in the face of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few.'

'Well you would like that,' Rolf said with a smile, 'it paints a similar picture to what you did in the war, doesn't it? You and your few, like Luna.'

Luna shook her head, 'Harry did most of the work in the war. I only helped a little.'

'I think you helped a lot, Luna,' Harry said honestly, 'and yeah Rolf, that is why I like that quote.'

'What was it originally about?' Gabrielle asked, 'Churchill said it, didn't he?'

Harry nodded, 'Yep, it was Churchill, he was talking about the RAF pilots in the Battle of Britain. There were only a few of them but they saved all of Britain.'

'Just like you saved all of Britain from Voldemort,' Meghan said brightly.

Harry couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes, 'I really didn't and I don't want anybody making me out to be a hero, so lets move onto the next question. Daphne?'

He handed her the parchment and she took it, wanting to alleviate the awkward air and get past the whole golden boy hero thing Harry hated.

'Alright, if you could meet anyone, living or dead, who would it be?' Daphne asked, looking first to Draco.

Draco didn't have to think so much on that one, he answered quickly, 'Salazar Slytherin, so I could get his side of the story you know? Why he left Hogwarts, what really happened between the founders.'

'He'd probably lie to you but fair enough,' Harry laughed.

Gabrielle smiled and said, 'My Great Grandmother, not for any reason other than I'd like to meet her.'

'My Mother,' Luna said softly, 'for the same reason. I don't remember her very much at all.'

Rolf smiled sadly at Luna and said, 'For me it would have to be Rowena Ravenclaw. There's so much I'd love to find out from her.'

Oliver shrugged, 'Keeping up with my Quidditch theme, the guy who invented Quidditch. I'd love to hear that story.'

Harry laughed as the question went to Meghan who came out with some answer about a long dead superstar nobody else had heard of.

That made Harry next, and he rather nervously said, 'Well my parents, definitely. I know a lot about them, but I'd like to just see them, and talk to them.'

Daphne gave Harry a slightly sympathetic smile, 'Hey, its understandable,' she said, because she could tell Harry was embarrassed by his answer. That did make her next, and last to answer the question however.

'I would like to meet Merlin, I'm surprised nobody else said it. Talk about someone with interesting stories!' Daphne said, her eyes shining at the thought, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

Draco chuckled, and he read out the next question on the piece of parchment, 'If you could be any fictional character, who would you choose?'

Gabrielle was first to answer, and she didn't have to think about the question for very long, 'I'd like to be an elf. But the Muggles idea of an elf, like Arwen in Lord of the Rings.'

Draco smirked, he knew she was into Muggle literature, but he didn't know she had read any of Tolkien's books. As the others had established he had a slight obsession with it, so Draco was quite glad that Gabrielle liked it too.

Luna's answer was some fictional half fairy-half man legend from a story her Father had told her as a child, which nobody else had heard of and were certain was entirely made up by her Father.

Rolf looked slightly sheepish as he admitted, 'Indiana Jones,' he admitted, 'I know hes Muggle, but I always loved the adventurer, explorer aspect. It excited me when I was little.'

Harry could understand that, he really related to actually considering the many adventures he'd had. Oliver, surprise surprise, gave the answer of a fictional Quidditch player in his favourite children's book growing up. Meghan's answer, was a fictional fashionista from a book the others hadn't heard of.

When it came back to Harry he had a good idea of his answer, although he expected ridicule for it, 'Legolas, in Lord of the Rings.'

'Why Legolas?' Draco asked in disbelief.

Harry shrugged, 'He's got a pretty simple life, apart from a dysfunctional relationship with his Dad and whatever he has going on with Gimli. Just lots of fighting, some good friends and no drama.'

'Odd choice, but fair enough,' Draco said, clearly amused.

Daphne chuckled, 'Well, on a similarly Muggle theme, the Snow Queen from the fairytale. She was hard, and sometimes cold but she was so strong and you don't normally see women being portrayed as strong, and powerful so I guess that sort of inspired me.'

Draco nodded thoughtfully, 'Well said Daph. But for me, it's Thorin Oakenshield.'

'What?' Harry asked in disbelief, 'You asked me why I picked Legolas? At least he survives! Thorin becomes obsessed with gold then dies!'

'Yeah maybe, but I relate to his story,' Draco admitted, 'he goes off on this quest and accidentally becomes amazing friends with this hobbit who he expected to hate. Then he gets sucked into this dark place, and the only person who can get him out of it is said hobbit, Bilbo. He finally realises his mistakes and dies in a noble way, for his people and his home.'

'If you're comparing yourself to Thorin, are you comparing Harry to Bilbo?' Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Slightly,' Draco said sheepishly.

'Cause I always thought there was a bit of sexual tension there,' Daphne added in amusement.

Harry shook his head, but he was laughing, 'No, I get it. But what you are in fact saying is that Thorin is you, had you died in the war _or _done something noble, ever.'

Draco couldn't help but laugh at that, 'Exactly!' he exclaimed, which brought a chorus of laughter from everybody else.

Gabrielle was still chuckling as she took the paper from Draco and read out the next question, 'What would you name the autobiography of your life?'

Luna went first, and her answer made Harry chuckle, 'Making the Impossible, Possible.'

He couldn't help but think that it was accurate, she might be eccentric but Harry knew she would do amazing things.

Rolf grinned, 'That works. I think mine would have to be, Trying Very Hard, but Always Failing to Live Up to my Grandfathers Reputation.'

That sent a ripple of laughter around the group, because of course his Grandfather was the very famous, Newt Scamander.

Oliver chuckled as he said, 'The Frustrating Issue of Patriotism of Playing for England'.

Harry barked out a laugh, 'Because you're patriotic but England are terrible?'

'Exactly!'

Meghan flicked her hair back, 'Well, as a singer-'

They all knew that she was a singer, because she talked about herself a lot. Harry got the impression that nobody really liked her, but nobody had explicitly said so to another person yet.

'It would have to be, A Life in the Limelight.'

Harry tried very hard not to scoff, and from the smirk Daphne sent his way she was thinking something along the same lines as him.

'I have no idea, because I will never write one,' Harry said, 'as much as people ask me to, I'll just never do it.'

'Oh come on, you must have some idea of what you'd call it,' Daphne teased.

'Like, Being the Chosen Git, for example,' Draco joked.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Maybe something more along the lines of, Fame Has Ruined My Life.'

Daphne smiled slightly sympathetically, 'Yeah, you should never have had it thrust on you like you did, and especially not at such a young age. I'd never bring out an autobiography either, but I suppose I'd call it, A Life in the Shadows, because as much as I'm in the limelight I've never been the popular one in the eyes of my family, despite everything that happened with Astoria.'

Harry and Draco both nodded, and Gabrielle shot her friend a sympathetic smile.

'Well, mine would have to be called, Emotional Blackmail and Imperius Curses, because that is pretty much how I was raised to be the arsehole I was at school,' Draco said, incredibly bitterly.

This was met with an awkward silence, which Gabrielle filled by giving her answer as the final one for that round, 'The Complications of Living with Veela Blood,' she said, 'because sometimes, it really sucks, never knowing if someone actually likes you or is compelled to because of your blood.'

'Oh I can imagine,' Luna said sincerely as the parchment was handed to her with their final question on it, 'What is your first memory of being really excited?'

Rolf went first, 'As nerdy as it sounds, when I was 3 or 4, I went on a trip with my Grandfather and we found a new species of fireslug. I remember being so excited, it stuck with me and it was what inspired me to become a Herbologist.'

'Mine was the first time I rode a broom, or at least the first time I remember riding one. I think I was about two, and my Dad took his eyes off of me for one second and I was three gardens along. I had gone right through the fences,' Oliver said, making the others laugh.

'I remember my Mum taking me out for a day to do some Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley for the first time when I was about 3,' Meghan smiled, 'I remember all the lights, and how amazing it was.'

Harry was quiet when the question came to him, 'Riding a broom for the first time, I suppose,' he lied because he didn't want to tell the crazy story about the memory, or dream, about him and his parents. The one that was his happy memory for so long, when he conjured a patronus.

'When was that?' Meghan asked.

'In first year,' Harry replied.

'You weren't excited about anything before then?' Meghan asked in disbelief.

'Hey just drop it,' Draco cut in, sensing Harry was uncomfortable, 'not everyone had a happy childhood. Whats your memory, Daph?'

Daphne was happy to take the attention off of Harry, 'Well mine is building a snowman, with Astoria. She was only 1 and half, so she didn't do much apart from fall over but it's a pretty nice memory.'

'The first time I remember being excited was actually, and he'll probably _never _let me live this down, but it was Longbottoms 5th birthday party. Nobody really invited me to parties after the war, and I got invited to Longbottoms, and everybody talked to me and let me play with them even though my Dad had been in the war. I guess I probably should have thanked him for that.'

'Well you are kind of thanking him now,' Harry pointed out, 'and it's funny, that even back then Neville did that sort of thing.'

'He's a really sweet guy,' Luna said with a smile, 'and very noble, a true Gryffindor.'

* * *

><p>'Aww Neville, that's so sweet,' Hannah swooned as Neville fed baby Alice her bottle.<p>

Neville blushed slightly, 'Well Luna and I did date.'

'Yes, but Draco Malfoy seems to have high praise for you,' Hannah pointed out.

Neville shrugged, 'I just did the right thing. My Grandmother asked me if I wanted to invite Draco, she said I probably wouldn't because his Dad had been involved in hurting my parents. But I thought, well maybe he's just lonely like me so I invited him and we talked and we played together. We did at every party, but he didn't come to my 10th, or anymore after that and then he bullied me at Hogwarts.'

'That was probably when his Dad put an end to it,' Hannah said, 'as you got older, you would have talked about more meaningful things, and no doubt he wanted to prevent you influencing Draco the wrong way.'

'Probably,' Neville mused, 'do you think we should go out for a drink sometime?'

'That's an idea,' Hannah said thoughtfully, 'or we could just invite Draco and Gabrielle round for dinner?'

Neville raised an eyebrow, 'Have Draco Malfoy round for dinner?'

'Hey, I paid for half of this house, and I'm a Hufflepuff, we're neutral.'

'So half of this house is neutral territory?' Neville laughed.

'Precisely, and since I'm the one who cooks the kitchen and dining room is in my half, so if I want to invite Draco Malfoy around for dinner I am perfectly within my rights to do so,' Hannah teased.

Neville chuckled, 'Alright, we'll invite them around when they're out,' he agreed.

* * *

><p>Back in the house, Gabrielle answered the final question, 'Mine is a summer holiday we had to Dorset. I remember playing on the beach with Fleur, I think I was about 3, and she was older. It's simple, but it stuck in my head.'<p>

The last person to answer was Luna, whose story was a little sad, 'I remember helping my Mother make potions. She used to let me drop the ingredients in, and sometimes stir. I loved doing it, and I had a special stool too.'

The story seemed nice, to anyone who didn't know Luna well, but those who did knew that her Mother had died in an explosion caused by a potions accident so the thing she loved and remembered about her Mother was also the thing that had killed her.

'_Housemates. Hopefully you now know each other better. This is important, because you will have to work together in teams of two to successfully complete tomorrow's task. Goodnight, housemates.'_

'Well that sounds fun,' Draco said sarcastically as he pushed himself to his feet.

Harry shrugged, 'Ah well, that depends on the teams, but,' he yawned, 'for now, I'm going to head to bed.'

The others agreed and dispersed for the night, left to wonder what the next task could possibly be.

**TBC :)  
><strong>

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully you won't have to wait months for a new chapter!**


	21. Prison Break

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 21 - Prison Break  
><strong>

_**A/N: Because of the huge gap in updates between chapter 19 and 20, here's a double dose in the form of another chapter! I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be, but hopefully it will be soon! Hope you enjoy, and remember, I OWN NOTHING! :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up on Wednesday morning he didn't expect the task to have already <em>started <em>but that appeared to be the case. He gathered this from the fact that he was in a small square room with grey walls thad had a bunk bed pushed against one wall and a toilet stuck to the other. He was on the top bunk of said bunk bed, and still snoring on the bottom was Draco

Harry jumped down deftly and shook Draco awake, 'I think the task has started.'

'Huh, what?' Draco asked sleepily as he opened his eyes.

'Look around you,' Harry said in amusement.

Draco did and his eyes widened, 'What in _Merlin's name _is this?' he asked, sitting up so quickly he hit his head off of the top bunk.

Harry sniggered, 'Never been in a prison before, Malfoy?'

Draco scoffed, 'Like you have, Potter.'

'Oh I'd call your dump of a basement a prison,' Harry said darkly, 'cold, wet, damp, no food, hearing the screams of your best friend from the floor above.'

Draco sighed, 'Alright, sorry,' he said under his breath.

Harry didn't acknowledge his apology, he just walked around the room thoughtfully.

'How is this a task anyway?' Draco asked irritably.

As if in answer to his question the voice filled the house, _'Good morning housemates. You are each in an isolated room in teams of two. These cells are underground, beneath the garden. Your task today is to perform a prison break, if two of the four teams escape their cell within the time limit then you have passed this task and will receive double rations. The first two teams to complete the task will automatically be immune in this week's double eviction. You have 2 hours, begin.'_

A gong went off, signalling the start of the task.

'Prison break,' Harry said thoughtfully, 'you should be good at this.'

'Again with the whole, I've never actually been in prison thing,' Draco remarked, 'you are the one who escaped my basement, and Gringotts.'

'And the chambers underneath the school in first year, and the chamber of secrets,' Harry added in amusement.

'Exactly, so this one is on you,' Draco remarked.

Harry commenced his task of walking around, tapping the walls, 'Well if we're underground we have to be careful. We don't want to bring this whole structure crashing down on us. We can't really go to the side, because we'll end up in someone else's cell. So we have to go up, there isn't any point going any further down.'

'Good logic, any ideas on how to do that?' Draco asked, 'I mean this is what, concrete?'

Harry nodded, 'Concrete…' he mused.

'We could make a hole in it,' Draco suggested.

'We could,' Harry agreed, 'but we don't know how far down we are, or how good this structure is, and we don't want it to cave in on us. We could use a shield charm, but then we might end up stuck down here, or we could bring the whole structure down on the others and hurt them.'

Draco smiled slightly, 'You really do think like an Auror.'

'Well,_ I am_ an Auror,' Harry said in amusement, 'and we have this thing at Auror training called the simulation room. It can become whatever the people in command want, and its sometimes pretty horrific. You forget that its all fake, because it feels so real.'

Draco frowned, 'Sounds like torture.'

Harry shrugged, 'You don't just become an Auror. It's hard work, and it takes a lot of dedication.'

'Are you sure Daphne is up for it?' Draco asked, his concern clear on his face.

'I think so,' Harry said honestly, sitting down next to Draco on the edge of the bottom bunk, 'she's got the nerves for it, and she's strong enough. I don't think she'll let them break her.'

'She might seem like this powerful ice queen, the one she wanted to be from that childhood story,' Draco said, 'but underneath it she's pretty damaged.'

'Aren't we all?' Harry asked sadly, 'You and I drank our sorrows away after the war, Hermione threw herself into campaigning to forget her pain. But as much as we pretend we're okay, we'll still always carry that pain with us. We'll always have the scars to remind us, I have my fair share of scars, and you and Hermione have your scars on your left arms.'

Draco glanced down, his sleeves were rolled up and his left arm was a mess, you could see where he had tried to cut the dark mark from his skin. You couldn't see the dark mark anymore, it was hidden by the rest of the scars.

'The point is, we're all broken Draco, we're all a little bit damaged. That doesn't limit us, not if we can find a way to use it. I have, you have, and Daphne will too when she starts Auror training,' Harry said wisely.

'As much as I wind you up about being like Dumbledore, I think you're far wiser, and a much better man,' Draco admitted with the hint of a smile as he pushed himself to his feet, 'but as much as I'm enjoying all of this sentimental stuff, we have more important things to do. Like break out of this cell.'

Harry nodded, glancing up once more at the ceiling thoughtfully.

'I'd suggest a portkey, but I doubt that would work, because of the wards,' Draco mused.

Harry's eyes widened, 'That…is…that's genius Draco!' he exclaimed, 'I mean, yes a portkey wouldn't transport us from inside the wards to outside of them, I would know, I designed the damn things. But it would work _within _the wards.'

'Are you any good with portkey magic?' Draco asked the Gryffindor hopefully.

'I can imbue the object with the magic desired, but I'm not so accurate with the location spelling part,' Harry admitted.

'Well it's going to be a team effort then,' Draco said in amusement as he searched for an item that they could use as a portkey.

'This will do,' Harry said, holding up the metal bed knob he had just unscrewed from the top of the bunk bed.

'Let's get to work then,' Draco said simply.

* * *

><p>The voice had awoken the other teams, one of which was Daphne and Gabrielle. They had listened to the instructions, and once they knew what to do it was just a small case of figuring out how to do it.<p>

'So, up it is then if we're underground,' Daphne said.

'Can't we just use a portkey?' Gabrielle asked.

'Way to point out the obvious, and good shout but I don't know,' Daphne said, lying on the floor to look at the ceiling, 'I mean we don't know how the wards were designed. _Maybe _we could use it within the wards, but if we can't and we try…well it wouldn't be pretty.'

'True,' Gabrielle said.

'But we're breathing right?' Daphne said, glancing at the younger girl.

'Yes…' Gabrielle said as realisation dawned on her face, 'so there must be an air vent somewhere…'

'Exactly,' Daphne said, 'and since there isnt anything obvious on the walls it's clearly hidden to put us off.'

She had gotten to her feet and was now standing in the middle of the room. She shut her eyes, held her wand in the air and said, 'revelio.'

The room glowed orange, and then it appeared. An air vent, which a small person, such as either Gabrielle or Daphne, could fit into. It was high up on the wall opposite the bunk bed, so a few levitation spells had moved the bed to the other wall as their means to climb up and get in.

'Are you claustrophobic?' Daphne asked Gabrielle as she climbed up onto the top bunk.

'No, but that is a very small hole,' Gabrielle said warily.

'It'll be fine,' Daphne said offhandedly, 'just army crawl through it and follow me.'

'Are you sure this will lead to a way out?' Gabrielle asked.

'Positive,' Daphne said, 'the oxygen has to be coming from somewhere.'

'Should I cast a four point charm so that we can trace it to its entry point?' Gabrielle asked.

'Good thinking, yeah, do that,' Daphne said with a vigorous nod.

Still looking a little nervous Gabrielle did so, and without further ado Daphne crawled into the tight air vent.

* * *

><p>The third team was Rolf and Oliver, who got to work soon after hearing what the aim of the task was. Their preferred solution was drilling a hole big enough for them both to climb out on a ladder they would transfigure using the metal from the bed.<p>

As it was a precise thing they had to be very careful and do it very slowly, so as not to interfere with the structure of the whole complex.

On the fourth and final team, Luna and Meghan were working on a solution. However it was more like Luna was working on the solution, while Meghan sat on the bottom bunk of the bed after declaring she had no idea how to work out this 'silly logic puzzle'. Luna had also thought of a portkey, but like Daphne she wasn't sure how well it would work because she didn't know the wards well. So she had opted for a different solution, it was one that would take a little time but she had enough time to do it in. Luna was going to transfigure parts of the bunk bed into a door on the ceiling. She would then open that door, and carve out a passage way, if it didn't go directly up, but curved like a staircase that could be walked up then it was far less likely to damage the structure of the complex.

* * *

><p>'I think its ready.'<p>

'You think?' Draco asked warily.

'I'm pretty sure,' Harry said.

'You're not very confident, for an Auror,' Draco said with a raised eyebrow, 'didn't they teach you this stuff in Auror training?'

'Well yes, but there were some classes that I didn't really pay attention in,' Harry admitted sheepishly.

'Please tell me making portkeys wasn't one of them,' Draco remarked.

Harry cringed, 'Can't do that.'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Merlin Potter, if you kill me, I will be incredibly unhappy about it.'

'It's very unlikely you'll die, get mangled slightly yes, but killed, no,' Harry said matter of factly.

Draco looked at the hastily made portkey warily and put his hand on it, 'Come on, lets just get this over with.'

Harry nodded, and put his own hand on top of Draco's on the portkey. They both shut their eyes as the portkey activated and they felt the familiar uncomfortable tug that came with it. When it stopped Harry had the distinct impression that something had gone wrong because all of a sudden he was flailing about in water of some sort and it took him a minute to find his bearings. He was soaking wet, because the portkey had landed them in the pool. He spluttered and pulled himself out, and was met by a similarly dripping wet, irritated looking Draco Malfoy, who was glaring at him.

'I told you I didn't really listen in that class,' Harry said sheepishly, 'just be thankful you're not missing any…bits.'

Draco spat out some water and said, 'You really need to work on your location spelling.'

'So Hermione has told me since 6th year,' Harry said in amusement, 'should we go dry off?'

* * *

><p>'Well I wish I could be there right now,' Sophie said as she helped Hermione clean dishes in the kitchen with the radio playing in the background. Charlie was at work, but Sophie and Hermione both had the day off.<p>

'And why would that be?' Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy, soaking wet…' Sophie said dreamily.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'You are terrible. I'm impressed they worked their way out of it so easily, but I suppose Harry _did _design the wards.'

'I guess that means he learned something from you,' Sophie said in amusement.

'Harry's always been smart, and logical,' Hermione said, 'sometimes he just a little bit…'

'Clueless?'

'Exactly,' Hermione laughed, 'but I'm glad hes doing so well in there, even he and Malfoy have gotten pretty close.'

'Yeah, a little bit too close don't ya think?' Sophie asked in amusement.

Hermione shook her head, 'Oh no, come on. I know they had a rivalry but it wasn't like _that _kind of rivalry.'

'Oh maybe not for Potter, but for Draco, I think it was,' Sophie said in amusement, 'Potter this, Potter that, I wish I could be like Potter, I wish Potter could notice me.'

Hermione just chuckled, 'Well whatever reasons you think are behind this, I'm pretty sure it's just the fact they are quite alike and have finally realised it,' she reasoned.

'Ah, spoilsport!'

* * *

><p>'It's really hot in here,' Daphne said a little breathlessly, her clothes were sticking to her.<p>

'Well it _is _an air vent,' Gabrielle said breathily, 'but we're nearly there. The spell indicates that we should reach an upwards shaft around this next corner.'

'Thank Merlin for that,' Daphne said as they turned the corner into a slightly more roomy section of the vent. Sure enough there was a passage up the way, and by her estimations it was about 10 feet up.

'Right, Gabby, curl up on your hands and knees here,' Daphne said, 'I'll stand on your back for a bit of extra height and pull myself up then I'll get you out.'

'Okay,' Gabrielle said, doing as Daphne said.

Daphne got a little more height by standing on Gabrielle's back, but not enough to climb out.

'Bombarda,' she said, blowing the vent cover off so that she could reach the surface. She then shot a rope out of her wand and anchored it to the ground above. She pulled it, to make sure it was secure and it held which meant it was time to go. Daphne tried to muster those nerves of hers, and thought to herself that this was great practice for Auror training as she placed her feet against the side of the vent and began to push her way to the top. It felt like it took forever, but she eventually got there and when she pulled herself out of the top she was dripping with sweat and out of breath.

'Nice look,' Harry teased from where he and Draco were sitting by the pool in only their boxers.

'I could say the same about you two,' Daphne said with a raised eyebrow.

'Well we used a portkey to get out, but Potter fell asleep during that class of Auror training so his location spell landed us in the pool,' Draco remarked.

'So our prisoner jumpsuits are drying off,' Harry added.

'Where's your teammate by the way?'

'Oh Gabby's down here,' Daphne said, glancing down the shaft, 'I just need to work out how to get her out.'

'Transfigure something into a ladder!' Gabrielle shouted up.

'Good thinking,' Daphne murmured, and the decking on the patio briefly became a ladder. Once Gabrielle had emerged, a little shakily, from the shaft, Daphne put it back in its rightful place.

'You're quite timid,' Draco commented as he hugged Gabrielle, 'for someone who works in the Department of Mysteries.'

'Well that's mostly research,' Gabrielle said simply, 'and it was really hot in those air vents.'

'Here,' Draco said softly, he cast a cooling charm on her.

'Do a drying charm while you're at it,' Daphne said, also worried about the youngest member of their group.

'We can't,' Harry said, 'the jumpsuits are imbued with magic which means they can't be dried with magic. So you're going to have to strip and let it dry off in the sun.'

Daphne raised an eyebrow at Harry, 'Not that you're looking forward to it Potter,' she said as she unzipped her jumpsuit and stepped out of it. Harry wasn't entirely sure what the big deal was, she looked the same as she did in a bikini and he had seen her in a bikini lots over the course of their time in the house. The only difference was the fact that her underwear, unlike her bikini, was satin and lace, and Slytherin green.

Gabrielle was much more timid than Daphne, so Draco fetched one of his shirts for her to wear over her underwear which she was grateful for. With all of their jumpsuits drying off they sat down on the grass in the sun, and it was only then that they got around to really talking about the task.

'So we're the first two teams to finish,' Draco pointed out, 'which means all four of us are immune from eviction.'

'So we can't be nominated?' Daphne asked.

'I'm pretty sure that's what it means,' Harry said, 'which means of Luna, Oliver, Rolf and Meghan, three will be up for eviction.'

'Well I can only say I hope Luna doesn't go,' Daphne said.

'I quite like Oliver,' Harry admitted, and before they had known it they had broken the rules.

'_Housemates Harry, and Daphne. You have been discussing nominations. This is against the rules of the show and you will be punished for this action. You and Daphne are now up for eviction this week, alongside those who are nominated for eviction.'_

'What?' Draco barked, 'that's ridiculous!'

'That's the way entertainment works,' Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

'You won't go,' Gabrielle said with a hopeful look, 'people outside must like you, right? We like you.'

Daphne laughed, 'Well that's sweet Gabby, but we don't know what those on the outside think.'

'I'm sure you'll be fine,' Draco assured them but the situation was still irritating. All the same, it had taught them their lesson about discussing nominations. They knew it was against the rules, they had just forgotten and slipped up.

They spent the rest of the task waiting, but as they had both finished they had already won the task which was something, even if they hadn't all managed to avoid being up for eviction that week. Oliver and Rolf emerged after a little while, and last out were Luna and Meghan although from what they heard Meghan hadn't really helped much. They shared the fact they had discussed nominations and its consequences, and hoped the others would learn not to do the same.

A little while later Gabrielle was in the bathroom brushing out her hair in the mirror when the voice spoke and she jumped.

_'Gabrielle, you are the only person who can hear me. As the power housemate you have an important decision to make. You may reward 200 Galleons to one housemate, but you also must give one housemate a killer nomination. This means that they will be up for eviction every week that they remain in the house.'_

Gabrielle sighed, 'Do I have to? Can't I just not give anyone money so I don't have to do that to anyone?'

'_No Gabrielle. As power housemate you must make this decision, and you must make it quickly.'_

Gabrielle groaned, 'Then I'll give the money to Daphne, she deserves it more than anyone else in this house and I think she could use it when she gets out of here.'

'_What is your killer nomination, Gabrielle? I must rush you.'_

Gabrielle said the first name that came to mind because of the fact she didn't have much time to make the decision, 'Meghan.'

It wasn't really personal, Meghan was just the one person she hadn't really identified with in the house. Of the three new people she was also the one who Gabrielle liked the least.

'_Thank you Gabrielle. Leave now and tell no one of this conversation.'_

Gabrielle nodded and reached out for the handle of the bathroom door which she unlocked. She hated this, she felt like she was lying to her friends, and she was in two minds. She couldn't wait for this week to be over so she didn't have to do it anymore, but she was dreading them finding out she had been going behind their backs.

* * *

><p>Two people stood holding hands outside of a fairly ordinary looking building in Manchester. They were dressed simply in jeans and jackets, and the building itself looked ordinary. It was just a simple whitewashed building which was greying slightly. Above the door was a sign that read 'Saint Mungo's Orphanage'.<p>

There was something that gave it away however, the lack of ordinariness around the place. It was the fact it was imbued with magic, the two people holding hands could feel the powerful wards. This was a magical orphanage, or at least it was an orphanage full of squibs who had the potential of having magical surges, and the abandoned, or unwanted, children of witches and wizards.

'Are you ready for this?' Theo asked Astoria.

She looked pale, and her hand was sweating in his. But all the same she nodded.

'Are you sure?' Theo asked softly, glancing at the woman.

'I'll be fine,' Astoria said, pulling herself to her full height and putting on a brave face, 'let's get our daughter back, Theo.'

Theo smiled proudly at her and tightened his grip on her hand as they walked through the front doors of the orphanage. They had floo-called ahead and were expected, so a young woman at the front desk smiled at them when they walked in.

'You must be Mr Nott, and Miss Greengrass,' she said politely, 'I'm Sophia. If you'll just come into the office I'll explain what will happen today.'

Astoria nodded and followed the woman into the small office, not once letting go of Theo's hand. She kept it gripped tightly in her own even when they were sitting down opposite the fully loaded desk in the cramped office space.

'Okay, so I do need to go over some things with you both today. You can see your daughter, we've explained her parents are coming to see her, and if all goes well you can take her home today after filling out the appropriate paperwork. However, she _is _five years old, and it may require some visitation sessions before she is ready to go home with you. I need you to be prepared for that possibility,' Sophia explained.

'We are,' Theo said, tightening his grip on Astoria's hand.

'We don't expect this to be easy,' Astoria added honestly.

'Well I'm glad your expectations are realistic,' Sophia said, 'when you see Daphne I will introduce you to her, and her to you, to make things easier. And from there we'll see where the rest of the afternoon takes us.'

Astoria nodded, wondering if there was more. But there didn't seem to be as Sophia got to her feet and smiled at them, 'Alright then, follow me and I will introduce you to your daughter.'

Astoria breathed out a little shakily as she and Theo followed Sophia into a bedroom. It was decorated in pale green, and silver, the Slytherin colours. It was fairly small, but it had a comfortable looking bed with a bedside table and a night light. There was also a little table with four chairs and at that table sat a little girl.

She didn't notice her visitors at first and Astoria and Theo took that moment to look at their daughter. For Theo it was the first time he had ever laid eyes on her, and for Astoria it was the first time she had seen her daughter since she was a baby. She was so petite, just like Astoria herself. She had long hair which reached the middle of her back, it was dark brown, like Astoria's, and when she turned to look at them she had Theo's big hazel brown eyes.

Astoria's breath caught in her throat when she looked in the little girls eyes for the first time.

Sophia smiled and stepped in, 'Daphne, I would like to introduce you to your Mum and Dad. This is Astoria, your Mum, and this is Theodore, your Dad.'

Daphne looked at them inquisitively, and Sophia finished, 'And this is Daphne Greengrass, your daughter.'

Theo couldn't stop himself, he walked over to the little table and knelt down in front of his daughter so he was at her level, 'You look an awful lot like your Mother,' he said softly.

Daphne cocked her head at him, 'But not my eyes,' she said, 'they look like yours.'

Theo nodded, struggling to hold back tears, 'Yeah, I guess they do,' he said.

'They've been looking for you for a long time Daphne,' Sophia said softly.

'We have missed you so much, Daphne,' Astoria said tearfully as she also knelt down in front of her daughter.

Daphne looked her right in the eye, and they both knew then that she was one incredibly intelligent little girl.

'I'm glad you found me.'

'So are we,' Astoria said, gently placing her hand on her daughters.

Daphne's fingers curled around Astoria's and Theo placed his hand on top, 'So are we,' he whispered.

* * *

><p>Late on Wednesday night there was an announcement. Everyone was called to the living room area and then it came, and Gabrielle had to try her best to act surprised, because she knew exactly what was coming.<p>

'_Housemates. The power housemate has made an important decision. They have elected to reward one housemate with 200 Galleons, and punish another with a killer nomination. This nomination will mean that this person is up for eviction every week that they remain in the house.'_

There was a collective gasp at this, and then the room fell silent once more.

'_The power housemate chose Daphne to receive the 200 Galleons upon leaving the house.'_

Daphne's mouth fell open in surprise, 'Merlin!' she exclaimed, 'thank you, to whoever it was who did this.'

Gabrielle tried her best to remain stoic, to remain calm. She knew the storm would come with the next statement.

'_However. The power housemate made one killer nomination, and the housemate who received that nomination was Meghan.'_

'What?' Meghan asked sharply, 'I just got here! What did I do wrong?'

'_Meghan. You cannot be nominated, for each week you remain you will automatically face eviction.'_

Meghan shook her head irritably and left the room the second the doors opened.

'This is getting extreme,' Draco said with a frown, 'this person is secretly putting people up for eviction and giving money away? Come on, own up, whose the traitor here?'

'It's a game show Malfoy, whoever it is, they aren't a traitor,' Oliver said rationally.

'No they're just sneaking around behind our backs and living among us,' Harry said, eyeing everyone in the room with suspicion, 'and we know it can't be Meghan or Daphne, or any of the new housemates. Which leaves just Draco, Gabrielle and Luna.'

'And you,' Draco said, standing up to face the Gryffindor, 'you could be the traitor.'

'Like I've been in the past you mean?' Harry asked hotly, 'like I've tried to kill Dumbledore? Like I've betrayed people to Voldemort? Oh wait, no that wasnt me, that was you!'

'You better watch your mouth _Potter,' _Draco spat.

'You better watch your back _Malfoy_,' Harry hissed.

'Stop it!' Gabrielle shouted, standing up and pushing them apart, 'this isn't a war! There aren't any traitors, it's a show.'

They both noticed she was close to tears and it brought them out of their paranoid state.

'Can we please put an end to this?' Gabrielle asked tearfully.

'Sorry Gabby,' Draco muttered, turning away from Harry without looking him in the eye.

'I think Harry should be the one you're apologising to,' Daphne said coolly.

'I don't need an apology from the likes of him,' Harry said abrasively.

'Good, because I don't want to apologise to the likes of you,' Draco said bitingly.

Daphne sighed, 'Come on, you two are friends now. Can't you just-'

'No,' Harry and Draco replied in unison, still refusing to look at each other.

* * *

><p>'This sounds familiar,' Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she sat on her sofa eating Chinese takeout with Charlie.<p>

'Does it?' Charlie asked.

'Oh yeah,' Hermione replied, 'Harry and Ron were _always _like that at school. They'd have a fall out and that would be it, sometimes it was days, sometimes it was weeks. One time it was _months _before they spoke to each other again.'

'They sound like women, no offence,' Charlie said.

Hermione laughed, 'None taken, its accurate. Although I suppose it does mean that Harry and Draco are really friends.'

'Or at least were,' Charlie joked.

'The power thing is making them paranoid, it's just because of the war,' Hermione sighed, 'I'm started to get pissed off with how much this show is getting under peoples skin and into their heads. If Harry has a relapse in there because of it, I swear, there will be hell to pay down there between Ginny and I.'

'I don't doubt it,' Charlie said, he shivered just thinking about the fearful combination that was his sister and Hermione Granger when they were both pissed off and trying to protect Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco refused to speak to each for the rest of the night, and for the entire next day. They ignored Daphne and Gabrielle's advice and remained the stubborn idiots that they were which caused tension in the house, between both partnerships as well as between Harry and Draco.<p>

They still weren't talking on Friday morning when they heard an announcement about nominations. Meghan couldn't be nominated because she had received the killer nomination. Harry and Daphne couldn't be nominated because they had broken the rules and thus had to face eviction. Draco and Gabrielle couldn't be nominated because they had received immunity by completing the task on Wednesday. That left only Luna, Rolf and Oliver free to be nominated and since each housemate had to nominate three people for the double eviction it was clear they would all end up nominated. Therefore, the announcement, in a long-winded, cryptic way told them that every single housemate would face eviction that weekend, and that there would be no nominations.

That was a fairly shocking surprise, but what was worse was the last part of the announcement.

'_As next week is the final week of the show you may have guessed it. If you have not, there will be a __**triple **__eviction this weekend, not a double eviction. The housemate who receives the most votes will be evicted tonight at 9pm. Another two housemates will be evicted tomorrow evening.'_

They were silent after that news, and Daphne said, somewhat bitterly as she pushed herself to her feet, 'you two better make up. If three people are going this weekend it might well be one or both of you after they way you've been acting over the last few days.'

Harry and Draco glanced at each other, but they were both stubborn. They were so stubborn that neither of them wanted to apologise first, neither of them wanted to acknowledge one of them was to blame for Wednesday evenings argument. They did however, both know, that Daphne was right.

It was for that reason that Draco swallowed his pride first and said, 'Sorry Potter, I mean Harry. You were right, the scars are still there and I still get agitated when people prod them.'

'Me too,' Harry admitted, 'sorry Malfoy, uh, Draco.'

Draco held out his hand and Harry shook his head, partially in amusement, but mostly in disbelief, 'is that the only move you've got?'

'Well sorry to disappoint but I'm not going to hug you, so it's a handshake or nothing,' Draco replied sarcastically.

Harry didn't want to laugh, he still thought Draco deserved the cold shoulder but he couldn't help himself. He chuckled and held out his hand, shaking Draco's hastily and letting it fall to applause from Daphne and Gabrielle who had been lurking in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Friday dragged on, like Saturday normally did because it was an eviction day. 9pm had them all sitting on the sofa dressed to the nines and nervously awaiting the voice of Stephanie Cruise.<p>

'_Hello housemates. We are live on WWN, it's 9.05pm and we are about to find out which housemate has been evicted. With all housemates up for an eviction this is an open playing field. However, the housemate who received the most votes and who will be evicted from the house tonight is….'_

The pause dragged on, and on, and Harry was surprised when Daphne slipped her hand into his. But he squeezed it in response and the small smile she shot him told him she appreciated it.

'_Meghan!'_

Meghan seemed pretty resigned to that, after her killer nomination vote so without any goodbyes she got up and left the house and everybody else breathed a sigh of relief.

'We live another day,' Gabrielle said.

'Literally,' Draco said, much more of a pessimist, 'two more people will be leaving tomorrow.'

'Yeah, you don't have to remind us Draco,' Daphne said with a sigh as she got to her feet, 'I'm going in the jacuzzi, you coming Harry?'

Harry nodded, and that was how the four of them ended up spending what had the potential to be their last night in the house as a quartet, sitting in a jacuzzi sharing jokes and funny anecdotes.

**TBC :)  
><strong>

**A/N: So only a few more house chapters left, and then its post-house stuff. Hope you enjoyed reading this one guys! :)**


	22. Weasley Drama

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 22 - Weasley Drama  
><strong>

Saturday morning was very quiet. Daphne and Gabrielle were swimming lengths in the pool, it appeared they had the same way of coping with stress, which was exercise. Oliver and Rolf weren't quite so bothered about the prospect of eviction, but then they'd not been in here long enough to form attachments and Luna was her usual chilled self about the whole thing. Harry spent a good portion of the morning lying in bed thoughtfully. He was aware of Draco whose bed was opposite of his reading nervously. He wasn't entirely sure _how _someone could read nervously but he knew it was a thing, because Hermione did it. It involved a lot of heavy sighing, and tongue clicking, and it was incredibly irritating.

'Would you stop that?'

'Stop what?'

'You're reading nervously,' Harry said irritably.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, 'I'm what?'

'You are reading, nervously,' Harry said pointedly, 'it's a thing, Hermione's done it since I've known her. I know the signs of a nervous reader.'

'A nervous reader,' Draco scoffed.

'You're clicking your tongue, and sighing, both of which are bloody annoying,' Harry muttered, 'I had to put up with Hermione doing it for the best part of a year, in a tent, with thin walls.'

Draco snorted, 'Bet that's not all you heard.'

'Yeah well her and Ron hadn't started dating at that point, thank Merlin,' Harry said, vaguely amused.

'Well I'm sorry for 'reading nervously' as you put it,' Draco said with a sigh, 'but tonight's a big night.'

'Are you that bothered about going home?' Harry asked curiously.

Draco shrugged, 'I don't really care, but I would like another week with Gabrielle you know? The more this goes on mind you, the less I care about winning. I don't need the money.'

'You and me both,' Harry said.

'What would you do with it, if you won?' Draco asked him.

'I'd give it to charity,' Harry said honestly.

Draco nodded thoughtfully, 'I would too…although I'm not sure which charity…maybe I'd split it between a few.'

'I'd give it to my charity,' Harry said, his eyes far away.

'I forgot you had your own charity,' Draco said, snapping Harry back into the real world, 'why didn't you name it after yourself?'

'Because I'm not an obnoxious prat like you,' Harry chuckled.

Draco cracked a smile at that, 'Fair enough. What's it called again?'

'It's just the Trust for Magical Orphans,' Harry said offhandedly, 'which includes Squibs, by the way. We even have a Muggle help line for them to call.'

'Oh like on them mobile phones that Callie says are all the rage?' Draco asked.

Harry laughed, he sounded like an old man, 'Yeah, on them. Or on home phones, that you have in your house.'

'I guessed, from the fact you called them _home_ phones,' Draco smirked.

'Anyway, I'd give it all to them. We only have two orphanages, one in London and another in Manchester at the moment, I'd like to open one up in Scotland, and possibly Wales if there's demand for it there,' Harry said, once more in deep thought, 'I think it would help…as a squib, being around people like you…or being magical, growing up knowing about your world rather than having it hit you in the face as an 11 year old kid.'

'I think it's a pretty amazing thing, what you've done,' Draco said honestly, 'I really do.'

Harry smiled weakly, then shrugged, 'Ah, well…I just wanted to give them what I couldn't have. That's all.'

Draco looked back down at his book, hiding a slight smile as he muttered to himself, 'Noble, bloody Gryffindors.'

* * *

><p>The day continued to drag by slowly, and eventually 9pm arrived. They were all dressed up, in case they had to leave the house. For Harry that meant emerald green dress robes, Draco on the other hand was wearing rather elaborate black robes with a silver trim. Daphne was dressed in a very tasteful, figure-hugging black lace dress, and Gabrielle was wearing a skater style red dress with black heels. Oliver was just wearing a suit, and Rolf's robes seemed to depict the solar system. Luna on the other hand was wearing what appeared to be a giant multi-coloured balloon.<p>

'_Hello housemates, we are live on WWN5 so please do not swear. Tonight we have a double eviction, and not one but __**two **__housemates will be leaving the house. These housemates will not make it to next week's final to be in with a chance of winning the prize money.'_

Once more Daphne took Harry's hand, and like the previous night he squeezed it. He noticed that Draco and Gabrielle were also holding hands, as were Rolf and Luna. He felt a little bit sorry for Oliver actually.

'_And I can now reveal that the first person to be evicted tonight is…'_

The pause dragged on, as ever. And then eventually…

'_Oliver!'_

Oliver didn't seem exactly surprised as he got to his feet, he smiled at the others, 'Well it was an interesting week. Good luck guys.'

'Bye Oliver,' Harry said, waving with his free hand as Oliver left the house. They were all silent, they knew he would have to have his interview before they found out who the next person to be evicted was.

Daphne sighed, 'Well that's two of the new housemates gone already.'

'I'd say there's a fair chance I'll go,' Rolf admitted, 'the public haven't gotten a chance to get to know me yet.'

'We can't call it,' Harry said, 'so there isn't any point trying to work it out.'

'Harry's right,' Draco said honestly, 'we've no idea what the outside world thinks.'

'We don't even know whats happening out there,' Gabrielle sighed, 'it's driving me mad.'

'I miss my daily morning newspaper,' Draco admitted sheepishly.

Daphne laughed, 'Well you would miss your daily news fix. You're going to be so out of practice when you go back to work.'

Harry scoffed, 'Talk about out of practice, I've no idea whats been happening in the world and I've been out of work for a while.'

'Why _did _you get suspended?' Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I can't say,' Harry admitted, 'work gave me a massive pile of paperwork telling me certain things I couldn't talk about, and that was one of them.'

Gabrielle and Luna both knew anyway, and Harry would tell Daphne, and probably Draco once the show was over.

'It all sounds very secretive,' Daphne said slyly.

'Well, the Auror office never want to be seen in a bad light,' Draco remarked, he knew exactly why Harry couldn't talk about the incident. If it reflected badly on them then it would be viewed as very bad publicity indeed.

The others looked like they wanted to push, or ask more awkward questions that Harry wasn't allowed to answer but they couldn't because the voice filled the house once more.

'_Hello again housemates. With the departure of Oliver, I can now reveal who the third housemate to be evicted this week is…'_

The pause was ridiculous.

'_Not making it through to next week's final is…'_

Rolf was already preparing to get up.

'_Rolf!'_

'Well that was slightly predictable,' Daphne said quietly to Harry as Rolf quickly gave Luna a goodbye kiss and waved goodbye to the rest of them.

'See you Rolf,' Harry said as the Herbologist left the house.

'He was right,' Luna said, 'the public didn't have time to get to know the new housemates so they were all voted out. It was rather silly putting them in here.'

'Yes it was,' Gabrielle agreed.

'You're right, but I'm just glad it was them and not any of us,' Daphne admitted.

'That sounded pretty loyal, from a Slytherin,' Harry teased.

'You should have heard the sorting hat when it was placing her,' Draco said in amusement, 'it didn't know what the hell to do with her. Smart enough for Ravenclaw, loyal enough for Hufflepuff, sly enough for Slytherin and just about stupidly heroic enough for Gryffindor.'

'Oh fuck you Draco,' Daphne said half-heartedly.

'Sounds like Hermione,' Harry joked.

'No way is she sneaky enough to be in Slytherin,' Daphne retorted.

'You have _no _idea,' Harry grinned.

Draco snorted in amusement and agreement, 'We've been over what she did with me to piss off Weasley.'

'And I still can't believe she sunk so low as to sleep with the amazing, bouncing ferret,' Harry sniggered.

Draco glared half-heartedly at the Gryffindor, and Gabrielle chuckled, 'Are we ever going to hear the story behind this school nickname?'

Simultaneously Draco said, 'No', and Harry grinned, 'Yes!'

Daphne snorted into her drink at the look of horror on Draco's face, and Luna smiled absentmindedly with an expression that told Harry she knew exactly what they were talking about and that she was laughing on the inside.

'Well,' Harry began.

'Potter, don't you dare-'

'The story begins in 4th year actually Gabby, I'm surprised you didn't witness the show,' Harry's grin got a little evil.

'Potter,' Draco hissed as Gabrielle raised an eyebrow.

'Malfoy was being his usual arrogant bastard self, and he tried to curse me while my back was turned. Our ex-Auror Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, who turned out to be an ex-Death Eater in disguise, didn't take kindly to this because he was pretending to protect me that year. It's a long and complicated story. Either way, he punished Malfoy by turning him into a little white ferret and making him bounce up and down. Then he crawled into his friends' trouser leg and bit him in the nuts.'

Gabrielle was trying very hard not to laugh as she looked at Draco's bright red face, and Daphne was giggling into her drink while Luna, credit to her, had maintained the same expression throughout the entire anecdote.

'Laugh all you want Potter,' Draco said bitterly, 'but I am still traumatised by that!'

Harry snorted, 'That's what traumatised you? Jesus Malfoy, God knows you saw and did worse during the war.'

The air suddenly went from jovial to tense.

Daphne expected Draco to shout, and from the look on his face Gabrielle thought he might curse Harry. But they didn't expect him to look down into his glass, sigh and say, 'I know.'

Gabrielle cleared her throat, and wisely changed the subject, 'Anyway, back to Hermione sleeping with Draco to irritate Ron. That's not sneaky, that's just vindictive.'

'Which is _also _a Slytherin trait,' Harry said.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, 'And totally not a Gryffindor trait? Yeah right, Potter.'

'Nargles are very vindictive,' Luna said thoughtfully, 'the females kill the males if they don't satisfy them enough sexually.'

Daphne snorted into her firewhiskey, Draco cried with laughter, Gabrielle got a fit of the giggles and Harry had to temporarily excuse himself to go to the toilet after that comment. As usual Luna did not seem to be at all aware of the chaos she had caused. But she had also diffused the tension, and Harry was fairly sure she had done that deliberately.

When Harry returned from the toilet and grabbed a bottle of butterbeer, which he still drank because it was barely alcoholic anyway, there was a shock announcement.

'_Housemates. This is Stephanie Cruz. Once more we are live on WWN5 so please do not swear. There is a surprise in store tonight. You thought this was a double eviction…you were wrong...'_

Daphne frowned at Harry who shook his head, and mouthed, 'Triple'.

'_A fourth housemate will be leaving the house this week. Tonights **double **eviction__ is actually a **triple** eviction.'_

There was a collective silence around the room as the 5 friends looked at each other. Whoever went it would be quite sad, because they had all gotten on so well recently.

'_But before we announce who is leaving and who will __**not **__be in the final of the show we have another announcement to make. There has been a power housemate changing things around the house this week. With the prison task, they have been the prison warden and they were asked to keep their identity a secret. But we can now reveal who the prison warden was…'_

Again they cast their eyes around each other, with suspicion, which had been the point of the entire exercise, annoyingly enough.

'_The prison warden was Gabrielle.'_

'Wow, thanks Gabby!' Daphne said cheerfully, 'for the 200 galleons.'

Gabrielle smiled weakly, 'You deserved it.'

'I can't believe it,' Draco said quietly and coolly, 'I told you everything about me. The good, the bad, I didn't keep any secrets, even all the stuff about Callie…and then you kept this hidden and snuck around behind our backs?'

'Draco, it's just a task in a show I think you're being paranoid-'

'Really?' Draco asked irritably, 'did you go through a war?'

'I-'

'No, I didn't think so!'

'Draco, come on,' Harry said firmly, 'leave it be, her family suffered in the war too.'

Draco shook his head, 'I'm not leaving it be. I thought you were different Gabrielle, but you're a liar just like every other woman out there.'

Tears had just begun to fall from Gabrielle's eyes and Harry got to his feet angrily, 'Not all women are liars, you need to learn not to be a sexist git and apologise!'

Draco opened his mouth to shout back, but the voice of Stephanie Cruz filled the room before he could say anything, _'Housemates. I must now reveal that the housemate who has __**not **__made it to the final is Gabrielle. You have been evicted Gabrielle, you have 1 minute to say your goodbyes and leave the house.'_

There was a very short stunned silence and then Gabrielle got to her feet, tears now pouring from her eyes, 'I hope you're happy Draco!' she practically spat as she ran to the stairs and left the house before anybody could stop her.

* * *

><p>'See, he hasn't changed,' Hermione said hotly, 'he's still a bullying little dick.'<p>

'Oh come on, you're biased,' Sophie said with a raised eyebrow.

'Biased or not he's a little prick,' Charlie said hotly, 'I swear, I'll punch him in the face for what he said to Gabby.'

'And all women are liars? Hes a sexist pig!' Hermione raged.

'Hermione, he's paranoid!' Sophie exclaimed, 'come on, he went through a war too. Probably in that sense, he had it worse than you. At least you knew who you could trust, he couldn't trust his friends, his teachers, not even his own family. He isn't going to take someone lying to him very well.'

Hermione sighed, 'I still think he's a dick.'

'Yeah well, you would,' Sophie said, 'after all the shit he did to you at school. But need I remind you, that you still slept with him?'

'Not exactly your finest hour,' Charlie pointed out.

'I was drunk, and your brother was a prick!' Hermione said irritably.

Charlie smirked, 'Well, I did tell you. You were-'

'Dating the wrong Weasley, yes I know,' Hermione said, a smile coming to her face.

Sophie rolled her eyes and hushed them all, 'Can we get back to the radio? I wanna hear Gabrielle's post-house interview!'

* * *

><p>Daphne got to her feet and walked towards Draco quickly. When she reached him she slapped him hard across the face and stalked off towards the bedroom.<p>

Draco didn't even flinch, he just rubbed his face with a sigh and muttered, more to himself than anyone else, 'What the fuck have I done?'

Harry, who was still on his feet, said, 'You've fucked it up, like you fuck up every good thing in your life Malfoy.'

He didn't wait for a reply, and probably didn't expect one, as he followed Daphne into the bedroom.

Luna, who was sitting next to Draco on the sofa patted him on the head, as one would do to a sad dog, or a horse.

'You can fix it when you get out of here.'

'I don't think she's going to let me talk to her,' Draco said miserably, letting his head fall into his hands.

'She will, but you will have to make it a very good apology,' Luna said sincerely.

Draco just groaned angrily.

* * *

><p>'I cannot believe what he said to her! Or the fact that the public have voted her out! What on earth did she do to deserve that?' Fleur raged, her blonde hair flying around all over the place.<p>

Bill smiled slightly, 'Don't get too worked up about it. I don't think Gabby was enjoying it in there much. I think she's going to be glad to get back to normal.'

'Yes, but what about this Draco and the things he said to her?' Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Come on love, Gabby's a big girl,' Bill said, 'she'll either get over him and call it a stupid fling, or he'll apologise and it will all blow over.'

'Apologise,' Fleur scoffed, 'he will have to do more than apologise after the sexist comments he made!'

'I know.'

'And Gabby should not take him back! Certainly not, I would never consider such an option if you had some something like that to me William!'

'I know love.'

'I hope she comes to her senses and sees that!'

'I'm sure she will,' Bill said, trying very hard to hide the smile on his face.

* * *

><p>When Gabrielle walked into the little interview room where Stephanie Cruz was waiting for her, she had wiped her eyes. But they were still red and a little puffy as she sat down in the chair opposite of the radio host.<p>

Stephanie gave her a sympathetic smile, 'I am now joined by Gabrielle Delacour. Our latest evictee. Are you glad to be out of the house, after the drama we all just heard?'

'Well yeah I am glad to be out of that house. And I'm sick of everybody playing games with my head and my life! Do you know what? It wasn't Draco's fault, none of it was!' Gabrielle exclaimed, her voice getting louder, 'these people have been through a war. Of course they are going to be paranoid, and this, _this _is a psychological game! So yes, I am _very _glad to be leaving!'

She got to her feet and walked towards the door. She pulled it open and stepped into the corridor, taking a breath to try and calm herself down.

'Nice speech.'

'Tha-'

Gabrielle cut herself off and spun around, 'Draco! What are you doing here?' she asked in disbelief as she saw him leaning against the wall next to the door she had just come out of. The door which, although neither of them had noticed, was still ajar with a green light above it saying 'ON AIR'.

'I walked out,' Draco said, 'I couldn't leave things as they were Gabby. I had to apologise, I shouldn't have called you a liar, or said all women were liars. I sounded like a chauvinistic pig.'

'Yeah, you did,' Gabrielle said matter of factly.

'I'm not going to lie to you Gabrielle. You know who my parents are, as much as I try to be the best man I can be, sometimes I say things that they would have said and sound just like them. I hate it, but they raised me for years and I can't undo all of that brainwashing overnight,' Draco said in a quiet, and honest tone of voice, 'I didn't mean what I said about women being liars. It's just that, all of the ones I've met have been, and I couldn't stand the thought of you being like those women.'

'Those women?' Gabrielle asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

'The ones who say they want you, then run off with your money, or try and get a story for the press out of you then leave,' Draco answered bluntly.

'I see,' Gabrielle said simply.

'So, I walked out of the show. To say sorry to you, before it was too late. Because I don't care about winning, I don't need the money and I don't want the status. The only thing in that house I cared about was you, so there was really no point in me staying without you. Was there?'

Gabrielle frowned slightly, 'So you just walked out?'

Draco nodded.

_There was a knock on the bedroom door. Harry and Daphne looked up._

'_What do you want Malfoy?' Harry asked in a very Malfoy-like drawl._

'_Don't bite my head off, I just came to say goodbye.'_

'_Goodbye?' Daphne asked in confusion._

_Draco nodded._

'_Why?' Harry asked._

'_Because I'm leaving,' Draco said simply, leaning in the doorway, 'I need to apologise to Gabrielle. I can't leave it for a week, you know how things get worse the longer they sit there and stew. I told you earlier Potter, I don't need the money and I'm not sure I want the fame and the limelight that comes with winning either. Frankly, the best thing that happened to me in this house was Gabrielle. She changed everything…and I don't think I'll ever look at life the same now. So I'm leaving to apologise to her, and I hope that maybe, she'll forgive me.'_

'_Nice speech,' Harry said with a smile._

'_Say it to her and I'm sure she'll forgive you,' Daphne added._

_Draco nodded, glumly, but he smiled very slightly when he said, 'Well good luck to you both. You two and Luna are in it to win it now.'_

'_Looks like it,' Daphne said thoughtfully, 'well, good luck to you too Draco.'_

_Draco nodded and turned from the doorway with a feeble sort of wave. When he emerged back into the living room he smiled at Luna._

'_So you're going then?' She asked knowingly._

'_You knew I had to,' Draco said, 'it's the only way.'_

'_It's very noble of you,' Luna said thoughtfully, 'perhaps I misjudged you.'_

'_Ironic that you start to like me just as I'm leaving,' Draco laughed, grabbing the handle of the thought room door. Before he walked in he turned around and said, 'Good luck Luna.'_

_Luna smiled, 'Thank you,' she said as Draco disappeared into the thought room._

'So what happens now?' Gabrielle asked.

Draco smiled, 'Well, that depends on what you want to happen.'

Gabrielle watched him for a moment.

'Do you fancy a drink?' Draco asked, almost nervously.

It made Gabrielle smile, she looked down at her feet chuckling and looked up into his anxious grey eyes, 'I'd love one.'

Draco smiled, and was about to link his arm through hers when a voice from the radio room said, 'And you heard it listeners, the reconciliation of our two favourite housemates! Draco, can we entice you in for a word as our latest housemate to leave the house?'

Draco and Gabrielle looked at each other in shock at Stephanie Cruz's words. That had all been heard, live, on air. Gabrielle's cheeks flushed and Draco rolled his eyes in irritation.

'I definitely need a drink now,' Gabrielle muttered.

Draco suppressed a smile, 'Sure Stephanie, you can have a word. Goodbye,' he said, smugly.

Stephanie looked momentarily stunned, and that was just long enough for Draco to link his arm through Gabrielle's and lead her down the corridor, away from that damned house.

* * *

><p>'See, I told you he was a good guy!'<p>

'He's still a prick,' Charlie muttered.

Hermione frowned, 'I don't know Charlie…that was a pretty nice thing that he did. I mean he left, for her, and that whole declaration of his was pretty sincere.'

'So you think he's a good guy now?' Charlie asked in disbelief, 'just because he said something nice to Gabby? You don't care about all the shit he said before that?'

'Charlie-'

'No, it makes sense,' Charlie said irritably, 'because you didn't care about the shit Ron said to you, as long as he made some goofy apology afterwards, right?'

Hermione stared at him, tears burning in her eyes, she felt incredibly hurt.

'Wow, could you sink any lower Charlie?' Sophie asked coolly.

Charlie shook his head, 'I'm going round to Bills. At least they'll be just as pissed off at whats happened to Gabby rather than taking Malfoys side like you two.'

Neither Hermione nor Sophie stopped him as he threw floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared.

* * *

><p>'She forgave him!'<p>

'Well, you have to hand it to the guy, that was a pretty neat apology,' Bill said as he got to his feet and glanced at the clock.

'A neat apology?' Fleur raged, Bill was astounded that she hadn't woken Victoire or one week old Dominique yet, 'things are not okay just because he said he was sorry!'

'Oh come on Fleur, I know she'll always be your baby sis but she's old enough to make her own decisions,' Bill said gently.

'Says the man who still intimidates every one of _his _sisters boyfriends,' Fleur said, advancing on her husband, 'and Ginny is older than Gabrielle!'

'Yeah well Ginny has terrible taste in guys, apart from Harry,' Bill said with a smirk, 'I liked him.'

'It appears Gabrielle's taste is not any better! I did not want an ex-Death Eater for my sister's husband!'

'And your parents didn't want a half-werewolf for your husband, but hey that's life,' Bill said, 'we fall in love with who we fall in love with. Everyone has their vices, I like raw meat, he has a thing about skulls and snakes. No judgement, right?'

'This is not funny William!'

Bill had to admit, he found it pretty funny. He was going to nip upstairs and check on their daughter, admittedly to escape his wife's wrath, when the floo whirred to life and the eldest of his youngest brothers stepped out of it.

'Merlin, Char. Help me out here,' Bill joked.

Charlie shook his head angrily, 'So you two are just as pissed about what Malfoy said to Gabby as I am then?'

Bill threw his head back against the back of his armchair, and Fleur got to her feet, 'Exactly, Charlie! How dare he disgrace our family like that?'

'Hermione and Sophie think he's a _nice guy_,' Charlie fumed, 'he's a sexist, arrogant prick! And there's no way Gabby is dating him!'

'I hate to break it to you guys, but Gabrielle is an 18 year old woman. She can date whoever she wants,' Bill pointed out.

'So you're taking Draco Malfoy's side, seriously Bill?' Charlie asked in disbelief.

Bill got to his feet, shaking his head, 'I can't believe this. I'm going to Mums, actually no, it will be exactly the same there. I'm going to Gins.'

Fleur just scoffed as Bill threw floo powder into the fireplace.

'I wouldn't if I were you,' Charlie began to say, 'Oliver has just been evicted and I'm pretty sure he and Gin are dating so-'

But Bill walked into the flames anyway, and emerged again seconds later spluttering, with soot on his face, 'Merlin's hairy balls! I never wanted to see that much of my little sister! Jesus, obliviate me Charlie, erase the last 5 minutes.'

'I did try and warn you,' Charlie said in amusement as Fleur, the previous argument abandoned, doubled over with laughter.

* * *

><p>'Can you believe your brother just walked in on us like that?'<p>

'It's not the first time,' Ginny said in amusement as she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of her ensuite bathroom towards Oliver's voice.

The older man raised an eyebrow at her from where he lay on her bed as if he owned the damn thing, 'What do you mean?'

'It's happened before, with Harry,' Ginny said with a shake of her, 'not long after the war, I was like 17 and Charlie walked in on us. He wasn't mortified like Bill, he just burst out laughing and walked out. He still winds us up about it.'

Oliver shook his head in amusement, 'Jesus Gin, how many of your brothers have seen you naked?'

'Just those two,' Ginny laughed.

'You need to learn to lock your floo,' Oliver said through his laughter.

'Or not have sex in the living room,' Ginny countered with a grin as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Oliver grinned, 'Nah, it's far too much fun,' he winked.

Ginny laughed as she began to towel dry her hair.

'So, what do you make of this whole Draco and Gabrielle thing by the way?'

'Well, she's old enough to make her own decisions. I was considering marrying Harry when I was 18, so dating Draco Malfoy isn't so bad,' Ginny said thoughtfully, 'but he has been around the block.'

'Who, Malfoy?'

'Oh yeah,' Ginny said, 'he slept with Hermione, and a few others in our friend group.'

'Did you sleep with him?'

'Once or twice,' Ginny admitted, 'it was weird, because both times were sort of one night stands but he always made sure I got home afterwards…it was like he felt guilty about what he was doing but didn't know how to stop. It was when he was a drinker, and Harry had been a drinker which was why we broke up so it would never have gone anywhere but those were my crazy days when the fame of the Harpies was going to my head a bit.'

Oliver hummed thoughtfully, 'I think we all have those first 5 years when we realise we can sleep with anyone we want and take advantage of it. Guys and girls alike love a Quidditch player.'

'What's your number then?' Ginny asked thoughtfully.

'I honestly couldn't tell you,' Oliver said with a sigh, 'as disgusting as that sounds.'

'I don't think I could do much beyond a guess either,' Ginny admitted with a sad smile, 'but I'm past all of that now. I just want to settle down, but the guys I've dated still think I'm a…well, a goodtime girl I guess.'

'I don't think that,' Oliver said gently as he cupped her face with his hands.

Ginny smiled, 'Good,' she whispered as she leant in to kiss him.

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock.<em>

Hermione pulled the door open, but didn't let Charlie come inside.

'I tried to floo but-'

'I locked it,' Hermione said tersely.

'And the password didn't work so-'

'I changed it.'

Charlie sighed, 'Yeah, I probably deserve that.'

Hermione glared at him, 'Do you have anything more to say or can I shut the door now?'

'I came over to apologise,' Charlie said, 'for losing my temper earlier. You were right, Gabby is old enough to make her own choices and she's not my sister so I can't expect her to seek my approval for her boyfriends. I mean, Ginny doesn't even do that, although she should because her taste in men is dreadful.'

'Well, that's nice Charlie, but you can't just apologise and make it all better,' Hermione said pointedly, 'it doesn't undo what you said before, does it? Clearly you think I'm a pushover, and that I just let Ron screw me over and kept taking him back. But that wasn't at all what happened, and that relationship was far more complicated than you know because Ron might be your brother but you don't know the demons in his head like I do.'

Charlie frowned, 'What are you talking about?'

'He drinks, Charlie,' Hermione said, not meeting the older man's eyes, 'and sometimes, he drinks so much he forgets, has blackouts. He won't get help, I couldn't make him, and neither could Harry. So yes, I forgave him, but I was scared for him and I made up excuses for him, because the war hit him so hard. I don't think he's ever gotten over losing Fred.'

'No, well, I don't think any of us have,' Charlie muttered, 'but I never knew that.'

'I never wanted to have to tell you. But I'm not a pushover, and I won't take shit like that from you so here is your stuff,' Hermione kicked a duffel bag towards him, 'and I think you should go spend some time in your own flat.'

'Seriously?' Charlie asked, somewhere between hurt and in shock.

'Seriously,' Hermione said, and she slammed the door in his voice.

The moment it was shut Sophie slinked out from her bedroom.

'Don't you think that was a bit extreme?'

'No,' Hermione said, beginning to cry as she sat down on the sofa and curled her legs up under her, 'I'm not going to let him think I'm a pushover Soph! He has to see that I won't let him treat me like crap. I don't want another destructive relationship like with Ron.'

Sophie sighed and wrapped her arms around her friend, 'Hey, it'll all be okay. Just leave it a couple of days, make him feel bad and then accept his apology, alright? That will teach him a lesson.'

Hermione nodded tearfully and leant into her friends embrace.

**TBC :)  
><strong>

**A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED IT! Trying super hard to get this finished at the moment. It's probably only got 3 - 4 chapters to go. So fingers crossed! Writing this in the evenings is my escape from constantly reading about medieval Scotland for uni! Only a few more weeks and I'm done with education forever!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it guys! :)**


	23. The Final Countdown

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 23 - The Final Countdown  
><strong>

'Do you think we'll have an eviction on Wednesday?'

'Are we supposed to talk about this?' Daphne asked quietly, 'Isn't it against the rules?'

Harry shook his head, they were lying together on the bed in the summerhouse, 'No, it's only against the rules to talk about nominations.'

'I don't see how there can be a Wednesday eviction,' Daphne admitted, 'I mean with Draco gone there should only be three people in the final show on Friday.'

'That's what I thought,' Harry agreed, 'I wonder if we'll have a task on Wednesday or not then.'

'Who knows?' Daphne yawned, 'it's weird isn't it? It just being us and Luna?'

'It's quiet,' Harry agreed, 'what do you think is happening on the outside right now?'

'I hope Draco and Gabrielle are together,' Daphne chuckled, 'I hope he talked her around, and that she forgave him.'

'I think she will to be honest,' Harry said, 'there's something pretty strong between them.'

'I know, but it's different in here isn't it?' Daphne asked quietly, 'we're so isolated and insular…just because something works in here doesn't mean it will work in the real world.'

'Are you talking about Draco and Gabrielle, or us?' Harry asked knowingly.

'Us,' Daphne admitted as she looked at Harry. She seemed torn, like she wanted to believe in them but at the same time it was as if she couldn't find it in herself to do so, 'in here it's fine. But outside of this house you have to deal with my parents, and I have to meet the Weasley's who probably hate everything I stand for-'

'- Daphne, I don't care about any of that,' Harry cut her off, he turned his head to the side and looked at her, 'I don't care if your parents hate me. I don't care if the Weasley's judge and let their prejudices get in the way, because at the end of the day if you and I think its going to work out everybody will just have to get used to it.'

Daphne smiled slightly and closed the gap between them, lightly kissing him on the lips as she snuggled closer, 'You really think so?'

'I think we should just enjoy some more of this alone time,' Harry chuckled, 'we're both going to be surrounded by people when we eventually get out of this bloody box.'

* * *

><p>'Morning.'<p>

Draco smiled sleepily at the blonde girl lying next to him, 'Good morning,' he said softly as he reached over and kissed her on the forehead.

'My sister is going to hate you,' Gabrielle chuckled as she rubbed her eyes, 'she's going to be so mad at you for what you said last night.'

'I know,' Draco cringed, 'scary part Veela French sister…I'm terrified.'

'You should be,' Gabrielle said in amusement, 'and it serves you right, you were a prick.'

'I'm not going to deny that,' Draco said honestly, 'but you slept with me anyway so I'm assuming we've made up.'

'We've made up,' Gabrielle laughed, 'but only because I happen to really like you Draco and because I wanted to have sex with you for _ages _in that bloody house. Plus I know you'll get enough hell from my sister…ooh and my _five _extremely over-protective brothers-in-law.'

Draco's eyes widened as he let his head fall back onto the pillow, 'Shit! I'm so screwed aren't I?'

'You're not getting easy, that's for sure,' Gabrielle grinned as she grabbed his shirt from the night before and pulled it on. Draco watched her with interest and admiration as she opened her wardrobe and mused, 'now, what should I wear for lunch with my sister and my parents?'

'You're having lunch with your family?' Draco asked conversationally, 'well in that case I suppose I'll go and visit-'

'- you won't be going anywhere,' Gabrielle cut him off, 'because you are coming too. And it's not just lunch with my parents and my sister. It is Sunday lunch with my _whole_ family at The Burrow.'

'You can't be serious,' Draco deadpanned.

'Oh I am deadly serious,' Gabrielle said cheerfully, 'so you better go home and grab a nice shirt.'

'Gabby, I said I was sorry-'

'Nope,' Gabrielle smirked, 'you aren't getting away with it that easily.'

'You were playing nice in that house,' Draco said with narrowed eyes, 'you're sneaky as hell.'

'Well Draco,' Gabrielle said matter of factly, 'it may have escaped your notice but I work in the Department of Mysteries. Now get home and get that shirt,' she winked at him.

Draco grinned in amusement, he liked this side of Gabrielle, 'Yes Ma'am,' he said, smirking right back at her.

* * *

><p>'Char, when did you get here?' Bill yawned as he walked into the living room with a tiny baby, and very bleary eyes.<p>

Charlie opened one eye from where he was lying on his brother's couch, 'Bout 4am.'

'You been drinking?' Bill asked as he sat down in an armchair and gently rocked his newborn daughter.

'I had a couple,' Charlie said as he rubbed his eyes, 'I was mostly just brooding, and bars are great places for it.'

'Something happened with Hermione I take it,' Bill said calmly.

'She broke up with me, and kicked me out,' Charlie admitted.

'Well that sucks, but you could have gone back to your own flat,' Bill pointed out.

'Nah, I couldn't have,' Charlie said, 'because I stopped paying my rent with all the time I was spending at Hermione's. So my landlord kicked me out.'

'Merlin Char,' Bill groaned, 'you mean you've got no girlfriend _and _nowhere to stay?'

'For the moment,' Charlie sighed, 'I'll find somewhere else soon enough, and I just crashed here tonight. I'll go round to George's tomorrow, and then Ron's after that…'

Bill raised an eyebrow at his brother, 'What happened with Hermione?'

'We fought about her being on Malfoy's side after what he said to Gabby on that radio show,' Charlie said with a wave of his hand, 'and then I basically called her a pushover for putting up with Ron's shit in that relationship. Only I didn't know that Ron's an alcoholic, and that was why she kept making excuses for him.'

'So you well and truly put your foot in it,' Bill sighed, 'I didn't know about Ron either but I suppose it makes sense. If you think about it every time we go out together he's already had a couple of drinks at home.'

'Yeah well with hindsight I suppose it makes sense,' Charlie said, 'but I would never have known without it…'

'Do you think we should do something to help?' Bill asked.

Charlie shook his head, 'I don't know, I don't think so. Hermione said her and Harry couldn't get him to get help. I reckon he needs to work out that he needs help himself first.'

'Yeah you're probably right,' Bill yawned, 'you gonna come to lunch at home today?'

'I dunno, Hermione's probably going to be there,' Charlie said as he let his head fall into his hands.

'You're going to have to face her at some point bro,' Bill grinned, 'she's an adopted member of the family.'

* * *

><p>'Do you think you'll ever get married, Luna?'<p>

Luna glanced thoughtfully at Daphne as they sat by the poolside together, 'I never used to think so…dating one man can be quite boring.'

'So you dated multiple guys at once?' Daphne asked curiously, she wasn't being at all judgmental though.

'Yes,' Luna said simply, 'but they all knew about it and they all understood. It got so boring only dating one person after all.'

'Do you still do that then?'

'Not since I met Rolf,' Luna smiled, 'he's different, I never get bored with him. We go on trips all over the world, and we see beautiful things. I think he's the only person I've ever thought about marrying.'

'That's really sweet,' Daphne said with a smile.

Luna just smiled brighter, 'Do you want to get married Daphne?'

'I've always wanted to get married one day,' Daphne said honestly, 'and I've always wanted kids too…but I've just not met the right person for it yet. Everybody sees me as this model and this goodtime girl you know? They don't take me seriously, or I do something stupid to screw the relationship up.'

'What about Harry?' Luna nudged.

'I haven't screwed it up yet,' Daphne admitted, 'but when I meet his family I bet they're going to hate me.'

'The Weasley's are very lovely people from my experience,' Luna commented.

'I know, but you are a Ravenclaw who helped fight in the war,' Daphne said quietly, 'I'm a Slytherin, who did nothing in the war…I literally embody everything that they hate.'

'You shouldn't be so negative on yourself Daphne,' Luna said dreamily, 'Harry likes you, he sees something great inside of you and I can see it too. The Weasley's will see it one day, once they get to know you.'

'If they don't immediately reject me,' Daphne said glumly.

'You've got to be more positive,' Luna said brightly, 'if you're positive and happy in yourself everyone else will feel happy around you too.'

Daphne smiled fondly at the eccentric girl who she had gotten close to during her time in the house, 'So that's your secret,' she said softly.

* * *

><p>'Are you seriously making me do this?'<p>

'Draco, walk through the gate,' Gabrielle said as she crossed her arms and glared at the Slytherin. He was standing on the opposite side of the gate and he was refusing to cross the boundary into the Burrow.

Draco shook his head, 'When I walk through the gate I'm in Weasley territory and anything could happen to me!'

'Oh for goodness sake,' Gabrielle muttered, 'accio Draco!'

Draco shrieked in a rather girlish way as he was tugged into the garden. Gabrielle shut the gate behind him and smirked, 'See? No lightning bolts hit you, no acid rain fell, you are perfectly fine. Now come on!'

Draco huffed slightly, but let her take his hand and he walked warily up the garden path with her. They went around the side of the house to the back garden where a long table was set up and where the entire Weasley clan were milling around. They all fell silent when they saw Gabrielle walk into the garden hand in hand with Draco Malfoy.

'Gabrielle!' Fleur said hotly, 'I do not know how you could forgive this man! The things he said-'

'-he said in the heat of the moment in a box we were trapped in for weeks, Fleur,' Gabrielle said firmly, 'I like him, and I don't care what you think, he's staying for lunch.'

'I think it's lovely that you invited him,' Hermione said as she appeared from behind Fleur. Draco surveyed her cautiously as she smiled at him, 'nice to see you, Malfoy.'

'And you, Granger,' Draco said carefully, 'although the warm reception is a surprise.'

'She's kind of having a lesbian phase with Sophie Roper, your old Slytherin pal,' Ginny said matter of factly, 'so she's probably warming to you.'

Hermione glared at her friend, 'A lesbian phase? I am - I mean I _was - _dating your brother until yesterday.'

'Was?' Draco asked with a raised eyebrow as he scanned the garden.

'Charlie isn't here,' Hermione said irritably, 'so you won't find an ally. You're going to have to go it alone.'

'Fantastic,' Draco muttered.

Fleur had been eying him suspiciously throughout the conversation, 'How do I know that you will treat my sister right, Mr. Malfoy?'

'Because Gabby knows herself,' Bill retorted, 'she wouldn't date him if she thought he was a dickhead love. Everybody makes mistakes.'

'Do not swear when you are holding Dominique, William!' Fleur exclaimed.

'Fleur, she's like a week old,' Bill said in amusement, 'she's not going to start swearing is she?'

Fleur shushed Bill and narrowed her eyes at Draco, 'I will be watching you, Mr. Malfoy,' she said as she turned on her heel and swept away.

'To think she hated Mum,' Ginny grinned, 'and they're really quite alike.'

'Tell her that and she'll kill you,' Bill said with an amused grin. He glanced up at Draco and added, 'oh and by the way Malfoy, I have no problem with you at the moment. But if you hurt Gabby, I'll have lots of problems with you.'

'Got it,' Draco said weakly.

Bill simply smiled a little wickedly and walked away. Draco swallowed, and Gabrielle laughed, 'Oh come on you big scaredy cat. I'll introduce you to Mum and Dad, oh and there's Molly!'

Draco paled significantly at this, but before he could object Gabrielle had grabbed him and was dragging him towards her family, much to the amusement of Hermione and Ginny.

* * *

><p>'I am <em>so <em>bored.'

'How is it only Wednesday?' Harry complained as he lay on his back floating in the pool.

'I can't wait to be done with this place,' Daphne said irritably, 'time is dragging by, it's unreal.'

'I'd like to be out of here too,' Luna mused, 'I want to see Rolf.'

Daphne smiled, 'That's sweet that you're missing him Luna.'

Luna shrugged, 'Oh I am missing his company, but mostly I'm missing the sex.'

Harry snorted in amusement, 'Well at least you're honest.'

'We have been in this house for a long time without sex,' Luna said matter of factly.

Daphne frowned, 'We have actually…this is probably the longest I've ever gone without sex…'

'Really?' Harry asked in surprise, 'it's only been like 2 months.'

'Yeah exactly,' Daphne retorted, 'so it's definitely the longest I've gone without sex.'

'Oh me too,' Luna agreed.

'What am I then a bloody prude?' Harry asked in amusement, 'the longest I've gone was probably about 6 months.'

'What?' Daphne asked in disbelief, 'how did you function?'

Harry smirked, 'Well there are spells that-'

'No Potter,' Daphne snorted, 'I do not want to hear about your use of those sorts of spells, _ever_.'

Harry grinned, 'Hey, you asked.'

'I wish I hadn't,' Daphne said with a shake of her head.

Before anymore could be said the mysterious voice filled the garden, and they fell silent to listen to the announcement, _'Hello Housemates. As there are only three of you remaining in the house there will be no task tonight…'_

'Where's the but?' Harry mumbled.

'_However…in place of a task you will each have 30 seconds during tonight's live show to tell the public why they should vote for you, and why you should be crowned the first ever winner of Listen-In.'_

'And there was the but,' Daphne said in amusement, 'but it could have been worse. 30 seconds to talk about how awesome we are, easy!'

'I'm glad someone is looking forward to it,' Harry retorted.

* * *

><p>'It's been a good few days now Mione.'<p>

'I know how long it's been!' Hermione exclaimed over her tub of ice-cream, 'go away Gin, I'm listening to the radio.'

Ginny stepped into her friend's bedroom, 'You are spending your day off listening to that stupid show, in your pajamas, eating ice-cream and feeling sorry for yourself! It's pathetic Hermione!'

'It's my life,' Hermione grumbled.

The redhead crossed her arms, 'Do you love Charlie?'

'W…what?' Hermione asked in surprise.

'It was a simple question Hermione,' Ginny said firmly, 'do you love Charlie? Because if you do and this is just your way of letting him know that you won't take shit from him it's working. But if you don't then pull yourself out of this rut and get on with your life!'

Hermione was silent for a moment as she dropped her spoon into the ice-cream tub and sighed, 'I think I was really starting to fall in love with him…and I miss him so much Ginny…'

'Then tell him that,' Ginny said with exasperation, 'because you've proven your point alright? And I'm sick of him sleeping on my couch, I have a serious-ish boyfriend these days who I would like to have sex with.'

Hermione chuckled, 'Alright, I'll talk to him. Where's he staying since he got kicked out of his flat?'

'He's at Bills today,' Ginny said with a slight smile, 'you might want to have a shower and put on some nice clothes though, if you want to make an impression.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Thanks for your _fantastic _relationship advice Ginny!' she called sarcastically after the girl as she walked out of the bedroom smirking.

* * *

><p>'Hiya Charlie.'<p>

Charlie jumped at the familiar voice and spun around. He was standing in the kitchen of Bill and Fleur's house bottle-feeding Dominique. He smiled slightly when he saw Hermione.

'Hermione, hey,' Charlie said, 'are you here for me or…' he trailed off, but she could hear the hope in his voice.

'Yeah, I'm here for you,' Hermione said softly, 'I was punishing you, and I'm sorry. I wanted you to know that I wasn't a pushover…I didn't want a repeat of Ron.'

'I knew what you were doing,' Charlie frowned, 'I just didn't know how long you were planning on doing it for.'

'Neither did I,' Hermione sighed, 'but I miss you Charlie. I had planned to run at you and kiss you, but you're holding a baby.'

'Damn my niece,' Charlie joked.

Hermione chuckled and said, 'It's a nice image you know.'

'What, me holding a ginger baby?' Charlie grinned, 'we've only just made up and you're talking about babies?'

'You know what I mean,' Hermione said as she rolled her eyes, 'look…I've got this spare spot in my bed and I heard you don't have a flat so do you fancy coming back?'

Charlie's grin widened, 'You bet I do. Tonight?'

'Tonight,' Hermione agreed, 'on a condition.'

'Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this condition?' Charlie asked in amusement.

Hermione grinned, 'You have to listen to the radio with me.'

'Small price to pay for having you back I suppose,' Charlie smiled, 'I really am sorry Hermione.'

Hermione shook her head and smiled, 'It's in the past Charlie, let's just forget about it.'

'Deal,' Charlie smiled.

* * *

><p>9pm that night had Harry, Daphne and Luna sitting in the living room waiting for their 'task' to begin. The minutes ticked by, and eventually Stephanie Cruises voice filled the room.<p>

'_Housemates you are now live on WWN5, please do not swear. You each have 30 seconds to tell the public why they should vote you for to win the first ever series of Listen-In. You will compete in alphabetical order, when the 30 seconds is over a buzzer will sound and you __**must **__stop talking. Daphne, you will be the first housemate to compete, are you ready?'_

Daphne grinned, 'I'm definitely ready.'

'_Your time begins…now!'_

Daphne immediately launched into her little spiel, 'You should vote for me because I'm totally grounded. I haven't kicked off throughout any of this, in fact I've been the peacemaker through _a lot _of arguments. I think I've been pretty good comic relief too, and I wouldn't let the fame go to my head if I did win. I've not been fake at all while I've been in this house, I've totally been myself so yeah that's why I think you should vote for me!'

The buzzer sounded seconds after she had finished speaking and Stephanie's voice filled the room again, _'Luna you are up next. Are you ready?'_

'Oh yes,' Luna said with a firm nod.

'_Your time starts…now!'_

Luna didn't rush into her spiel like Daphne, she spoke at her normal pace, 'I think you should vote for me because I've been nice to everybody in this house and I've made friends with a lot of people. Everyone says that I've been really funny, but I've just been acting like myself. I don't mind if I don't win though, I like Harry and I like Daphne so please vote for whoever you like.'

Harry smiled at Luna as the buzzer sounded, and then his smile fell from his face when he realised that it was his turn.

'_Harry, you are the final housemate to convince the public. Are you ready?' _Stephanie's voice asked.

'Ready as I'll ever be,' Harry retorted sarcastically.

'_Your time begins…now!'_

'Well,' Harry said calmly, 'I'm not going to tell you why you _should _vote for me exactly. I'm going to tell you why you _shouldn't _vote for me. Don't vote for me because of what I did in the war, it was a long time ago and it has nothing to do with anything that happened in this house. Don't vote for me because I'm the 'chosen one' because that means nothing to me and I hate the fact that people think it does. If you're going to vote for me, then vote because of the things I did or said in this house, not based on anything else.'

The clock had begun to tick faster towards the end of his little spiel so he had spoken very quickly and had only just finished when the buzzer sounded. Stephanie's voice filled the room once more, '_Thank you housemates. The public will now consider your pleas and they will vote over the next three days until the live final on Friday. Enjoy the remainder of your time in the house!'_

* * *

><p>'What are you doing?' Charlie yawned from where he was lying on Hermione's bed with his head hanging off the end so that he could watch her write a letter.<p>

'Nosy,' Hermione chuckled.

'Who are you writing to?' Charlie tried.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'I'm voting Charlie.'

'Ooh for the show,' Charlie grinned, 'can I vote too?'

'Nope,' Hermione grinned, 'because it's one vote per household.'

'Well then shouldn't we do an in-house vote to decide who we vote for?' Charlie asked diplomatically.

'We already did,' Sophie said as she walked out of the kitchen, 'ugh Charlie, put your penis away!'

'Oops,' Charlie mumbled as he pulled the covers over himself, 'what do you mean you already did? I live in this house too.'

'Yeah but we knew that you would want to vote for Harry,' Hermione pointed out.

'So we are voting for Harry then? Excellent!'

'I didn't say that,' Hermione smirked, 'Sophie and I knew you would want to vote for Harry, but _we _want to vote for Daphne.'

'What?' Charlie asked in disbelief, 'but Harry's your best friend!'

'And?' Hermione remarked, 'didn't you hear him last night? He doesn't want to win, and he doesn't need the bloody money. Daphne does, with everything going on with her family.'

'But she's my ex,' Charlie whined, 'you can't vote for my ex Mione,'

Hermione shot Charlie an amused grin as she rolled up the piece of parchment, 'I just did Char,' she said as she spoke the floo address of the department that sorted the votes and threw the parchment into it.

'Oh come on,' Charlie groaned.

'Don't worry I'm sure the Burrow voted for Harry,' Sophie smirked.

* * *

><p>'Who did you vote for Mum?'<p>

'Harry of course!' Molly said incredulously, 'now don't get me wrong Charlie, I am open to meeting this Daphne Greengrass. Gabrielle assures me that she is lovely, and even Draco Malfoy was wonderfully polite on Sunday. But I would never vote for her or Luna Lovegood over Harry.'

'Good answer,' Charlie grinned as he ducked back into the fireplace and walked out into Bill and Fleur's living room.

Bill glanced over from the sofa, 'Oh Godric, have you fallen out with her again?'

'No, just doing a little survey,' Charlie smirked, 'did you vote yet? For the Listen-In show?'

'Nah, we're doing it tonight,' Bill told his younger brother, 'why?'

'Who are you voting for?'

'I wanted to vote for Harry, but Fleur said she got to get the casting vote since she just gave birth,' Bill said with a wave of his hand, 'don't ask me how that works, but I just nodded and agreed. So we're voting for Daphne.'

Charlie tutted, 'I am disappointed in you brother,' he said, ducking into the fireplace once more. When he emerged this time he was in Gabrielle's kitchen and Draco was making toast in his boxers.

'Uh, hi,' the Slytherin boy said with a raised eyebrow.

'Where's Gabby?' Charlie asked shortly.

'In the shower, what do you want?' Draco asked as he bit into a slice of toast.

'Have you voted yet? For Listen-In?' Charlie asked curiously.

'Yeah, we voted for Daphne. Harry practically told me he didn't want to win the bloody thing,' Draco said, 'and Salazar knows Daph could use the money. Do you want a cup of tea?'

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Draco, 'Nope, I'm good,' he said, and he ducked into the fireplace. When he emerged this time he was in Percy's living room and his brother was sitting at his desk writing a letter.

'Hey Perce, did you vote for that Listen-In show?'

'Uh-huh,' Percy said without looking up from his letter, 'I voted for Harry.'

'Wicked,' Charlie said, he ducked into the fireplace _again _and this time he stepped out into the flat where George lived above his shop. George was nowhere to be seen, but Charlie heard the shower running so he knocked on his brother's bathroom door.

'Who is it?'

'It's Charlie.'

The lock on the door unclicked and Charlie popped his head through the gap in the door, 'Oi George, did you vote in the Listen-In show?'

'Yeah,' George replied, 'I voted for Harry obviously, why?'

'Just curious,' Charlie said as he shut the bathroom door and stepped into the fireplace once more. When he stepped out of it he was in Ron's living room where his youngest brother was doing his hair in front of the mirror.

'Morning Ronald, who did you vote for in Listen-In?' Charlie asked conversationally.

Ron frowned at his brother, 'Harry, obviously.'

'Good answer,' Charlie said with a smirk as he disapeared into the fireplace and emerged in Ginny's empty living room.

'Gin?'

'Kinda busy Charlie, what do you want?' Ginny's muffled voice shouted from the bedroom.

Charlie grinned and walked towards the door, 'Who did you vote in the Listen-In show?'

'Luna, now fuck off Charlie!'

Satisfied with his survey of his siblings Charlie returned to Hermione's flat and said triumphantly, 'Most of my family voted for Harry, so I don't mind that you voted for Daphne.'

'I didn't need you to mind because this is my flat so it was my choice,' Hermione said matter of factly, 'but that's nice to know Char,' she smirked.

* * *

><p>'Are you nervous yet?' Daphne asked as she paced the living room.<p>

'Not really, I'm excited that one way or another we'll be leaving tonight.'

After the Wednesday 'task', Friday had come along very quickly and they were now sitting (or pacing in Daphne's case) in the living room. They were all dressed to kill because they knew that there would be cameras to snap photographs for the Prophet after all. Daphne looked stunning in a floor length gold sequined dress, her hair was pulled up into a loose 'messy look' bun and she looked effortlessly gorgeous. Harry was wearing black and purple satin dress robes, and he had even let Daphne use some spells on his hair to tame it a little bit. Luna on the other hand was dressed as eccentrically as ever tonight. She was wearing the infamous radish earrings that made Harry chuckle, and she was wearing a dress that made her look like a giant butterfly. They were gradually edging closer to the start of the live show at 9pm. Within the hour they would all be back in the real world, and Harry seriously couldn't wait to be out of this place. He was gratefully that he made new friends, and that he had met Daphne but it was also driving him made with cabin fever.

Not long after they hit 9pm Stephanie's voice filled the room, _'Good evening housemates! You are live on WWN5 so please do not swear! Welcome to the final evening of our show! Tonight we are going to be crowning the winner of Listen-In! You at home have __**5 minutes **__to vote, after that the vote will close and your vote will not be counted… Housemates, as you are the final three we have a special treat for you…'_

The trio frowned as a screen descended from the roof and covered one of the walls. Daphne gasped as images began to flash up on the screen, pictures of herself and her sister, and also of herself and her Mother. Then her name flashed up, and it became clear that this was a video message from her family.

They were sitting on a sofa, Daphne's Mother, Astoria, Theo and a little girl who was clearly Daphne, her niece.

'Hey Daphne!' the three adults said simultaneously as they waved.

Daphne was grateful when Harry reached across and took her hand. On the video screen Astoria said, 'We're really missing you Daph, and we can't wait to catch up when you're out of that house. Hopefully once you've won the show! Do you see this little angel? This is your niece,' she said excitedly.

Theo smiled and whispered, 'Say hi to Aunt Daphne.'

Daphne junior smiled brightly at the camera and said loudly, 'Hi Aunt Daphne!'

Daphne squeezed Harry's hand as her Mother said with a smile, 'We just want you to know that we are so proud of you Daphne. We are all so excited to see you, and to meet the lovely Harry of course. We're all rooting for you, we know you can do it.'

'Go Daphne!' They all echoed as the message disappeared.

Daphne wiped away the tears that she had shed watching the video. They were mostly tears of happiness, but for the first time in a long time Daphne found herself feeling terribly homesick which was a strange feeling. As she composed herself Harry slid closer to her and put her arm around the blonde girl.

The screen kicked into life again as Daphne was wiping her eyes, and this time it flashed up with Luna's name, along with pictures of her and her Father, her and Rolf, and her and Ginny. When the video itself began to play those same three people grinned at the camera and called, 'Hey Luna!'

Luna grinned broadly and waved back, even though they couldn't see her because it was obviously a pre-recorded sort of thing. Back on screen Ginny said cheerfully, 'You have been hilarious in there Luna, and we've all been rooting for you from day one! You've not been fake at all, and it's been so nice to see someone so true to themselves!'

Rolf grinned, 'You've been great in there Luna, but I can't wait to see you again. Hopefully as the winner!'

Finally Luna's Father, Xenophilius smiled, 'I'm so proud of you Luna and I'm glad you stayed true to yourself and didn't get caught up in any drama. I think you've been great and you're a fantastic role model. You can win this!'

They all crossed their fingers and grinned, and the video cut out. Luna wasn't crying, she was just smiling broadly, 'Wasn't that lovely?'

'It was really sweet,' Daphne agreed, now that she had pulled herself together.

Harry nodded weakly. Part of him was excited to see his video, and another part of him was dreading it because if it made him cry in front of Daphne he'd be bloody mortified. The screen kicked into life for a third time, and in addition to his name it showed photographs of himself and Ron and Hermione during their school days. It also showed pictures of himself and Molly taken on various birthdays and at Christmas across the time he had known her. But finally, there were pictures of Harry holding a tiny blue haired baby and grinning broadly. He swallowed a lump in his throat as the video began to play. Sitting in the living room of The Burrow were Molly, Hermione and Ron, and nestled in-between his two best friends was 7 year old Teddy.

'Hey Harry!' they called as they waved, and Harry laughed because Teddy had thrown it out of sync by calling him Uncle Harry.

'You've been wicked in there Harry!' Ron said brightly, 'I mean befriending Malfoy was a bit of weird one, but it was funny to listen to. You've been great, and you're definitely going to win mate!'

Hermione spoke next, 'You've been great to listen to Harry! And I think you and Daphne are so sweet, I can't wait to meet her! You're getting the biggest hug when you come out of that house.'

'No he's not!' Teddy exclaimed a little huffily, 'Uncle Harry says I give the biggest hugs _and _the best ones.'

Ron laughed, 'Hey you do Teddy, Aunt Hermione's just jealous.'

Hermione rolled her eyes at this, and Molly smiled, 'Do you want to tell Uncle Harry anything else Teddy?'

Teddy nodded eagerly and turned to the camera, 'I don't care if you win Uncle Harry but I want to meet your new girlfriend!'

Harry laughed loudly and shot an amused glance in Daphne's direction. She looked wary, and Harry imagined it was because she expected Molly to say something mean, or just something that implied she didn't like her. Instead though Molly smiled and said, 'We're all really proud of you Harry, we've been rooting for you all along and we hope you win! We can't wait for you to bring Daphne round for dinner when you do, she seems like a lovely girl!'

'Bye Harry!' they all called, and as they waved the video cut off.

'See,' Luna said thoughtfully, 'I told you that his family would like you.'

Daphne smiled, and she looked incredibly relieved as she leant into Harry's embrace slightly, 'Well that makes the prospect of leaving this place for the real world a little less daunting,' she laughed.

Harry chuckled, he had fought back the tears quite well but he still had a lump in his throat. He swallowed it and said, 'When do you think people will start leaving?'

Before anyone could answer Stephanie's voice filled the room, and she answered the question anyway, _'Housemates. It is now time to announce the housemate who received the least votes and who will finish __**third**__…this housemate is…'_

Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the inevitable drum roll which seemed to last forever.

'..._Luna!'_

**TBC :)  
><strong>

**A/N: Only two more chapters to go! The announcement of the winnner, and the post-house interviews, then an epilogue! Hallelujah! I feel like this story has taken FOREVER to finish!**


	24. The Real World

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 24 - The Real World  
><strong>

'Don't be sad, I'm happy to be third,' Luna said brightly as she got up and hugged Daphne.

_'Luna you have been evicted. You have 30 seconds to say your goodbyes and leave the house.'_

'It's been great Luna,' Daphne said honestly, 'we'll definitely stay friends on the outside.'

'Of course we will,' Luna said matter of factly, she crossed the room and hugged Harry too.

'It has been fun Luna, take care of yourself on the outside yeah,' Harry said as he hugged the girl back.

'I will,' Luna said as she skipped towards the stairs, 'Bye!' she said cheerfully, and with a final wave she left the house.

When she was gone Harry and Daphne caught each other's eye. They were both thinking the same thing, it was just a question of who was going to vocalize it first.

'One of us is going to win this thing,' Harry said after a couple of minutes.

Daphne nodded, 'It seems a bit surreal now, don't you think?'

'Tell me about it,' Harry agreed with a nod.

'I think it has to be you,' Daphne admitted, 'I mean you _are _the boy-who-lived.'

'But you've been great in here,' Harry argued, 'you've literally held everyone else together. I can understand why people would vote for you.'

Daphne frowned, 'I don't think I can compete with you Harry, but let's just promise each other one thing. Whatever happens we won't let it come between us?'

Harry smiled slightly as Daphne held out her hand, 'That's the easiest deal I've ever made,' he said simply as he reached out and shook it.

* * *

><p>'Luna, welcome back to the real world!'<p>

Luna smiled at Stephanie as she sat in the interview room, 'Thanks Stephanie.'

'Now you looked like you had a great time in there, are you gutted to only come third?' Stephanie asked.

Luna shook her head, 'No, not at all. I think Harry and Daphne are great, I think either of them deserve to win. I had a great time, I met lots of interesting people and I made new friends.'

'And no romance for you in the house?'

'No, no,' Luna said with a shake of her head, 'I'm very committed to Rolf.'

'People on the outside were talking about you and Theo for a while,' Stephanie commented.

'Oh no, Theo's a lovely man. He's very misunderstood you see? But he's very close to Astoria, and I have a long-term boyfriend,' Luna said matter of factly, 'we were just friends, I think he needed a friend in there.'

'I think so too, he wasn't exactly given the easiest ride,' Stephanie chuckled.

'Yes, he made things very hard for himself because he could be an idiot at times,' Luna said simply.

Stephanie laughed even louder, 'I love your honesty Luna. I also love that there was no conflict in the house with you was there? You steered clear of all the drama.'

'Yes, it promotes a negative energy, and I like to stay positive,' Luna nodded, 'I think that's why people didn't vote for me because people like drama and arguments, they find it entertaining.'

'That's a very good point,' Stephanie agreed, 'But we're running on a time schedule so I'm going to ask you a few quick-fire questions now. The first is; who would you say was your best friend in the house?'

'That's a tough one,' Luna said slowly, 'I got very close to Gabrielle and Daphne. I don't think I could pick, and Harry and I have been friends for a very long time.'

'Alright, who was your least favourite housemate?' Stephanie asked.

'Oh well every person has their good bits and bad bits don't they?' Luna said thoughtfully, 'I think the only person I didn't like at all was Romilda. What she did was very wrong, and that made me very angry.'

'It made a lot of people out here angry too,' Stephanie assured the girl, 'so here's the final question. We know you said you think that Harry and Daphne both deserve to win but who do you think _will _win?'

'I don't know,' Luna said honestly, 'I think it could be either of them. It depends on what the public saw in them after all.'

'Indeed it does,' Stephanie smiled, 'alright then, give it up for our third place housemate, Luna Lovegood!'

* * *

><p>Daphne was pacing the living room again, and Harry was lying back on the sofa bored out of his school. He yawned for the umpteenth time in the last 20 minutes and then Stephanie's voice filled the house once more<p>

'_Housemates, this is Stephanie Cruise, you are live on WWN5 so please do not swear.'_

'This is it,' Daphne breathed as she sat down next to Harry and grabbed his hands.

'_I can now announce that the person who received the most votes from the public and who will be crowned as the first __**ever **__winner of Listen-In is…'_

Daphne tightened her grip on Harry's hands and mouthed, 'You, it will be you.'

Harry shook his head, 'You,' he mouthed back.

The drumroll seemed to go on forever, and Daphne was literally shaking.

'_DAPHNE!'_

'Oh Merlin!' Daphne said loudly as she jumped to her feet. Harry grinned and got to his feet too, he grabbed her and pulled her to him. She was still laughing, whether out of relief, excitement or nerves, as he kissed her and spun her around. When he put her back down on her feet she was beaming.

'I told you you'd win,' Harry said proudly.

'I can't believe it,' Daphne breathed.

'_Daphne, stay exactly where you are. Harry, you have been evicted, you have 30 seconds to say your goodbyes and leave the house.'_

Harry was still hugging Daphne, but upon hearing that he kissed her again. It had been a quick peck the first time, this time he kissed her properly. It was soft, slow, and perfect, when he pulled back he said, 'I'll be waiting for you alright? We'll talk after they get done admiring you and taking photographs of you in your crown.'

Daphne grinned, 'Alright,' she said softly.

Harry smiled at her and walked to the stairs, 'See you soon,' he said before he left the house. He couldn't be more glad to be honest, even the boring concrete corridors of the Ministry seemed fun and different after the length of time he had been stuck in that house. Harry literally breathed a sigh of relief as he was led towards the interview room that he had briefly been interviewed in before entering the house. When he walked in there were a few comfortable seats, and Stephanie Cruise was sitting behind her desk. Harry dropped down into one of the armchairs and looked at the presenter expectantly.

She smiled at him, 'And joining us now is our runner up, Harry Potter!' she said brightly, 'so the obvious question is up first Harry. Are you disappointed?'

'No,' Harry replied entirely honestly, 'I couldn't be happier. I really think Daphne deserved to win and I'm so happy that the public saw that too. I didn't want to win, I've got enough fame to last me a lifetime and I never imagined I'd get as far as I did to be honest. Daphne was definitely the better winner over me.'

'That's very modest of you Harry,' Stephanie chuckled.

* * *

><p>'See, I told you that he didn't want to win!' Hermione exclaimed.<p>

'Alright,' Charlie grumbled, 'but he's still a bloody noble git.'

'He's Harry Potter, what do you expect?' Sophie snorted, 'I'm so happy for Daph though!'

'Someone has to be,' Charlie muttered.

'Charlie,' Hermione sighed, 'she is dating Harry, and he is practically your brother so you're going to have to get used to it.'

'Shh,' Sophie hushed, 'I want to hear the rest of the interview!'

* * *

><p>'It didn't escape our notice of course that a romance was formed between yourself and Daphne in the house, was it not?'<p>

'It was,' Harry replied with a slight smile.

'You said to me in your initial interview that you weren't going in there for love, but if you found it that would be an added bonus,' Stephanie grinned, 'so is it love?'

'I think it's far too early to start using terms like love,' Harry said honestly, 'we definitely like each other an awful lot. But we met and we learned about each other in that house. We need to see how things work out in the real world but I'm hopeful that they will, work out that is.'

'So you're looking at this for the long-haul,' Stephanie pried.

'It wasn't a fling while we were in the house if that's what you're getting at,' Harry said, reading her subtext.

'Interesting,' Stephanie said simply.

* * *

><p>Molly smiled, 'Isn't that sweet? Harry might finally be thinking of settling down!'<p>

'Calm down Moll,' Arthur chuckled.

'Yeah they've only just started dating Mum,' George piped up.

'Oh I know but he seems very fond of her,' Molly said, 'and she does seem like a nice girl, she's just been through an awful lot.'

'You've changed your tune,' Percy commented.

'I spoke to her about it,' Arthur said pointedly.

Molly rolled her eyes, 'No, no, I was just cautious. Harry attracts all the wrong women because of his fame, I was just looking out for him. But wouldn't it be nice to have more grandchildren?'

'Molly,' Arthur laughed, 'calm down.'

* * *

><p>'So, I have to ask you to tell us about your unexpected friendship with your schoolboy enemy Draco Malfoy.'<p>

Harry chortled, 'Yeah that was unexpected wasn't it? The thing is its odd how alike we were, yet we never had the chance to notice that. Or maybe we did but we pushed it away because we didn't want to be alike back then,' he chuckled and continued, 'but yeah Draco's a great guy, minus his temper and his typical pureblood supremist attitude, but I'm sure he'll grow out of that with decent friends around him.'

* * *

><p>'Ah what a prick Potter is,' Draco said almost fondly as he sat on the sofa in Gabrielle's flat with his arm around the girl.<p>

Gabrielle laughed, 'Pureblood supremist attitude, yep he got that one right.'

'What's that meant to mean?' Draco asked, he sounded mildly offended.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at him, 'Occasionally you still make the odd comment about Muggle-borns, or Half-bloods. Yesterday you scoffed when you were reading that article about a vampire marrying a Muggle.'

'That wasn't because of any supremist attitude,' Draco said with a roll of his eyes, 'it's because it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. Vampires are blood thirsty monsters, the Muggle girl will be dead in a couple of weeks. What's the deal with this bloody vampire fetish anyway?'

'See, comments like that,' Gabrielle smirked.

'No, that's not a Pureblood supremist attitude,' Draco said, 'that's me pointing out that some people are idiots. If it was a Pureblood supremist attitude I'd have said something like filthy half-breeds can't marry Muggles, oh actually they can because they're both dirt. Now I didn't say that, did I?'

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, 'I give up Draco. Now can you please be quiet? I want to hear if Harry says anything about me in his interview.'

* * *

><p>Stephanie laughed at the joke, 'So you and Draco will stay friends on the outside?'<p>

'Oh I think so yeah,' Harry nodded, 'especially if things go well between him and Gabby. She's practically my sister-in-law after all.'

'Of course,' Stephanie agreed, 'I was just saying to Luna in her interview that we didn't see her involved in many of the conflicts that went on, but we can't say the same for you.'

Harry laughed sheepishly, 'No I was involved in pretty much all of them, wasn't I?'

'Well, certainly many of them,' Stephanie said, 'there was the first big one, centering around Romilda and yourself.'

Harry stiffened slightly, 'Did she get punished for that?'

'She got time in Azkaban yes,' Stephanie said, sensing that Harry didn't want to discuss it any further, 'but you were also involved in the conflict between the Greengrass sisters, and between Draco and Theo.'

'I was trying to diffuse it in both cases yeah,' Harry agreed, 'and then there was conflict between myself and Susan too.'

'There was a romantic spark there at first though too, wasn't there?' Stephanie asked.

'At first there was yeah,' Harry agreed, 'but that's the thing about that house. You see the best and worst of every single person, and when we started to see the worst of each other we were constantly at odds. She kinda turned psychobitch on me to be honest.'

* * *

><p>'He just called me a psychobitch!' Susan exclaimed.<p>

Neville raised an eyebrow at the redhead who was sitting on the sofa with his wife, 'Well you were a bitch.'

Hannah snorted, 'Yeah, you were a bit psychobitchy,' she admitted.

'Oh come on Han, you're supposed to be on my side here,' Susan whined.

'I am on your side,' Hannah said, 'but you did go a little bit cabin fever crazy in there.'

'Not that it surprised us, we thought you might,' Neville said in amusement.

Susan rolled her eyes, 'What great friends I have,' she remarked sarcastically, but she was trying to hold back a smile.

* * *

><p>'Right,' Stephanie said a little awkwardly, 'so can I ask you some quick-fire questions, Harry?'<p>

'Go for it,' Harry said simply.

'Who was your best friend in the house?' Stephanie asked.

'Ooh, that's a tough one,' Harry said, 'it's somewhere between Daphne and Draco. I had a romantic interest in Daphne, so I think I'll have to say Draco. We did spend a lot of time having deep, meaningful conversations in that summerhouse.'

'Which our listeners _loved_,' Stephanie informed him.

* * *

><p>'Aw, you were his best friend,' Gabrielle grinned, 'how cute.'<p>

Draco rolled his eyes, 'We did get along well, yes.'

'And had deep, meaningful conversations,' Gabrielle smirked.

Draco shook his head in amusement, 'About the war, and Death Eaters, yeah. I probably would have said he was my best friend in the house as well.'

'Good thing you'll see each other all the time then since we're dating,' Gabrielle chuckled, 'we've got a celebratory lunch tomorrow at the Burrow, and when I say that it's basically just to welcome Harry home. Molly's been missing him.'

'Is she practically his Mother then?' Draco asked curiously.

Gabrielle frowned, 'Yeah, you could say that. I think it's probably the best way of putting it.'

* * *

><p>'So who was your least favourite housemate then?'<p>

'A lot of people really got on my nerves,' Harry admitted, 'there were only a set few that I felt like I totally clicked with. But for obvious reasons I've got to say Romilda.'

'Who do you think you're most likely to stay in touch with?' Stephanie then asked.

'Daphne, I hope,' Harry laughed, 'but obviously Draco, Luna and Gabrielle too.'

'Great,' Stephanie smiled, 'thanks for taking part, here's to our runner-up, Harry Potter!'

* * *

><p>'<em>Daphne. You are the winner of Listen-In, you may now leave the house.'<em>

Daphne was nervous as she got to her feet after 15 minutes of sitting alone in the house twiddling her thumbs. She walked up the stairs and was led along the boring Ministry corridors to the same small interview room where she had been interviewed before entering the house. Stephanie Cruise practically beamed at her when she walked in, but Daphne was still a little shaky and totally stunned by what had happened when she sat down across from the presenter.

'And we are now joined by the first _ever _winner of Listen-In! It's Daphne Greengrass!'

Daphne smiled at the woman, 'Here I am,' she joked.

'You're shaking,' Stephanie commented, 'has it not sunk in yet?'

'It definitely hasn't sunk in,' Daphne laughed, 'I don't know when it will either, it just feels so surreal at the moment.'

'Well it's real,' Stephanie said brightly, 'you are our winner. Have you thought about what you'll do with the prize fund?'

'Oh,' Daphne said thoughtfully, 'put it towards the tuition fee for Auror training I think, and I'll possibly use to help pay the deposit on a flat in London.'

'That sounds perfect,' Stephanie smiled, 'so Daphne, we have to talk to you about your time in the house, I mean we saw a lot of drama go on in there!'

'Tell me about it,' Daphne laughed.

'I mean the first thing was your ex-boyfriend Charlie, right?' Stephanie said, 'you guys had a bad break-up.'

'A really bad break-up,' Daphne agreed, 'and it was so awkward in there, especially when Theo came in, but then the truth came out of course.'

* * *

><p>'See Charlie, she's remorseful about what happened,' Sophie said matter of factly.<p>

'Well that makes me feel a little less annoyed that she won,' Charlie admitted.

'You should just be happy for her,' Hermione said, 'she was great in there, she helped diffuse so many tensions and she did deserve to win.'

'Yeah she did,' Charlie agreed, 'you're right.'

'Of course I am Charlie, I'm always right,' Hermione grinned.

* * *

><p>'It was heartbreaking to watch that unfold, and I'm sure it was part of the reason that our listeners loved you,' Stephanie said, 'the way you dealt with that whole situation concerning your sister was inspiring.'<p>

'I just wish I'd known why she had been doing what she did,' Daphne admitted, 'I feel like I lost valuable years I could have spent with her.'

'You are both still young,' Stephanie smiled, 'you have plenty of time and you'll get to meet your niece now, won't you?'

'I will,' Daphne said with a broad smile, 'and I can't wait.'

* * *

><p>'I can't wait to introduce her to Daphne tomorrow,' Astoria said brightly as she sat in the drawing room of Greengrass House with her Mother, and Theo.<p>

'She'll love her,' Lareina Greengrass smiled, 'she's so sweet Astoria. It's like she just warms your heart.'

Theo nodded his agreement, 'Although I'm willing to bet that she'll cry.'

Astoria laughed, 'Probably, but then again we all did when we first saw her, you included Theo.'

Theo just smiled, 'She's my little girl, of course I did. I'm just glad to have her in our lives now.'

'So am I,' Astoria said gently as she slipped her hand into Theo's.

* * *

><p>'Are you also excited about starting a real relationship with Harry Potter?' Stephanie pried, 'I know a lot of girls must be very jealous of you right now.'<p>

'Oh probably,' Daphne laughed, 'but he's not Harry Potter to me. I think it's funny when people talk about him like he's this massive chivalric hero because to me he's just Harry.'

* * *

><p>'Finally!' Ginny exclaimed, 'Harry needs someone like her you know. Someone to keep his bloody ego in check.'<p>

'Couldn't you manage?' Oliver joked.

'I could, but the heroics got too much for me,' Ginny said with a roll of her eyes, 'it was like dating Clark Kent. One minute he was there and the next he was off saving orphans. I'm no Lois Lane, Olly. I got sick of waiting around for him to be there for me.'

'I get that,' Oliver said, 'although you're lucky I took Muggle Studies because otherwise I'd have had no idea what you were on about with Clark Kent.'

Ginny just grinned at her boyfriend in amusement.

* * *

><p>Stephanie chuckled, 'Well everybody needs someone to keep them grounded! So, it's time for a few quick-fire questions, are you up for that?'<p>

'Definitely,' Daphne smiled, 'let's do this.'

Stephanie laughed, 'Question 1: Who was your best friend in the house?'

'Oh that's an easy one,' Daphne laughed, 'I get on fantastically with Draco don't get me wrong, and obviously Harry and I got close, but Gabby was my best friend in there.'

'What about your least favourite housemate?'

Daphne scoffed, 'I can only pick one? I didn't like Romilda, _or _Susan for obvious reasons. I think the person I had the most conflict with was Susan, so I've got to say her.'

'You sort of fought for Harry's affections,' Stephanie agreed, 'what's your opinion on that?'

Daphne smirked, 'Well my opinion is that I clearly won, so I'm hardly going to hold onto a grudge or anything. To be honest Susan and I just clashed, our personalities completely clashed, it wasn't _all _about Harry.'

* * *

><p>'Well it was <em>mostly <em>about Harry,' Neville snorted.

'Oh behave Neville,' Hannah chastised.

Susan rolled her eyes, 'Yeah well it was mostly about Harry to be honest. That and I just didn't like the girl, I mean she's a model, she strips for a living.'

'She's not a glamour model Susan,' Hannah pointed out, 'she gets her photograph taken for a living, she doesn't strip.'

'And you still sound jealous,' Neville added.

Susan sighed, 'Maybe a little bit I suppose, but Harry did like me first and then she came swooping in.'

'And you started acting crazy,' Hannah sniggered.

'Oh shut up with the crazy talk!'

* * *

><p>'Alright then, who will you stay in contact with?' Stephanie asked.<p>

'Harry, obviously,' Daphne laughed, 'and Draco of course, certainly Gabby too. And Luna, I fell in love with Luna, she's the sweetest, funniest, kindest person I have ever met, I just adore her.'

'We adored her too,' Stephanie laughed, 'it was a very close call. There were only a few votes in it between Luna and Harry, and only two votes between you and Harry.'

'Wow,' Daphne said, 'that is close.'

'It certainly was,' Stephanie said, 'but here you are, our first _ever _winner of Listen-In, it's Daphne Greengrass!'

* * *

><p>After her interview Daphne had to get her photograph taken for about 10 different magazines and newspapers. It was nothing new for her because she had been a model for years, but it was tedious. When it was finally over she met Harry outside the Ministry building where he was sitting on a bench reading a book. She had no idea why but that amused her, and not caring about all of the paparazzi hanging around with their cameras, she ran over to him and kissed him.<p>

'If I didn't know any better I'd say you only fancied me to make the front page,' Harry mumbled as he grinned at her.

'Well it's an added bonus,' Daphne grinned back.

'Hey I heard your interview on this radio that I borrowed from the reception desk,' Harry smirked, 'I'm just Harry to you, remember?'

'Oh shut up,' Daphne laughed, 'I'm going home. Salazar, I can't _wait _to sleep in my own bed again, and drink my own firewhiskey and I am seriously craving marmite.'

Harry made a face, 'I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to my place, but I don't have any marmite so…'

Daphne rolled her eyes, 'You can't sleep with me anyway, remember?'

'I remember,' Harry said, and his eyes sparkled playfully, 'but I thought we established in that sauna that just because we couldn't have sex didn't mean we couldn't do _anything_.'

Daphne grinned and linked her arm through his, 'I like the way you think, I'll let you take me home,' she winked.

* * *

><p>'You cannot be serious about dragging me to this family lunch thing.'<p>

'I'm serious about it,' Harry smirked as he thumbed through his wardrobe, 'it's formal you know, so you should probably where something nice.'

'Are you saying I don't normally wear nice clothes?' Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

'No, I'm just saying that you're dressed a little informal at the moment,' Harry grinned as he looked at her, she was lying in his bed in a state of almost complete undress, 'but if you want to show up in that silky underwear of yours be my guest.'

'You are an arrogant twat Potter,' Daphne said in amusement, 'what makes you think I'll agree to go at all?'

'Well you don't have much of a choice since you're basically my girlfriend now and Molly _really _wants to meet you.'

'Yeah well that's not necessarily a good thing,' Daphne sighed, 'I know what they said in that message to you but do you really think taking me over for lunch is a good idea?'

'Daphne,' Harry said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, 'I really like you alright? I wasn't just fooling around in that house because I was bored. You're going to have to meet them one day, so the sooner the better right?'

'What if they hate me?' Daphne frowned, 'I mean what if they really really hate me?'

'They won't,' Harry said confidently, 'because I see so many amazing things in you. Yes you are beautiful but that's not all you are you know? You're intelligent, funny, caring, sweet, adorable, and many other things.'

'I have _never _been called caring or adorable,' Daphne chuckled.

'Well I think you are,' Harry said fondly, 'I see all of those things in you, and the Weasley's will too. I promise that it will be fine, they'll like you. Anyway it's not like you won't know anybody there, Gabby and Draco are coming.'

'She's dragging Draco along?' Daphne grinned, 'maybe I can handle it then.'

'Draco was also dragged along to last week's one,' Harry laughed, 'Hermione floo-ed me about it earlier this morning. Apparently he was very polite and even had a civil conversation with Ron.'

'Wow, miracles do happen,' Daphne joked.

Harry shot her an amused grin and she added with a sheepish smile, 'I suppose I should floo back to my flat and get changed then…'

* * *

><p>'Do you think Daphne will be here?' Gabrielle asked Draco conversationally as they sat on a bench in the Weasley's back-garden drinking bottles of butterbeer.<p>

'I think Harry will have had a hard job convincing her,' Draco said, he glanced at the girl, 'but I don't think he will have to drag her through the gate.'

Gabrielle snorted, 'That was your own fault, you were being immature and irritating.'

'Well you were dragging me to eat lunch with people who hated me, for good reason,' Draco pointed out, 'I bullied and belittled them and everything their family stood for.'

'And they probably bitched about your family behind your back,' Gabrielle said, 'whatever grudges there were Draco, they are in the past.'

'And I know that now,' Draco assured her, 'but Daphne will feel worried about coming her for the same reason. She won't feel good enough to be accepted by a family as loving and caring as this one.'

'Well I don't care what she thinks,' Gabrielle said as Harry and Daphne walked into the back garden together, '_I _think she's perfectly good enough. Let's go and say hello, come on.

They walked over to the couple, and Gabrielle instantly hugged Daphne and said, 'I've missed you!'

'I know, I missed you too!' Daphne said brightly, 'that last week in there was so boring!'

'Thanks Daph,' Harry grinned.

'You know what I mean,' Daphne chuckled.

'Just for the note Harry, I'm _not _going to hug you like I haven't seen you in months,' Draco said with a smirk, 'because it has in fact only been a week.'

'Fair enough,' Harry said as he held out his hand to the boy, 'good to see you again then?'

Draco smiled and took it, 'good to see you again,' he agreed as he shook it.

'Oh you're downplaying this whole BFF thing aren't you?' Daphne grinned as she glanced between them.

'The infamous 'Listen-In' bromance,' Hermione said brightly as she walked over to them, 'hey Daphne, I'm-'

'Hermione Granger,' Daphne finished with a smile, 'I know who you are, you're kinda famous.'

Hermione snorted, 'For helping Harry a little in the war?'

Daphne shook her head, 'No…well I mean yes you did do that too obviously. But for what you did for the house elves, and the centaurs - oh and that new werewolf legislation act, I signed it! It think it's fantastic what you're doing.'

Hermione positively beamed, 'Thank you! That means a lot to me.'

Harry chuckled and put his arm around Daphne, 'I told her she'd get on fine with you all but she didn't believe me. Where's Ron?'

'Oh he's playing a Quidditch game today,' Hermione said with a wave of her hand, 'but apparently he told Bill to pass on that he approved of your girlfriend.'

'Well that's very…Ron of him,' Harry said in amusement, 'come on Daphne, I'll introduce you to the rest of the family.'

Daphne smiled a little fearfully as they walked away from the gate into the main garden. The others had been watching them and when they got close to the gathering of the Weasley's Harry said, 'Hey everyone, this is my incredibly famous, reality radio show winning girlfriend, Daphne.'

Daphne laughed at the introduction as everyone came over to meet her. She shook hands with Percy, fist pumped Bill, Charlie _and _George, and was hugged by Fleur. She also got a hug from Ginny who whispered in her ear, 'he's a real catch, right?' before winking and walking away. Arthur simply shook her hand and said that it was nice to meet her, but Molly full on hugged her.

'I'm very sorry if I was a little judgmental at first,' Molly began, 'I think of Harry as one of my boys you see and his fame brings him all of the wrong attention. The women he date are generally horrible, using him for his money or his fame. I was just worried for him, but I can see now that you are a lovely girl Daphne, and I'm very happy for you both.'

Daphne smiled, it was a smile of relief and happiness, 'Thank you Mrs. Weasley.'

Molly positively beamed, 'Now then! We've got champagne, food and cake, everybody settle down and we'll eat!'

* * *

><p>'I'm knackered after that,' Harry yawned as he and Daphne walked towards the gate out of the Burrow. Lunch had been lovely, and as Harry had predicted everyone had loved Daphne. But they had eaten a lot of food, and Harry just wanted a good nap.<p>

'Are you?' Daphne laughed, 'you old man.'

Harry chuckled, 'Clearly I'm losing my extremely fit physique. I could just go back to my place and listen to the Puddlemere match on the radio. What do you say?'

'I say that _does _sound nice, but we can't,' Daphne said as her eyes sparkled mischievously, 'because just like you dragged me to lunch with your family, I'm going to drag _you _to afternoon tea with my family.'

Harry stopped in his tracks, 'What?'

'I'm going to visit them,' Daphne smirked, 'my Mother, sister, my niece and I suppose Theo will be there too.'

'Well, you could go and I could go home for a nap-' Harry began.

'No,' Daphne said simply, 'I met your family, and you were right about it being okay. So it's your turn to meet my family now. My Mother is very nice, my sister already likes you and well Theo is Theo.'

Harry grimaced, 'I was going to go and see Teddy and Andromeda-'

'- We can go after,' Daphne said with a raised eyebrow, 'it's only 3pm, Harry.'

'Alright fine,' Harry conceded, 'what's the address?'

* * *

><p>'<em>This <em>is where you live?' Harry asked in disbelief as he and Daphne stood in front of the gates to Greengrass house.

'My family is quite influential, and rich,' Daphne said in amusement.

'Yeah but when you said Greengrass _House, _I thought it would just be like a normal house,' Harry said. The gravel path they were standing on was lined on either side by a long stone wall, and there were brightly coloured plants everywhere and lots of trees. The house itself was three stories tall, and generally just huge.

'We don't really use the top floor though,' Daphne said as she pressed her hand against the gate which opened instantly for her. She linked her arm through Harry's and continued, 'it was built as a Muggle house and then our family bought it and modified it. So it had an attic floor for housing servants, not a cellar for house elves like wizarding homes have. We put a cellar in, and then the attic just sort of got left.'

'So you don't do anything with it?' Harry asked.

'Not really,' Daphne said, 'I think my Grandad renovated it for structural reasons when he redid the roof back in the 50's but it's just creepy up there. Lots of empty rooms you know?'

Harry nodded thoughtfully, 'My house has four floors,' he said, 'but it's really narrow so it's not actually that big. It's still far too big for me though, even though I did spend a year renovating it.'

'What was wrong with it?' Daphne asked, 'was it just abandoned after your parents died?'

'No, it's not Potter Manor,' Harry said, 'that was completely destroyed in the first war, burnt to the ground actually, and my parents lived in Godric's Hollow, but their house was also destroyed in the war. The house I own is Black Manor, I became my Godfather's heir when he died.'

'Wait,' Daphne frowned. She paused on the doorstep of the house, 'he made you his heir? He didn't just leave you some stuff in his will?'

'No,' Harry said with a sly smile, 'he made me his heir which means what you think it means.'

'You have the equivalent of two seats on the Wizengamot,' Daphne said in disbelief.

'And two titles,' Harry said with a nod, 'yeah, so I'm pretty well matched to you really, even if I am a Half-blood.'

Daphne snorted, 'You think my Mother will care about that? She'll just be thrilled about your status, it's higher than ours you know if you're a double lord. She'll have a fit, just don't let her draw up a marriage contract yeah?' she said as she put her hand on the door. It swung open for her, just as the gates had.

Harry laughed at her comment, but he still felt nervous as he walked into the house with her. It was as grand on the inside as it was on the outside, with a large ornate entrance hall. Harry didn't really have any time to admire it though because Daphne was dragging him through to a large room to the left, the drawing room. He could have admired the elegant décor and furnishings, but he was too worried about the group of people awaiting them on the sofa.

Daphne smiled and gripped Harry's arm tighter as she said, 'Hey everybody, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Harry.'

Harry waved very awkwardly, and Astoria giggled. They did the rounds, with Theo shaking Harry's hand and half-hugging Daphne awkwardly. Astoria hugged them both, but Daphne's Mother Lareina only hugged her daughter. She then looked at Harry with narrowed eyes and said, 'I hope you are good enough for my daughter Mr. Potter.'

'I think I am,' Harry said honestly.

'Do you have a good position?' Lareina asked, 'a lawyer? Or a judge perhaps?'

'I'm an Auror,' Harry said.

Lareina's features twitched slightly at that, and Daphne gave her Mother a warning look.

'Mother,' Daphne said a little sharply, 'Harry also has a place on the Wizengamot, a very _important _place.'

'And how is that?' Lareina asked politely.

'Well I am a double lord Mrs. Greengrass,' Harry said with a smile, 'I am head of both the Potter and the Black house.'

'The noble and most ancient house of Black,' Lareina said in surprise.

Harry bowed his head, 'Indeed.'

Lareina smiled, very slyly, 'Now then Daphne, you _have _picked yourself a good man. He'll make an excellent Husband.'

'Mother,' Daphne said calmly, 'who mentioned anything about marriage?'

'Well Astoria told me about the contract and I of course heard on the radio-'

'Then you will know Mother that the contract only applies if I am _intimate _with a man before the 6 month mark,' Daphne said with a raised eyebrow, 'therefore it is perfect possible for the contract to cancel out.'

'Yes of course,' Lareina said, but she sounded vastly disappointed which secretly amused Harry, 'well then will you both sit? I am sure you would love to meet Daphne, I believe she is in her room at the moment.'

Astoria nodded and got to her feet with a smile on her face, 'I'll bring her down, she can't wait to meet her namesake.'

Daphne laughed and sat down on a comfortable sofa with Harry. The room went very quiet as they waited for Astoria to come back, and Harry felt very stiff and awkward. Tea with a Pureblood family felt very much like a forced way to spend time with your family. Thankfully Astoria wasn't long and when she returned she had a beautiful dark-haired girl in tow.

'Hey Daphne,' Daphne said with a smile, 'I'm your Aunt Daphne.'

'You have the same name as me!' Daphne said cheerfully as she skipped over to her aunt.

'Yeah I do,' Daphne said as she smiled at the little girl.

'Who are you excuse me?' Daphne asked Harry, getting her words a little mixed up.

'I'm Harry,' Harry told her with a smile.

'Are you my Aunt Daphne's boyfriend,' Daphne asked as she clambered up onto her aunt's lap.

'Yes, I am,' Harry smiled.

'Okay,' Daphne junior said as she turned her attention to her aunt, 'you have pretty hair,' she said as she grabbed one of her Aunt Daphne's curls.

'Do you have any children Harry?' Lareina asked with a smile.

'No,' Harry said slowly, 'not any biological children anyway. I have a Godson, he's 7 and he's an orphan.'

'How tragic,' Lareina sighed, 'I suppose you do want children of your own?'

Harry smiled as he looked at the little dark-haired girl on Daphne's lap, 'Yes I do, very much so.'

Daphne glanced up at him and caught his eye as her Mother said, 'I hope _you _have changed your tune Daphne. You were always so rebellious, so adamant that you wouldn't have children.'

'I want them now,' Daphne said softly, but she didn't look over at her Mother. She kept her eyes fixed on Harry's.

Harry smiled very slightly and then looked away. Ironically he had gone in that house to escape his problems in the real world, but meeting Daphne had solved every single one of those problems and all he could do in that moment was hope that she never got bored of him, or fed up of his heroic actions because over the last few months he had truly fallen in love with the Slytherin ice queen.

**TBC/THE END! **

_**A/N: This is the last proper chapter, but there will be a '1 year later' epilogue when the gang get together at the after party of the NEXT series of the show! So it probably won't be a massively long chapter, just a nice little way to tie things up!**_


	25. Epilogue

**Big Brother is Listening to You**

**Chapter 25 - Epilogue**

'_And the winner of the second series of Listen-In is…Ginny Weasley!'_

Harry grinned and cheered with everybody else. He was in a large hall in the Ministry and the radio had been spelled so that it was loud enough to be heard throughout the hall. It had been one year since Daphne had won the show and it had been so popular that it had been renewed for a second series. It had gotten bigger and better though, because the production team had learned from the mistakes of series one. Harry knew Ginny would win from very early on because he had obsessively listened to the show, in fact Daphne was sure he had developed a slight addiction to it. Ginny had suffered an injury that had effectively ended her Quidditch career and within weeks of it she had broken up with Oliver too. She had gone on the show to escape just like Harry had, and he had really been rooting for her.

As an added bonus the production team had invited _most _of the contestants from series one to the series two post-show party. Although they were a bit biffed that they hadn't gotten a post-show party their own series. Therefore, everybody who had been in series two and who had been evicted were here, as well as most the former housemates from series one. The exceptions were Romilda, for obvious reasons, and Oliver, probably because he couldn't bear to watch the girl he had broken up with win the show.

'I'm glad Gin won,' Harry said cheerfully as he sat back down at the large circular table where himself, Daphne, Draco and Gabrielle were currently gathered.

'So am I,' Daphne said thoughtfully, 'although I was meaning to ask, have you guys had a chance to catch up with anyone here tonight?'

'I chatted to a few people,' Harry said, 'most of them haven't changed. I mean they're still doing the exact same jobs as before, but Luna is jetting all around the world these days with Rolf.'

'I know we hardly see her,' Daphne said with a slightly sad smile, 'but she's happy at least.'

'And so is she,' Gabrielle said with a soft smile as she glanced over at Astoria who was dancing with Theo a short distance away.

'Well she's a stay at home Mother,' Daphne said with a smile, 'that's all she ever wanted. Personally I think I'd get bored, but Tori's happy.'

'And so is Theo because he got my promotion,' Draco said irritably.

'You're still bitter about that?' Harry asked, 'it was like 3 months ago.'

'It was still my promotion,' Draco said with a frown, 'I mean assistant head of the DMLE!'

'One of four assistant heads Draco,' Gabrielle pointed out, 'it's not a massive promotion and you heard what your boss said, you're on track to do really in the Wizengamot which pays _far _better.'

'She's right, stop being picky,' Daphne said with a raised eyebrow.

'As much as gossiping is fun, we should be talking about Ginny,' Gabrielle reminded them, 'since she just won the show.'

'She was entertaining,' Draco said grudgingly, 'although I can't believe she started dating Blaise Zabini in there.'

Hermione snorted in amusement as she joined their table, 'I'm more surprised she slept with him on a show with listening charms everywhere but there you go.'

'I'm not,' Harry said, 'She always was outgoing.'

'And I bet she also wanted to piss Oliver off,' Daphne added with a smirk.

'I'm pretty sure it worked,' Gabrielle chuckled, 'since he didn't have the balls to show up here tonight.'

'Yeah that's true enough. But you two really can't talk,' Draco said with an amused grin.

'Hey, we didn't have sex on the show!' Daphne objected.

'No, you just couldn't abide by the rules of that marriage contract of Daphne's,' Hermione grinned, 'how long did you last in the real world again? A weekend?'

'3 days,' Harry said with a sheepish grin, 'hey it was _his _fault, he plied us with booze at his unofficial after party,' he nudged his head in Draco's direction.

'Are you saying I'm the reason you two are married?' Draco chortled.

'Well, you pretty much are,' Daphne agreed with a smirk.

Harry laughed and put his arm around Daphne, 'Hey it was going to happen at some point anyway. It just happened like 4 months to a year earlier than I had planned.'

'You'd planned it already?' Gabrielle chuckled.

'I had a lot of time to think about things in that house,' Harry said simply, 'and I knew anyway, I knew right away with Daphne.'

'Oh Godric, I think I'm going to throw up,' Hermione joked.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Hey it will be you and Charlie soon!'

'He'd have to propose first,' Hermione pointed out, 'and he's not exactly been in a hurry to do that, has he?'

'You make a good point,' Draco said with a smirk.

'I'm sure he'll get there Hermione,' Gabrielle said, 'he's just a little bit slow on the uptake. He probably hasn't been getting the hints.'

'Or he's ignoring them because he's scared of commitment and marriage,' Draco said.

Gabrielle glared at him, 'Draco, that's not exactly helping anyone is it?'

'Someone has to tell her the harsh truth,' Draco shrugged.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Yeah thanks a lot for that Malfoy.'

Harry shook his head at the exchange, 'It's none of your business anyway Draco, focus on your _own _wedding yeah?'

Gabrielle scoffed, 'His own wedding? Do you know that the only things he has done is pick his groomsmen and what they are wearing and told me that there can't be any French food because he hates it, and that he wants a carrot cake for the wedding cake.'

'Carrot cake?' Daphne asked with an upturned nose, 'why?'

'Because it's my favourite,' Draco said defensively.

'Yeah but your guests have got to eat it,' Hermione pointed out, 'nobody likes carrot cake.'

Harry nodded, 'It has nuts and carrot in it.'

'You uncultured swines,' Draco sighed, 'well I will enjoy my carrot cake and caviar-'

'Are you fucking serious?' Harry interrupted, 'if that's the menu I'm not coming.'

'That'll be some wedding if the best man doesn't show up,' Daphne snorted in amusement.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Fine, I'll concede with the carrot cake but I'm insisting on caviar-'

'- but it is disgusting Draco,' Gabrielle said irritably.

'Can I make a suggestion?' Hermione asked in amusement, 'you both have boatloads of money. So why don't you just do a multiple choice menu? Gabby, you can have a select French menu and Draco can have whatever weird crap he wants to eat, that way everyone is happy.'

'Weird crap?' Draco scoffed, 'Granger, you have no taste at all. Caviar is a delicacy-'

'It's disgusting,' Gabrielle said again.

'Well I think eating the legs of frogs and slimy snails that crawl all over your garden is disgusting,' Draco countered.

'Escargot is a delicacy, Draco!' Gabrielle exclaimed.

'Oh Salazar,' Daphne breathed, 'this wedding is going to be a brawl.'

'Maybe that's why he asked the Assistant Head Auror to be Best Man,' Harry whispered as Draco and Gabrielle bickered on.

'You never know, with the size of this wedding and the fact half of wizarding France is coming it might cause war to break out between France and England again,' Hermione joked.

'Oh alright!' Draco said, effectively ending whatever argument he and Gabrielle had been having. Their spats had been quite common since they had gotten engaged 3 months ago. They had a great relationship and as Daphne had said to Harry when he initially voiced his concern about their constant arguing, it couldn't be an easy thing trying to arrange a wedding that fit into two different cultures.

Gabrielle shook her head in disbelief at Daphne as Charlie walked over to the table and sat down next to Hermione with a grin on his face, 'Great for Gin eh?'

'Fantastic,' Hermione said with a smile, 'we're all really pleased for her.'

'Why are those two huffing in the corner then?' Charlie asked in amusement.

'Conflict of cultures for the wedding again,' Harry laughed.

Charlie snorted, 'Can't be that difficult to find a compromise can it?'

'Well not that you'd know Weasley,' Draco said irritably, 'but planning a wedding is very stressful.'

'Is it?' Gabrielle asked in disbelief, 'imagine how stressful it must be for me then since I've done everything!'

Charlie shook his head at the couple and mumbled to Hermione, 'So glad that isn't us.'

Hermione frowned, 'I knew it! I knew you didn't want to marry me Charlie! I mean everybody has been going on about it, your Mother, Ginny, all of your brothers, even Harry mentioned it! But you didn't do anything, or say anything! What is your problem with marriage?'

Their table fell silent at Hermione's rant, and Charlie raised an eyebrow at the bushy haired girl, 'Hermione, I meant I'm glad that isn't us because we won't fight about cake or food or bloody colour schemes. I'll just let you do whatever you want because I don't care about all that fancy stuff, I just care about you.'

'Oh,' Hermione said as she blushed profusely, 'I'm sorry Charlie…I…I misunderstood.'

'I noticed,' Charlie grinned, 'Merlin if I'd known you were _that _eager to marry me I'd have asked you sooner. I _was _waiting till Christmas so the ring's at home but-'

'No, no,' Hermione said as she shook her head, 'don't ruin it, oh Merlin I've gone and ruined it! It's fine just obliviate me, or get Gabby to do it she's good at memory charms. It's fine, I don't mind!'

'Hermione, I'm not obliviating you,' Charlie said in disbelief.

'Oh please, I wanted it to be a surprise and now I know it's going to be at Christmas,' Hermione said with puppy dog eyes.

'Oh bloody hell,' Charlie said irritably. He spun on his heel and vanished and then appeared again literally seconds later holding a small black box, 'Hermione Granger, will you _please _marry me?'

Gabrielle squealed in excitement and even Draco smiled slightly as Hermione's jaw dropped and Charlie got down on one knee. There were paparazzi cameras everywhere capturing their every move but they didn't seem to mind. Harry shot Daphne a grin and grabbed her hand under the table, she was beaming at the couple too.

'Yes, of course!' Hermione said as Charlie slipped the ring on her finger and lifted her off the ground with the hug he gave her.

'I guess it all worked out well in the end,' Daphne whispered to Harry, 'Charlie and me breaking up that is. Who'd have thought we'd both have fallen for our respective war heroes?'

Harry smiled and kissed his wife gently on the lips, 'Yet here we are, we're married, you're a fully qualified Auror, Draco Malfoy is a reformed man, and Hermione is a marrying a Weasley who isn't Ron…I guess a lot _can _change in a year.'

'Yes, it can,' Daphne said with a radiant smile as she gently rested her hand on her stomach. Harry's eyes flashed with excitement, and in that moment he thanked his lucky stars (and Hermione) for the radio show that had changed his life.

**THE END **

**A/N: Thanks for following this till the end guys, I know there were ridiculously long periods of time between chapters at points! But it's finally finished, and I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Holly**

**xxx**


End file.
